Path to Happiness: Elemental Magic
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: THE LAST PART OF THE PATH TO HAPPINESS TRILOGY! Pairings are the same. Summary inside. THIS IS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS! HAD TO UP THE RATING FOR CHAPTER 18.
1. Peace

Here's the next part of the Path to Happiness trilogy. It's probably the last part.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

AknankanonxAmara(no shipping)

warnings: lemons, mpreg

Summary: After three years, everyone is living happily in a time of peace. That peace is broken, though. When a dark force invades and tries to take over the Millennial Kingdom, things turn to war. The Millennial Kingdom is overcome without being able to put up a fight. Yugi is able to send Yami, Firestar, Solomon, and Dartz to Egypt before he is captured as well. Things looks grim, especially when Yami reveals an important detail about Yugi. Heba then tells everyone of the legend of the Elemental Warriors. Having no other option, Heba along with Joey, Ryou, and Malik gain control of four of the five elements. Heba and the others are planning to try and rescue Yugi and then save the kingdom. Can they save Yugi? Will the elemental powers be enough to help them?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- Peace

~Three Years Later~

Three years had passed since the Millennium items had been found, and everyone was living in peace and prosperity.

Heba and Atemu's son Alex was now three years old and he was a handful. Heba and Atemu were constantly having to keep an eye on him as they attempted to keep him from getting into too much trouble. Atemu was having to go through training to be Pharaoh, so Heba had to keep Alex in line more than anything.

Ryou and Bakura now had a two-year old son named Richard. He was called Rick for short. Ryou and Bakura were also trying to keep their son from getting into too much trouble since he was into everything. The two were very happy now that they had their son.

Marik and Malik had a year and a half year old daughter named Anastasia. The two didn't have as much trouble with their daughter. They were both happy with how their lives were turning out.

Joey and Seto had a six-month-old son that they named Seth. Seth was the most manageable of the kids because he was just now learning to crawl, so Joey and Seto had the easier time managing their son.

Yugi and Yami had not had any children yet. The two were very busy ruling the Millennial Kingdom, and they didn't have much time for much else. They were able to get away and see their family every so often, but not nearly as much as they would have liked.

Aknankanon and Amara were perfectly happy with how everything was going. They were glad to have their grandson as well as their great-nephews and great-niece around. Aknankanon was going more in depth with Atemu's training to be Pharaoh.

* * *

~Egypt~

Child-like laughter rang out through the hall.

"Alex! Come back here!" Heba called as he chased his son down.

Alex was trying to get away from his father.

Atemu walked out and saw Alex running down the hall and grabbed him, picking up.

"Daddy!" Alex said happily.

Heba came up to them, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Problem?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Our son is trying to give me the slip once again." Heba answered.

Atemu chuckled. "He's good at that." Atemu said.

Alex giggled.

"You need to stop encouraging him." Heba said with a slight glare on his face.

Atemu shrugged. "I'm not the one who has to deal with it." Atemu answered.

"Well, maybe I need to leave him with you for a day and let you see how it is trying to keep up with him as well as keep him in line." Heba said. He had a slight smirk on his face. "Or I could just cut you off in the bedroom." Heba said before he turned and walked off.

Atemu turned slightly pale at that. He didn't like that thought at all.

"Daddy sick?" Alex asked, looking up at his father.

"No, Alex. Daddy's not sick." Atemu answered as he started to follow Heba. 'Although I think I'm going to faint if Heba actually does that to me.' Atemu thought.

* * *

"Sounds like Alex is getting into trouble again." Seto said.

Joey was in the floor playing with Seth. "When isn't he getting into trouble?" Joey asked.

Seto shrugged. "We don't have that problem." Seto said.

"Yet." Joey remarked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know. Not yet." Seto said.

Joey laughed. "We're going to know Heba's pain when Seth gets to where he can run like that." Joey remarked.

"Well, at least we can relax until that time comes." Seto said as he lay back down on their bed.

Joey then picked Seth up before he walked over and set Seth down on the bed with him. "Well, I'm going to go out for a little while, so you can watch Seth." Joey said.

Seto glared at him. "That is a low and dirty trick." Seto stated.

Joey shrugged before he walked out.

Seto really didn't mind watching Seth since he loved spending time with his son, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

* * *

"Rick! Come here!" Bakura growled as he chased Rick down.

Rick was currently running away from his father.

Bakura managed to catch up to Rick before he reached down and picked Rick up. "You need to stop hanging around with Alex so much. He is becoming a bad influence." Bakura said.

Rick just laughed.

Bakura rolled his eyes before he turned and headed back to his room with Rick.

"Finally catch him?" Ryou asked as he looked up from his place on the bed.

"Yes. I finally managed to catch up to him. With no help from you." Bakura said as he plopped Rick down on the bed with Ryou.

Ryou smiled. "You could use the exercise anyway." Ryou said.

Bakura glared at him.

Ryou just smiled.

Rick managed to get off the bed, and he started to play in his parents' room.

Ryou and Bakura lay back on their bed to watch Rick play.

* * *

Marik and Malik were in the lounge with Anastasia, who was walking around and playing with the toys that were in the room.

"Geez. All she does is play." Marik said.

Malik rolled his eyes. "She's a toddler, Marik. She's going to play most of the time, anyway." Malik said.

"I know. I know." Marik said.

"Don't worry. She'll want your attention more as she gets older." Malik said.

"Daddy!"

Marik looked down to see Anastasia looking up at him.

"Of course, she does love your attention now." Malik said.

Marik reached down and picked Anastasia up.

Malik shook his head. 'He is wrapped around her finger. When it comes to disciplining her, I think that I am going to have to be the one that does that. There's no way that Marik will be willing to punish her.' Malik thought, knowing that she was going to be daddy's little girl.

* * *

Aknankanon chuckled as he drank his drink as he sat on his bed.

"What do you find so funny?" Amara asked as she walked over to her husband.

"Oh, nothing. Heba was chasing Alex earlier today. That boy gets into trouble all the time." Aknankanon remarked.

"Was Atemu any different? You know that he got into trouble all the time, too. Alex is just taking after Atemu more than he's taking after Heba." Amara said.

"True." Aknankanon agreed.

"I love having a grandson." Amara said.

"Yes. You weren't the one that had to carry him and give birth to him. You also get to take him and spoil him as much as you want because you then turn him over to his parents to discipline him." Aknankanon said.

Amara laughed. "You love that fact, too." Amara said.

"I never said that I didn't." Aknankanon replied as he finished his drink.

"I wonder when we're going to get a grandchild out of Yami." Amara said.

"I don't know. We can ask him pretty soon." Aknankanon said.

"Why's that?" Amara asked a little surprised.

"You know that we have a ball coming up. We invite all kingdoms allied with us to it. The Millennial Kingdom is, without a doubt, our most powerful and closet ally. I am certain that Yami and Yugi are going to come to this ball." Aknankanon said.

"That is true. We haven't seen those two in a few months. It'll be nice to see them again." Amara remarked.

Aknankanon wrapped his arms around his wife. "Well, Yugi and Yami have a lot on their plate. They have to run a kingdom. They can't drop everything to aid us." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Aknankanon. I just would like to see my son again." Amara replied.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi and Yami were in the middle of a meeting. The two had been in the middle of the meeting for most of the day, and they were both rather tired, and it was barely noon.

"The renewal treaties with the different kingdoms are coming due, Your Majesties. They need to be done soon." one of the councilmen said.

"We are aware of that. We are currently working on them now. We will be getting them done as soon as possible." Yugi said.

This seemed to satisfy the council.

Solomon and Dartz both could tell that Yugi and Yami needed a break from the meeting before they both collapsed.

"Perhaps it would be best to take a break. We have been here since before breakfast. We should break for a few hours so that we can all rest and get out thoughts together. We can meet back here an hour after lunch." Dartz suggested.

There were no objections to it from anyone in the room, so everyone left the throne room.

Yugi and Yami were glad that they were able to get out of the throne room due to how tired they were.

"Thanks. We need a break." Yugi said to Dartz.

"No problem. Just rest. You're going to need it for when the meeting starts back again." Dartz told them.

Yugi and Yami nodded before they walked off.

"Do you think that they are going to be okay?" Solomon asked.

"After some rest, I think that they will be. They have been doing a great deal recently. I honestly think that a little down time is something that they both need." Dartz said.

"Let's hope that a way to give them just that is found." Solomon remarked.

Dartz nodded his agreement.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked down the hall to where their office was. The two went into the office, and they made sure to lock the door.

Yami sighed. "I am exhausted." Yami said as he walked over and collapsed on the couch.

"I know the feeling, Yami. The council is really wearing us thin, which I understand why." Yugi replied as he sank down in the soft chair at his desk.

"We're going to end up collapsing if they don't calm down." Yami said.

"Yami, we just had a hurricane to hit a sections of the kingdom. We need to aid those people through this disaster." Yugi said.

"How does driving us to the point that we collapse with exhaustion aid those people?" Yami asked.

"I don't have a clue." Yugi answered.

"I thought that the council was just supposed to give us advice on what to do, not tell us what to do. They are slave drivers." Yami said as he put one of his arms over his eyes, intending to use some of the time to take a nap.

With the time that they were given, the two had three hours before they headed back to the meeting.

Yugi started looking through some of the papers that had been placed on his desk since they had left that morning.

Hearing the shuffling of paper, Yami said, "Yugi, you should take this time to rest instead of doing all that work."

"I'm only seeing what we've been given, Yami. I don't think that I am going to be able to do much work at the moment." Yugi said.

Yami relaxed at that as he tried to get some sleep.

Yugi found an envelope addressed to them, and he saw that it was from Egypt. 'Hmm. At least this has nothing to do with treaties. My marriage to Yami handled that.' Yugi thought. He opened the envelope and took out the letter, starting to read it.

"Anything interesting?" Yami asked.

"Yes. How would you like it if I were able to find a way to give us a night off?" Yugi asked.

Yami uncovered his eyes and looked over at Yugi. "I would say that you were my savior." Yami replied.

"Well, you'll have to call your parents that. This is an invention to a ball that they are having in Egypt. It'll be in two weeks." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Sooner would have been nice." Yami said.

"Count your blessings. I'll work so that we can stay there for a few days. We could use some time off." Yugi said.

"Point taken. We both need time to relax." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his agreement. "Well, I suppose I should inform them that we will be coming." Yugi said.

"Later. We need to rest and get ready for that meeting." Yami said.

Yugi got up and walked over before he lay down with Yami. "I know what you mean." Yugi said.

Neither had been able to get a good night's rest in two weeks, so they were both purely exhausted.

Yami sighed. "I don't know how they expect us to produce an heir to the throne when we're too tired to try." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know, Yami. We'll have to point that out later on." Yugi said.

The two were wanting to try to have children now, but they knew that they couldn't do that since they were so tired. When they got to bed, they were too tired to do anything other than sleep.

"All right. We need to get some sleep." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said. He reached over and set the alarm clock to go off later. "We can get about an hour and a half nap." Yugi said.

"Better than nothing." Yami said.

Yugi set the alarm clock back on the stand.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest. The two were soon asleep.

* * *

Solomon and Dartz were talking in Solomon's office.

"So, what can we do to help Yugi and Yami out?" Solomon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The council is running them ragged. I understand why they feel that Yugi and Yami need to work so hard with all that is going on, but they running them both ragged." Dartz said.

"They may mean well, but I think that in this case, they have gone a bit too far." Solomon said.

"Well, we can always bring this up to them and point out that they need to let up on them." Dartz said.

"Think that will work?" Solomon asked.

"We know that the council is completely loyal to the Emperors. There's no question of that. I just don't think that they realize how tired they are." Dartz said.

"Then let's try to reason with the council. I think that they will let up if they realize just how much Yugi and Yami need some time off." Solomon said.

"Right. Let's go." Dartz said.

The two stood up and left the office to find the council.

* * *

~Egypt~

Heba walked into the lounge and collapsed on one of the couches.

"Tired?" Ryou asked.

"You have no idea. I don't have that much energy after spending all day watching Alex." Heba said.

Bakura snickered. "Hurting your sex life?" Bakura asked.

"That's none of your business, Bakura!" Atemu snapped as he walked into the lounge and sat down by his husband.

"Ignore him, Atemu." Ryou said.

"Where's Alex at?" Malik asked when he noticed that the three-year-old was nowhere to be seen.

"My parents came and got him. They wanted to spend some time with him this afternoon." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that you two don't mind at all. You probably need a break." Malik said.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad love to have him for a while." Atemu said.

"What do you expect? This one they get to spoil and then send back to the parents when they need to be punished or something." Ryou said.

"And they love it." Heba said.

"You look like you could go to sleep." Marik said.

"I honestly could. I think that if I were to lay down and be still long enough, I would." Heba answered.

"Alex tired you out real good." Joey said.

"Yeah. I've been chasing him all morning." Heba answered.

"I think that you might want to help him out from time to time, Atemu." Ryou said.

"I know. I can't help that my father wants me to learn in more detail about what comes along with being Pharaoh." Atemu said.

"I know that, and I'm not mad." Heba said.

Ryou knew Heba very well, and he knew that Heba needed a break. He also knew that Heba needed some kind of alone time with Atemu that didn't involve sex.

"Anyway, what should we do now?" Bakura asked.

"Well, we have three other children that we have to watch, so there is a limit to what we can do." Seto said as he and Joey sat down in the room as well.

Seto put Seth down on the floor so that he could play.

"Well, we're going somewhere else, so we'll see you guys later." Atemu said. He then took Heba by the hand before he pulled Heba from the room.

"Where are they going?" Bakura asked.

"There's no way to know." Marik said.

* * *

Atemu pulled Heba into their room.

"Atemu, what's going on?" Heba asked.

"Well, we haven't been able to spend much time alone together, and I thought that since my parents are watching Alex today, we can spend this time alone." Atemu said as he wrapped his arms around Heba's waist.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, we have sex all the time. You don't have to worry about that." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't mean that. I mean literally spending time alone. No sex involved." Atemu said.

"You mean that?" Heba asked a little shocked.

"Yes. We haven't been able to spend time alone lately, and I convinced my father to give me the time off from the training so that I could spend this afternoon alone with you." Atemu told his husband with a soft smile.

"In other words, you asked them to watch Alex this afternoon so that we could spend the afternoon together." Heba said.

"Pretty much." Atemu answered with a guilty grin. "I'm sorry I don't help with Alex as much as I should. I know that it's rough on you." Atemu said.

"It's okay. It's not like it's your fault." Heba said.

"Still, I wish that I could help out more. I miss spending time with you two all the time." Atemu said.

"Well, we can spend time alone now, and you can convince your father to give you another afternoon off so that all three of us can spend time together." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Then we should spend this time we have together." Atemu said.

Heba nodded before the two left the left their room.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Solomon and Dartz had found the council and decided to talk to them about Yugi and Yami.

"Lord Solomon. Lord Dartz. What can we do for you?" one of the councilmen asked.

"We wished to speak to you about the Emperors." Solomon said.

"Is anything wrong?" another asked.

"In a way, yes. I think that you are working them too hard." Dartz said.

"They are doing what is necessary." a different councilman remarked.

"Yes, but neither have any time to get any rest. They are the last ones in the bed at night, and they are the first ones up in the morning. They are both extremely tired all the time, and they barely are given time to concentrate on anything other than their work. They need a break." Solomon said.

After thinking about it, the council realized that they were right.

"We didn't mean to force them to work so hard. I suppose we didn't think." one councilman said.

"All we ask is that you let up on them. They are going to get everything done. No one needs to tell those two what they need to do for them to do it." Dartz said.

"Of course. Perhaps when the meeting resumes, we should tell them to take the rest of the day off." another councilman said.

"It would be a good idea. I'm sure that they could use the break." Solomon said.

The council agreed that they would tell Yugi and Yami as soon as they could.

* * *

The alarm clock went off.

Yugi reached over and turned it off. He sat up and stretched lightly. He then looked down at his husband, who was still sound asleep.

Yami normally woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, but Yugi figured that he didn't hear it since he was so tired.

"Yami, wake up." Yugi said, shaking his husband gently.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes to look at Yugi. "What?" Yami asked tiredly.

"We need to get up. We have to eat lunch before we go back to the meeting." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He really didn't want to have to go to the meeting, but he got up anyway since he knew he had to go.

Yugi went to the door and unlocked it before he told two servants to bring them their lunch.

"I hope that the council lets up on us soon." Yami said.

"With any luck, they will." Yugi replied.

When the servants returned, they left the food on the desk and left.

Yugi and Yami then sat down to eat.

Yami took the chance to look over the invitation to the ball they had gotten from his parents. "You do know what is going to happen while we're there, don't you?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami curiously. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "My mother is going to be asking us when we plan on having children. She's always liked the idea of grandchild, and she's going to want as many as she can get." Yami said.

"Well, just tell her that we're thinking about it." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "We want them, though." Yami said.

"Yeah, but do you really want her to know that the reason we haven't started trying yet is because of the fact that the council has kept us so busy we haven't had the time?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. She'll have the council's head." Yami said.

"I know. No one knows that we're planning on starting a family, so I thought that we would wait until I am actually pregnant for that one." Yugi said.

"I get it, Yugi. I'll just tell her we're thinking about starting a family." Yami said.

"Good. Problem solved." Yugi said.

After the two finished their lunch, they decided to work on the renewals for the peace treaties before going to the meetings.

* * *

The time seemed to pass quickly, and Yugi and Yami were soon back in the meetings. The two expected things to be the way they had been fort he past few weeks with all these demands heaped on them, and they trying to meet them.

They were in for a big surprise.

The head of the council spoke to them. "Emperor Yugi. Emperor Yami. I feel that we owe you an apology." the man said.

Yugi and Yami were both startled by this.

"What for?" Yugi asked.

"We have realized that we have been demanding too much of you. You both are excellent rulers, but you had so much work put on you that you are both exhausted. In fact, you both look like you are ready to collapse right now." the councilman said.

"We are sorry for not realizing that we were asking too much of you." another councilman said.

Needless to say, Yugi and Yami were both shocked and thrilled at this.

"You were only doing what you thought was best for the kingdom. You don't need to be sorry for that." Yugi said.

"Yes, but we did cross the line. We are sorry. And we agreed that you both should take the rest of the day off to rest and not worry about work." another councilman said.

Not ones to look a gift in the mouth, Yugi and Yami graciously accepted.

* * *

"I am glad of this." Yami said as he sat down on his and Yugi's bed.

"I know." Yugi said as he shut his door. "At least we have the rest of the day off." Yugi added as he walked over and sat down by Yami.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. "So, should we use this time to start on our family?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. It wouldn't be a bad idea, but I'm too tired. Let's get some actual rest today, and we can start on the family tomorrow." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Agreed." Yami said.

The two lay down to rest after two weeks of barely getting any rest.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that there wasn't much action, but it'll come later.

For anyone who wondered, I have family visiting, so updates might not be regular this weekend. By the start of next week, things should be back to normal.

Next: The ball in Egypt.

R&R.


	2. The Egyptian Ball

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Egyptian Ball

~Egypt~

Aknankanon was sorting through some of the things that he had been given from the different kingdoms around the world. Many of the things that he had been given were answers to the invitations for the ball that was coming up.

'Hmm. I'm not surprised that most of the people that were invited are coming. Not many people decline to come unless they have a good reason for doing so.' Aknankanon thought, knowing that there would be a good many people coming to the ball.

Aknankanon continued to look through the different answers, merely skimming through them since he didn't want to have read them all since most of them were just words of praise and such. Many people would try to kiss his ass in hopes of gaining his favor, but that didn't work on most occasions.

Then, Aknankanon came across the one invitation that he didn't mind reading. It was the one from the Millennial Kingdom.

'I wondered when we would get the answer from Yugi and Yami.' Aknankanon thought. He opened it and wasn't surprised to find that Yugi was the one that written the response.

_Pharaoh,_

_We would be glad to come to the ball in two weeks. Yami and I have discussed it, and we were thinking of coming three days before the day of the ball and staying for two days after in order to have a longer visit with everyone if it would not be too much trouble for you. We look forward to coming and seeing everyone again._

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi_

Aknankanon smiled. 'I wish that Yugi would start calling me dad. Than again, it's taken me and Amara a long time to get Heba to call us his parents, and he's around us all the time.' Aknankanon thought.

Aknankanon took a piece of paper and started to write a response to tell Yugi that he and Yami were welcome to stay for as long as they liked.

* * *

Heba was in Alex's room with him, playing.

"Where's Daddy, Papa?" Alex asked.

"Papa's with Granddad right now. He'll be back in a little while." Heba answered.

Alex then went back to playing with some of the toys that he had.

Heba smiled at his son. 'I am so happy that Atemu and I have Alex.' Heba thought. He was very happy with his son and husband although he wished that his husband had a bit more time for them. He knew that is wasn't Atemu's fault that he didn't have as much time as he used for his family.

Alex went back over to Heba. "Papa, when are Uncle Yugi and Uncle Yami coming back?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, Alex. They should be coming to visit again soon, I hope." Heba answered.

"I miss them." Alex said.

"I know, Alex. I'm sure hat you'll get to see them again soon." Heba assured his son.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room.

"I thought that I would find you two here." Atemu said.

"Daddy!" Alex said happily as he ran over to his father.

Atemu reached down and picked Alex up. "Hey there, Alex." Atemu said.

"Did Dad let up on you today?" Heba asked. He had finally started calling Aknankanon Dad or Father and calling Amara Mom or Mother after the two made a fuss that he was as much their son as Atemu or Yami were.

"Yeah. He let up on me a little today. He was mainly reading over the responses to the ball, anyway." Atemu said.

"Ball?" Alex asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, Alex." Heba told him.

"Well, I have the afternoon off, so I thought I would spend it with you guys." Atemu said.

"Yay!" Alex said excitedly.

"Well, I know one person that's happy with that." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Of course he's going to be happy. He doesn't get to spend that much tome with you." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "That's the point of my being here today." Atemu answered.

Atemu and Heba then started to play with their son.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi and Yami were in their office, doing some work that needed to be done.

"Well, that's finally done." Yami said as he put a stack of papers aside.

Yugi glanced up from the document that he had been reading. "So, can I assume that all of the renewals of the peace treaties have been finished?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, they are, and I am happy to have them out of the way." Yami answered as he put them in an envelope to be sent out the following day.

"Well, I'm glad that you're done because I am a long way from being done with this." Yugi said.

"What is it that you've been working on?" Yami asked.

"It's some new policies that the council wanted us to look into." Yugi answered.

"Oh. I remember them saying something about that." Yami remarked.

"Well, they finally brought them to me, and I'm reviewing them right now." Yugi said.

"Are they outrageous or something?" Yami asked.

"No. Of course not. It's just taking a while to read them. You know that it takes a while to work out what exactly the council is trying to say." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They do word the documents crazily sometimes. They just want to cover all of the basis." Yami said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he continued to go over the documents that he had been given.

Yami opened the door to find a messenger outside.

"Your Majesty, this just came for you." the messenger said, holding out an envelope to Yami.

Yami took it and nodded to the messenger to go on before he shut the door.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's something from Egypt." Yami answered.

"Oh. It might be a response to the letter that I wrote regarding the ball." Yugi stated.

Yami walked over to where Yugi was before he opened the letter.

The two always read letters together.

_Yami and Yugi,_

_We would love for you to come and spend a few days with is. It is no problem at all. Let us know what day you care coming so that we can have your room ready. We look forward to seeing you again._

_Aknankanon_

_P.S. Watch out for your mother. She's going to be after you about grandchildren._

"Okay. I knew that about the grandchildren without him warning us." Yami said.

"At least he is warning us. Now, we know what we have to tell her." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know, but she's going to be after us the entire visit about having grandchildren." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we're trying to remedy that at the moment, but let's stick with telling her that we're just now talking about starting a family." Yugi said.

"You're not going to get any arguments out of me." Yami said.

"Since I already know what day we are going to be going there, I think that I had better let them know that." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

* * *

~Egypt~

Aknankanon walked into the lounge to find that everyone was in there.

"Granddad!" Alex said as he ran to his grandfather.

Aknankanon reached down and picked him up. "Hello there, Alex." Aknankanon said.

"So, did you finally get through all of the responses?" Amara asked.

"Yes, I did. Almost all of the kingdoms are coming. The few that aren't have reasons about their kingdoms that they can't come, which are understandable." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, that's good to know." Bakura said sarcastically.

Ryou nudged Bakura. "Kura! Be nice." Ryou warned.

Rick laughed. "Daddy's in trouble." Rick said.

"Yes. He is." Ryou said, glaring at his husband.

"In any case, I thought that you would all like to know that not only are Yugi and Yami coming, but they are going to come a few days before the ball and stay a few days after for a little visit." Aknankanon said.

"Really? That's great!" Amara said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since the last time they were able to come for a visit." Malik agreed.

"Well, it'll be nice to see them again. I wonder how those two are doing." Joey said.

"Obviously busy since they were just able to come now." Seto said.

Joey glared at him. "Oh, knock it off!" Joey snapped.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the two, used to their arguments.

Aknankanon put Alex down so that he could go back to playing.

* * *

"I wonder if Yugi and Yami have thought about starting a family." Amara remarked.

"Amara, please. They are still young, and they have plenty of time to think about starting a family." Aknankanon told her.

"I know that, Aknankanon. I would like to have some grandchildren before I die or get too old to enjoy them." Amara argued.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "Amara, you and I are still relatively young, and there is no need to rush them. Besides, we already have a grandson that we enjoy spoiling, so that's not a huge problem, Amara. Yugi and Yami probably want to enjoy being with each other before they start a family together." Aknankanon told her.

Amara sighed. "I know. I would just really love to have some grandchildren by Yami, too." Amara said.

Aknankanon walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I know, but Yami and Yugi are young. They deserve to be able to have their lives the way they want them. Besides, they have a lot of time." Aknankanon said. He then chuckled. "Besides, we know that they are going to have children for the simple fact that they are going to be expected to produce an heir for the Millennial throne." Aknankanon assured her.

Amara smiled. "You're right. I suppose I should give them time." Amara said.

"But you won't, and you'll bug them about it the entire time that they are here." Aknankanon said.

"Of course I am. I can't let them forget that I do want grandchildren." Amara replied.

Aknankanon sighed. "You're hopeless." Aknankanon said.

Amara just laughed at him.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had been packed and ready to go to Egypt for some time. When the day came for them to go to Egypt, they were rather happy.

Solomon and Dartz saw them off.

Firestar had decided to go with them.

Yami, Yugi, and Firestar went through the portal to Egypt.

As expected, everyone in Egypt were there to greet them.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" Amara said as she hugged Yami tightly.

"It's good to see you, too, Mom." Yami said.

Heba walked over and hugged Yugi. "Glad that you two are going to be staying here for a while." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. We needed to get away for a while, so we thought that we would come here for a little while longer." Yugi said.

"Well, come on. Let them go so that they can go and get settled into their room." Aknankanon said.

The three walked on in.

"Hey there, boy." Joey said, scratching Firestar's head.

"I have a name, you know." Firestar said.

"It doesn't matter. That's what he says to all of us." Earthstar replied.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Firestar went into their room.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I think that I am going to be glad to be able to not do anything but relax." Yami said.

Yugi sat down beside him. "I know what you mean. We both need a break." Yugi agreed.

Firestar looked at the two. "You know, just relaxing isn't going to get you that family you want." Firestar said.

Yugi blushed. "Knock it off, Firestar." Yugi said, looking away.

Yami chuckled. "Well, he does have a point, but I think that we can take a break from something like that while we're here." Yami said.

"Suit yourselves." Firestar said.

Yugi glared at him. "Keep that up, and you'll be sleeping in the gardens." Yugi said.

"Like I care." Firestar said before he left the room.

Yami shook his head. "Firestar and I are the only ones that could get away with saying things like that to you." Yami said.

"Yes, you are, although I am very close to murdering Firestar if he keeps this up." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Don't worry about him, Yugi. You and I both know that Firestar is relatively harmless." Yami said.

"To us, anyway." Yugi said.

"True. He'd kill anyone who tried to harm us." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the two decided to go out and visit with their family since that was the reason that they decided to come early in the first place.

* * *

Everyone except for Aknankanon and Amara were in the lounge when Yugi and Yami came into the room.

"Hey. You guys settled?" Atemu asked.

"I think so. There's not much to do." Yami said.

"Well, you two will be having a lot of that for a while. After all, you don't have to do anything while you're here." Ryou said.

"Trust me. We're going to enjoy it." Yugi said as he and Yami sat down on one of the couches.

"Why? Have you two been busy?" Ryou asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Trust me when I say that we have been overworked. We really needed a break." Yugi said.

"Things might have lightened up over the last week, but we really needed to get away for a few days." Yami said.

"Well, you two can relax all you want while you're here." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You get to be lazy." Bakura grumbled.

"Like you aren't all the time." Seto retorted.

"Where are the kids at?" Yami asked.

"They're all taking naps. You'll see them when they get up." Heba answered.

The two nodded.

"So, any plans on having your own kids any time soon?" Atemu asked.

Yami groaned. "You're starting to sound like our mother." Yam said.

"No. Mom would be demanding to know when you planned to start. I'm just curious." Atemu replied.

"Let's just say that we're talking about it." Yugi answered.

"Well, that's what we'll tell Mom when she starts interrogating us about it since we all know that she will." Heba said.

"And she'll interrogate us about it anyway." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. It wouldn't be the same if your mother didn't ask us about that." Yugi said.

"I know. She's been after us on that subject since last year." Yami said.

"Don't worry. She'll get off that subject before too long." Heba said.

"I doubt it." Yami said.

* * *

~The Ball~

The night of the ball had come, and the visiting kingdoms' representatives had started to arrive at the palace.

Everyone had started to gather in the throne room.

Yugi scanned over the crowd.

"Something on your mind?" Yami asked.

"This feels like a ball back in the Millennial Kingdom." Yugi answered.

"I know what you mean. It's because we have the same allies, so the same people come." Yami replied.

"And you can bet that there are going to be people kissing your asses as well while they have the chance." Bakura remarked.

Yami sighed. "And I had hoped that we would be able to escape that until the next ball in the Millennial Kingdom." Yami said.

"Sorry about that. There's not much I can do." Aknankanon said.

"We'll just grin and bear it like we always do. It's nothing unusual for us." Yugi said.

The group of family and friends had started to scatter as they mingled with the other guests in the ballroom.

As Yugi and Yami had thought, the representatives of other kingdoms were paying them as much attention as they were to Aknankanon and Amara as well as Atemu and Heba since Atemu would be the next Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Ah. Emperor Yugi. Emperor Yami. It's so good to see you." a king from another kingdom said.

Yugi smiled politely. "Hello. It's good to see you as well." Yugi said.

"I see that you came to this ball as well." the king said.

"Of course we did. Egypt is an ally of ours, and it is my birthplace." Yami answered.

"Indeed." the king said.

Yugi and Yami had to face several who wanted to only speak about the affairs in the Millennial Kingdom.

Yugi sighed. "Sometimes I regret making the Millennial Kingdom so prosperous. It gives me a headache at these kind of things." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. It's not like there's anything that we have to do right now." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

The two walked over to the refreshment table and got themselves a drink.

"So, how are things?" Marik asked as he and Malik joined them.

"About like they are in the Millennial Kingdom. Everyone is trying to kiss our asses." Yami said.

Marik snickered. "better you than me." Marik said.

"Yeah. We don't have to worry about people acting like that around us just like Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Joey don't have to worry about it." Malik said.

"We know that, Malik. You don't have to rub it in our faces." Yugi said.

Malik smiled. "Just pointing it out." Malik answered.

"Well, don't." Yami said.

"They giving you trouble again?" Atemu asked as he and Heba joined them.

"Yeah. They like to rub it on our faces that they don't have people trying to kiss up to them all the time like they do." Yugi said.

"We get that from them, too. Trust me. We know how that feels." Heba said.

"In any case, we've learned to deal with it." Yugi said.

"Has Mom gotten to you yet?" Atemu asked.

"Not yet, but we still have a few days here." Yami said.

Yugi set his glass aside. "Well, how about you and I go out and dance?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing." Yami agreed.

The two then walked out on the dance floor and started to dance together.

"How long before Mom gets to them about having grandchildren?" Heba asked.

"I don't give her much longer." Atemu answered.

Yugi and Yami were busy dancing together.

"You know, I used to hate dancing, but right now, I think that I have gotten to the point that I love it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "The only reason you feel that way is because you are dancing with me." Yugi said.

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi. "Exactly." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. He did enjoy the balls they had to attend to some level. After all, it was during those time that his husband's attention was on him alone instead of work or something.

The ball continued for several hours before the ball was called to an end, and everyone left the ballroom.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had known that Amara was going to talk to them about the issue of children, and she did come to talk to them about it.

"Tell me. Have you two thought about starting a family, yet?" Amara asked.

"We've started talking about it, Mom." Yami answered.

Yugi saw the look on Firestar's face, which meant that he was going to say something was going to make Yugi mad, so he gave Firestar a discreet kick in the side, telling him to stay quiet.

Firestar grunted, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, that's good. I would like to have some grandchildren." Amara said.

"Mom, you do have Alex." Yami pointed out.

"I know that, Yami, but I would like to have grandchildren from you as well." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "We're talking about it right now. Don't worry. We plan on having children. We're just not sure when we are going to start having them yet." Yugi said.

"All right. I would like another grandchild soon, though." Amara said before she left their room.

Yami flopped back on the bed on his back. "I wish that Mom would get off our backs about that." Yami said.

Firestar looked up at Yugi. "That hurt, you know." Firestar said.

"I could tell from that look on your face that you were planning on telling her everything, and I didn't want you saying it. You know that you're just supposed to keep your mouth shut when it comes to things like that." Yugi said.

"So what?" Firestar asked.

Yami sighed. "It doesn't matter. She's not going to give up until we have kids." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. We're going to work on it." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I know." Yami said.

"So don't worry about it." Yugi said.

Yami looked up at him. "I would have lost my mind by now if it wasn't for you." Yami said.

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have your mother bugging you about getting married so that you would have grandchildren for her if it wasn't for me." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, at least I did do one thing that she didn't mind." Yami said.

Yugi laughed again. "Well, it helps things along in any case." Yugi said.

Yami reach up and pulled Yugi down into a kiss. "You know, when we get back home, we're going to have to work on that so that we can get her off my back about the grandchildren thing." Yami said.

"Not a problem." Yugi said.

Firestar groaned. "Something tells me that I need to stay out of your room for a while." Firestar said.

Yugi and Yami laughed.

"You might want to do just that, Firestar, unless you want to see something that you don't exactly want to see." Yami said.

Firestar glared at him. "I was scarred for life the last time I did that." Firestar said.

"Well, it was your own fault for walking in on it." Yugi said.

Firestar shook his head before he walked off, not wanting to be around them anymore.

"You know, we really do need to stop torturing Firestar like that. I know that he's tired of that." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "He tortures us all the time anyway. We might as well do it right back to him." Yami replied.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had stayed for the time that they had wanted to stay in Egypt, but they now had to go back to the Millennial Kingdom.

"We enjoyed having you around." Amara said as she hugged them both goodbye.

"We were glad that we were able to come, and we'll try to come back as soon as we can." Yami told her.

"We'll hold you to that one, Yami, since it seems to take you guys forever to decide to come back and see us." Atemu said.

"Well, we have a lot that we have to do, Atemu, so we can't help that we have little time to take to come and visit." Yami said.

"In any case, we'll try to come back as soon as we can to visit." Yugi said.

After saying all of their goodbyes, Yugi and Yami opened a portal to the Millennial Kingdom, and they went through it along with Firestar back home.

"Wish that they could have stayed longer." Joey said.

"We all would have liked that, Joey, but we know that they have a lot that they need to do. Besides, I'm sure that they'll come back soon." Heba said.

"Let's hope so." Amara said.

They all then went to their separate areas to do whatever they needed to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Trouble in the Millennial Kingdom. The action starts here.

R&R.


	3. Peace Destroyed!

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Peace Destroyed!

~Millennial Kingdom, Two Months Later~

Things had settled down a great deal in the Millennial Kingdom.

Yugi and Yami were able to relax a little more now, so they were working on starting their own family although they didn't know if they had succeeded just yet.

The kingdom seemed to doing rather well, and everything seemed to be great. No one had anything to complain about.

However, things weren't as great as everyone thought that it was.

And the time of peace and prosperity that everyone in the Millennial Kingdom had been enjoying would soon come to an end.

* * *

Yami lay stretched on the bed, relaxing. "I am so glad that we have the day off." Yami said as he was reading a book.

Firestar rolled his eyes. "You've had a lot of time off lately. You don't have much to worry about in that area. Now that the council has let up on you, you have a lot of down time." Firestar said.

Yami frowned. "We spend most of our days in meetings or doing work that relates to the kingdom. We don't have that much free time." Yami said.

"I was referring to how much free time you have now compared to when the council was running you down." Firestar said.

"That much is true." Yami admitted. He then turned his attention back to his book.

Firestar lay his head down and started to take a nap.

The door opened, and Yugi walked into the room.

Yami lowered his book and smiled when he saw Yugi. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said, putting his book aside and sitting up on the bed.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said. He walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Yami.

"Oh, spare me." Firestar said in mock annoyance.

"Then don't watch." Yami said.

Firestar growled.

"Firestar, could you give me and Yami some time alone?" Yugi asked.

Firestar sighed. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Firestar said. He jumped off the bed and left the room.

"You know that we have been ignoring him a lot recently." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, but I really wanted to be alone with you when I told you this." Yugi said as he sat down in Yami's lap.

"All right. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you know how we have been trying to have a family now?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do. It's all we really want right now." Yami answered.

Yugi's smile widened. "We don't have to try anymore." Yugi said.

Yami frowned at those words for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened. "Y-you mean, you're pregnant?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, that's great!" Yami said as he hugged Yugi tightly. He then pulled Yugi into a rather heated kiss. "Yugi, this is the best thing that you could have told me!" Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I thought that you would like to be the first one I told." Yugi said.

"I had better be the first one that you told." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Now you know why I asked Firestar to leave. I thought that you would want to us to be alone when I told you." Yugi said.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. "I agree. I think that this is the greatest thing that you have ever told me." Yami said.

"The greatest?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. One of the greatest. I guess I can't forget about when you told me that you love me or when we got married." Yami said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Yugi said.

The two sat there in silence for a moment.

"You know, I can't wait until you start showing." Yami said as he placed a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"Well, at least one of us can't wait for that." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "You'll look great pregnant, Yugi." Yami said.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Yugi said.

"You know that we have to tell my parents this." Yami said.

"That's why I'm arranging for us to go and visit them next week. We'll go and tell them then." Yugi said.

"That's great." Yami said. He laughed. "At least my mom can't get on us about giving her grandchildren." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said. He then looked at his husband. "I think that we should go ahead and inform the council." Yugi said.

"All right. I agree with you on that. We have a meeting in a little while anyway." Yami said.

* * *

It was time for the meeting, and the council had gathered together in the throne room along with Yugi, Yami, Dartz, and Solomon.

"I believe that we are ready to start this meeting, Your Majesties." the head of the council said.

"Before we start that, there is something that we need to tell you." Yugi said.

"Of course." another councilman said.

"Well, we thought that it would be a good idea to go ahead and tell you that Yugi is pregnant." Yami said.

"Pregnant?!" was the startled response.

"Yes. I just found out this morning." Yugi answered.

"That is great news!" Solomon said excited about the fact that he was going to be a great-grandfather again.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Dartz added.

The council also gave Yugi and Yami their congratulations as well.

"How far along are you?" a councilman asked.

"About two months." Yugi answered.

"That is good news, Emperor." another councilman said.

"Thank you all. Now, I believe that there is business that we must attend to." Yugi said.

"Of course." the head of the council said.

The meeting then really started.

* * *

~Egypt~

"I wonder when Yugi and Yami plan on coming back for another visit." Heba said.

"Come on, Heba. You and I both know that Yugi and Yami have a great deal on their plate." Atemu said as he sat down by his husband.

The two were watching as their son played in the floor with his toys.

"I know, but I really miss having them around." Heba said.

"Well, we can't expect them to be able to come and visit us whenever they decide to. There's a lot that they have to take into consideration. Besides, if they want to get Mom off their back about grandchildren, they are going to need to some time alone." Atemu said.

"True. I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't come to us asking when we're going to give her more grandchildren." Heba said.

"Heba, please don't even say that. I don't want to have to go through this. Mom's going to be starting in on us as soon as Yugi and Yami give her a grandchild, and I would like to enjoy this time of peace." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Okay. I'll keep quiet about that." Heba said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

"In any case, I have a feeling that we won't be seeing Yugi and Yami again until they are here to tell Mom and Dad that they are expecting." Heba said.

"Most likely." Atemu agreed.

Alex came over there wanting Atemu and Heba to play with him, so the two got down in the floor with their son to play with him.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

That night, Yugi stood at the window of his bedroom, looking up into the night sky.

Yami was sleeping soundly in bed, hugging his pillow to him.

'What is going on? Why do I feel like this?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi couldn't explain what he was feeling. He had this feeling that something was very wrong. His magic was going crazy, and he was afraid that something bad was coming their way, something that could change everything.

Arms wrapped around Yugi's chest and pulled him back against a strong chest.

"Why are you up, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Yugi admitted.

Yami nuzzled the back of Yugi's neck. "Come on, Yugi. Something is eating at you. You need to at least tell me what you do know." Yami said.

"My magic's going crazy. Something isn't right, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami instantly became alarmed. "With the baby?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi smiled. "No, Yami. It doesn't have to do with me or the baby. I just feel like something is coming. Something that could destroy the peace that we have right now." Yugi said.

"Any idea what that might be?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't have the slightest idea." Yugi answered.

"Are you sure that you're not worrying yourself for nothing?" Yami asked.

"I don' know. Like I said, it's just a feeling." Yugi said.

"Well, try not to think about it, Yugi. We have a long day tomorrow, and we both need to get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, but didn't move.

Yami sighed before he scooped Yugi up into his arms.

"Ah! Yami! What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since you don't want to walk to the bed yourself, I am going to force you to at least stay in bed." Yami said as he set Yugi down on the bed before he sat down on the bed as well.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. I'll stay in bed at least." Yugi said.

"Good. Now, we need to get some rest." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two the lay down to go to sleep.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close before he settled down to go to sleep.

Yugi, however, remained awake for a little while. 'I hope that this is nothing. I don't want anything to happen because I know that anything that happens will result in the loss of life.' Yugi thought. He also drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his husband's arms.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in a meeting with the council.

"Emperor, we have some grave news." the head of the council said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"There were several towns on the outskirts of the city that were attacked during the night. We do not who is responsible, but there were evidences of black magic involved." the councilman said.

"Black magic?!" Yugi exclaimed.

The council nodded.

"We don't know who is responsible, but we have people investigating." the council said.

Yami had no clue what black magic was. He had been living in the Millennial Kingdom for three years now, but he had never heard of anything like black magic. "What is black magic?" Yami asked.

"It's a dangerous and powerful form of Millennial magic. It was outlawed generations ago because of how much damage it could cause." Yugi said.

"We are taking extra precautions to protect the palace." another councilman said.

Firestar growled. He was going to stay close to Yugi and Yami during all if this.

'It doesn't matter. Whoever is behind this doesn't care about secrecy.' Yugi thought. He glanced over at his husband, who had gone tense. 'I can't let anything happen to Yami.' Yugi thought.

'Damn it! Why did this have to happen now when Yugi and I were so happy with the baby coming?' Yami asked himself.

* * *

A group of people stood in a shadowed area near the palace.

"Now is the time for our strike." a man said.

"What will we do?" another asked.

"We'll capture both of the Emperors and force them to sign over their rule to us. We will then rule the kingdom as we wish." the man answered.

"Great! Let's get to work!" another said excitedly.

"Yes. Let's." the man said.

The group headed for the palace.

* * *

A loud explosion caught the attention of everyone in the throne room.

"What the hell was that?!" Dartz shouted.

Yugi immediately knew what had happened. He jumped on his feet and said, "It must be an attack!"

Everyone got on their feet in a split second.

"We must do something now!" Yami said.

Everyone started to run dashed up the steps to the thrones where Yugi and Yami were. "Come with me. We must get you out of here now!" Dartz said.

Yugi and Yami followed Dartz down the steps, and they left the room with Solomon and Firestar as well.

"How can they get past our defenses?" Yami asked as they ran.

"Because that's how powerful black magic is." Dartz answered.

The group ran into what was called the safe room.

"It's not going to hold up for long!" Solomon said.

There was a loud explosion not far from them.

Yugi looked back at the door and knew what he had to do. 'I'm sorry, Yami, but this is something that I have to do. Please forgive me.' Yugi thought. He closed his eyes as he fought the tears.

A portal opened up behind them, but no one knew about it other than Yugi.

Yugi then turned to face Yami.

"Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked. He could see that something was on Yugi's mind, and Yami didn't like the way it looked. He knew his husband well enough to know that whatever was going through Yugi's mind was something that he wasn't going to like.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami rather passionately. He pulled away so that they were only an inch apart as he said, "I'm sorry."

"What-" Yami started.

Yugi then used his magic to force Yami, Solomon, Dartz, and Firestar backwards into the portal.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted as he was thrown back through the portal.

Yugi then closed the portal as tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry, Yami, but this is the only way that I can do this. I can't risk losing you like this." Yugi said.

The doors to the room were blasted open.

Wiping the tears away, Yugi turned to face his enemy.

"Well, hello, Emperor." a snide voice said.

Yugi remained stoic and silent.

"Take him and lock him up somewhere." the leader said.

Two grabbed Yugi and led him away.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight against them, Yugi went willingly, choosing to be safe in what he did.

Unknown to anyone, Yugi had ensured that no one could aid these attackers from the outside.

* * *

~Egypt~

There was a meeting in the throne room.

"All right. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?" Aknankanon asked his priests.

Before anyone could answer, a portal opened.

"What the-" Aknankanon exclaimed.

Then, Yami, Dartz, Solomon, and Firestar all fell into a pile on the floor.

Everyone rushed down from the throne to them.

"Oww!"

"That hurt!"

"What happened?" Heba asked as he knelt down by them.

Yami looked around. "Damn it! I can't believe Yugi did that!" Yami growled.

"Did what?" Atemu asked.

"We have to get back there now!" Dartz said.

"Why?" Ryou asked urgently.

Solomon turned to them. "We were attacked by people using black magic." Solomon said.

"WHAT?!" Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey exclaimed.

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"No time. We have to get back there now." Joey said.

Heba tried to open a portal, but an electrical energy hit him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Heba! Are you okay?!" Atemu asked as he ran over to his husband.

"Oh no." Heba said.

"Heba, please don't tell me that Yugi did what I think he did." Joey said.

"He did, Joey. Yugi's sealed all portals to the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"What does that mean?" Marik asked.

"It means that no one can in to the Millennial Kingdom, but no one can get out, either." Malik explained.

'No! Yugi, you needed to get out! You are pregnant!' Yami thought, worried for his husband and their child.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi had been locked in a room, and there was a magical seal put on the room so that Yugi couldn't get out.

Yugi was pacing the room a little. 'If they had wanted me dead, they would have killed me by now. I wonder what it is that they want.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew that these people wanted something major, and he had a feeling that he knew what it was.

The door to the room opened, and a man walked into the room.

Yugi had his back to him, so he didn't see who it was.

"Well, I didn't expect just to find you here, Emperor. Where is your husband?" the man asked.

Finally, Yugi turned to face him, his face stoic once again.

The man in the room was tall with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I will tell you anything?" Yugi asked.

"Where is he?!" the man shouted, trying to seem threatening.

Yugi was unaffected. "I won't tell you." Yugi said.

"He went through a portal, so we will find him. In the meantime, we have business to discuss." the man said.

"I don't plan on doing anything for you." Yugi said.

"I think that you'll change your mind. It's not like I'm asking a lot." the man said with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I want you to sign over your kingship to the kingdom to me. That's all. We'll ask your husband the same thing when we find him." the man said.

"No." Yugi said.

"What?" the man growled.

"No. I know your kind. You will be no different from my father, so I refuse to sign over my kingship." Yugi said.

"Then we will kill your husband!" the man said.

'I'd like to see you try.' Yugi thought, knowing that he was the only one who could reopen access to the outside world.

"Well, we may not have him yet, but we do know that you are pregnant. We could easily do something to your child." the man said with smirk.

"You won't." Yugi said.

"Why not?" the man demanded.

"Because you know that if you do anything to cause me to lose this baby that I won't do what you want." Yugi said.

"Perhaps, but how do you know that for sure?" the man asked.

"I know your type. You need me to sign over the kingdom to you. If you do anything to my child, you'll lose that leverage." Yugi said.

"And your husband?" the man asked.

"You can't get to him now." Yugi said.

The doors to the room were thrown open, and a woman in.

"Masako! We cannot open any portals to the outside! We can't get out of the Millennial Kingdom under any circumstances!" the woman said.

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" the man, Masako, shouted.

Yugi seemed unfazed.

Masako turned angered eyes to Yugi. "What did you do?!" Masako hissed.

"Simple. As Emperor, I sealed all portals. Only I can open them. No one can override that. You can't leave the Millennial Kingdom, and since I am certain that you have aid from outside the kingdom, that means that you can't get any help." Yugi said.

Masako turned angry. "Open the portals now!" Masako ordered.

"No. You can't force me to do that. My husband is safe from you now." Yugi said.

"Fine, but you won't be free for quite some time! You won't have anything for a while!" Masako said.

"Fine." Yugi said.

Masako turned and stormed out of the room with the woman following.

'I know I'm taking a risk, but they won't hurt me or the baby because they need me to sign over my kingship as well as reopen the portals. For now, I am safe.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew he had a slight advantage over them for the moment, but he didn't know what he would do after the baby was born since there was more Masako could do.

* * *

~Egypt~

"Why would Yugi do something like that? He knows that we can't help him if we can't get there." Joey said as he paced.

"Joey, that's the point. Yugi doesn't want us to come there." Heba said.

"Why the hell not?!" Malik demanded.

"Because you could do nothing against him just like he can't. These people are using black magic, and you know that your magic alone is not enough to stop them from doing this." Firestar answered.

"Yugi did this so that we won't come to try and help and only end up either making things worse or getting ourselves killed." Heba said.

"We don't know if he's all right, though." Ryou said.

"We know he is alive, though." Heba replied.

"How do you know this?" Isis asked.

"Because Firestar knows it. Our tigers can sense if we are alive or dead, even if we are in different dimensions. Besides, Yugi sealed off the portals not only so that we couldn't go there, but also to prevent any outside aid from going to help the ones who attacked." Heba said.

"I just hope that Yami is going to be okay. He was pretty upset." Bakura said.

"His husband has been captured, and his kingdom is in danger. I think that Yami has every right to be upset." Seto said.

"I hope Atemu can calm him down." Amara said.

'I just hope Yugi is all right.' Heba thought, worried about his brother.

* * *

Atemu had taken Yami to his room in hopes of calming his brother down.

"Atemu, I can't be here. I have to find a way to get back so that I can help Yugi." Yami said.

Atemu grabbed Yami and stopped him from leaving. "Yami, you have to calm down first. You going all hot-headed on us is not going to help matters." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you don't get it. I have to help Yugi. He needs me right now." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. I know that you are upset and want to help, Yugi. You have to calm down, though." Atemu said.

Yami jerked out of Atemu's grip. "Atemu, you don't understand what is going on. You don't know how I feel." Yami said.

"Yami, I get that your husband is in danger and that you are worried about him, but if you stay upset you are not going to be able to help him. Letting your anger cloud your judgment will only get us into even more trouble." Atemu said.

Yami was getting exasperated. "Atemu, you don't understand. There is more to worry about than Yugi." Yami said.

"I know you're worried about the kingdom, too." Atemu said.

"I couldn't give a damn about the kingdom right now!" Yami snapped.

"Then what is up?" Atemu asked, knowing something more was wrong.

"Because Yugi's pregnant!" Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't my best work.

Next: Not exactly sure.

R&R.


	4. What to do?

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's late, but I had trouble figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. I finally got it done today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- What to Do?

~Egypt~

Atemu stared stunned at his brother.

The announcement that Yugi was pregnant left Atemu rather shocked.

"W-what?" Atemu stuttered.

Yami growled. "Yugi is pregnant! We just found out that he is pregnant! We just found out yesterday!" Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. I get that you're upset, and you have good reason to be upset, but you have to calm down." Atemu said.

"After what you just found out, you want me to calm down!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu grabbed Yami by the shoulders and forced him to sit down on the bed. "Yami, getting upset clouds your judgment. You cannot help Yugi if you get too upset. You have to be able to think clearly if you want to save Yugi." Atemu said.

Yami knew that his brother was right, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I know, Atemu. I'm just worried, and I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to Yugi or our child." Yami said. He took a breath, trying to control his emotions. "All we've wanted lately is to have a family, and now-" Yami stopped as he felt tears fill his eyes.

Atemu felt sorry for his brother. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Heba were in that situation. He sat down by his brother and wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder. "It's okay, Yami. We'll figure this out. I promise." Atemu said.

Yami couldn't answer. All he could do was cry out his pain, worry, and fear as his brother held him.

* * *

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit around all day and do nothing with all that is happening." Joey said.

"There is nothing that you can do at the moment." Dartz said.

"Why not?! We can't just sit around and do nothing while the Millennial Kingdom is overrun by these maniacs!" Malik exclaimed.

"We know that, Malik, but there isn't a lot that we can do from here." Heba said.

"There must be a way that you can help. A way to defeat these people must exist." Amara said.

"Black magic is powerful. It's next to impossible to stop it. If we were able to get there and were to use the Millennium items against, we might stand a chance to stop them, but we can't get there, so that idea is out." Ryou said.

"Is there any way to even override what Yugi has done and get into the kingdom now?" Seto asked.

"No. It's not possible." Heba said.

Solomon was silent. He was very worried for his grandson and the child that Yugi was pregnant with. 'Yugi just learned of his pregnancy, and he and Yami were so happy about it. Why did this have to happen now when they were living in such happiness?' Solomon asked himself.

Heba noticed his grandfather's silence. "Grandpa, are you okay?" Heba asked.

Solomon sighed. "I'm just worried about Yugi. I know that he can take care of himself without having an old man worry, but I can't help it." Solomon said.

"You're not the only one who's worried, Grandpa. I'm worried, too." Heba said.

"We all are." Joey added.

"Come on. You guys have to know a way to get to the Millennial Kingdom." Bakura said.

"There is no way!" Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all exclaimed at the same time.

Bakura jumped. "Geez. You don't have to act like that." Bakura said.

"Maybe there is something else we need to consider."

Everyone turned to see Atemu and Yami in the room.

Yami seemed to be a little calmer although it was clear that he was still upset.

"What else should we consider?" Isis asked.

"Heba, if someone in the Millennial Kingdom were practicing the use of this black magic, would you know about it? I mean, could you sense it?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Yugi would have sensed the power." Heba answered.

"Since Yugi didn't know about it, my guess is that they were training with their magic somewhere else." Atemu said.

"Allies from another place. Possibly here on earth." Aknankanon said, realizing where his son was going with this.

"How do we find out which kingdoms were helping them, though?" Karim asked.

"It could be just about anyone." Marik added.

"There are only about ten countries in the world that have any problems with the Millennial Kingdom now. The same ones that were allies with the Millennial Kingdom when Kenshin was still in power." Yami told them.

"Hmm. Perhaps they chose to go against the Millennial Kingdom because of what happened. We don't know what Kenshin promised them, but it's pretty safe to say that whoever caused this attack most likely told them that they would hold up the promise that Kenshin made." Mahado said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Heba said.

"Still, taking down these kingdoms won't help us stop what is going on in the Millennial Kingdom." Amara said.

"No, but it will help us stop these people from having somewhere to turn if things do go badly for them." Seto said.

"We'll get to work on that now, Pharaoh." Shada said.

Shada, Karim, and Mahado left.

"There are other kingdoms that would willingly help us bring these people down." Isis said.

"No. We need to keep this as low key as possible for now." Aknankanon said.

Yami seemed kind of fidgety. He was really worried about Yugi and their unborn child.

"Are you all right, Yami?" Amara asked when she noticed the way that her son was acting.

"No, I'm not. I'm worried about Yugi." Yami said.

"We all are, Yami, but Yugi can take care of himself. He's not one of the best warriors in the Millennial Kingdom for no reason." Heba said.

"That's not all there is to it, though." Yami said.

"What else is there to know?" Joey asked.

Yami sighed. "We just found out that Yugi's pregnant, Joey. That changes everything." Yami said.

Everyone grew quiet at that revelation.

"That does change everything." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we know that Emperor Yugi is alive, at least." Waterstar said.

"We don't know that." Atemu said.

"Yes, we do." Earthstar argued.

"How? How do we know that?" Marik asked.

"Because Firestar knows that." Windstar said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. Explain that one so that we understand it." Aknankanon said, very confused at what they said.

"Well, you all know that they are our guardian tigers. Well, they can sense if we are alive or not whether they are in another dimension or not." Heba said.

"So, Firestar knows that he's alive?" Seto asked.

"Yes. I know that master Yugi is alive and well. Firestar answered.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." Bakura said.

Ryou rammed his elbow right into Bakura's ribs.

"Ow! That hurt!" Bakura snapped as he rubbed his ribs.

"Well, you could be a little more sensitive." Ryou retorted.

"All right. Calm down." Aknankanon said.

"I just wish I knew what it was that they wanted." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Yugi is going to be fine. If they wanted him dead, he would already be dead. I don't know what they want, but they obviously need Yugi alive for whatever it is." Heba said.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

The council had been placed in the dungeons under guard.

"This is bad." a councilman named Grom said.

"I know. Emperor Yugi is captured, but from what they've said, Emperor Yami is in Egypt along with Lord Dartz, Lord Solomon, and Firestar. That should be good for us." another councilman, Marc, said.

Another councilman, Andrew, sat down. "There is little that we can do right now. We don't know what it is that these people want, so we can't do anything. Besides, we have no way to escape." Andrew said.

All of the council sighed.

"We can only hope that no harm falls to Emperor Yugi or the child he carries." Grom said.

The council knew that there was little that they could actually do at the moment, so they would hope that a way could be found to save the kingdom once again.

* * *

Yugi had been moved from the Millennial palace to an old fortress that was on the outskirts of the kingdom.

The fortress had not been used in many years for varying reasons. It was a stronghold, and it was hard to get past the defenses it had.

Yugi had been locked in, of all things, the tower.

Needless to say, Yugi was rather upset.

'This is ridiculous. It's like those fairy tales where the princess is locked in the tower and has to wait until the prince comes to rescue her. This is stupid!' Yugi thought. He was rather upset at the moment. He hated feeling so helpless, but he knew that fighting would be useless.

Realizing that getting this upset would not be good for him or his child, Yugi took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He then sat down on the bed.

'Well, I'm trapped here for a while. I don't know what I am going to do, though. I wish that there was a way to get out of here, but that would mean that I have to reopen the portals, and I can't take that risk at the moment. I have to prevent this from going any further than the Millennial Kingdom.' Yugi thought.

The door to his room opened, and a woman with silver hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

Yugi did not even turn to look at her.

"Your food." the woman said as she set a tray down.

Yugi glanced up at her. "How do I know that it's not poisoned?" Yugi asked.

The woman snorted. "Please. Lord Masako needs you alive to turn the kingdom over to him. He's not going to kill you." the woman said before she walked out.

The door was shut back, and Yugi heard it lock.

Yugi glanced back down at the food on the table. 'She did have a good point. Masako needs me alive right now, but I am still worried.' Yug I thought. He then wrinkled his nose. 'Masako's barely giving me enough to sustain me and the baby. My guess is that he hopes that starving me will force me to sign over the kingdom.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to try it, Yugi tried the food.

Once he was done, he lay down on the bed.

'I guess there's not much else for me to do right now.' Yugi thought. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, although he kept his magic open so that he would know when someone was coming in the room so that he would not be asleep when someone came in for whatever reason.

* * *

~Egypt~

Mahado, Karim, and Shada returned to the throne room.

"Did you learn anything?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. The only way that we are going to learn anything from these other countries is if we send spies in. We won't be able to do much more without that." Mahado answered.

"That could take months, though." Yami said.

"We do what we can." Atemu said, putting a calming hand on Yami's shoulders.

"Well, right now, we don't need to worry about Yugi. He can still use his magic, so he will be safe for now." Heba said.

"I thought that you said that your magic wasn't any use against this black magic they have." Bakura said.

"In a way, it isn't. Offensively, our magic is no match for theirs. It can't compare. However, Yugi can use his magic for his own self-protection. If Yugi puts his magi solely into protecting himself, then he will be fine." Heba said.

"So, he can defend himself?" Amara asked.

"Yes. He'll be safe for the time being." Heba said.

"Still, it would help if we could get in and get Yugi out." Joey said.

"One step at a time." Aknankanon said.

"If we look through the different spell books that we brought with us, we might be able to find a way to get through the portals. It's a long shot, but we have to at least try." Ryou said.

"He's right. Maybe we'll find something. You never know." Heba said.

"Then we'll continue to focus on finding the allies of the people that are helping them." Aknankanon said.

Yami mentally sighed. 'This isn't making me feel any better. Yugi is still in danger, and there is nothing that I can do to help him. I hate this.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Ryou & Bakura~

"I hate this!" Ryou growled as he slammed his fist into the wall, making a whole.

Bakura looked from Ryou to the wall back to his husband. "You know, we're going to have people repair that wall now." Bakura said.

"Well, excuse me, but I tend to get mad when something like this happens. Yugi's kingdom has been taken over, Yugi is a prisoner, Yugi is pregnant, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "I know that you're upset, Ryou, and I know why you are upset, but you have to calm down. Getting all bent out of shape won't help anyone, especially Yugi. You need to concentrate on finding a way to make it through that portal so that we can get in and hopefully save Yugi." Bakura said.

Ryou took a deep breath. "I know. I know. I'm really worried. That's all. Like I said before, finding a way in will be hard, and it is a long shot." Ryou said.

"The point is that you try." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

Bakura walked over and sat down by him. "Is there something else on your mind?" Bakura asked.

Ryou sighed. "I just wonder if Yami's going to be okay. We're all worried about Yugi, and with good reason, but we can't forget that this is going to be affecting Yami in a big way." Ryou said.

"I know what you mean. I can't imagine being I the situation that Yami's in. I know that I would be going out of my mind worrying about if you had been captured by crazy maniacs. It would be even worse if you were pregnant." Bakura said.

Ryou released a sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do. You know that as long as Yugi is trapped like that, Yami is going to be on edge. He won't be able to relax at all." Ryou said.

"We're going to do what we can, but there's a limit. Yami's just going to have to learn how to be patient." Bakura said.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the most impatient in the universe." Ryou said.

Bakura shrugged. "he's going to have to be. At least we know that Yugi can at least protect himself if need be." Bakura said.

"I know. I just hope that Yami will be okay. This is going to cause him a lot of stress." Ryou said.

Bakura nodded. "We're going to do what we can. We can't do anymore than that." Bakura said.

* * *

~Malik & Marik~

Malik walked into his room, expertly angry.

"Malik, please calm down." Marik said as he closed the door.

"Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down when Yugi is in the hands of some crazy maniac who uses a magic as dangerous as black magic to take over?! Not to mention the fact that Yugi is pregnant and in grave danger!" Malik shouted.

"At least you know that he's alive." Marik said.

"That doesn't help at all!" Malik shouted.

Malik then started to pace again. He needed to do something, anything to release some of his anger.

"Malik, before you do something stupid, please think about the possible consequences of whatever you do." Marik said.

"Right now, I wish that I could get into the Millennial Kingdom so that I can kill whoever has Yugi!" Malik said.

Marik growled. "And get yourself killed in the process!" Marik said.

Malik narrowed his eyes. "Well, if it would help!" Malik said.

Marik grabbed Malik and pushed him against the wall. "Don't even think like that! You have a husband and daughter who need you here, so don't even think about doing something so stupid that you die on us! We need you here!" Marik all but shouted at him.

Malik was taken off guard by this. He had never seen Marik so emotionally or upset. It instantly calmed Malik down. He sighed as he leaned against Marik. "I'm sorry, Marik. I didn't mean that. I don't want to leave you or Anastasia, either. I just hate knowing that Yugi's trapped and pregnant. We don't know what they might do to him, and it scares me." Malik said.

Marik hugged him. "I know, Malik. You don't have to worry yourself like that. We are going to find a way to save Yugi, but we're going to do it smartly. We don't want to lose anyone." Marik said.

Malik nodded against him. "I guess more than anything, we need to try and stay calm around Yami. I know that this is driving him nuts." Malik said.

"Yeah. We especially need to be calm around Yami. He's going to be uptight about all this until it is resolved." Marik said.

The two then sat down on their bed.

"Maybe there's a way that we can get through the portals so that we can get in and at least get Yugi out." Malik said.

"We'll find a way to help. We just may have to wait a while before we manage something like that." Marik said.

Malik leaned against Marik. "I just don't want anything to happen to Yugi. We grew up together, so we're very close. I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to him or that baby." Malik said.

"If Yugi can use his magic to defend himself, then we know that he is going to be all right for a while." Marik said.

Malik nodded. "I know. I'll just feel better when I know that he is safe." Malik said.

Marik wrapped his arms around Malik. "We'll all feel better then." Marik said.

* * *

~Joey & Seto~

"I can't believe that this is happening." Joey said as he and Seto walked into their room.

"I know, Puppy. This is a really bad situation." Seto said.

"I wish that this wasn't happening. Yugi doesn't deserve to be in this situation. He shouldn't be in this situation." Joey said.

"No, he doesn't." Seto agreed.

"I don't see why these people would want to hurt Yugi or Yami. I mean, those two have made the Millennial Kingdom such a great place. They have made it more peaceful and prosperous than it has been in generations." Joey said.

"We'll find a way to help him, Puppy. There has to be a way to help him, and if there is a way, then we will find it." Seto said.

"I want to believe that, but I have to remember that Yugi's pregnant, and that changes things a lot." Joey stated.

"Yes, it does." Seto said.

"I just wish I could calm down. I can't imagine worrying about what would happen to me and the child that I had." Joey said.

"Well, we're going to save Yugi. With any luck, you will be able to find a way to get into the Millennial Kingdom and then you can rescue Yugi and get him to safety." Seto said.

"Yeah, but getting in is the problem. I'm not sure that it is possible right now." Joey said.

Seto sat down. "I'm worried about Yami. I know that this has to be killing him right now." Seto said.

Joey's eyes widened in shock and realization. "Shit! I completely forgot about Yami!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah. We can't forget about Yami. He has a lot on his plate. He is facing his kingdom being taken over as well as his husband being kidnapped while pregnant with his child. I'm sure that Yami is more concerned with Yugi being missing." Seto said.

"You know, we really need to rescue Yugi for Yami's sake. He's going to go out of his mind otherwise." Joey said.

Seto pulled Joey down and wrapped his arms around Joey. "We'll do everything. We just have to figure out how we're going to do that." Seto said.

Joey nodded.

* * *

~Heba & Atemu~

Atemu and Heba walked into their room.

Atemu collapsed on the bed. "This qualifies for being the worst day of my life. Not only is my brother's kingdom in danger, but his husband is pregnant with his child, and he is in grave danger now." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said quietly.

Atemu looked over at Heba. He then realized what he had forgotten. He sat up and said, "Heba, I'm sorry."

Heba looked up. "For what?" Heba asked.

"I was so focused on the fact that Yami is in so much pain over all this that I completely forgot that Yugi is your brother. I know that this has to be hard on you, too." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It is." Heba agreed. He sat down. "My brother is in danger, and he's pregnant. I don't know what to do." Heba said.

Atemu reached over and wrapped his arms around Heba. "I'm so sorry, Heba. I know that this is as stressful for you as it is for me. Both our brothers are suffering." Atemu said.

Heba leaned against Atemu. "I want to save my brother, but I don't know if I can. I mean, I don't think that there is any way that we can open the portals to get in. As far as I know, there is no way to do that." Heba said.

"It's okay, Heba. We'll figure it out." Atemu said.

Heba nodded.

Atemu grew silent. 'Yami's in so much pain over not knowing whether or not his husband is all right. Not to mention the fact that Yugi is pregnant, and Yugi is Heba's brother. This is too much all at once.' Atemu thought.

* * *

~Yami~

Yami was currently pacing the room he had been given. He was too upset to try and rest. He was worried about Yugi and their child more than anything at the moment.

'I'm supposed to be there for Yugi. I can't even be there. He's in grave danger, and I don't have a way to save Yugi. I'm helpless.' Yami thought.

Yami felt like the worst husband in world. He couldn't help his husband in anyway, and his child was in danger, who he also could not help.

'Yugi, why did you force me here without any way to get back? I should be there with you.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Amara walked in.

Amara wasn't surprised to find her son pacing the room. "Yami, you need to calm down." Amara said.

"Mom, how can I calm down? Yugi is in danger, and there is no way to help him. Not to mention the fact that he is pregnant." Yami said.

"I know, son." Amara said as she sat down on the bed.

Yami sighed. "I don't like feeling so helpless. Yugi is in so much danger, and there is nothing that I can do. I hate this. I can't do anything to help him. I feel like I should be there with him." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't think like that. Yugi can protect himself at least." Amara said.

Yami sat down by his mother. "I'm just so scared. We just found out yesterday that Yugi was pregnant. We were so happy yesterday, and now, I don't even know if I'll be able to see my child. I didn't want things to be like this." Yami said.

Amara wrapped an arm around Yami. "No one wanted this, Yami. We are all worried about Yugi, and we will al do whatever it takes to save Yugi. You know that." Amara said.

Yami nodded. He turned to look at her and said, "I thought I had the thing with giving you a grandchild solved when all of this happened."

Amara smiled. "Maybe, and you never. Nothing may happen to Yugi or the baby. You just have to wait and see." Amara said.

Yami nodded. "I just don't know what to do. I am an Emperor of the Millennial Kingdom, too. I should be able to do something, and I can't do anything." Yami said.

"It's not your fault, Yami. You can't help that Yugi sealed the portals or forced you here. Yugi made the decisions that he did for some reason. We both know that Yugi is a smart man. If anyone can find a way to survive as well as protect the child, Yugi can. He's not going to let anything happen to that baby if he can help it." Amara said.

Yami nodded. "I know, Mom. I know that Yugi will do whatever he can to protect or child, but I just wish I knew if he was hurt at all. Firestar only knows that Yugi's alive. We don't know if he's hurt or what." Yami said.

Amara hugged her son tightly. "Yami, you are going to have to relax. We are going to figure out a way to save him. You have to believe that. We are going to save everything." Amara said.

Yami sighed. "I'm just scared of losing him. I'm scared of losing our child. I don't know if I can handle that. I love them both so much. I just-I can't lose them." Yami said as the tears he had held in started to fall down his face.

Amara hugged her son and let him cry.

Yami held onto his mother as he cried.

'I hope we can save Yugi and the baby. Yami doesn't need to go through this.' Amara thought.

'Please, Yugi. Please stay alive. I can't lose you. I can't lose either one of them.' Yami thought as he cried out his pain and grief.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom, Yugi~

Yugi lay in the room he had been locked in.

Since the girl who had brought the tray came back and took it away, no one had come into the room.

Yugi didn't know how much time had passed, but he found that it didn't matter.

'I don't know how I am going to survive if I am forced to stay locked up like this. I hate being locked up.' Yugi thought.

Yugi loved to walk out in the sunlight and moonlight. It was one of his favorite things to do alone with Yami.

'Yami, I miss you so much. Please be strong. I will take care of our child. Just be strong for me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was scared, but he was more scared for Yami because he knew that this was killing his husband.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to just show howw they all are reacting and dealing with Yugi being captured and kidnapped.

Next: Heba reveals their last resort.

R&R.


	5. Is Yugi Okay?

Here's the next chapter.

I changed what I did for this chapter. Sorry about that, but this seemed like a better idea for this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Is Yugi Okay?

~Five Months Later, Egypt~

"All right! That's it! I give up!" Malik shouted as he slammed a book closed and then slammed it down on the table.

"Malik." Heba said.

"I'm sorry, Heba. I love Yugi. You all know I do, but there comes a time when you had to admit defeat, and this is it. There is no way to break through that portal barrier." Malik said.

Ryou sighed as he closed the book he had been reading. "Heba, I hate to admit this, but Malik's right. We have been through all of these books a thousand times in the last five months. If we haven't found a way to get through the portals to the Millennial Kingdom by now, then we are not going to manage to get through them period." Ryou said.

Heba put his book down before he put his head in his hands. "I know. I know. I should have admitted defeat a while back, but I just couldn't stand the thought of failing like this. Yugi is in trouble, and he is pregnant. He doesn't need to be in the hands of these maniacs right now. He needs to be where he is safe." Heba said.

Joey reached over and put a hand on Heba's shoulder. "We know, Heba. We all know why you didn't want to give up, but we all did the same thing. None of us wanted to admit defeat either. We want Yugi to be here where he would be safe just as much as you do. None of us were willing to admit that we failed. Don't blame yourself. We did all that we could. It just wasn't enough." Joey said.

Heba looked up. "I know. I just hate this." Heba said.

"If we hate it, just imagine how Yami feels." Malik said.

"Yami was one of the main reasons that I wasn't willing to give up. I didn't want to let him down." Heba said.

"We told them that this was a long shot, so they won't be disappointed." Ryou said.

"Well, we might as well go and tell them that we failed." Heba said, feeling miserable.

"Don't worry, Heba. I honestly think that they suspect that we weren't able to do it with all the time that has passed." Malik said.

The group stood up.

"Maybe we can find another way to get into the Millennial Kingdom." Joey said.

Heba turned to look at him. "Joey, short of a miracle, I think that that is possible." Heba said.

"We can always hope, can't we?" Ryou asked.

"I suppose so, but I'm running out of hope, too." Heba said.

The four left the room.

"Papa!"

Heba turned to find his son running to him. "Hey, Alex." Heba said as he picked up his son.

"Can you come play, papa?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I have to go and talk to daddy." Heba said.

"You never have time to play with me anymore.' Alex said with a pout.

Heba knew that it was true that he didn't play with his son like he used to. He was worried about Yugi, and he had put a lot of his focus on getting into the Millennial Kingdom. "I'll tell you what, Alex. If your nanny says that you were good for her today, then I'll play with you in a few hours, okay?" Heba asked.

Alex brightened. "Daddy, too?" Alex asked.

"Well, we could always ask him." Heba conceded.

"All right! I'll be good, Papa. I promise." Alex said.

"All right. I'll hold you to that. Now, go back to your nanny." Heba said as he put his son down.

Alex then ran off down the hall.

"Good way to get him to go." Joey said.

"Joey, I was serious. I know I haven't played with Alex like I used to. All that is going on is no excuse, so I am going to pay attention to him tonight." Heba said.

"We all haven't been with our children as much. That is something that we do need to do." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Yugi would kick all our asses if he ever found this out." Malik said.

The group headed on down the hall.

"Think that any of them have any good news?" Malik asked.

"The only good news they could have is that the spies have found out what countries were aiding these people that attacked the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"I still don't see why anyone would want things to be the way they were back under Kenshin's rule." Ryou said.

"I can think of a reason why." Heba said as they walked into the meeting room.

"A reason for what?" Aknankanon asked.

The group of four looked to see what they were facing everyone.

"Heba was just telling us why he thought these people would want the Millennial Kingdom back the way Kenshin ruled." Ryou said.

"Why is that?" Marik asked.

"Simple. They were free to practice black magic under my father's rule because he didn't care if people used that kind of magic or not. As long as they weren't a threat to him and didn't go against him, he could have cared less. Under Yugi's rule, he stopped people from practicing black magic. If there was rule where they were not stopped from using black magic, then they would be happy with that. It's the only reason that I can think of." Heba explained.

"It's plausible." Dartz admitted.

"Any luck on the portals?" Amara asked.

Heba sighed. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm afraid that we failed in this." Heba said.

"After all this time, we figured that." Atemu said.

"Anything new here?" Malik asked.

"Yes. Our spies were able to find proof that two countries did aid in the attack on the Millennial Kingdom. Many of the Millennial allies around the world are joining together to stop these countries." Aknankanon said.

"It's too late to stop anything from going wrong, though." Bakura said.

"No one saw that coming." Atemu pointed out.

Everyone was looking over everything that they had found out.

Yami sat down.

"This is good, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Not entirely. We're still no closer to getting back into the kingdom and helping Yugi and everyone else." Yami said.

"I have to admit that he is right." Isis said.

"We have no way to get into the kingdom, so we can't stop it form that end, and no one in the Millennial Kingdom can stop them." Solomon said.

"There's something that's been bugging me." Mahado said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Why is this black magic so dangerous?" Mahado asked.

"Because of how unpredictable it is. The truth is that black magic is hard to control. A single spell could go wrong, and it could result in the loss of hundreds, even thousands of lives. It's easy to lose control of it. Plus, a spell might work right, so much power might be released that the person who used the spell still lost control. It's the unpredictability of the magic that makes it so dangerous." Heba said.

"That's not good." Karim said.

"No, it's not. Some can practice black magic all their lives and be skilled in using, and they could still lose control of it. It's very risky to use. That's one of the reasons it was outlawed." Ryou said.

"For all we know, the kingdom could have been wiped out by now." Marik said.

Several glares were thrown his way.

"In my husband's defense," Malik said, walking over to Marik, "he makes a point. That could have happened."

"It hasn't. Master Yugi would have been killed as well, and I know that he is still alive." Firestar told them.

"Still, it's something that we have to consider." Waterstar added.

"I just wish we knew that they wanted from Yugi. I mean, if he's still alive, it means that they want him alive for some reason." Joey said.

"That's not important right now. Saving him is." Yami said.

"Or maybe it is important." Heba murmured.

"What do you mean, Heba?" Atemu asked, looking at his husband oddly.

"Well, maybe the reason that they are keeping Yugi alive is that they need him alive." Heba said.

"Why would they need that?" Malik asked.

Heba looked up. "If you want the kingship of the Millennial Kingdom, what is the easiest way to gain it?" Heba asked.

"Overthrowing the emperor, normally by killing him." Joey said.

"Right." Heba said.

Yami felt his heart clench in fear.

"But if the people are loyal to the king that is killed, then they would revolt against the new ruler." Heba said.

"The only other way would be-" Ryou trialed off his eyes widened.

"Of course! That's why they haven't killed Emperor Yugi yet!" Dartz said.

"What? Why?" Aknankanon asked.

"They need Yugi to sign kingship over to one certain individual. That's why he's alive. They need him to sign over the kingship, and if I know Yugi as well as I think I do, then he wouldn't have done that." Heba said.

"It makes sense." Ryou said.

"Granted, it's not the only explanation, but it's one of the most likely scenarios." Heba said.

"That explains why Yugi sealed the portals." Solomon said.

"It does?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Both of the rulers have to sign over the kingship. You and Yugi both would have to sign over your power to this individual. Yugi sealed the portals so that they couldn't come after you. Even if Yugi signed it, it wouldn't take effect until you signed it as well." Solomon said.

"Then the people wouldn't follow these people unless Yugi and Yami singed over power." Aknankanon said.

"Exactly. That might be why Yugi is alive and why he sealed the portals." Heba said.

"That's good. It would help if we knew Yugi's condition, though." Isis said.

"Yeah. It would." Heba agreed.

'Yugi, you have to be okay. You and our child have to be okay.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi was sitting on the bed in the room he was locked in. He was now eight months pregnant, and he was huge!

'This is ridiculous! I can't believe that I have been trapped her for five months straight!' Yugi mentally yelled.

Yugi knew that the only reason they left him locked up was in hopes that Yugi would break down and sign over his power, but Yugi was stubborn, and he had consistently refused to sign over his power.

Something that worried Yugi was his child. Since he had been told that he was pregnant, Yugi had not been able to see a doctor about how his baby was. He didn't know if the baby was healthy, if it was all right, or anything. It concerned Yugi, but he managed to conceal his concern in front of his captors.

'I hope that everything is all right with my baby. I would never forgive myself if something happened to the baby because of me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi felt the baby kick, and a smile crossed his face. He placed his hand on his stomach. "You know how to make Papa feel better, don't you?" Yugi asked.

As if in response, the baby kicked again.

Yugi sighed. "I just wish that there was a way to let your Daddy know that I'm okay right now." Yugi said. He knew that Yami had to be worried out of his mind for them both, and it killed Yugi to know that Yami was suffering like that.

'I had to protect Yami, so I had to force him to leave.' Yugi thought.

Yugi leaned back and closed his eyes. 'I just hope that Yami can stay calm and level-headed.' Yugi thought, knowing that most of Yami's common sense went out the window when something went on with Yugi.

* * *

~Egypt~

"Hey! I just had an idea!" Joey said exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and look at the blonde.

"Hey! Call a national holiday! Joey just had an idea!" Malik said.

No one could help it. They all started laughing at what Malik said, needing the comic relief at the moment.

Joey glared. "That's not funny!" Joey snapped.

"Joey, you rarely get ideas of any kind, so don't even start." Ryou said.

"What is your idea, Joey?" Heba asked.

"You can find out how Yugi's doing." Joey said.

"What?" Heba said, surprised and confused.

"Sure. You know how to contact him." Joey said.

"You do?" Atemu asked, looking at his husband.

"Joey, what in the hell are you talking about? If I knew how to contact Yugi, I would have done it five months ago!" Heba exclaimed.

"Come on, Heba. You know you can. You just have to do it." Joey said.

Ryou placed a hand on Joey's shoulders. "Joey, why don't you explain what you mean by all this so that we understand what you are getting at?" Ryou asked.

"Come on, Heba. You remember that thing you and Yugi would do when we were kids. Can't you do that again?" Joey asked.

Heba thought a moment before it hit him. "Joey, are you talking about that Wu Ching Mei thing?" Heba asked

"Yeah! That's it!" Joey exclaimed.

Heba looked at Joey in disbelief. "Joey, Yugi and I haven't done that in over ten years!" Heba said.

"But you used to do it." Joey argued.

"What are you talking about?" Aknankanon asked.

"The Wu Ching Mei is a thing that siblings of the Millennial Kingdom can do. It allows them to connect mentally. It lets the two talk telepathically. It's something Yugi and Heba would do as kids." Ryou said.

"Come on, Heba. You did it once before, so you can do it again." Joey said.

"Joey, like I said before, Yugi and I haven't done that in over ten years. Plus, that works better when you're kids. Not to mention the fact that I don't have a clue if it would actually work when I'm in this dimension and Yugi's in another. I don't know if it'll work between them like that." Heba said.

Joey shrugged. "It was just a thought." Joey said.

Yami was really quiet. 'I wish that Heba could do it. I want to know how Yugi is doing. If he's all right or what. I need to know.' Yami thought to himself. He would never ask Heba to do it, but he really wanted to know, and this might be the only way that he could ever know.

Atemu glanced at his brother and knew that it would benefit his brother greatly if he could at least know how Yugi is doing. "Maybe you should at least try, Heba. No harm ever came from trying." Atemu said.

Heba turned to face him and saw the look on Yami's face and knew that he had to try. "All right. I'll try. Just don't expect too much. Like I said, I don't know if it'll work." Heba said.

"Great! So do it." Bakura said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room." Heba said.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"Because I am going to have to do a lot of concentrating if I am going to manage to pull this off, and I am going to need absolute silence to do that. I am going to go and try this." Heba said before he left.

"He could have done it here." Bakura muttered.

"That's a lie, and you know it, Kura! You know better than anyone that you and Marik couldn't have stayed quiet while Heba was trying to do this." Ryou said.

"It's probably better that he do it this way, anyway. If he needs that much concentration, he might not be able to pull this off if there are a lot of people watching him." Atemu said.

"I just hope that he can manage to do it." Dartz said.

"We all are hoping that." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba went into his and Atemu's room and shut the door, locking it. He wanted to make sure that no one would disturb him.

Heba then walked over to bed and climbed to the middle of it. He sat cross-legged on the bed with his hands in his lap.

'I hope that I can pull this off. We could all use knowing that Yugi's okay.' Heba thought.

Heba closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He needed to calm his mind if this was going to work.

Heba started to concentrate as he focused solely on his brother.

It took a while for Heba to manage to get the hang of even trying to do it since it had been so long since he had done this.

Finally, Heba got to the point where he might be able to do it.

{Yugi. Yugi, can you hear me? Yugi, answer me.} Heba said in his mind.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom, Yugi~

Yugi was lying on his bed on his side with his eyes closed. He was a little tired, so he was planning to take a nap.

{Yugi. Yugi, can you hear me? Yugi, answer me.} Heba said.

Yugi's eyes flew open as he sat up, looking around. 'What the-?! That sounded just like Heba! I must be losing my mind from being cooped up all the time.' Yugi thought.

{Yugi, please answer me. I need to talk to you.} Heba said.

Yugi heard it again, and he knew that he wasn't losing his mind.

Yugi then realized what it was that Heba was trying to do. 'That's it! Heba's using the Wu Ching Mei!' Yugi thought.

Yugi then sat up and closed his mind as he tried to connect back to Heba.

* * *

~Yugi and Heba's mind connection~

[Heba, are you there?} Yugi asked.

{Yugi! It's you!} Heba exclaimed.

[Yes, it's me! I can't believe that you thought to do this. I didn't even think about this.] Yugi said.

{In all honesty, I didn't think to do it, either. It was Joey's idea. Anyway, are you okay?} Heba asked.

[Okay? Am I okay? I'm trapped within my own kingdom by maniacs who use magic as dangerous as black magic and want to restore the kingdom to the way it was when our father rules! No, I'm not okay!] Yugi shouted.

{Yugi, calm down! You're giving me a headache, and I meant physically. Are you hurt or anything?} Heba asked.

[No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine as far as that goes.] Yugi answered.

{Good. I'm glad to hear that. No one's tried to hurt you or anything, right?} Heba asked.

[Well, this guy who I assume is there leader did come here and tried to rape me once, but my magic stopped that. No one has tried anything since.] Yugi answered.

{THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!} Heba shouted, enraged that someone had tried to rape his brother.

[Ah! Heba, your giving me the headache now.] Yugi said.

{I guess we forgot that this let's us feel the other's emotions.} Heba said.

[Well, we were ten the last time that we did this, so it's no surprise there.] Yugi said.

{All right. Yugi, what about the baby? Is the baby all right?} Heba asked.

[I don't know to be honest. I haven't seen a doctor since I was told that I was pregnant. I mean, I feel the baby kicking all the time, so I hope it's okay.] Yugi answered.

{That's good. We've been trying to figure out a way to help you, but we can't do anything without you putting the portals down.} Heba said.

[I can't do that, Heba. It would allow their allies to come here, and it would also let them out as well. I can't take that risk.] Yugi said.

{I know. Maybe we can figure out something. If something goes wrong, then please contact me Yugi.} Heba said.

[I will now that I remember this. Just tell Yami that I'm okay, and that I love him.] Yugi said.

{I will.} Heba replied.

[Thanks, Heba, and I love you.] Yugi said.

{I love you, too, Yugi.} Heba replied.

The two then cut their connection.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom, Yugi~

Yugi opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room he was trapped in. He smiled as he leaned back. 'I'm glad I was able to talk to Heba.' Yugi thought.

The baby then kicked Yugi.

Yugi smiled and placed his hand on his stomach. "Your Uncle Heba was able to talk to us. I feel a little better now." Yugi said.

* * *

~Egypt, Heba~

Heba opened his eyes, and he was ecstatic. It may have still been bad that Yugi was still trapped, but at least he knew that his brother was okay.

Heba jumped off the bed, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room. He found everyone else in the meeting room.

"Did it work?" Yami asked the moment he saw Heba.

"It took me a little while, but I did manage to contact Yugi," Heba answered.

"How is he?"

"Is he all right?"

"What did he say?"

"He's not hurt, is he?"

"QUIET!" Aknankanon shouted.

Everyone grew silent at the shout.

"Let him talk." Aknankanon said.

Heba sat down with them.

"Is he doing okay?" Yami asked.

"Well, not exactly." Heba said.

"Meaning what?" Solomon asked worriedly.

"Well, if you out angry, enraged, mad, pissed, furious, livid, and outraged all together, and you still don't have enough to describe just how upset over this that Yugi is. I have a headache from it." Heba said.

"Why do you have a headache?" Atemu asked,

"Because I literally experienced his emotions. That's how I know that." Heba replied.

"Is he physically all right though?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He's not hurt or anything. Just pissed." Heba said.

"How is his baby?" Isis asked.

"Honestly, he doesn't know. He hasn't seen a doctor for it since he was told he was pregnant." Heba said.

That worried everyone.

"That's not good." Isis said.

"He did say that he feels the baby constantly kicking him, though." Heba said/

"Well, that is a good thing at least." Amara said.

"Yes, it is." Isis agreed.

"What can we do now?" Marik asked.

"I don't have a clue." Heba said.

"Well, we know that is fine, so that's something." Aknankanon said.

"Did he say what they want?" Ryou asked.

"He didn't say, and I didn't think to ask him. I was too concerned with finding out how he and the baby were doing." Heba said.

"Well, we know he's okay, so that's a good thing." Bakura said.

"Now what?" Seto asked.

Heba sighed. "That's the one thing that I don't know." Heba said.

Everyone was quiet.

"There's nothing we can do for now." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami had headed to his room.

"Yami!"

Yami turned to find Heba running up to him. "What is it?" Yami asked.

"Yami, Yugi asked me to tell you that he was okay, and that he loved you." Heba said.

"He did?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. I know he's okay, Yami. He's just not happy with the situation that he's in." Heba said.

Yami chuckled. "That's Yugi. He's always hated being cooped up for any reason." Yami said.

"I know he has. He is okay, though." Heba said.

"That's some comfort." Yami said.

"We'll find a way to help him, Yami. I promise." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. It'll help when I can see him again, though." Yami said.

"I understand. Just try not to worry too much. They need him alive for some reason." Heba said.

Yami nodded.

"I'll see you later." Heba said.

"Where are you headed?" Yami asked.

"I promised Alex Atemu and I would spend some time with him tonight. Don't worry so much. You know that Yugi would kill you for worrying about him too much." Heba said.

Yami nodded in understanding.

Heba then walked off.

Yami watched him go. 'I hope that I can be with my children some day.' Yami thought as he went into his room.

Yami was thankful to hear that Yugi was all right, but he wouldn't feel better until he was able to hold Yugi in his arms again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Heba didn't tell anyone that Yugi was nearly raped because he didn't want to alarm anyone since it didn't happen. Sorry I didn't make that clear in the chapter. Also, There was no real action when Heba and Yugi talked to each other because they were just talking telepathically.

Next: Heba realizes how they can help in the Millennial Kingdom.

R&R.


	6. Startling Revelation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Startling Revelation

Despite the fact that everyone knew that Yugi was unharmed, everyone was still very concerned for him. They all knew that Yugi was very close to having the baby, and none of them wanted him to be in captivity when he had the baby. It was something that no one voiced aloud, but they all felt.

Currently, they were working on bringing down the countries on Earth that were working with the ones who had attacked and captured the Millennial Kingdom. They were having some success with that since Egypt was being aided by not only their allies, but the Millennial Kingdom's allies as well.

It did little to comfort any of them, especially Yami, that the enemy form their end was being brought down. The fact remain that Yugi was in the gravest of danger, and there was nothing that could be done to help him.

The group had gone as far as to see if the power of the Millennium items could get them into the Millennial Kingdom, but that too ended up in failure.

They were all at their wits end.

* * *

~Egypt~

Yami was currently pacing his room nervously. He couldn't relax for the life of him. He was too worried and upset over the situation that he and his husband were in.

'There has to be something that I can do. Yugi is my husband, and he needs me now. I can't just stay here and do nothing. I need to get in to save him.' Yami thought.

Yami had been wracking his brain in his attempt to figure out a way to get into the Millennial Kingdom and saw his husband _before _Yugi went into labor.

'I have to do something! I'm an Emperor, too, damn it! I should be there with Yugi instead of being safe here! I should be in danger, too! I have the power of the Millennium Puzzle, and I still can't do shit to help my husband or our child!' Yami thought angrily.

Yami was constantly beating himself up over this, and he wasn't doing himself much good.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on!" Yami said distractedly.

Atemu opened the door and walked in. He saw his brother standing in the middle of the room. "Pacing again, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"What do you think? There's not much else that I can to release my frustration without doing anything physical that would end up with me and potentially someone else injured." Yami said as he resumed his pacing.

"Yami, I get that you're upset, and you have very right to be angry and frustrated and worried, but this isn't doing you much good." Atemu said.

"Well, what do suggest that I do?" Yami snapped.

Atemu sighed. "I know this isn't the same for you, but come and spend some time with all of us. We're in the lounge." Atemu said.

Yami sat down on his bed. "Atemu, that won't be a good idea. I would just ruin things for everyone. I wouldn't make good company at the moment." Yami said.

"We know that, Yami, but we want you to come anyway." Atemu said.

"I don't know." Yami said hesitantly, not wanting to bring anyone else down.

"Come on, Yami. The kids know that you're here, and they don't understand why they don't see that much of you. Just be with the family for a little while." Atemu said.

"Oh, all right. I'll come." Yami said, standing up.

"Good. Now, come on." Atemu said.

Yami then followed his brother out of the room.

'I hope that Atemu doesn't regret bringing me along.' Yami thought, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to act happy for any reason.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Masako picked up his goblet of wine and threw it against the wall with such force that the goblet shattered. "Damn it! How can this damned Emperor be so stubborn?! I thought that he would have broken by now!" Masako shouted, trying to understand why Yugi still refused to sign over his power.

"We have control of the kingdom now, so why does it matter?" a woman with black hair and green eyes said.

Masako's eyes darkened. "It matters. The people may be tame for now, but unless power is signed over to us, I can't assume full control." Masako said.

"But you already have full control. You control everything." the woman said.

"The people will revolt. If they don't support me, we have nothing." Masako said through gritted teeth.

The woman thought a moment. "Well, maybe-" the woman started.

"Enough, Yaeko! It doesn't matter! We need him to sign over his power!" Masako shouted.

"Why don't you just endanger his pregnancy?" Yaeko asked.

"It won't help. Besides, if he hasn't signed over his power by the time he has the baby, I will take the child from him and tell him that I will kill that brat unless he does!" Masako growled.

"Well, he most certainly will then." Yaeko said.

"I hope so. I grow tired of the way he has been. He is too stubborn for his own good." Masako said.

* * *

~Yugi~

Yugi was lying on his bed. He had his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep.

'What am I going to do? I know that the only reason Masako hasn't done anything to try and force me to sign over my power yet is because he plans to use my baby against me. I need to get out of here before that comes.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew that there was little chance of getting out of everything now. He couldn't escape on his own. He needed help of some sort, and he had no idea where he would get that help.

'I know that Heba and the others will figure out something. I just hope that they figure it out soon.' Yugi thought.

Yugi placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby kick him. He smiled, feeling a little better, but not much.

* * *

~Egypt~

Yami and Atemu had gone into the lounge where everyone else was at with the kids.

The group was mainly just trying to relax, although they were still rather tense from what was going on.

"How are we going to get into the Millennial Kingdom?" Seto asked.

No one could let the situation go for anything, and they were soon discussing.

"We have exhausted every magic book that we have. We even looked through all of Mahado's magic books just to see if there was anything in them that could help us. We have literally exhausted every magical resource that we have at our disposal, and we have not found one thing that would actually work." Malik said as he leaned back into Marik. He was sitting in Marik's lap.

"What about combining Millennial magic with our Egyptian magic?" Amara suggested.

"Tried it." Mahado said.

"Failed." Heba added.

"How about Egyptian and the Millennium items?" Karim asked.

"Tried it, and it failed, too." Ryou said.

"And before you ask," Joey said, seeing Bakura start to say something, "we tried Millennial magic combined with the Millennium items, but it won't work."

"Well, I would say that you have come up with every possible way." Shada said.

"If we missed anything, please say something." Heba said.

"Well, is there no kind of backdoor? An alternative way to get into the kingdom?" Isis asked.

"No. That was one of the things that unique about the portals. They are the only way to get in and out of the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"So, what do we do?" Atemu asked.

No one had an answer.

Dartz sighed. "I honestly think that the only way we are going to manage to get in the Millennial Kingdom is if Yugi reopens the portals." Dartz said.

Heba rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "The only way that is going to happen is if we know beyond a shadow of a doubt that we have caught and restrained every ally that these people have in this dimension." Heba said.

"That's going to be extremely hard." Karim said.

"I know." Heba said.

"Uh-oh."

At the sound of Alex's voice, all eyes turned to him to see that he had knocked over a plant, and the dirt and water were getting all over the floor.

"Alex, you know you're supposed to be careful." Atemu said as he got up and went over to his son.

"I know. Sorry, Daddy." Alex said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it. I can be cleaned up." Atemu said, picking up his son.

Heba glanced at the floor. 'Water and dirt.' Heba thought.

CRASH!

FLASH!

The sudden crash of thunder and flash of lightening had them all jumping.

"Sounds like a storms coming." Yami said.

The wind then started to howl.

'Water. Dirt. Lightening. Wind.' Heba thought.

Something then hit Heba.

'Hold on! That might be the answer.' Heba thought.

"I'll go get someone to clean this up." Amara said as she got up and left the room.

"Don't worry, Alex. It's fine." Atemu said, knowing that Alex was upset about it.

Heba then got up and headed for the door.

"Heba, where are you going?" Ryou asked.

"There's something that I need to check out. I'll be back in a little bit." Heba said before he left the room.

"Geez. What got into him?" Bakura asked.

"With Heba, there's no telling." Joey said.

Amara returned a few moments later. "Someone will be here to clean up shortly." Amara said. She immediately noticed Heba's absence. "Where did Heba go to?" Amara asked.

"He said that there was something hat he needed to check on." Atemu answered as he set Alex back down to play.

"I wish I knew what he was up to. Heba doesn't just run off like that for no reason." Malik said.

"Is Papa mad at me?" Alex asked Atemu.

Atemu ruffled Alex's hair. "No, Alex. Papa's not mad at you. He just needs to do something. He'll be back in a little while. Go on and play." Atemu said.

Alex nodded and went back to playing.

"Heba doesn't do that often. Think that he has an idea on getting into the Millennial Kingdom?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that's the case." Atemu said.

"I don't see how. We've looked through every book that exists to try and find a way to get in the kingdom." Joey said.

"Maybe Heba had some sort of inspiration. There's no way to know, and it shouldn't matter. If he does figure out some way in, that would be great because it would mean that we are one step closer to helping Yugi and the rest of the kingdom." Ryou said.

"All we can do is wait and see. If he comes up with anything, he will tell us when he knows something." Aknankanon told them.

* * *

After leaving the lunge, Heba dashed down the hallway and ran at breakneck speed to his room. He slammed open the door and ran over to bureau in the room that was his.

Heba started opening drawer after drawer since he couldn't remember where it was.

'Damn it! Where is it? I know that I have it here somewhere.' Heba thought.

Not finding it, Heba then went to the closet and started looking though it. He came across a box that he remembered bringing from the Millennial Kingdom. He took the box down and set it on the table before he went to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He started rummaging through the drawer as he looked for it again. He found the key that he needed and went back to the box, unlocking it with the key.

Heba opened the lid and pushed the papers, pictures, and everything else aside as he came across an old and worn book.

Heba took the book out and set it on the table, starting to flip through it quickly.

Finally, Heba came to the page that he was looking for and started to read through it.

"I knew it. I knew that this could help the moment I thought about it." Heba said.

Heba knew that what he had in mind was dangerous, but they were down to their last resort, and he knew that there wasn't anyone who was going to stop him from saving his brother if it was the last thing that he did.

* * *

After putting the kids to bed, the group had gone back tot eh meeting room to discuss what they were going to do next.

"We have to bring down these countries that are aiding them." Karim said.

"We are. Slowly." Aknankanon said.

"Fast would be a lot better for all of us." Marik said.

"We can only do so much, Marik. This is going to take time." Aknankanon said.

"It would help if there was a way to prove beyond all doubt that the governments knew what they were doing and were helping to destroy the Millennial Kingdom." Isis said.

Mahado walked in a moment later. "We can launch a full scale attack against the two kingdoms suspected of helping." Mahado said.

"We can. How?" Aknankanon asked.

Mahado showed Aknankanon the papers he had in his hand. "This. The spies in the kingdoms have provided us with all of the proof that we need that the top government officials knew what they were doing. Even the rulers were in on it." Mahado said.

"That's great! We can stop them now!" Bakura said.

"it only helps so much, but it is good." Aknankanon agreed.

"England, France, Germany, and several other kingdoms are already preparing to attack. They've asked that we have troops ready to send in should they need the help." Mahado said.

"They'll have all the help that they need. They don't have t worry about that." Aknankanon said. He turned and said, "Karim, go and alert the top generals."

Karim nodded and got up before he left the room.

"Well, at least we got some good news today." Atemu said.

'Not the good news I wanted.' Yami thought, his thoughts going to Yugi.

"Still, it doesn't solve the problem of these people who have taken control of the Millennial Kingdom. They still have control right now, and they still have Yugi." Amara pointed out.

"That's true, but if we can bring down their allies, we can get Yugi to reopen the portals, and we can get in." Aknankanon said.

"What about the black magic, though? How do we combat that?" Malik asked.

"What about the Millennium items? Would they stand a chance against this black magic?" Mahado asked.

Ryou stopped to think. "You know, I don't know how the power of the Millennium items would stack up against the black magic. It's possible that it could actually do some good in a fight." Ryou said.

"We can't think that yet. We have a long way to go before we even get close to reaching that point." Seto said.

Yami was getting down again. 'Great. Something happens to make me feel a little better, and Seto says that. I have the worst luck.' Yami thought.

Deep down, Yami knew that the only way he was ever going to feel better was when he was able to hold Yugi in his arms again.

* * *

Heba went back down the hall again back toward the lounge. He had the book in his hands so that he could show everyone else what he had found.

Upon entering the room, Heba found that no one was in there but a couple of female servants who were cleaning the room.

"Where is everyone at?" Heba asked them.

"They went to the meeting room, Prince Heba." one of the girls said.

"Thank you." Heba said before he left the room.

Once again, Heba dashed down the hall. He needed to tell everyone everything now.

* * *

The group was in the meeting room discussing what was going on when Heba burst into the room.

"Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked when he saw that his husband was out of breath.

"I'm fine, but there's something important that I have to tell you." Heba said.

"Well, we have a bit of news ourselves. The spies found out that even the rulers of the two kingdoms knew about aiding these guys that attacked the Millennial Kingdom, and we're going to be taking them down." Bakura said.

"Okay, but this is really important." Heba said as he put the book he was holding onto the table.

"What's this?" Atemu asked.

"I might have found a way to get into the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"WHAT?!"

Heba nodded.

"How?" Dartz asked.

"Well, mainly by breaking every law that exists in the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said. He then picked up the book and showed them the cover.

The cover had an emblem on the front of a circle. The circle was cut into four outer symbols and one symbol in the center. The four outer symbols were of water, wind, earth, and lightening. The middle symbol was of fire.

"Heba, is that book what I think it is?" Solomon asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes, it is. I completely forgot that I had it until I saw the water and dirt on the floor in the lounge earlier and then heard the wind and saw the lightening. It reminded me of the elements, and I remembered that I had brought this book with me." Heba said.

"What is it? And can it really help us?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded. "You all know that a lot of Millennial beliefs center on the elements, right?" Heba asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, there's a reason for that belief." Heba said.

"You're referring to the elemental powers." Dartz said.

Heba nodded.

"Elemental powers? What are those?" Aknankanon asked.

"It is said to be a myth among common people. Only the royal family and the most trusted nobles know that this is true. As it goes, there was once a group of five warriors known as the Elemental Warriors. They could control the power of a specific element. One controlled the power earth, one controlled the power of lightening, one controlled the power of wind, one controlled the power and water, and the last controlled the power of fire and was their leader." Solomon explained.

"So, these people controlled the weather?" Marik asked.

"No. Their powers didn't let them control the weather. They couldn't cause or stop a storm or anything like that. They could manipulate the elements to fight." Dartz said.

"Like with water. The warrior of water could manipulate water in an ocean or a lake to fight with it." Heba said.

"What's so important about this, though? And why haven't we heard of these people?" Bakura asked.

"Because there have been no Elemental Warriors in nearly a thousand years." Heba said.

"As the story goes, the last group of Elemental Warriors became obsessed with the power that they held and wanted more. They started to go against their code, which said only to sue their power over the elements to help others. They were stopped by the Elemental Mistress, who governed over the use of their power. She took their powers, and they were punished for trying to overthrow the emperor at the time. The Elemental Mistress decided that the Elemental Warriors could no longer exist, and she locked away the power in a separate dimension." Ryou said.

"How does this help us?" Atemu asked.

"Because if we were able to gain that power, the magic held within is strong enough to break through the portals. We could get into the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"there's just one problem." Dartz said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"It's forbidden by Millennial law to even try to gain the power. The power is just as forbidden as black magic is." Dartz explained.

Amara frowned. "Is it as dangerous?" Amara asked.

"No. Black magic and elemental magic are completely different things. The reason that the elemental magic is forbidden is because of how powerful it is. It could easily overpower the emperor, or Yugi and Yami, in this case. It's forbidden because people feared that the ones who held it would become corrupt and try to bring about the end of the kingdom." Heba said.

"Would this really help us get in?" Yami asked.

"I have no doubt about it." Heba said.

"And you didn't mention this sooner why? We wouldn't have wasted so much time otherwise!" Malik exclaimed.

"Malik, I didn't remember until now. I forgot that I even had that book until tonight. It's been in my room in a locked box for the last three, no, four years. I haven't thought about it." Heba said.

"Could we get there, though? I mean, you said that it was in another dimension." Atemu said.

"There's a spell in this book that would allow us to get there. The main problem is that it's up to the Elemental mistress whether or not we can have the power." Heba said.

"So, we could go there and not get that power?" Bakura asked.

"Well, more like us." Ryou said, motioning to himself, Malik, Joey, and Heba.

"Why you? Why couldn't we get the power?" Marik demanded.

"Because only those of Millennial blood can use the power." Solomon said.

"Oh." Marik said.

"I hate to say this, but they need to try." Amara said.

"Absolutely not." Dartz said firmly.

"Why the hell not?!" Aknankanon demanded.

"Because it is forbidden. For them to go would be breaking Millennial law. They were Millennial born, so they are bound to its laws. I can't in good conscience let them do this." Dartz said.

"I'm afraid he's right. As lords of the kingdom, we would have to stop this. We can't let them knowingly break the law. They could still be punished for this and trying to gain the elemental power is an immediate death sentence." Solomon said.

"Which is why I said we would be breaking every law of the Millennial Kingdom by doing this." Heba said as he sat down.

"They have to try at least." Atemu said.

"No, they can't, and we will stop them. It's forbidden." Dartz said.

"Technically, you can't do anything to us because we have done nothing wrong." Heba said.

Solomon stood up. "Heba, give me the book. I won't let you do something foolish." Solomon said.

Heba stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Foolish?! Since when is wanting to save my brother foolish! The only reason I even considered this is because I wanted to save Yugi!" Heba shouted.

"It's not right!" Dartz growled, also standing up.

"Stop this! Yugi could die otherwise." Amara said.

"If they haven't killed him by now, then they won't." Dartz said stubbornly.

"Don't forget that Yugi is pregnant. If he were to have the baby while in captivity, they could kill that child. Is that what you want?! For that baby to die because of your stubbornness?!" Aknankanon demanded, getting up as well.

"Don't turn this back on us! We are only stopping them from doing something that would have them put to death! Besides, that is my great-grandchild, so don't tell me I don't care!" Solomon growled.

"We have a chance to save Yugi, and you're worried about the law! There may be nothing to save if we don't act now!" Seto snapped.

"It doesn't make it right!" Dartz retorted.

"I only mentioned this because we don't have any other options! It's a last resort!" Heba said angrily.

Yami sat there in silence. 'This isn't helping. Why are they arguing about this when Yugi's life is in danger? When our baby's life is in danger? Don't they see that Heba is only trying to help them.' Yami thought.

It was upsetting Yami that this was happening, and he hated it.

Yami then remembered something that Yugi told him not long after they were married.

~Flashback~

"_So, are you happy to be an emperor now?" Yugi asked._

_Yami smiled at him before he pulled Yugi into a kiss. "I'm more happy that I get to be with you now." Yami answered._

"_No regrets?" Yugi asked._

"_None." Yami answered as they lay back on their bed._

"_You now that you have a lot of responsibility now." Yugi said._

"_I know. I help you rule, make decisions, make laws, and the like." Yami answered._

"_And pardon." Yugi added._

"_What?" Yami asked, taken off guard._

"_You know. Pardon. You can pardon certain people of crimes of they had good intentions or were doing it because they had no choice. It's rarely used and only in extreme circumstances. Like I pardoned a lot of soldiers who only helped my father because they felt that they had no choice." Yugi said._

"_Oh. So, I can let people off the hook if I wanted to." Yami said._

_Yugi nodded. "Yep, but there has to be a really good reason for doing what you did. Life and death reason." Yugi said._

"_I'll have to remember that." Yami said._

~End Flashback~

Yami did remember it now.

Everyone was still arguing over the issue.

"ENOUGH!" Yami shouted as he stood up.

Everyone grew silent as they looked at Yami in shock.

In all the time since this had started, Yami hadn't yelled, and it took everyone off guard.

"This arguing is not helium, and I won't stand for it." Yami said.

"We are only-" Dartz started.

"I know why you're doing it, Dartz, and it get it, but in this case, an exception has to be made." Yami said.

"One can't be made." Solomon argued.

"Listen! Yugi is my husband, and that is our child! I don't give a damn what laws are broken! If it'll help save them, then so be it!" Yami snapped.

"You can't do that." Dartz said.

"That is where you are wrong, Dartz. After our marriage, Yugi told me a lot of powers I now had. I have all the same powers in the Millennial government as he does, including the power to pardon people of crimes." Yami said.

This surprised everyone.

Yami turned to Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. "If you go and do this, then if it comes up in a trial, then I will pardon you for any crime they want to say you committed. This is a desperate situation, a d desperate situations call for desperate measures. I want you to try at least." Yami said.

"But-" Solomon started.

"I am as much the Emperor of the Millennial Kingdom as Yugi is. He made it clear that we have the same powers, and that my word is as much law as his is. I don't exercise that power much, but I'll be damned if I lose Yugi or my child because of this. I won't lose them. If this is the only way to save them, then so be it." Yami said.

Everyone was surprised by this, but they were also glad.

"Heba, how soon before we can go?" Yami asked.

"Whenever you like." Heba answered.

"Then we go immediately." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wasn't bashing Dartz and Solomon. They just knew that by going, Heba and the others could be put to death, and they didn't want that. They were just looking out for them. Again, not bashing them.

Next: Getting the elemental magic.

R&R.


	7. The Elemental Powers

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay, but I got kind of lazy over the weekend. I tend to do that sometimes. Anyway, here's the next one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Elemental Powers

~Egypt~

After getting Yami's permission to go after the Elemental powers without any repercussions from them, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were all getting themselves ready to go to the dimension where the powers were being kept at.

Currently, the four were in the library.

"What are we waiting for, Heba? Let's go now." Malik said.

"Malik, we have to be ready for anything. Besides, all four of us have to say the spell to get there, so you need to learn the spell." Heba said as he pushed the book in front of them.

"Okay. Let's get started with this." Malik said as he grabbed the book.

Ryou could tell that there was something else on his mind. "Heba, what's bothering you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm thinking that Yami might need to come with us?" Heba answered.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"He's an emperor of the Millennial Kingdom. He has a great deal of authority when it comes to matters of the Millennial Kingdom. If the Elemental Mistress were to see that he was there as well, I think we'd have a greater chance of being given the power." Heba said.

"No offense to Yami, but he's not an emperor by blood." Joey said.

"It doesn't matter, Joey. Be it by blood or marriage, Yami has just as much authority as Yugi does. The Elemental Mistress would heed Yami's word regardless." Ryou said.

"Okay. So he goes with us." Malik said.

Heba nodded. "We'll talk to Yami about this when you four learn the spell." Heba said.

The four nodded before they got to work learning the spell.

* * *

Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Yami were all in the lounge with their kids.

"I hope that this person who guards this power will give it to them. We're screwed otherwise." Bakura said.

Yami was currently pacing the room, and he tensed at Bakura's statement.

Seto whacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Bakura shouted, glaring at Seto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not helping matters!" Seto snapped.

Yami sighed. "Seto, it doesn't matter. Bakura's right. There's a chance that they won't be given the power. And Yugi's the one who is screwed, along with the rest of the kingdom." Yami said.

"We're going to save him, Yami. We're going to find a way to do that." Atemu said.

Yami sighed as he sank down into a plush armchair. "I wish that I was that confidant." Yami said.

"Well, at least we know that he has a chance now. I mean, we might not have if you hadn't used your power as emperor to give them the permission that they needed to go in the first place." Bakura said.

Yami growled. "I still can't believe that those two cared more about the damned law that saving Yugi and the kingdom! I thought that those two cared more than that!" Yami said angrily.

"I take it that you're still pissed at them then." Marik said.

"Of course I am! If it hadn't been for the fact that I was the emperor, they would have let Yugi rot there. I thought that they would have cared more than that." Yami said.

"I understand their viewpoint. They only wanted to stop them from having to face possible severe consequences, but I would have said the hell with the law and let them go." Seto said.

"It doesn't matter now. They're going, and they'll be able to help Yugi as long as they get that power." Bakura said.

The group nodded their agreement.

'I just hope that this works. Yugi doesn't have long before he ends up having the baby, and I would rather he not be in the hands of those maniacs when he has the baby. I don't even want to think about what those people might do to our child just to get Yugi to do whatever it is that they want him to.' Yami thought, knowing that Yugi would do anything if it meant protecting their child.

* * *

Once they were certain that they were ready, Heba and the others found their husbands and Yami.

"So, are you guys ready?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We're ready to go." Heba said.

"Good. We should get going." Marik said, standing up.

"We? Where did the "we" come in?" Ryou asked.

"You don't really think that we're going to let you go off and do this without us, did you?" Seto asked.

"This is way too dangerous." Joey argued.

"Doesn't matter. We're coming with you." Bakura said.

"And what about the kids?" Malik asked.

"We're going to watch them." Aknankanon replied.

Heba turned to look at his mother and father-in-law in surprise. "You agreed to this?" Heba asked.

"No, not really. We just know that there is no way to change their minds, so we just agreed to watch the kids." Amara replied.

"Understandable." Ryou said, knowing how stubborn the four could be.

"And I'm going with you, so don't bother arguing with me. I'm the one allowing you to go in the first place." Yami said.

"We were actually going to suggest that you come with us, Yami." Heba said.

"Hold it! Why were you going to ask him to go and leave us behind?" Bakura demanded.

"Trust me. It's not for the reason you think. Yami's one of the emperor's of the Millennial Kingdom, so he will carry a great deal of authority with the Elemental Mistress. She'll listen to Yami more than anyone else, so it's important that he be there." Heba said.

"Makes sense." Isis agreed.

Yami was growing impatient. He knew that they were going on borrowed time as far as Yugi was concerned. "We really should get going." Yami said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey nodded.

"All right. What do we have to do to get there?" Bakura asked.

"You don't do anything. We have to say a spell to open a portal to get there." Heba answered.

"Well, get to it then." Amara said.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik then turned to face each other so that they were in a circle. They then started to say the spell in the Millennial language.

Soon, a green portal opened to the side of them.

"Come on." Heba said.

The group that was going then walked through the portal. Once they were inside, the portal closed.

"Do you think that they will be able to pull it off?" Amara asked.

"I honestly don't know, Amara, but if anyone can pull something like this off, it's them." Aknankanon replied.

Amara chuckled. "I suppose when you put them all together, they can do just about anything." Amara said.

"Indeed. They can." Aknankanon agreed.

The two then went to watch their grandson, great-nephews, and great-niece.

* * *

~Elemental Dimension~

The dimension that the group arrived in was more than a little surprising.

"Wow. When I imagined this place, I certainly didn't think it would look anything like this." Joey said.

The dimension looked like a great, green field that seemed to have no end.

"Okay. This doesn't look too bad." Bakura said.

"Everything is not always what it seems, Bakura. You can't forget that. My guess is that this place can change at a moment's notice. For precaution, we all stay together. We don't know what's in store for us in this place." Heba said.

The group then started to walk through the field.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Malik asked.

"Well, according to the book, the powers lie within the Elemental temple. And before you ask, no, the book did not say where the temple is." Heba answered.

"I was hoping that this would be easy." Marik said.

"When it comes to things like this, it is never easy." Heba said.

No one could argue with this.

Things seemed to be fine for a while, but things quickly took a different turn.

"What's going on?!" Joey exclaimed.

The field seemed to be disappearing, and it turned into a deserted wasteland.

"As I said, things can change at a moment's notice." Heba said. He then drew his sword.

"Why are you doing that?" Malik asked.

"Because we don't know what we're up against here, and I really don't want to be taken off guard by anything." Heba answered.

Seeing the logic, the other three Millennials drew their swords as well.

The group then continued on their way.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi was lying on his bed in the room that he had been locked in. He was getting rather irritated at being locked up all of the time. 'This is getting annoying. I am tired of being locked in here. I haven't been outside since they brought me to this prison. I would love to feel the sunshine again.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had always loved being outdoors and not being able to go out was starting to bug him, although he had yet to allow his captors to know that fact. He was much too stubborn to allow them the satisfaction of knowing that they had gotten him upset over this.

The door to the room opened, and Masako walked in.

"So, how are you this fine day, Emperor?" Masako asked snidely.

Yugi chose not answer. He knew that Masako was just goading him, and he wouldn't fall for the man's tactics.

"So, how is that child you carry?" Masako asked.

Once more, Yugi remained silent. He was not going to let this man get to him.

Masako, on the other hand, was getting angry that Yugi refused to answer. "Answer me, you bastard!" Masako shouted.

Yugi looked at him. "When you say something that I have an interest in answering, I will answer." Yugi said calmly.

Masako formed a ball of black energy in his hand before he threw it at Yugi.

The magical shield that Yugi had kept in place since his imprisonment protected him from harm.

"I thought that you knew I kept a shield up constantly." Yugi said.

Masako was getting angrier. He was tired of the fact that Yugi always seemed to have the upper hand. "Are you going to sign over your power to me?" Masako demanded.

"My answer is still the same. No." Yugi answered.

"Then reopen the damned portals! How do you expect help to get in if you don't?!" Masako demanded, hoping to trick Yugi.

"You just want them open to allow your allies in." Yugi said. He didn't mention that he had been in contact with Heba and knew that the allies had been found out and were being dealt with.

"So open them." Masako ordered.

"Once again, no." Yugi said.

Masako gripped his fists in anger. "Just wait until that bastard of yours is born! You'll regret not doing what I have said!" Masako shouted before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door with great force.

Yugi closed his eyes as he fought the tears. He knew that his and Yami's baby was in danger once it was born because of what power Masako would have over them. 'I just hope that they are able to help us before it is too late.' Yugi thought. He placed a hand on his stomach. "Don't worry, baby. You're going to be okay." Yugi said. He felt the baby kick him, causing Yugi to smile.

* * *

~Elemental Dimension~

The group had walked in relative peace for a while, but it was soon interrupted.

Soldiers seemed to come up from everywhere, surrounding them.

"This is bad." Joey said.

"You think!" Malik snapped.

"Not the time!" everyone else said to the two.

The soldier then charged at them.

Heba ducked before he brought his sword up and struck at a few soldiers, which knocked them back. Heba then jumped and kicked the soldiers back. He turned and was punched so hard that he was sent crashing to the ground.

"Heba!" Atemu yelled in worry.

Malik ducked as tried to strike another soldier, but the soldier blocked his sword before he punched Malik so hard that Malik was thrown to the ground.

"Malik!" Marik shouted as he watched his husband go down.

Joey tried to stop an attack, but he was tripped up before he was flipped and slammed into the ground.

"Joey!" Seto exclaimed.

Ryou ducked and rammed himself into a soldier, causing the soldier to stumble backwards. However, the soldier charged back at Ryou and hit him so hard that Ryou fell back.

"Ryou!" Bakura screamed.

Heba rolled out of the way and jumped up out of the way of a blow. He formed a ball of magic in his hand and threw it at the soldiers.

Two of the soldiers were hit by the magic and destroyed.

Heba looked on in shock. 'Swords don't hurt these things, but magic does.' Heba thought.

A soldier formed a ball that looked like fire and threw it at Heba.

Heba ducked and saw the ground get caught on fire. "Guys! Be careful. These things can use the power of the elements! Use your magic! It stops them! Swords don't!" Heba ordered.

The others caught on quick.

Several soldiers put their hands to the ground and several rocks were thrown at them.

All of them jumped out of the way, grabbing the Egyptians and pulling them out of the way as well.

"Can you stop this?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, and you can help us. Use the power of the Millennium items. I think that it will stop them." Heba said.

"You think?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Heba snapped.

The soldiers started using the power of water, earth, fire, lightening, and wind against them.

Avoiding the attacks, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik charged at them, using their Millennial magic to attack the soldiers.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all used the power of their Millennium items to attack the soldiers as well.

* * *

~Elemental Dimension, different section~

A woman with pure white hair and soft blue eyes watched the fight through a crystal ball. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"These people are determined, and they learned quickly how to defeat my soldiers." the woman said.

The woman then turned and walked to an alter.

"Perhaps they are worthy, but I will wait and see their reasoning for coming." the woman said.

* * *

~Heba and the others~

Before long, they had defeated all of the soldiers.

"Okay. That was weird." Joey said.

"What was?" Marik asked.

"That they could use the elements." Joey said.

"It is either a defense of the dimension or a test. I don't know which." Heba said.

"We should move on." Yami said.

They all understood why Yami was in such a rush to get to the power, and they all couldn't have agreed with him more.

The group moved on.

As they walked through the wasteland, they came up to a dense forest.

"Um, what's with this?" Bakura asked.

"It does look rather out of place." Ryou added.

"Not to quote a cliché, but expect the unexpected." Heba said.

"That was a cliché." Seto pointed out.

"That's beside the point. Now, come on." Heba said.

Since the forest was so dense, they couldn't walk through it, but Heba and Joey used their swords to cut through the forest.

"Man. You'd think that it wouldn't take quite so long to get there." Bakura said.

"This is a dangerous power, Bakura. You have to expect it to be hard." Heba said.

After what seemed like an eternity, Heba and Joey had cut through the forest into the center of a clearing to see a large structure ahead.

"I take it that that is it." Atemu said.

"I know that it is." Yami said.

Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Atemu turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. That structure is done in a Millennial style." Yami said.

"He's right. That's how I know that it is it as well." Heba said.

"Well, let's get going." Malik said, starting forward.

Heba grabbed Malik by the arm, holding his back. "Hold your horses, Malik." Heba said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

Heba sighed. "We have to be careful. We don't know what we're going to face." Heba said.

The group nodded. They then started toward the temple.

Once at the stairs, the group looked up.

"Holy cow! How many steps are there?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"If memory serves right, about one thousand." Heba answered,

"A thousand?!" was the simultaneous reply.

Heba nodded. "That's what the book said." Heba said.

"That stinks." Marik said.

"Come on. We might as well start walking." Yami said.

"Yeah. You two can complain as we walk. At least we'll cover ground while we listen to you two complain about how much we have to walk." Atemu added.

The group then started up the stairs.

After a while, the group reached the top, out of breath.

"Okay. I-never want-to-do that-again." Marik said as he gasped for breath.

"No-joke." Seto agreed.

"Okay. Let's go." Heba said.

The group walked into the temple, which was done in red, blue, green, white, and yellow stones.

"What's with all the colors?" Marik asked.

"Not sure." Heba replied.

"Look!" Ryou said.

The group looked up to see an alter that had a crest with the symbols of water, fire, earth, wind, and lightening in it.

Below the crest were five swords imbedded in stone.

"That must be it. Those swords are the key." Joey said.

"Maybe." Heba said. He couldn't help but wonder if it would be that easy.

"Come on. Let's get it." Malik said.

Malik, Joey, and Ryou started forward.

Heba was still unsure at the moment. "Hold it, guys!" Heba said.

A strong force then hit the three and forced them back.

"What was that?" Malik asked.

"No idea.' Ryou said as Bakura helped him up.

"It's not that easy, guys. Don't forget that the Elemental Mistress has to allow us to get the power." Heba said.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE TEMPLE OF THE ELEMENTS!" a feminine voice bellowed.

The group jumped.

"Uh, what was that?" Bakura asked.

"WELL!" the voice demanded.

Yami decided that he had better take responsibility for this. Eh stopped forward and said, "I am Yami, emperor of the Millennial Kingdom."

A white light appeared at the alter, and a woman dressed in a white, flowing dress appeared. She was the one from before. She walked down the steps to them. "You are the emperor?" she asked.

"Yes. Not by blood, though. I am married to Yugi, the blood emperor." Yami answered.

"That matters not. You are still the emperor." the woman said.

"Are you the Elemental Mistress?" Heba asked.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called by my birth name, Kisara." the woman answered. She then looked around at all of them. "Who are you all?" Kisara asked.

"I am Heba. I was once a prince of the Millennial Kingdom. I married Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt. I live there now." Heba said.

Atemu then stepped up beside Heba. "I am Atemu, Heba's husband." Atemu said.

"My name is Ryou, a lord of the Millennial Kingdom. I married Bakura, a nephew to the current Pharaoh. I live in Egypt as well." Ryou said.

"I'm Bakura." Bakura added.

"I'm Malik. Like Ryou, I'm a lord of the Millennial Kingdom. I'm married to Marik, Bakura's twin brother. I live in Egypt now." Malik said.

"I'm Marik." Marik said.

"I'm Joey. I'm a lord of the Millennial Kingdom, too, but I'm married to Seto, a nephew to the current Pharaoh, and I live in Egypt now." Joey said.

"And I'm Seto." Seto added.

"I see. May I ask why you are here?" Kisara asked.

"We know that it is forbidden to have the power of the elements, but we really need them, Ele-Kisara." Heba said.

"Why do you need it?" Kisara asked, immediately suspicious.

Yami sighed. "Five months ago, Millennials who used the art of black magic attacked the kingdom. They have now taken control of the kingdom. No power can stop them. Recently, I learned of the elemental powers, and I gave them permission to come here to get it. We need that power to save my kingdom." Yami said.

Kisara did not doubt his word. "Why did Emperor Yugi not come as well?" Kisara asked.

"In the attack, Yugi forced me, his grandfather, and his guardian tiger through a portal back to Egypt before he sealed the portals to the Millennial Kingdom. He is their captive now. As far as we know, Yugi is alive." Yami said.

Kisara was startled. "Oh, dear! The Emperor has placed himself in great danger1" Kisara said, her hands on her cheeks.

"Kisara, Yugi is pregnant now, and he could have the baby at any time. We need to get in and save him at least." Heba said.

"I see." Kisara said.

"Please. We only want to use this power to save everyone in the Millennial Kingdom. You have my word that no one will misuse this power. It will only be used to bring down these people that control black magic." Yami said.

"I believe you, Emperor Yami. However, it needs to know what they will do with it." Kisara said as she turned to Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. "They are the ones who will be using it." Kisara said.

"We only want to save my brother and the kingdom." Heba said.

"Your brother?" Kisara asked.

Heba nodded. "Yugi and I are twins." Heba replied.

"Oh. I see." Kisara said.

The group was silent as Kisara thought.

"I sense that you speak the truth." Kisara said. She gestured toward the swords. "You four, go and pull out the swords. If your hearts re pure and your reasons honest, you will have the power." Kisara said.

"Thank you." Heba said.

The four walked up to where the swords were. Each one grabbed a sword and started to pull on it. As the swords came out of the stone, bright lights shone from the swords.

"What's happening?" Marik asked.

"It's the power of the elements." Kisara answered.

A blue light surrounded Heba, a green light surrounded Joey, a yellow light surrounded Malik, and a white light surrounded Ryou.

"What's going on?!" Bakura shouted.

When the lights disappeared, the group stood there in different clothing.

Heba wore a pair of blue pants with a blue shirt on along with a decorated blue jacket that was fastened in the front. A cape was attached to the jacket. He wore a pair of blue boots as well. He had a ring around his head with a sapphire oval in the center of his forehead. The sword that he held had a blue blade. The sheath for the sword at his side was black.

Ryou, Joey, and Malik were dressed in the same clothes as Heba except Ryou's were white, Malik's were, yellow, and Joey's were green. Ryou also had a diamond in his ring on his head, Malik had a yellow canary jewel, and Joey had an emerald.

"Wow." Seto said.

The four walked back down to them.

"Man. I can feel the power." Joey said.

"I would advise you to train with the power before you try to use it in battle." Kisara said.

The group nodded.

"Thank you, Kisara." Yami said.

Kisara nodded.

The group started to leave.

"One moment." Kisara said.

The group stopped and turned back to her.

Kisara went up to the last sword and pulled it out before returning them. She held it out to Heba. "Prince Heba, take this last one with you as well." Kisara said.

Heba took the sword, which had a red blade. "Why?" Heba asked.

Kisara smiled. "Emperor Yugi is the one who should wield the last elemental power. He will control fire. Once he recovers from giving birth, he can take the power. It is his right." Kisara said.

"His right?" Ryou asked.

Kisara nodded. "From birth, you five were destined control a specific element. Prince Heba, water. Lord Ryou, wind. Lord Malik, lightening. Lord Joey, earth. Emperor Yugi, fire. It is why your tigers were named what they were." Kisara said.

"Then why the delay?" Heba asked.

"I had to make sure that you had only noble reasons for wanting the power. I know that your reasons were right and just." Kisara said.

"Thank you. For everything." Heba said.

Kisara nodded. "You will control the power for the rest of your lives. Once you pass on, the power will immediately return to this dimension until the next ones destined to control it are found and deemed worthy of the power. Also, if you abuse the power in any way, shape, or form, I can recall the power." Kisara said.

"We understand. Thank you for your help." Heba said.

Kisara nodded. She held out a hand, and a green portal opened. "Return to Egypt. I pray that you will be able to reclaim the Millennial Kingdom." Kisara said.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us." Yami said.

"I am honored to be able to help you in some way, Emperor Yami." Kisara answered.

The group then walked through the portal before the portal closed.

Kisara sighed. 'I hope that they are able to save the Emperor.' Kisara thought.

Kisara had already known all that they had told her. She just needed to hear it from them to know that they were sincere. She had watched over the Millennial Kingdom since the time she sealed the elemental power away. She had seen Kenshin's cruelty in the way he ruled, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before he lost control of the kingdom.

Kisara had watched through Yugi's kingship and knew that he was alive and well. She just didn't know how things would turn out.

'I truly hope that they are able to save the emperor before he goes into labor.' Kisara thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't want to create another OC for the Elemental Mistress, so I decided to just use Kisara.

next: Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik go to the Millennial Kingdom to rescue Yugi.

R&R.


	8. Rescue

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Rescue

~Egypt~

It had been a week since Heba and the others had managed to get the Elemental powers, and they had heeded Kisara's warning to train with the magic before attempting to use it in battle.

Now, the four were confidant in their abilities with the magic and were ready to go on to the Millennial Kingdom to save Yugi.

"Well, I think that we have done just about everything that we can to train with our magic. We need to go on to the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"Good. Let's get going and save Yugi!" Joey said.

"Right behind you, Joey." Malik said.

"Hold on, you two. We're not just going to go off. If we did that, I think that they all might get angry with us if we did that. We need to tell them we're going to go." Heba said.

"You know that we haven't told them that we're going to be going alone." Ryou said.

"I know. They might not like it, but it's the way that things need to be right now." Heba said.

"Let's go, and I hope that Yami doesn't rip our heads off for this one." Joey said.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Atemu shouted.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all jumped backwards at the loud shout.

"Maybe it's Atemu we should worry about." Malik muttered.

"Now, Atemu. Just calm down." Heba said.

"Calm down?! You four want to go to the Millennial Kingdom on your own without any help to face these people! I won't calm down!" Atemu retorted.

"We're not going to go to fight them. Some of the enemy might confront us, and we may have to face them on our own, but that's not the main reason that we are going alone." Ryou said.

"Why are you going without any help at all?" Shada asked.

"This isn't to free the kingdom. We're going in to save Yugi right now." Malik said.

"You're not going without me then." Yami said. He wasn't about to let them go without him when his husband needed him so much.

Heba rubbed his head. 'This isn't getting us anywhere right now.' Heba thought. "Yami, please understand that we have to go alone." Heba said.

"Why must you go on your own?" Amara asked, worried for their safety.

"Our Elemental power does allow us to get into the Millennial Kingdom, but we can only transport our individual selves. We can combine out power to transport one other person out or in, and since we need to get Yugi out, we have to go alone so that we can combine our powers to get him back here." Heba said.

"Well, it does make sense. Yugi has to be brought back here. He needs to be here for when he does have the baby." Isis said.

"We're not planning on a battle on a large-scale. We're going in to find Yugi, and that's it." Heba said.

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Yami didn't like this one bit. They hated not to be able to go and help them out.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We can handle this." Joey said.

Heba put a hand to his head. "Joey, please don't get over-confidant on me. We don't need that right now." Heba said.

"All right. Just be careful." Yami said.

"Don't worry. We'll get Yugi out." Heba said.

The Egyptians nodded, knowing that they had no other choice, but to let the four handle this their way at the time.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were each surrounded by a light of the color that signified their element, and when the light faded, they were gone.

"I hope that they are going to be able to find Yugi and get him here." Bakura said.

Amara hit Bakura in the head.

"OW! What was that for, Aunt Amara?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his head.

"Watch what you say! They are going to get Yugi out of there!" Amara snapped.

Bakura nodded, knowing better than to cross Amara when she got angry.

Isis then got up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Isis?" Aknankanon asked.

Isis turned back to them. "I'm going to get things ready in the healing chamber. Yugi hasn't seen a doctor for his pregnancy the entire time, so the moment he gets here, I want to check his health as well as the baby's health." Isis said.

"A good idea." Amara agreed.

Isis then left the room to get everything ready.

Yami was worried. He was glad that they were finally going to be able to get Yugi out of the mess that he was in, but he was still on edge. He knew that his husband was in a great amount of danger, and he didn't like the thought of anything happening. He wanted his husband with him again, and he wanted to know that their baby was all right. 'Just hold on a little longer, Yugi. Helps on the way.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Masako was sitting in the dining room with Yaeko and the woman that had been keeping an eye on Yugi.

"How is the _Emperor?_" Masako asked, saying the word emperor with disgust.

"He seems to be fine." the woman answered.

Masako slammed his hand down on the table, causing everything on the table to shake from the force, startling the two women. "That's not what I meant! I'm referring to that damned bastard he's pregnant with, Mineko!" Masako snapped.

The woman, Mineko, shivered at the fierceness with which Masako spoke. "I am sorry, my lord. He shows no signs of labor yet. It may still be too early for that." Mineko said.

"Once that brat is born, I want you to take the child away from him." Masako spat.

"Of course." Mineko said.

"What will you do with the child?" Yaeko asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Who knows? I might just kill it outright." Masako said.

Yaeko mentally frowned. She may have wanted a different way of ruling so that she could sue her black magic openly, but she didn't want to have an innocent child killed. 'This isn't right. It's not right to end a baby's life.' Yaeko thought.

"Ah! Yes! That's what I'll do! I'll kill that brat in front of the Emperor. It'll make the Emperor regret not surrendering his kingship over to me!" Masako said.

"It won't help the cause, though." Yaeko remarked.

"What do you mean?!" Masako snapped, glaring at her.

"The point is to have him sign over his kingship to you. If you kill his child in front of him, then he won't sign over his kingship, and if his allies come in, we will all die for murdering the heir." Yaeko said.

"I am not worried about his allies! They cannot help him now! No one can!" Masako growled angrily.

"Then consider the kingship. If you kill the baby, then he won't sign it over, and we would have no other leverage against him." Yaeko said.

"I don't care anymore! I'll take the throne by force! That baby dies the moment it is born!" Masako said before he stormed out.

"Well, one less brat to worry with." Mineko said before she stood up and walked out of the room as well.

Yaeko remained there, silent. 'I never wanted this. I don't believe in killing of babies or young children.' Yaeko thought. She never wanted to do this.

* * *

~Yugi~

Yugi was rather worried. He knew that he was getting closer and closer to when he could have the baby, and he didn't like that thought.

'I don't know what Masako plans to do once the baby is born, but I know that it's not good. I don't want to even think about what he would do.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had noticed that Masako had not care for anyone or anything around him, and he knew that he was in a lot of trouble.

'If I know Heba, he hasn't given up on finding a way to get here. I just hope that he managed to get here soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Heba, Joey, Ryou, & Malik~

The four had landed in a forest that wasn't far from the palace.

"Well, we made it at least." Joey said.

Heba walked toward the edge of the forest and looked around. "Look at this place. It's a disaster." Heba said.

The area looked different that it usually did. The sky was unusually dark, causing everything to be dim. Houses and other buildings were destroyed. People were scattered all over, being forced to certain places by the ones using black magic.

"This is horrid. They are treating the people like slaves." Ryou said, angry.

"To them, that's all they are." Heba answered.

"Now what?" Malik asked.

"We go along with our original thoughts. We go and find Yugi." Heba answered.

"Where do we start?" Joey asked.

"I would say the palace is the best bet to finding Yugi." Heba answered.

The group started forward and found that the palace was surrounded.

"Well, there goes that idea." Malik said.

"Not entirely." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Joey asked.

Heba smirked. "There are secret ways to get into the palace that no one knows about. I remember them all. We can use one of them to get into the palace." Heba said.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik started smirking as well.

"Lead the way, Heba." Joey said.

"Well, the easiest entranceway to get to might be the one that leads into the kitchen." Heba said.

The three nodded.

Heba lead them around the palace at the same time they were avoiding the enemy, making sure that they were not seen.

"Here it is." Heba said.

"It's a wall." Malik said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a wall, Malik. The point behind the secret entranceways is that no one knows where they are. You can't see them by looking." Heba said. He walked forward and placed his hand on the wall and moved his hand as if he was searching for something.

"Uh, Heba. What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Here it is." Heba said. He tapped a portion if the wall three times with his knuckles before a small, rectangular panel opened, reveal a hidden switch. Heba then took a hold of the switch and pulled it down.

The wall slid open to reveal a door.

"That's handy." Malik said.

The group walked in the secret entrance.

Heba then pulled down another switch inside of the entrance, and the door closed.

"What was that for?" Ryou asked.

"Simple. It closed the entrance back and hid the panel again." Heba said.

"Now what?" Malik asked.

"Come on." Heba said.

The group walked down the passageway and came to another door.

Heba pulled a switch to open the door, and the group walked out. Heba revealed another panel, and he pulled the switch to seal the door again, and then hid the panel.

"We're in the pantry?" Malik asked, looking at the vast pantry that they had ended up in.

"Of course. Now, come on. We have a lot that we need to do." Heba said.

The group made their way to the door and slowly opened it to look out. They were relieved to see that no one was there at the time.

"Okay. Come on." Heba said.

The group walked out into the kitchen, and they started through the palace.

"Where would they keep Yugi at in here?" Joey asked.

"In one of the bedrooms or in the dungeons." Heba said.

"Given the kind of people that they are, I would say that they are keeping him in the dungeons." Joey said.

"All right. We'll head there first, but we have to be careful." Heba said.

The group then headed for the dungeons.

Along the way, Heba and the others found that there were people all over.

"This isn't going to be harder than we thought." Malik muttered.

Heba looked around before deciding something. "There is another way to the dungeons, but it's longer. It will probably be less guarded, though." Heba said.

"Let's get going then." Ryou said.

The group turned around and started the other way.

* * *

~Masako~

Masako stood in his room. It used to be Yami and Yugi's room, but he had had everything that had belonged to the true rulers and had it thrown out so that he could move in.

Masako was currently pacing the floor. 'There has to be a way to force the Emperor to sign over his kingship to me. I know there is. I just have to find it.' Masako thought.

Masako was still angry at Yaeko for contradicting him. "I don't get her problem. So what if I kill that brat! It's not like that brat has any real significance to anyone." Masako said.

Masako had thought that he was secure in the loyalty of everyone who followed him, but now he wondered about their loyalty.

"I'll have to keep an eye on them all and make sure that none of them try to betray me. After all, we are too close to accomplishing our goal." Masako said.

Masako wasn't going to let anyone stop. He had come a long way, and he wasn't going to lose what he had gained or would gain in time.

* * *

~Heba, Ryou, Joey, &Malik~

Heba had been right.

The other way to the dungeons was rather easy since they did not come across many that were guarding it, and it was easy to sneak past the few that were guarding areas.

"Okay. This is a little too easy." Joey said.

"Don't say that, Joey. We don't want to ruin anything." Heba said.

The group headed down the spiral stairs that led to the dungeons.

The entrance to the dungeons was guarded by two of the enemy.

"Since I know that you two are dying to do it, get them out of the way." Heba said, looking at Joey and Malik.

The two nodded, happy to do it.

Joey kneeled down and put his hand to the ground. His eyes glowed green.

Vines suddenly shot up from the ground and wrapped entirely around one of the soldiers, wrapping around the soldiers arms, legs, and throat.

"What the-" the other guard shouted, going to help the other one.

"Not so fast." Malik said, stepping out.

"What?!" the soldier exclaimed, startled.

Malik then thrust out his hand, and bolts of lightening hit the soldier, killing him.

The other soldier was killed from the vines squeezing his throat.

Joey recalled the vines, letting the soldier fall.

"Now that that's done, come on." Heba said.

The group moved on to the dungeons and opened the doors to the dungeons, walking in. They walked and found that there were few people in the dungeons.

"Where is everyone?" Ryou asked.

"Any prisoners that were here were probably released, and I'm guessing that there were not many who opposed him out here." Heba answered.

"Prince Heba!" a startled voice exclaimed.

The group found the cell that the voice had come from and found the council.

"It is you!" Grom said.

"Grom! What are all of you doing down here?" Heba asked as he looked over the council.

"We were placed down here by that maniac Masako when they attacked and took over the kingdom." Grom answered, gripping the bars of the cell tightly.

"Masako? Who's that?" Ryou asked.

"He's the maniac leading these people against us!" Marc said.

"Masako seems to be their leader from what we have seen. We're not entirely sure, though." Grom said.

"We need to get you out." Joey said.

"No! You can't worry about us right now!" Grom said.

"He's right. Emperor Yugi is pregnant, and by now, he's close to the time that he could give birth. You must find him and get him out of here before he does have the baby. I don't even want to think about Masako might do to him or the child once the baby is born." Andrew said.

"All right. Is Yugi down here in the dungeon?" Heba asked, awed and thankful for the loyalty that the council had to his brother.

"No. Emperor Yugi is not even in the palace. They took him and have him locked up in the old fortress on the outskirts of the kingdom. He's being held in the tower." Grom explained.

"Great. We didn't even need to come to the palace. And what is Yugi? A damsel in distress? What's with being locked in the tower?" Joey said.

"Is the fortress guarded?" Heba asked, ignoring Joey's sarcasm.

"Most likely. There's a secret way in, though." Andrew said.

"I know. I know the way in." Heba said.

"Just be careful." Grom told them.

The four nodded.

"Once we get Yugi to safety, we'll come back and free the kingdom." Ryou assured them.

"Just be on guard at all times." Marc said.

The four nodded before leaving.

"Was it just me, or did they have the Elemental powers?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, they did." Grom said.

"But it's against the law!" Marc exclaimed.

"In this case, I would ask Emperor Yugi to pardon them for going after it. It's the only power that can help us. Besides, Emperor Yami is with them, and he can give his permission just like Emperor Yugi could." Grom said.

"Let us hope that they can save us using this power." Andrew said.

* * *

~Yugi ~

Yugi was lying on his bed.

Mineko had just left him after bring him dinner.

Yugi was never given that much to eat, which was why he was worried for his baby's health.

Yugi was also worried for another reason. Even though his water hadn't broken, he knew that he was having contractions, indicating that he was going to have the baby soon.

Yugi had managed to hide the fact from Mineko. He didn't want her to inform Masako. He knew that he couldn't hide it forever, but he would certainly try to prolong it as long as possible.

"Don't' worry. I'll figure something out." Yugi said, placing his hand on his stomach.

Yugi hoped that he figured out a way to save them both before it was too late.

* * *

~Heba, Joey, Ryou, & Malik~

The four had arrived at the fortress and found that there were a couple of guards at the gate.

"Well, we won't be going in the front door." Joey said.

"Like you actually thought they would leave the front door open." Malik retorted.

"Not now, guys." Heba and Ryou said at the same time.

The group started down the cliffs to the fortress. They avoided detection by the guards.

"Where's the secret way in?" Ryou asked.

"This way." Heba said.

The group walked around to the back of the fortress and found where there was a secret door.

"Not as hidden." Malik remarked.

"It was built centuries ago. We've advanced since then." Heba said. He tried to pull the door open, but found that he couldn't. "A little help here." Heba said.

Malik tried helping him. "Geez! No wonder they left it in plain sight. This door is heavy!" Malik said.

Ryou and Joey started helping them, and the four were able to pull the door open.

"Okay. Let's go in." Heba said.

The group started in.

"Okay. Why is no one here?" Joey asked.

"The only guards are probably the ones at the gates and at the doors of Yugi's room." Heba said.

"Come on." Ryou said.

The group started to walk around.

* * *

~Yaeko~

Yaeko had gone into the fortress. Since she was Masako's right hand, it was easy for her to get in. She walked down the hall.

'Masako will kill me for this, but I can't stand by and do nothing. I won't allow him to kill that innocent child.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko had realized her mistake in trusting Masako and decided to at least try to make up for her mistakes.

Yaeko walked up to the tower.

"Why are you here?" one of the guards at Yugi's door demanded.

Yaeko glared at him. "You dare question me! Stand aside!" Yaeko ordered.

The guards flinched at her tone and stood aside.

Yaeko opened the doors and walked in.

Yugi looked up and looked at her. He sat up. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Do what I say, and you'll be fine." Yaeko said.

"Why should I trust you?" Yugi asked.

"You don't have to, but you need to. Masako plans to kill your child the moment that it is born, and I can't let that happen." Yaeko said.

"Why do you care?" Yugi demanded. He was hiding the grimaces from the contractions.

Yaeko sighed. "I loved Masako. I always have. I only got into black magic because of him. I wanted to be with him. That's why I did all this. When he told me he would kill your child when it was born, I realized that I was wrong. I won't condone the killing of an innocent child." Yaeko said.

Yugi looked at her nervously. "How do I know you are not lying?" Yugi asked.

Yaeko smiled. "I understand your hesitance, but I am speaking the truth." Yaeko said.

Yugi still was unsure of what to do.

* * *

~Heba, Joey, Ryou, & Malik~

The group made it to the top and found that there were two guards outside the doors.

"Ryou, why don't we handle this one?" Heba asked.

Ryou nodded.

The two stepped out.

"Who are you?!" one of the soldiers demanded.

"Someone you hate." Heba answered. He formed a ball of water in his hand, and he threw it at the soldier. The power hit and killed the soldier.

Ryou thrust out his hand, and the wind hit the soldier, killing him.

"Well, that was interesting." Malik said.

The group walked on and forced the door open.

Yaeko turned and was startled to see Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey there.

"Get away from him!" Joey growled, starting forward.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi said.

All eyes turned to Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yaeko. "If you really mean what you told me, help us." Yugi said.

Yaeko nodded. "Come with me." Yaeko said before walking out.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked confused.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Heba asked.

"Later. Help me up." Yugi said.

Heba and Ryou helped him to his feet.

"Damn Yugi! You're huge!" Malik exclaimed, looking at Yugi's stomach.

"Malik, shut-AH!" Yugi exclaimed, doubling over.

Yaeko ran back in. "What happened?!" Yaeko asked, alarmed.

"Oh no." Yugi said.

"Please tell me your water didn't just break." Heba said.

"It did." Yugi said.

"Damn it!" Malik cursed.

"I've been having-contractions for a-few hours. I'm not-surprised." Yugi said through the pain.

"You have to get him back to Egypt. If Masako finds out, he'll kill the child." Yaeko said.

"We can go. Our combined power will get us back plus Yugi." Heba said.

"Then go." Yaeko said.

"Why do you have the Elemental powers anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we broke the law and got them. Besides, Yami pardoned us." Heba said.

"Go!" Yaeko ordered.

"You could be killed for letting us go." Yugi said.

Heba thought a moment. He looked at Yaeko. "You're willing to help us, so we can help with that. One of us can attack you. It'll knock you out for a while. You can say we surprised you." Heba said.

Yaeko nodded.

"Don't even think about it, Malik." Yugi said, seeing his expression.

"Okay. Someone attack me so you can get him the help that he needs." Yaeko said.

Ryou then blasted her with magic.

Yaeko was slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Okay. We can go now." Joey said.

"Ohh!" Yugi said, really feeling the pain now.

Heba helped his brother stay on his feet. "Okay. We're going now." Heba said.

The four combined their power to get them out of there. In a mixture of their four colors, they disappeared from the Millennial Kingdom.

* * *

~Egypt~

Aknankanon rubbed his forehead. He had been dealing with problems all day, and he had the added stress of wondering what was going on in the Millennial Kingdom.

Shada looked at Aknankanon. "Are you all right, Pharaoh?" Shada asked.

"I'm fine." Aknankanon said.

"I hope that they get back soon." Bakura said.

A moment later, the bright light of blue, green, white, and yellow filled the room.

"What the-" Karim started.

A moment later, the group of Millennials fell in a pile on the ground.

"Oww! Joey! Get off!"

"That hurt!"

"You could have concentrated more!"

Yugi had fallen at the back. He was grimacing from the pain that he was in.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, dashing over to his husband.

Yugi would have hugged him, but he was in too much pain.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, kneeling by his husband.

Heba pulled himself from the pile. "His water broke right before we left." Heba said.

"What?!" was the collective exclaimed.

Isis's eyes widened. "Get to the healing chambers!" Isis said.

Yami picked him up and carried him to the healing chambers along with everyone else.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

"HE WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Masako shouted.

Yaeko winced. She had a headache and his shouting made it worse.

After coming to, Yaeko had told Masako what happened, lying by saying that she had no way to stop them.

"They had the Elemental powers." Yaeko said.

Masako paced. "Damn it! They have the Emperor back, meaning that I can't get him to sign over his kingship or kill that damned baby!" Masako shouted.

Yaeko mentally growled. 'I am not helping him anymore. If I am able to, I will help them stop him. At least the Emperor and his child will be safe now.' Yaeko thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi has the baby.

R&R.


	9. Birth

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's so late, but I had a little trouble getting this chapter written.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Birth

~Egypt~

After getting Yugi into the healing chambers, Isis had kicked everyone out of the room except for the ones that would be helping her with the delivery.

Even Yami had been kicked out.

Isis didn't know how Yugi's health was or how the baby's health was, so she knew that there might be complications with Yugi giving birth, and she knew that she might have to do something on a split second decision, and Isis knew that it would be easier for her to do that if Yami wasn't in the room.

"Everything's ready, priestess." one of the helpers said.

Isis nodded. She just hoped that this would be a simple delivery.

Yugi looked over at Isis. "Isis, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, Yugi. We're just being overly cautious because we don't know how your health is or the health of the baby." Isis said.

Yugi nodded. "Where's Yami?" Yugi asked.

"He's outside. It's going to be easier of he waits outside." Isis said.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Isis. I want him to be in here now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, it-" Isis started.

Yugi looked up at her. "Please, Isis. I need him to be here." Yugi said.

Isis could see the desperation in Yugi's eyes and realized that Yugi really did need Yami in there with him. Isis realized that the time of separation would have been much harder on Yugi given the situation that Yugi was in at the time.

"All right, Yugi. I'll go and get him for you." Isis said.

Yugi nodded, grateful that she was going to let Yami be in there with him.

Isis then went to go and get Yami.

* * *

Yami was currently pacing outside of the healing chambers. He was worried about his husband and a little upset that he couldn't be in there with Yugi when he had their child.

"I don't get it. Why's Isis kick Yami out, too? We all got to be there when they had the kids." Bakura said.

Ryou hit Bakura in the back of his head. "Bakura, shut up!" Ryou snapped.

"Why?" Bakura asked, rubbing his head while he glared at his husband.

They thought that they were talking so that Yami didn't hear them, but he heard every word. It wasn't helping Yami's nerves at the moment. He was worried about his husband and their child.

"You have to understand Isis's thinking right now. Yugi hasn't seen a doctor throughout the entire pregnancy. We also don't know Yugi's health at the moment, either. Isis is concerned for their health, and right now, helping Yugi through the delivery and the baby are Isis's main concern." Amara told them, understanding Isis's concern.

Yami understood that, but it didn't mean that he liked it at all.

Atemu watched his brother. 'I can't imagine what Yami's going through. This has to be tearing his nerves apart.' Atemu thought.

A few moments later, the door to the healing chambers opened, and Isis stepped out.

Everyone knew that Yugi couldn't have had the baby already.

"Isis, is-" Yami started to say, but never got the chance to say anything.

Isis grabbed Yami by the arm and pretty much dragged him into the healing chambers before slamming the door shut once more.

"What was that about?" Marik asked.

"I don't know." Aknankanon said.

"I hope that nothing is wrong with Yugi or the baby." Amara said worriedly.

* * *

Isis dragged Yami down through the hall to the pain part of the healing chamber.

"Isis, what is going on? What is wrong with Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly.

Isis sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you. Nothing is wrong. Yugi just wants you to be there with him." Isis answered.

"I thought you didn't want me to be in there." Yami said.

"I do. It's nothing against you, Yami. It's just that I don't know Yugi's health or the baby's health. I won't lie. There are chances that there can be complications since I know nothing. It would have been easier to help Yugi if you weren't there. No offense, but you might get in the way." Isis said.

"I understand that. Why am I coming then?" Yami asked.

"Because Yugi wants you there, and I don't want him to be stressed out anymore than he already is." Isis answered.

"Okay." Yami said. He felt better now that he knew that he was going to see Yugi. He had wanted to be there when their child was born anyway, so he was thankful that he would be able to be there.

The two walked back into the healing chambers where Yugi was with Isis's assistants.

Yugi looked like he was in pain.

"Yugi?! Are you all right?!" Yami asked as he ran over to his husband.

Isis took one look at a monitor and knew what was wrong. "He's all right, Yami. He's having a contraction, normal for someone about to give birth." Isis said.

Yami nodded.

Yugi reached over and took Yami's hand in his.

Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled at him. He was glad to have his husband back.

"All right, Yugi. You're not quite ready to deliver yet. It's going to be a little bit before that." Isis said.

"How long?" Yugi asked.

"I honestly don't know. It could be any length of time." Isis answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"You will have contractions from time to time, so you'll need to try to breathe when they come, Yugi." Isis told him.

Yugi nodded his understanding. He was thankful that this contraction was easing off as far as the pain was concerned.

"All right. There isn't much that we can do until you are already to deliver. We'll be right outside if you need us." Isis said, knowing that Yami and Yugi would want some time alone.

"Isis, just so you know, you might want to go and tell everyone else that Yugi is all right. I'm sure you just suddenly dragging me into the healing chambers has everyone thinking that something is wrong." Yami said.

Isis nodded before she along with her assistants left the room, leaving Yugi and Yami alone in the room.

Yami now focused all of his attention on Yugi. "How are you doing, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. I didn't realize that these contractions would hurt me so much." Yugi answered.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi gently. "I'm glad to have you back, Yugi. You have no idea how worried I've been about you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I know. I've been worried too. I honestly didn't know what was going to end up happening while I was trapped." Yugi said.

"The point is that you're all right now." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I know." Yugi said. He suddenly smiled. "I'm sure that everyone was ready to kill you." Yugi said.

"I'm sure they were. I was constantly worried, and I know that everyone got tired of how snappy I was. I was just way too worried, and I didn't handle it very well." Yami admitted with a smile.

"Well, I can't blame you." Yugi said.

"No one really did. I knew that they all wanted to save you as much as I did. They were really worried once they found out that you were pregnant." Yami said.

"I'm sure that they were." Yugi said, leaning back into the pillows.

Yami watched his husband for a moment. "You were never hurt, were you?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. Masako, who is there leader, tried intimidation tactics on me many times." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Yugi blinked, startled. "Uh, Yami. Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami finally stopped laughing. "Yugi, he must not have known that much about you to try something like that you. You have never responded to intimidation of any kind." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think he found out that I didn't intimidate easily. I never did let him know that I was scared of him. Of course, I never really felt any fear of him." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Well, the good thing is that you're okay, and you're going to have our child in a safe place." Yami said.

"I know. That's the main thing that I am happy about." Yugi said, holding Yami's hand tightly.

* * *

Isis walked out of the healing chambers to where everyone else was waiting.

"Isis, is everything okay?" Heba asked immediately.

Isis smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you when I took Yami in earlier. Nothing is wrong. Yugi just wanted Yami to be in there with him." Isis said.

"Then, he is all right?" Malik asked.

"Yes. Yugi's not quite ready to deliver the baby yet. He will be fine, though. Since it's not quite time yet, I thought that Yugi and Yami could use some quiet time alone." Isis said.

"You're right. After all this time apart, that's exactly what they need." Amara agreed.

"Isis, do you know if anything is wrong?" Aknankanon asked.

"Not that I can tell, but with him in labor, I can't do a full scale examination of his health or the baby's health. We'll just have to wait and see." Isis said.

The group nodded.

Isis then went back into the healing chambers.

"It's probably a good thing that we were able to save Yugi. If he were with those maniacs and giving birth, there's no telling how bad things would be." Heba said.

Everyone became silent as they thought about what might have happened if Yugi had given birth while in the hands of their enemy.

"Well, he's not there, and that's what matters. Yugi's in good hands with Isis, and that's what matters now." Bakura told them.

"He's right. We shouldn't be focusing on the negative." Malik said.

"Okay. I think we might want to go and grab our kids because I am certain that they are driving their nannies nuts right now." Heba said.

"Most likely. Go on." Aknankanon told them.

The four couples went to go and get their kids, leaving Amara and Aknankanon alone.

"I hope that Yugi and the baby are all right. I don't know that Yami could handle it if anything were wrong with them." Amara said.

Aknankanon placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry, Amara. They are in good hands. Isis will take care of them. We have nothing to worry about." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded. "I know. I'm just so worried for them. I don't want anything to happen to them." Amara said.

"I know. We all want them to be fine." Amara said.

"And they will be." Aknankanon said.

* * *

The four couples walked into the nursery where all four children were being.

The moment that Alex and Rick saw their parents, they ran to them.

"Hey there, little guy." Atemu said as he picked up Alex.

"What's up, squirt?" Bakura asked as he picked up Rick.

Anastasia had crawled over to where her parents were, and Malik knelt down to pick her up.

Joey walked over and picked up Seth.

"Hope that they haven't been too much trouble." Heba said."Of course not. They never are." one of the nannies said.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

The group then headed back.

"You think that Yugi's going to be okay?" Malik asked.

"I'm sure he will be. Isis is the best." Atemu said.

"Uncle Yugi?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Uncle Yugi's here, Alex." Heba said.

"Can I see him?" Alex asked excitedly. He hadn't seen his uncle in a long time.

"Not yet, Alex. You can in a little while." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Alex asked, putting.

"Because Uncle Yugi needs Isis right now. You can see him when she says we can, Alex." Heba said.

"Okay." Alex said.

The group arrived back with Aknankanon and Amara.

"Any news?" Atemu asked.

"No. We don't know anything." Amara said.

"Well, I think that we can use the saying that no news is good news." Heba said.

They all agreed with that.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Masako was pacing the floor of his room angrily. He was so angry that Yugi had gotten away.

"I can't believe this! I was supposed to be able to kill that brat that that damned emperor had! That bastard should have had to watch his stupid child die!" Masako growled.

Masako picked up a table and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter to pieces.

"I am tired of this! Everything was working so well! I would have managed to do everything, but now that he's been freed, I have nothing! Black magic was supposed to rule the world! We were supposed to be the best! Now, that damned emperor will have the upper hadn't!" Masako snapped angrily.

Masako gripped his hands into fists so tightly that blood started to fall from his hands to the floor. His fingertips were digging into his skin.

"I am not going to let them win! Somehow, I will kill them all!" Masako said. He then smirked. "Once I gain control of the Millennial Kingdom, I will take control of the earth as well! I won't be stopped! I will rule everything, and no one will have the power to stop me!" Masako declared before he started laughing manically.

* * *

Yaeko was outside of the door to the room that Masako was in. She heard everything that he said, and she didn't like the way that things were going.

'He's lost his mind. This was supposed to about gaining control of the Millennial Kingdom so that we could practice black magic openly without fear, but now, he's going too far.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko walked away from the doors and headed down the hall to her own room. She walked inside and locked the door behind her.

'I am not so certain of this now. Personally, I did this because I thought that he wanted to help us, but it's about his own goals now. He wants too much. Does he not realize that we could be defeated if all of the kingdoms of the world were to unite against us? They are powerful when they work together. Besides, they have the Elemental powers now, meaning that we cannot defeat them so easily.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko had already started having doubts about following Masako when she heard Masako say that he wanted to kill Yugi's child just because he could. Killing an innocent child was just wrong. Now, he wanted to take on the world. She was beginning to think that maybe following the emperors would be better for her than anything else.

'I am no longer going to be loyal to Masako. I will hide it for now, but I will no longer follow him. He is too crazy now. I will find a way to aid the emperor when the final battles comes. I cannot aid Masako in what he plans to do.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko's loyalty had changed, and she didn't know how that would affect her future.

* * *

~Egypt~

Yugi held onto Yami's hand tightly as he felt another contraction come on.

"Yugi, remember what Isis said and breathe." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and did what he told and breathed.

When the contraction passed, Yugi relaxed as much as possible. "I had no idea that t would be this bad." Yugi said.

"Well, you're doing pretty good, Yugi." Yami said as he kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi was getting slightly sweaty from the contractions. "You do relax that I'm sweaty now, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Not the first time I've kissed you when you're sweaty." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at that.

"You're the one that brought it up, Yugi." Yami pointed out.

"I know, Yami, I know." Yugi said.

"I can't wait to see what our baby looks like." Yami said.

"I just can't wait to have it. I am going to have to kill Malik." Yugi said.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"When he saw me back in the Millennial Kingdom, he pretty much said I was fat." Yugi said.

"What was his exact terminology?" Yami asked.

"That I was huge." Yugi answered.

"Well, without offending you, he's right." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know, Yami, but that wasn't the time to point it out." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

Another contraction hit, and Yugi held Yami's hand tightly as he breathed.

"The contractions are coming a lot closer together now." Yami commented.

"Yami, you don't have to point out the obvious to me." Yugi said.

There was a chuckle, causing both to look over to see Isis standing in the doorway.

"Sorry. Most people in labor have that kind of attitude. They have very snappy like that, and they don't like the obvious pointed out to them." Isis explained.

"I have been in labor for what seems like hours. I am a little tired." Yugi said.

"Actually, you've been in labor for five hours. And if you don't have this baby soon, there is going to be a hole in the floor from the pacing outside." Isis said.

Yami frowned. "Who's pacing?" Yami asked.

"Well, your father for one, and then there's Heba, and the others are pacing off and on. I'll have to have some repair work done." Isis said.

Yami and Yugi laughed.

Isis smiled at them.

Another wave of pain his Yugi as he breathed.

"Let's see how you're doing." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami started stroking Yugi's damp hair as Isis checked on Yugi.

"Well, I think that I need to get my assistants in here because you're ready to have this baby." Isis said.

"I am?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded. "Yes. We'll get started now." Isis said.

* * *

"I wish that they would tell us something already." Heba said. He was getting really worried about his brother.

"Don't worry, Heba. I'm sure that everything is fine." Atemu said, forcing his husband to stop pacing the floor.

"Besides, as long as we don't hear anything, we can assume that everything is all right." Bakura added.

"Not everyone thinks that way, Bakura." Amara said.

"It would help to know how he is, though." Ryou admitted.

"You people are driving me nuts worrying like this." Marik grumbled.

"Well, not everyone cares as little as you do." Seto said.

Marik glared. "I do care! I just don't show it like you people do." Marik said.

"Could have fooled me." Malik muttered.

Everyone laughed at that remark.

The door to the healing chambers opened, and Isis stepped out.

"Isis, is everything all right?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I was just letting you know that Yugi is ready to have the baby. I don't know how much longer it will be, but I know that it will be soon." Isis said before disappearing back into the healing chambers.

"Well, that's something." Ryou said.

"Yeah. At least we know what's going on." Malik agreed.

* * *

~2 Hours Later~

Yugi felt like he had been pushing for an eternity when it had only been a few hours.

"You're doing fine, Yugi." Isis assured him.

Yami was at Yugi's side, holding his hand and using a cool cloth to cool his forehead as Yugi was trying to bring their child into the world.

"Yugi, I need you to give me another big push." Isis said.

Yugi did as he was told, pushing as hard as he could.

A few moments later, there was the sound of crying in the room.

Yugi and Yami both were thrilled to hear their baby cry.

"Well, it looks like we have ourselves a little boy here." Isis said.

"A boy?" Yami asked.

Isis nodded.

Yugi smiled before another wave of pain hit him.

Isis handed the baby to one of her assistants to check something. "Well, I think that you two are going to be the parents of twins." Isis said. She looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi, I need you to keep pushing."

Yugi nodded and did as he was told.

After another little bit, there was the sound of crying again.

"Well, you have two boys." Isis said.

"Two boys?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded.

Yugi and Yami were thrilled to have the two boys that they had now.

Isis smiled. She and her assistants helped to clean the babies and Yugi before they left, leaving the parents alone with their twins.

"I can't believe this. They are beautiful." Yugi said as he looked at the boy he held. This boy had the tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks. He also had large crimson eyes and soft features.

Yami held the other boy who had tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks, sharp features, and narrowed amethyst eyes. "I know what you mean. They are beautiful." Yami said.

"Any idea what we should name them? I didn't actually think about it while I was trapped." Yugi said.

"I didn't think, either, but I have always liked the name Nicholas." Yami said.

"Nicholas. I like that. We could call him Nicky for short." Yugi said.

"Which one should we name that?" Yami asked.

The one Yami held started to cry, and Yami tried to calm him down.

"Well, I think we have a volunteer to be named Nickolas or Nicky." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I guess so. What about his brother?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. Well, what about the name Jackson for the other one?" Yugi asked.

"Jackson. I like that." Yami said.

"Well, I think we have the names for them." Yami said.

* * *

Isis stepped out of the healing chambers to where everyone was waiting.

"Well?" Heba asked.

Isis chuckled. "Yugi had to babies, and there were no complications. We'll be checking their health as well as Yugi's soon." Isis said.

"That's good." Ryou said.

Aknankanon frowned. "Isis, may I ask something?" Aknankanon asked.

"Of course, Pharaoh. What is it?" Isis asked.

"Did you just say babies?" Aknankanon asked.

Isis laughed. "Yes, I did. Yugi and Yami have twin boys now." Isis said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Amara said excitedly.

"This is great!" Heba added.

Atemu laughed. "Well, we have nephews now." Atemu said.

"Yeah, we do." Heba agreed.

"What'd they name them?" Marik asked.

"I don't yet." Isis answered.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the room that Yugi was in.

"Well, it's great that you two have the boys now." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and they're so cute." Ryou said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"How are they health wise?" Amara asked.

"We don't know yet. Isis should be coming back with the results." Yugi said.

The twins were in bassinets near the bed, sleeping.

Isis stepped back into the room. "Well, this is a crowd." Isis said.

"Sorry. Do we need to leave?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. You're fine." Isis answered.

"Isis, are they all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. The twins are perfectly healthy. I'll admit that they are a bit underweight, but that's from Yugi not being given a lot of food, especially having twins, but they are fine. It won't take long for them to gain the weight back." Isis said.

"That's good." Yugi said, relieved.

"And what about Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, like the twins, he's a little malnourished, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. I don't think I need to explain why he's anemic." Isis said.

"I think we all know that reason." Amara said.

"Well, other than that, they are all fine, and I know that we can handle these few issues." Isis said.

The group nodded, thankful that everything was all right.

"Now, given the time, I need everyone out. The only one who can stay is Yami." Isis said firmly.

Everyone knew better than to cross Isis at the time, so they all said their goodbyes to Yugi and Yami and left the room.

"If you need anything, there will be someone here at all times. I'll be back in the morning to check on you all." Isis said.

"Thank you, Isis." Yami said.

"Of course." Isis said before she left the room.

"Well, this has been a good day." Yugi said.

"It certainly has. I got you back, and we have our children now." Yami said as he sat down on the bed beside Yugi.

"We now have to worry about the kingdom." Yugi said as he rested his head on Yami's shoulders.

"Don't worry about that right now, Yugi. We'll deal with that in time." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I know." Yugi said.

Yami glanced down at Yugi and could see how tired he was. "Yugi, you're tired. Go ahead and get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You have no idea how tired I am." Yugi said.

"I couldn't imagine going through what you went through." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "No, I don't think you can, and I am glad that you admit it. I know that Bakura, Marik, and Seto got into trouble for saying that they understood what they went through." Yugi said.

"Yeah. At least Atemu and I admit that we don't understand." Yami said.

"Yeah. At least you do." Yugi said as he moved up against Yami.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. He understood that Yugi wanted him to stay put, so Yami lay down with Yugi.

It wasn't long before Yugi ended up falling asleep.

Yami was calmer and more content than he had been in the last five months. He had Yugi back, and he knew that his children were safe and sound.

'I am so glad to have Yugi back, and I am even happier to have Nicky and Jackson. We have a lot left to do, but I am glad to have them back at least.' Yami thought.

Yami lay there with Yugi in his arms. He wasn't able to fall asleep at the time. He glanced over at where his sons lay. He couldn't help, but think about how beautiful his children were.

'Once we get the kingdom back, we can really concentrate on raising our children.' Yami thought.

It wasn't too much longer before Yami finally asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	10. Explanations

Sorry for the long wait. I just didn't feel like the writing the last couple of days.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Explanations

A few days had passed by since Yugi had given birth to the twins, and the twins were already starting to gain weight.

Everyone was glad that the twins seemed to be gaining so much weight so fast.

Isis was worried about Yugi, thought.

Yugi seemed to be extremely weak from everything.

Normally, it wouldn't have worried Isis, but Yugi was weaker than he should have been, and it had Isis very concerned.

* * *

Isis walked into the room that Yugi was in to find that Yugi was alone in the room aside from the twins, which surprised her. "Where's Yami at?" Isis asked.

Yugi smiled. "I got Atemu, Marik, and Bakura to drag Yami out of here to eat with everyone else in the dining room for lunch. He hasn't left this room since I got here, and he needed to get out of here." Yugi exclaimed.

Isis nodded. "A wise idea." Isis smirked. "Although I get the feeling that it deals more with the fact that he's driving you up the wall and back down it again." Isis said.

Yugi smiled at her. "Guilty. I needed a little break, even if it's only for half an hour, if I'm lucky." Yugi said.

Isis laughed. "Well, I'll be heading to lunch as soon as I check on you three." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

Isis then checked out the twins' health first.

"How are they?" Yugi asked.

"Much better. They're just fine." Isis said.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

Isis turned back to look at Yugi and saw that Yugi looked rather tired. 'Why is he so weak? No one is this weak after giving birth unless they lost a great deal of blood, and Yugi didn't lose enough blood to make him this weak.' Isis thought. She then proceeded to check on Yugi's health. "Well, you seem to be doing fine. You're still underweight, so I want you to eat." Isis said.

"I do. My husband makes sure of that." Yugi said.

Isis laughed. "All right then. A servant should be along to give you your lunch soon." Isis said.

"All right." Yugi told her.

Isis then left the room.

Yugi looked over to where his children were and saw that they were sleeping still. He smiled. 'I'm glad that they're okay, and that they're healthy. I don't even want to know what would have happened if I had still been Masako's prisoner when I had them.' Yugi thought.

A few moments later, a female servant walked into the room to give Yugi his lunch.

Yugi sat up and took the tray before the girl left the room.

* * *

Yami was rather fidgety in his chair. He didn't mind eating with his family, but he was rather worried about Yugi.

"Yami, for Ra's sake, Yugi is fine! Calm down!" Bakura snapped, irritated with his cousin's fidgeting.

Yami glared. "Excuse me for being worried about my husband given what he has gone through." Yami retorted.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "As I recall, you didn't leave the healing chambers the entire time that Ryou was in there after Rick was born. Nothing we did or said made you leave, and that was under normal circumstances." Atemu said.

Bakura glared at him.

"Besides, we are worried about Yugi, too. He went through quite an ordeal. One that's not completely over yet." Heba said.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean it's not over yet?" Amara asked.

"We still have to free the Millennial Kingdom from these people, and that's not going to be an easy feat." Heba explained.

"He's right. We can't leave the kingdom in their hands." Ryou said.

Isis then entered the room.

"Isis, why are you so late?" Mahado asked.

"I just checked up on Yugi and the twins before I came." Isis answered.

"Are they all right?" Yami asked.

"They're fine. The twins are gaining their weight very quickly. In fact, they're not even underweight anymore." Isis said.

"What do you expect? They're pigs." Marik said.

Yami glared at Marik.

"What?! They are?" Marik said.

"Marik, shut up before Yami decides to murder you." Malik said.

"What about Yugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"He's doing fine, although I am a little worried about him." Isis said as a servant brought her food to her.

"Why are you worried?" Yami asked.

"Because of how weak he is. He shouldn't be as weak as he is." Isis explained.

"Meaning what?" Joey asked.

"Well, anyone who has a baby will be weak because of the fact that they lose blood. However, Yugi didn't lose a whole lot of blood, at least not enough to make him this weak, and he seems to be regaining his strength rather slowly. I mean, his life is not in danger at all, but it just concerns me." Isis said.

"Well, that's not mystery. Not really unexpected if you ask me." Malik said as he knotted his fingers together behind his head.

All eyes turned to him.

"What are you talking about, Malik?" Marik asked.

"Come on. Given what Yugi went through, it's not surprise." Malik said.

"Again, what are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"Oh! That's right. You guys don't know about that!" Joey said.

Seto glanced at his husband. "Don't know about what, Puppy?" Seto asked.

"Well, you all know the situation that Yugi was in. Black magic is powerful, and the only way Yugi could protect himself is if he had a shield around himself twenty-four seven." Heba said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked.

"That's a lot of magic to be using for a full five months. It took a lot of his strength." Heba said.

Isis frowned. "That much magic used could have harmed him." Isis said.

"Actually, no. It wouldn't have. Not with the twins." Ryou said.

"Now what does that mean?" Amara asked.

"Okay. I don't think we mentioned this when we were pregnant because it was irrelevant at the time, but children of Millennials have magic even from the womb. So, the twins already had magic while Yugi was pregnant." Malik said.

"Okay. It's odd, but we get that." Atemu said.

"Even from the womb, the twins would have sensed that Yugi was in danger. They knew that their father's life was at stake. So, they would add their magic to Yugi's to take some of the strain off of Yugi." Heba said.

"They can do that?" Isis asked, surprised.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all nodded.

"You see, since children have magic from the womb, they develop a strong bond with their mother or father. When the children sense that their mother or father is in danger, they will add their magic to protect their parent. It's just the way it is. If Yugi had used his magic continuously for that long, it would have caused some harm, but because it wasn't his magic alone keeping the shield up, it stopped him form being harmed as badly as he could have been." Heba said.

"So, the twins pretty much saved him from hurting himself by adding their magic to Yugi's." Isis said.

"Pretty much." Joey said.

"And they did this willingly?" Seto asked.

"Yes. They sensed that Yugi was in danger, so they acted. That's all that it took." Heba said.

"Would adding their magic to Yugi not have hurt the twins, though?" Amara asked.

"Nope. It's a weird thing. It doesn't so a thing to the children." Heba said.

"Wow. That's incredible." Marik said.

Yami frowned. "But why is Yugi so weak?" Yami asked.

"He's just magically exhausted. He still had to use some portion of his magic to protect them, so he's just tired from that. It'll just take a little while longer for him to regain his strength, but he'll be fine." Heba said.

"That's good to know. I won't worry quite as much then." Isis said.

"Is that the reason that the children seem to have such a close bond with you four when they were born?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. That bond stays for a long time. It doesn't become quite as strong over time because the children are around other people, but it is still strong." Heba said.

"It makes more sense. How much longer would it take for him to recover?" Isis asked.

"Under normal circumstances, how long would it take?" Ryou asked.

Isis thought a moment. "I believe it would be about a week or so before he started to regain his strength." Isis answered.

"I'd say he'll start to recover in about a week." Joey said.

"At least we know that now." Marik said.

Yami was relieved that Yugi would be all right, but that didn't change the fact that he was about to go crazy if he didn't go back and see his husband. "Well, I think that I am going back to the healing chambers." Yami said. He got up and left the room.

"Well, at least we succeeded in convincing him to leave the healing chambers for a little while." Atemu said.

"That's true." Heba agreed.

"That was a miracle in itself." Aknankanon remarked.

* * *

Yami walked into the healing chambers and found that Yugi was lying on the bed with his back to him. "Yugi, are you awake?" Yami asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Yugi if he was asleep.

Yugi turned over to look at his husband. "Yeah. I'm awake." Yugi said.

"I wanted to make sure." Yami said as he walked over to Yugi and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Sorry. I guess I have been sleeping a lot." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I know why you're so tired. Heba explained to us that the twins would have helped you protect yourself while you were trapped, and that it left you magically drained." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I guess I did forget about that." Yugi admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"You can sleep if you need to, Yugi. It won't bother me." Yami said.

"I probably will." Yugi said. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. "By the way, remind me to talk to Heba and the others later." Yugi said.

"Talk to them? Why?" Yami asked.

Yugi had already closed his eyes and was starting to drift off to sleep. "Just need to." Yugi muttered before falling asleep.

Yami shrugged. He knew that he would find out why Yugi wanted to talk to them later on. 'He needs his rest anyway.' Yami thought.

It was then that Jackson started to cry.

Yami walked over and picked up his crying son. "Hey. What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"He's probably hungry." Yugi answered.

Yami turned back to see Yugi awake. "Sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean for you to wake up." Yami said.

Yugi sat up. "It doesn't matter. We'll be woken up in the middle of the night anyway, so I might as well get used to it." Yugi said.

Nicky started crying then.

"They both need to be fed." Yugi said.

Yami picked up Nicky as well, walked over, and handed them to Yugi. "I'll get their bottles." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami went and got their bottles before returning a few moments later. Yami took Nicky from Yugi and handed one of the bottles to Yugi.

The two then started to feed their sons.

Isis walked into the room and found that Yugi and Yami were feeding to the infants. She smiled at the sight. "Marik was right that the twins eat a lot." Isis said as she walked in.

Yami rolled his eyes. "At least you put it nicely. Marik wasn't so nice." Yami said.

"True." Isis said.

"What did Marik say and when did he say it?" Yugi asked.

"At lunch, I mentioned that the twins weren't underweight anymore, and Marik made the statement that they're pigs." Isis said.

Yugi shook his head. "You can't blame them for being hungry." Yugi said.

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Is that why I was informed that you two trays of food for lunch today?" Isis asked.

Yugi turned red. "Well, I was hungry." Yugi said.

Isis laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad to know that you're eating well. You're appetite hasn't been the greatest." Isis said.

"I know." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami had finished feeding their sons and burped them.

Yami then laid them both back down.

"Well, let me check on you again, Yugi." Isis said.

"But why? You just did a little while ago." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but now that I know why you were so weak, I don't see a need for you to stay in the healing chambers. As long as you take it easy, you can go on back to the room that Yami has been staying in." Isis said.

"What about the kids?" Yugi asked.

"There have been bassinets placed in the room." Isis explained.

"Okay." Yugi said. He didn't mind the idea of getting out of the room.

Isis then checked on Yugi again. "I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be able to go to the room." Isis said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yami said. He was glad to hear that his husband was able to leave the healing chambers now.

With Isis's help, Yugi and Yami carried the twins back to the room that Yami had been staying in.

"If you need anything, just come and see me." Isis said.

The two nodded before Isis left the room.

The twins were placed in the bassinets.

"Yugi, you should get some rest. You are still tired." Yami said.

"I know, and you're right." Yugi agreed. He climbed into the bed before he lay down.

Yami the covered him up.

"I can do those things on my own, you know." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You're impossible sometimes." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know." Yami said.

Yugi knew that there was no use in arguing with Yami, so he decided not to and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Yami smiled. He leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Night, Yugi." Yami said.

* * *

"So, you let Yugi go to his room." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. Since his weakness is a result of the amount of magic he used during his captivity, there was no need to keep him in the healing chambers. Besides, at least Yami will be out of my way now. He was getting on my nerves being in the healing chambers all the time." Isis said.

Atemu laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. I'm sure Yami asked you constantly how Yugi was doing." Atemu said.

"Yes, he did. I'm sorry, but he got on my last nerve." Isis said.

"Will yous till check on Yugi, though?" Amara asked.

"Yes, and the twins, but I can do that from their room." Isis answered.

"Well, I'm certain that Yami is relieved at this." Marik said.

"I'm relieved. It's good that Yugi's out of the healing chambers." Ryou said.

"No kidding. Yugi doesn't like being in the healing chambers, so I know that he is happy to be in a different room." Heba said.

"Well, he's fine. He'll just need to rest to regain his strength." Isis said.

"I guess we can all go and visit him, then." Malik said.

"I still want you all to take it easy on him. He needs his rest." Isis said.

"Don't worry, Isis. We won't." Amara assured her.

* * *

Over the next few days, Yugi began to regain his strength, and he didn't sleep as much as before. Much to everyone's happiness.

Everyone was in Yugi and Yami's room since Isis still didn't want Yugi to move around too much.

Amara was holding Nicky while Aknankanon had Jackson.

"Well, you cans top bugging me about grandchildren now, Mom. I've accomplished that goal for you." Yami said.

Amara chuckled. "Yes, you did." Amara said.

"Indeed, and beautiful ones at that." Aknankanon said.

"And what about Alex?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, Alex is beautiful, too." Amara said.

"What about-" Bakura started.

"Don't you say it, Bakura." Aknankanon warned.

Marik opened his mouth.

"That goes for you, too, Marik." Aknankanon said.

Bakura and Marik both pouted.

The group laughed at them.

"Now, about granddaughters." Amara said.

Atemu and Yami both groaned at that.

"Sorry, but you won't be getting any granddaughters out of Yami and me for a little while." Yugi said.

"What about you two?" Amara asked, looking at Heba and Atemu.

"Why us?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Because you're the only other child your father and I have. Besides, Alex is three." Amara said.

"Atemu and I will discuss that after we deal with all of this with the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"He's right. We have a lot that we still have to do with that." Ryou agreed.

Joey turned to look at Yugi. "Do you know anything that could help us?" Joey asked.

"Not really. All I know is that their leader, Masako, only kept me alive because he wanted me to sign the kingship over to him." Yugi said.

"I knew it! I knew that that's what he was up to!" Heba said.

"He was. Of curse, I never gave in to him." Yugi said.

"It doesn't make sense, though. He would have needed you and Yami to sign over the kingship." Ryou said.

"It was a start to him, I guess." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "I think that I really pissed him off with my unwillingness to give in and sign over the kingship."

"Well, we know part of what to expect then." Malik said.

"Hey, Yugi. That woman that was with you when we found you in that tower. Who was she?" Heba asked.

"What woman?" Yami growled.

Yugi reached over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Calm down, Yami." Yugi said. He turned to look at everyone. "Her name is Yaeko. She was there to try and save me. At least, that's what she said." Yugi said.

"Why change all of a sudden?" Marik asked.

"Well, she told me that Masako had said that the moment the baby was born, or Jackson and Nicky, he was going to kill him." Yugi said.

"WHAT?! Everyone shouted.

Yugi winced as Jackson and Nicky started crying.

"Enough yelling. We can get him for that later." Yugi said as Aknankanon and Amara tried to calm down the twins.

"What else did she say?" Heba asked through gritted teeth.

"That she had loved him, and that he was the only reason she got into black magic. She also said that she couldn't condone the killing of innocent an innocent child." Yugi said

"How do you know she told the truth, though?" Atemu asked.

"She was there when we arrived. She didn't try and stop us. In fact, she helped us a little." Joey said.

"Exactly. I think she told us the truth. I just hope that Masako didn't kill her. She did help us, after all." Yugi said.

"We'll find out later." Yami said. He didn't know if they could trust her, but he would like to thank this Yaeko.

"Well, there's little that you can do right now." Amara said.

"Hey, Yugi. Wasn't there something you needed to talk to Heba and the others about?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked. "There was?" Yugi asked.

'Yeah. The day Isis let you come to this room you told me to remind you to talk to Heba and the others about something, but you didn't tell me what it was you wanted to talk to them about." Yami said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Yugi said.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"Was I having hallucinations from the contractions, or did you three have the Elemental powers when you rescued me?" Yugi asked.

Heba and the others had remained in normal clothing, so they didn't show the Elemental clothing.

"Oh. Yeah. About that. We sort of went to the Elemental Dimension and asked the Elemental Mistress, who prefers to be called Kisara, by the way, if we could have the Elemental powers so that we could get in and rescue you." Heba said.

"How-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, look. Weknowthatit'sagainstthelaw,butwereallythoughtthatitwastheonlychoicewehad!" Heba said quickly.

Yugi blinked. "What?!" Yugi said, not understanding what his brother said.

"Yugi, you have to understand why they did it." Amara said.

"No. I don't have a clue what you just said, Heba. You said it way too fast." Yugi said.

"Oh. I said that we knew that it was against the law, but we thought that it was the only option that we had left." Heba explained.

"Besides, you told me that I had the power to pardon as your husband, and I basically told them that I would." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm not angry. I'm glad. We're going to need the help of that magic if we are going to save the Millennial Kingdom. I was going to ask how you convinced the Elemental Mistress to give you the magic." Yugi said.

"Well, she actually prefers to be called Kisara." Joey said.

"Okay. How did you convince Kisara then?" Yugi asked.

"It was more Yami than us." Joey said.

"Once she knew that I was married to you, it wasn't hard to convince her. Besides, hearing that the kingdom was in such danger helped her to make a quick decision." Yami said.

"That makes sense." Yugi said.

"Oh. She also said that once you were able, we were to give you the last sword. It would give you control over the-" Heba started.

"-power of fire. I know." Yugi finished.

"How did you know?!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi looked at them all oddly. "I knew since I was five that we were the ones destined to take on the power if it was needed. I thought you knew, too." Yugi said.

The four shook their heads.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you knew." Yugi said.

"Anyway, once you've recovered, you can practice with it so that we can go there and fight." Heba said.

"Well, until Isis tells me otherwise, I won't be doing anything. No sense in endangering my health anymore than necessary." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yami said.

"Yugi, it might be a good idea to reopen the portals to the Millennial Kingdom once you are ready to make your attack so that we can aid you." Aknankanon said.

"I will. I just didn't want them to get here." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"One, they would have wrecked havoc. Two, they would have gotten to you and forced you to sign over the kingship by threatening my life." Yugi said.

"It would have worked.' Yami said.

"In any case, we have the way to win against them now." Heba said.

"Yeah. All that's left is to actually do that." Yugi said.

"Well, you have a while before that ends up happening." Aknankanon said.

The group knew that, but they also knew that they needed to plan for when that battle came.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Most likely the start of reclaiming the Millennial Kingdom.

R&R.


	11. Planning

Here's the next chapter.

I changed what it was about. Just took a different course.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Planning

~Egypt~

Seven weeks had passed by, and Isis had declared that Yugi was completely healed.

It was something that made everyone happy because it meant that Yugi was no longer in any danger.

But it also made everyone somber because they knew that now would be when they would have to make their move against their enemy.

It was time for them to return to the Millennial Kingdom and take back the kingdom from those that had decided to try and take it from them.

* * *

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to start thinking about what we need to do. We'll have to go and face them very soon." Joey said.

"There is just one thing that we have to do before we do anything." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"I believe you mentioned that Kisara gave you the sword to give to me." Yugi answered.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I forgot about that." Heba said. He then left the lounge that the five had been sitting in.

"So, what are we going to do, Yugi?" Malik asked.

"I'm going to take a few days to get acclimated to my new powers. We'll make plans on how we're going to do this over the next few days. We have a lot at stake, and we can't take the risk of them getting the upper hand on us." Yugi said.

"Point taken. There are too many people's lives at stake in this." Ryou said.

Heba then returned with the sword that Kisara had given them. "Here it is, Yugi. I kept it safe until I could give it to you." Heba said as he held the sword out to his brother.

Yugi then took the sword from Heba.

Immediately, a res light surrounded Yugi, but soon the light disappeared.

Yugi now wore a pair of red pants with a red shirt on along with a decorated red jacket that was fastened in the front. A cape was attached to the jacket. He wore a pair of red boots as well. He had a ring around his head with a ruby oval in the center of his forehead. The sword that he held had a red blade. The sheath for the sword at his side was black.

"Why do we all wear the same thing when we're in that form?" Malik asked.

All four turned to look at Malik.

"An entire kingdom is at stake, and that is the only thing that you can think to ask?" Yugi asked.

Malik shrugged. "Just curious." Malik said.

"We can address that later on. We have other things that we need to focus on right now." Heba said.

"Heba's right. I'm going to need a training partner while I get acclimated to these powers." Yugi said.

"I'll do it." Ryou said.

"Thanks. Come on." Yugi said.

Ryou then turned into his Elemental form, and the two left the room.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"All that we can do is wait. We have to see how this goes. Besides, Yugi's the one who is going to call the shots during all of this." Heba said.

Joey and Malik nodded, knowing that he was right.

* * *

Yami was in the room that he was sharing with Yugi with their sons.

Atemu was in the room as well.

"Are you worried at all, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I am. Yugi is putting himself in a lot of danger by doing this, but I'll be putting myself in the exact same situation. There's a lot that we have to lose by doing this." Yami said.

"I know. We're all putting ourselves at risk." Atemu said. He glanced over at Nicky and Jackson. "But considering what we're fighting for, I think that it's a worthy cause." Atemu said.

Yami looked over at him. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"We're not just fighting to free your kingdom. We're also fighting so that our kids can have a peaceful future and grow up in peace." Atemu said.

Yami looked at his two sons. "You're right. It is a worthy cause. I'd like for not only my sons, but for everyone in our kingdom to live in peace. It has been too long since they lived in peace." Yami said.

"I just hope that we are able to free the Millennial Kingdom from these people. We know that it's not going to be easy considering what we know about these people." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. I just hope that those Elemental powers are as powerful as Heba said they are." Yami said.

"Well, Heba's never been one to lie or exaggerate, so I'd say that they are as powerful as he says they are." Atemu said.

"Between them and the Millennium items, it's all we've got to use to fight against them." Yami said.

"Let's hope that it's enough." Atemu stated.

* * *

Ryou was thrown backwards and landed on his back. "Ow!" Ryou groaned as he sat up.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry about that, Ryou. I'm going to have to learn to control my strength." Yugi said.

Ryou stood up. "No kidding. You're really good. You have a pretty good control over your elemental power. It's just your physical strength that you need to get control of, although I don't think that you should hold back too much in a battle against these people." Ryou said.

"We'll see how things go." Yugi said.

"I forgot how strong you really are in battle. You always had a lot of power." Ryou said. He smirked. "I'm surprised that Yami can handle you in bed, or is he always the one on top?" Ryou asked.

Yugi turned red. "That's none of your concern!" Yugi snapped.

Ryou laughed. "Come on, Yugi. We all have to watch our strength when we're the dominant one. We're a lot stronger than our husbands are." Ryou said.

"I know that, Ryou." Yugi said. He looked away. "And if you must know, Yami likes it a little rough." Yugi said.

"Nothing new to me. Bakura loves it rough, although sometimes I think he likes it a little too rough." Ryou said.

"Enough, Ryou! I don't want to hear about your sex life, and I don't want to discuss mine." Yugi said, turning even redder.

"I don't think that you've had much of one in the last six months." Ryou said.

"Ryou!" Yugi growled.

Ryou held his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Getting off that subject." Ryou said. He then turned serious again. "You do need to watch your strength, though. We all have a lot more of it with the Elemental powers. We all had to overcome that difficulty." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. "I know. We're not going quite yet. Besides, we have to formulate a plan first." Yugi said.

"Any ideas? I mean, I know you well enough to know that you probably have an idea or two already." Ryou said.

"I have a few ideas. I'll mention them to everyone together. I'd rather not have to explain it a hundred and fifty times. Besides, we all need to have some input on this plan." Yugi said.

Ryou chuckled. "You always want everyone's input." Ryou said.

"It's nice to hear what others think as well as have their ideas." Yugi replied.

"Do you want to train some more, or do you think that we should head on in?" Ryou asked.

"Let's go on in. I can train on my own later, or I can drag Heba into it." Yugi said.

"All right." Ryou said.

The two then headed inside.

* * *

Mahado walked into the throne room and found Aknankanon and Amara talking to a couple of merchants. Knowing it was best not to interrupt them, Mahado stood off to the side and waited until Aknankanon was done talking with the merchants.

Once they were done, the merchants bowed before they left.

"Mahado, what is it that you need to tell us?" Aknankanon asked, turning to face his priest.

Mahado walked forward. "Pharaoh, I just received word from our allies dealing with the countries that are helping these people using black magic." Mahado said as he approached the throne.

"What did they say?" Aknankanon asked.

"They have defeated all of the nations that were aiding them. In fact, not one of their allies is left." Mahado said.

"Are you certain?" Amara asked, rather thrilled with this news.

"Yes. This was the communiqué we were sent." Mahado said, handing the papers over to Aknankanon to look over.

Aknankanon started to look over them. What he saw made him happy. "This is excellent! This means that these people have none of their allies to aid them when the battle starts." Aknankanon said.

"Exactly, Pharaoh. Emperor Yugi and the others do not need to worry about them when dealing with their enemy." Mahado said.

"Yugi should be told this immediately. He will need to know so that they can plan appropriately their battle plan." Amara said.

"Indeed. We will go and tell them at once." Aknankanon said. He turned to his guards and said, "Court is closed for the remainder of the day. Announce it."

"Yes, Pharaoh." one of the guards said.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Mahado then left the throne room.

* * *

"Have fun training?" Malik asked.

"Actually, yes." Ryou said.

"I don't see why you like it so much." Malik said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Honestly, Malik. You confuse me. You enjoy fighting, yet you loath training." Yugi said as he and Ryou sat down with Heba, Joey, and Malik.

"That's because there's no real joy in training. We can't use our real strength and abilities like we can in real battles." Malik said.

"You just like to be able to kick people's asses without any real consequence." Joey said.

"So what if I do?" Malik said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure that Marik doesn't mind it one bit. I know you get a piece of his ass often. Or is it the other way around?" Heba asked.

Malik glared. "None of your concern!" Malik snapped.

"All right! Enough of these sexual references! We have more important matters to attend to than that." Yugi said.

"He's right. We have to concentrate on what we do when we get into the Millennial Kingdom." Heba said.

"So, what's the plan?" Joey asked.

"We'll wait until we talk with Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto. They're going to be a part of this, too." Yugi said.

"Why are we letting them come, too?" Malik asked.

"Because you're not going without us!" Marik snapped.

The group turned to find that their husbands were in the room as well.

"We don't need babysitters, Marik! We can handle ourselves just fine!" Malik said.

"We're going." Bakura said firmly.

"We don't need to have to worry about keeping you guys safe, too. We can do this on our own." Joey said stubbornly.

"There's not way that you're leaving here without me, Puppy." Seto said, crossing his arms and glaring at his husband.

Joey just glared right back at Seto.

Yugi raised a hand and rubbed his forehead. He was starting to get a headache.

Yami walked over and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just wish that they would think before they start arguing. There's a very good reason that you guys are coming." Yugi said.

"You know how they are, Yugi. Joey and Seto can't resist a good fight. And Marik, Malik, and Bakura are just plain stubborn." Heba said.

There was a loud whistle.

Everyone turned to look at Atemu.

"Let's stop arguing about this. It was already decided that the five us were going. Father's going to send some of the Egyptian army as well anyway." Atemu said.

Joey started to say something.

"Joey, enough!" Yugi said firmly.

This time, everyone looked at Yugi.

"There's a good reason for them to be there. The power of the Millennium items will be just as effective as the Elemental powers. Besides, we're going to need the extra assistance. Don't forget that there's more than just the ones that I mentioned that we are going to have to contend with. There's a lot of people using black magic, and we're going to have to face them all. We'll need all the help we can get. Plus, I gave the Pharaoh plans for a weapon that would temporarily make it to where these people wouldn't be able to use their magic for two hours if hit with it." Yugi said.

"That'll help some." Joey said.

"Can we build it, though?" Atemu asked.

Yugi laughed. "Why don't you ask Shada? He's the one who's been overseeing its construction. We gave everyone here some of our advanced technology as it is. That's what he is using to build these weapons." Yugi said.

The group nodded.

"Well, we should probably ask Shada how that is going then." Marik said.

The group stood up and headed out of the room.

On the way, they ran into Aknankanon, Amara, and Mahado.

"Where are you all headed?" Aknankanon asked.

"We were going to see how Shada is coming with the weapon that I asked him to build." Yugi answered.

"Well, there's something important that we need to tell you." Amara said.

"What is it, Mom?" Yami asked.

"Why don't we just all meet in the meeting room, and we can discuss everything at once?" Mahado suggested.

"A good idea, actually." Atemu said.

The group then headed to the meeting room.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Masako was beyond pissed. He was enraged.

Everything that he had so carefully planned was falling apart.

"I can't believe this! How can everything that I worked so hard to gain be gone?! This as supposed to work flawlessly!" Masako shouted as he paced across the room in front of the two thrones.

The only other people in the room were Mineko and Yaeko.

Yaeko already knew that she was no longer willing to follow Masako, and she was beginning to see that he was nothing more than a crazed man who only lusted for power and nothing else.

"All is not lost, Lord Masako. We can still force those former rulers to sign over their power. We have more power than they do." Mineko said.

Masako whirled around and struck Mineko so hard in the face that she was thrown down onto the floor. "Do not tell me what to do! I know what we can and can't do, and we lost the only true leverage we had!" Masako shouted.

Mineko was starting to get frightened. She had never seen Masako like this, and it scared her.

Yaeko watched emotionlessly. She knew that it was best not to cross Masako right now, but she wasn't about to tell Mineko that. She did not like the woman as it was.

"Since that damned Emperor Yugi managed to get away with his damned brats, we have nothing! By now, he had those brats and has recovered! He'll return here with his brother and friends in order to take back the kingdom! Those two would rather die fighting than allow themselves to sign over their kingdom to me!" Masako shouted.

Mineko was unnerved, but decided to speak up anyway. "Then we can take control when they are dead." Mineko said.

"You don't get it, do you?! They have the Elemental powers now! Its power rivals ours! Rumor has it that the Elemental power might even be stronger than our black magic!" Masako growled at her.

Mineko took a step backwards, scared.

"Don't make a suggestion when you don't know what you're talking about!" Masako screamed before eh stormed from the room.

"I-I was only t-trying to h-help." Mineko said shakily.

Yaeko rolled his eyes. "You should have known by now that Masako does not like help. He does not like to be told what to do, either. He sees it as disobedience. You should have kept quiet." Yaeko said.

Mineko glared at Yaeko harshly. "Like you would know! He never yells at his slut!" Mineko shouted.

Before Mineko could react, Yaeko had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

Mineko found herself starring into angry eyes, eyes that now sent fear down her spine.

"Do not ever call me that again, Mineko. Don't forget that I am stronger than you, and I would not hesitate to kill you. I do not get yelled at by Masako because I know when to keep my mouth shut. You don't." Yaeko said.

Mineko glared at her as she forced Yaeko to let her go. "I don't even know what he sees in you. I would make a much better match for him than you ever could." Mineko snapped.

Mineko had always hated Yaeko because she wanted to be the one that Masako took to his bed, but it was always Yaeko. Mineko knew that Yaeko had been with Masako before she even met him, but that didn't mean stop her from trying. Masako had never answered to her advances, and it drove Mineko mad that Yaeko could gain Masako's attention so easily when she could barely get him to look at her.

Yaeko narrowed her eyes at Mineko. "It doesn't matter what you think. Masako will be with who he chooses to be with, and it doesn't appear to be you." Yaeko said.

With that said, Yaeko turned and walked off.

Mineko clenched her fist tightly. 'I hate that woman! I wish I could kill her, but Masako wouldn't want his precious Yaeko dead. He's kill me in an instant. If only I could discredit her.' Mineko thought angrily.

* * *

~Egypt~

The group had gathered in the meeting room so that they could discuss all that as going on.

"Why was it that you were looking for us, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

Aknankanon was tired of Yugi calling him by his formal title, but decided he would tell Yugi to call him father or dad like Yami did later. "We received an urgent communiqué from our allies. They have captured all of the allies of the ones who attacked the Millennial Kingdom." Aknankanon told him.

"They did?" Malik asked, surprised.

Aknankanon nodded. "Once we knew who the allies were, we were able to go in and attack them. It was mainly the kingdoms allied with us that surrounded those kingdoms that went and fought them. They have all been taken down, though." Aknankanon said.

"That means that Masako and his guys won't have anyone to help them when we make our move." Joey said.

"Exactly. That's the beauty of it." Aknankanon said.

"That is good news. These people are going to be hard enough to deal with as it is. That's just one less headache." Yugi said.

"What will happen to them now?" Atemu asked.

"They'll face charges of aiding in the destruction of another kingdom. It's a heavy price. The kingdoms will be taken over by the other kingdoms of the world." Aknankanon said.

"It's good. From what I know of these kingdoms, they are very oppressive toward their people. It will probably be better for them with the change in leadership." Yugi said.

"We still need to worry about getting the Millennial Kingdom back." Malik pointed out.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Way to put a damper on our spirits, Malik. We hear good news, and you think that you need to ruin it." Heba said.

Malik glared at Heba. "I was only telling the truth!" Malik snapped.

"Well, don't from now on!" Heba snapped.

"All right! Enough. We get the point." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe we should get to saving the kingdom before we decide to kill each other." Atemu suggested.

Yugi then looked at Shada. "Shada, the weapon that I asked you to build. Have you completed it, yet?" Yugi asked.

"We have completed it, but I have no way to know if it will work." Shada said.

"I know. We are just going to have to hope that it will work." Yugi said.

"Who is going to use that weapon, Yugi?" Marik asked.

"I was going to have someone from your army do that, Pharaoh. It will be easier if one of them use it." Yugi said.

"Of course." Aknankanon said.

"I only hope that it will work." Shada said.

"We can only hope that it will. We will learn quickly in the battle whether it will work or not." Yugi said.

Shada nodded his head.

"Do you have some kind of battle strategy, though?" Amara asked.

"Actually, yes. I know that the Millennial army has been put somewhere, and I think we should free them before we even start the attack." Yugi said.

"Meaning that we only fight when they attack us until we free the army." Heba said.

"Exactly. Granted, the Millennial army can only do so much, but with the combined power of the Egyptians that go with us and the Millennial army, I think that we will be able to handle them even better." Yugi said.

"Anything else that you have in mind?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I think that we should immobilize any of the people using black magic before we head into the palace. Since Masako is the leader, I would say that he is probably the strongest. He'll also have the strongest users of black magic in the palace." Yugi said.

"We work our way into the palace then." Yami said.

"Yes. It'll be better to take out the weaker ones first. They'll be the easiest to defeat." Yugi said.

"It makes sense." Aknankanon said.

Heba looked over at Yugi. "Yugi, what are you planning to do about that woman?" Heba asked.

"What woman?" Yugi asked.

"The one that helped us get you out. She was trying to help you, after all." Heba said.

"I really don't know, Heba. I want to believe that she really wanted to help me, but I don't know if she did. We'll just have to wait and see what happens when we get to the kingdom." Yugi said.

The group nodded.

"When do we leave?" Marik asked.

"It'll be better if we leave before dawn." Yugi said.

Everything was decided.

* * *

~Yugi & Yami~

Yugi and Yami were in their room with their sons.

"Are you worried about tomorrow, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I am. We've barely had these two for a month, and we're having to leave them behind." Yugi said as he looked at their sleeping sons.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. Once this is over, we'll be able to take them back to the Millennial Kingdom so that we can raise them together." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I am still worried, though." Yugi said.

"I know. So am I." Yami said.

The two were silent as they thought about what was to come.

* * *

~Bakura & Ryou~

"I wish we didn't have to leave him." Bakura said as he watched Rick play.

"I know, Bakura, but we have no other choice. We have to save the Millennial Kingdom." Ryou said.

"I know. What worriers me is that we won't be coming back." Bakura said.

"We will."" Ryou said, laying a hand on Bakura's arm. "I'm sure that we will come back." Ryou said.

Bakura nodded as the two watched their son play.

* * *

~Malik & Marik~

"I still don't like the idea of you going." Malik said.

"Why not?" Marik demanded.

"Because someone needs to be here for Anastasia if-" Malik started.

"Don't say it!" Marik snapped. He walked over and hugged Malik. "We are both coming back, we are going to raise our daughter, and we're going to have more children together." Marik said.

Malik smiled as he hugged Marik. "I hope that you're right." Malik said.

* * *

~Seto & Joey~

"I'm worried, Seto. What happens if we don't make it through this battle?" Joey asked as he watched his and Seto's son sleep.

"We are coming back, Puppy. We are not going to leave him." Seto said.

Joey turned to him. "How can you be so sure?" Joey asked.

"Because I have faith in you." Seto answered.

Joey smiled. "Thanks for believing in me." Joey said.

"Anytime." Seto said, smiling at his husband.

* * *

~Heba & Atemu~

"I can't help but worry about tomorrow." Heba said.

"I know. I'm worried, too." Atemu said.

"I know we have to do this so that we can save everyone there, but I am worried that we won't be able to succeed at all." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Heba's waist. "We are going to win, Heba. I don't doubt that." Atemu said. He smiled. "And after this is over, we can start working on giving my mother a granddaughter." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Or another grandson." Heba said.

"True enough." Atemu said.

"I just worry about Alex." Heba said.

"He'll be fine. Trust me." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I know." Heba said.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Everyone who was going to the Millennial Kingdom were gathered outside the palace.

"Everyone ready?" Yugi asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Yugi then reopened the portals to the Millennial Kingdom.

With Yugi and Yami going first, every went inside the portal to the Millennial Kingdom.

Amara and Aknankanon watched as they went through the portal. The two would be looking after all the kids until their parents got back.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The beginning of taking back the Millennial Kingdom.

R&R.


	12. Freeing the Kingdom part 1

Here's the next chapter.

I will be going out of town this weekend to visit some relatives, so I won't be able to update again until Sunday, 10/25. I'll try to write some while I'm gone, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Freeing the Kingdom part 1

~Millennial Kingdom, Outskirts~

When everyone stepped out of the portal, they found themselves on the outskirts of the Millennial Kingdom.

"Why are we so far away?" Malik asked.

"Because we are going to work from the outside in. It'll be best if we take down all of Masako's reinforcements before we face him." Yugi answered.

"All right. Where do we go from ere?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to Ryou. "Ryou, you're the computer genius here." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded. He took out a mini laptop and opened it. He started to type on it. "All right. There are a few fortresses close by here. Since they're on the outskirts of the city, it's safe to assume that there are not that many soldiers out here. I could be wrong, but it's safe to bet that they won't be as heavily defended as the cities closer to the palace and the palace itself is." Ryou said as he looked up at Yugi.

"Should we split up or stay together?" Marik asked.

"We don't know what we'll be facing when we get there. We need to stay together. The one to east is closer, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Ryou replied.

"So, we head there first." Joey said.

Yugi nodded. He then looked at Shada. "Is the weapon ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We're ready to try it out." Shada answered.

"All right. Let's get moving." Yugi said.

The group started to walk toward the east.

* * *

~Millennial Palace~

"I can't believe this! They're open again!" Masako said triumphantly.

The few people in the room were relieved to see that their leader was so happy. Everyone was scared when Masako was angry, and he had been plenty angry in the last month and a half. Than again, he had been angry for the last six months.

"What is going on?" Yaeko asked as she walked into the room.

Masako turned to her, his eyes sparkling. "The portals have been reopened! We can keep on with our plans, Yaeko." Masako said.

Yaeko was surprised. "When did the portals reopen?" Yaeko asked, wondering why Yugi reopened the portals.

"Just now. That fool must have thought that I wouldn't notice. We can now take over Earth." Masako said as he turned back to look at the computer monitor.

Yaeko mentally frowned. 'Something isn't right. The Emperor wouldn't' have reopened that portal without good reason. I wonder if they are planning something.' Yaeko thought.

"Contact our allies. Tell them that the plan is back in action." Masako said.

The ones at the computers nodded and got to work.

Masako walked over to Yaeko and wrapped his arm around Yaeko's waist. "We will soon be in power, Yaeko. We'll be able to make these worlds what we want it to be, and there is not anyone that can stop us." Masako said.

"Of course not, Masako. There is no one that can stop us now. We took this kingdom far too easily for us to be stopped." Yaeko agreed. She knew that she had to keep up her loyalty act in order to wait and see what happened. 'I just hope that the Emperor is able to stop this madness.' Yaeko thought.

* * *

~Outskirts~

Yugi and the others had arrived at the fortress, hidden behind a cliff.

There were two guards outside of the fortress.

"So, what should we do now?" Mahado asked.

Heba glanced at Yugi. "Any ideas?" Heba asked.

"Actually, yes." Yugi answered.

"What's the idea?" Joey asked.

"Well, it mainly depends on you, Joey." Yugi said.

"Me?" Joey said, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "See those boulders other there." Yugi said, pointing toward the fortress where there was a group of large boulders just laying around.

"Yeah." Joey said. He then got it. "Oh! You want me to use my elemental power to knock them out with those boulders." Joey said.

"Exactly. Think that you can do it?" Yugi asked.

Joey smirked. "Not a problem." Joey replied. He then raised a hand and closed his eyes. Joey's body became outlined in green.

Everyone else looked to see that the boulders were also outlined in green, and the boulders were outlined in green as well.

The two guards noticed this.

"What the hell is that?!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"Is it an earthquake?!" another shouted.

A moment later, the boulders flew up into the air and then flew forward at the two soldiers. The boulders smashed right into the soldiers' stomachs and threw them back into the wall. Both fell to the ground, unconscious.

The green glow around Joey disappeared as he opened his eyes.

"Good work, Joey." Yami said.

"Yeah. You did it." Seto said.

"Wow. That was actually kind of easy." Joey said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The group headed forward cautiously.

Once at the soldiers, Yugi said, "Tie them up."

Two of the Egyptian soldiers took out rope and tied them up.

Yugi had given them magical ropes that would prevent the soldiers from using their magic as long as they were tied up just in case something like this happened.

Once the two soldiers were tied up, everyone turned to Yugi.

"Fight time?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Yugi and Malik then pushed the doors to the fortress open, and the group headed inside with Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik in front, their swords drawn.

"Intruders!" a voice rang out.

Several blasts of magic came at them.

The five used their swords to deflect the blasts fort eh most part.

The few blasts that had managed to get by the five were immediately stopped by Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Karim, using the power of the Millennium items.

Then. Five soldiers ran out.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" one asked, his sword pointed at them.

Yugi smiled. "We're here to reclaim my kingdom." Yugi answered.

Before the five men could register the statement, the five Millennials attacked.

"Should we aid them?" Shada asked.

"No. Let them handle this." Yami answered.

"Yeah. Yugi probably has enough pent up anger at them to take them all on by himself and beat them all." Seto stated.

Yugi ducked as the one that seemed to be the leader struck out at him. Yugi rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach before he jumped up and kicked the man in the face, throwing him backwards. Growling, the man got up and forced a ball of black energy in his hand before he threw it at Yugi. Yugi held up his sword, which deflected the blast. Yugi then formed a ball of fire in his hand before he threw it at the man. The fire hit the men and sent him crashing into the wall.

Heba jumped up and flipped over the man he was fighting to avoid a blast of magic that went at him. Heba landed behind the man before he went backwards and rammed his elbow in the man's back. The man stumbled forward and turned around only to be punched in the face and thrown backwards. Heba then formed a ball of water in his hand, which he then threw at the man. The attack hit the man and sent him crashing into the ground.

Ryou ducked as a sword went at him before he brought his sword down, clashing with the man's sword. The man forced Ryou back, but Ryou kicked the man in the chest, causing the man to stumble backwards. Ryou then charged forward and brought his sword down, causing the man's sword to fly out of his hand. The man then formed a ball of black magic that he threw at Ryou, but Ryou swung out with his sword like a bat and hit the magic, causing the magic to crash into the wall. Ryou then formed a ball of wind, which he threw at the man. The man was then thrown backwards into the ground as well.

Malik ran forward and struck out at with his sword, hitting the man's sword so hard that the man lost his grip on the sword. Malik then turned and kicked the man in the face, throwing the man backwards even more. The man formed a ball of black magic in his hand and threw it at Malik, but Malik moved to the side out of the way of the attack before he formed a ball of lightening in his hand and threw it at the man, hitting the man with the attack. The man was thrown back into a wall.

Joey jumped up as a sword came at him before he kicked the man in the chest. The man stumbled back before he charged forward at Joey again. Their swords clashed. Joey then forced the man's sword up before he kneed the man in the stomach and then threw the man backwards. The man formed a ball of black magic that he threw at Joey. Joey used his sword to deflect the blast before he placed his hand on the ground and caused the ground to shoot up at where the man was, throwing the man down.

At the battle's end, the fortress was pretty much nonexistent. The walls had been destroyed by the amount of magic that was used. Everything was in ruins.

All of the Egyptians looked around, startled.

"I can't believe that they did all this with such a short battle." Bakura said.

"I'm beginning to understand why black magic was forbidden to use." Yami said.

"No kidding. Imagine what these people could do to Earth if they were ever to make it there. They could take down entire kingdoms without that much effort." Marik said.

Yugi looked at the men that were down, but getting up. He turned and said, "Shada! Now!"

Shada nodded.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all jumped out of the way as Shada fired the weapon at the five men who they had fought.

The men were hit by the weapon before they were thrown down to the ground.

"What the hell went wrong?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry, Atemu. Nothing went wrong." Yugi said.

"Emperor Yugi forewarned me that the weapon would most likely knock them unconscious." Shada explained.

"Oh. We didn't know that." Seto said.

"Think it worked?" Ryou asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. They should only be unconscious for a few minutes." Yugi said. He then looked around.

"Something wrong?" Heba asked.

"Do you guys not sense that?" Yugi asked.

The other four soon realized what he meant.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"We're in for a bit of a fight again. We can sense that there are more coming." Malik said.

"They probably lost communications with this fortress, or they senses that something was wrong. Either way, reinforcements for them is on the way." Yugi said.

"Do you think Masako knows that we are here?" Ryou asked.

"No way to know right now. We need to concentrate on this for now. We'll deal with Masako later." Yugi said.

The others nodded their understanding.

* * *

~Millennial Palace~

Masako was beyond thrilled. 'I can now carry on with my plans. I can get to Earth, and I can take over the Earth.' Masako thought.

Yaeko watched him. 'He's thrilled, and that's not good. It won't be long before he decides to attack the Earth. If the Emperor is planning to do anything against them, then I hope that he does it soon because if he doesn't, I'm afraid that it will be too late for all of the countries of Earth.' Yaeko thought, knowing that Masako had become power-hungry.

"Lord Masako, we have been unable to reach any of our allies on Earth." a man said.

Masako went from extremely happy to extremely pissed in a split second. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CONTACT ANY OF OUR ALLIES?!" Masako shouted.

The man cringed. "Wee have tried to contact them all, but we have no gotten through to any of them." the man said.

"Then try again! Don't stop trying until you get them! We need to know what's going on so that we know who to attack first!" Masako snapped.

"Y-yes, Lord M-Masako." the man said before running off.

Masako clenched his fists tightly. "Those people had better not have double-crossed me, or I will make them suffer! No one double-crosses me and gets away with it!" Masako growled.

Yaeko watched him. 'This isn't good. Something happened while the portals were closed, but what?' Yaeko thought.

"Lord Masako, we have a situation." a man said as he came up to him.

"Have you contacted our allies yet?" Masako snapped.

"No, sir. It's-" the man started.

"THEN SAVE IT! Unless it has to do with reaching our allies, then I don't want to know!" Masako shouted.

The man internally cringed. He had never been on the wrong side of Masako's anger before, and he was starting to wish he didn't have to try and tell him this. "Sir, it's important." the man said.

"I SAID THAT I DON'T CARE! GET BACK TO WORK, YOU LAZY IMBECILE!" Masako shouted before he stormed off.

Frightened, the man ran off to get back to work.

'Masako has forgotten that he owes a lot to these people. It doesn't matter. Something tells me that his plans have fallen apart completely. I'm beginning to think that he won't even make it to Earth.' Yaeko thought before she walked out of the room.

* * *

~Outskirts~

As had been said, a group of users of Millennial magic had shown up, and everyone had gotten into the battle.

Yugi thrust out his hands and balls of fire shot forward, hitting several of the people attacking them, lighting them on fire as well as killing some of them.

Heba threw his hands up and a wave of water came down right into the group of people that had come at him, knocking them backwards a long ways.

Ryou twirled his hands around, and a tornado was formed from his power of wind, ramming right into the people.

Joey placed his hands to the ground, and the ground around the ones attacking, causing the people to fall down into a chasm before they were brought up by vines, completely restrained.

Malik raised his hands before brining them down sharply, causing lightening to crash down into the area around the ones attacking him, hitting them all and killing a few of them.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto and Karim all were using the power of their Millennium items to fight off the ones that were left.

It wasn't long before the battle ended.

"That wasn't so bad." Malik said.

"Don't forget that we still have a long way to go, Malik. This is just the beginning." Yugi said.

"He's right. We've barely started." Yami agreed.

"We should get moving while we have the chance." Shada said.

"Should we go to the next fortress?" Karim asked.

"Yes. I know a shortcut to it from this fortress. Come with me." Yugi said.

After the men that were alive were tied up so that when they would be unable to use their magic when the effects of the weapon wore off, the group headed off with Yugi in the lead, leading them to the shortcut to the next fortress.

* * *

~Egypt~

Amara was in the playroom, looking after her grandsons, great-nephews, and great-niece.

Seth, Anastasia, Alex, and Rick were all in the floor playing while Nicky and Jackson were sound asleep.

'I hope that they all come back safely. Their kids need them.' Amara thought.

Aknankanon opened the door and walked in. "Amara, you know that you could have some of the nannies help you out." Aknankanon told her.

"I know, Aknankanon, but I'd rather do it myself." Amara said.

Aknankanon sat down beside her. "They are going to be fine. They are going to come back." Aknankanon said.

"I know they will, but a part of me just won't stop worrying. I keep thinking about what will happen if they don't come back." Amara said. She then looked at all the kids. "I especially worry about the kids. I don't even want to think about what will happen to them if anything happens to their parents." Amara told him.

Aknankanon smiled. "I know. I have wondered that as well. All we can do is pray that we don't have to face that in reality." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded.

Jackson and Nicky then woke up and started crying.

Amara got up and walked over to them. She smiled before turning to Aknankanon. "All right, Grandpa. They need to be fed, so help me out." Amara said.

"All right." Aknankanon said, getting up as well.

Amara picked up Jackson while Aknankanon picked up Nicky. The two then got the bottles for the two and started to feed them.

"Grandma. Grandpa." Alex said.

The two looked at Alex.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Amara asked.

"When are Papa and Daddy coming home?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry. They'll home before you know it." Aknankanon told him.

Alex nodded and went back to playing.

Amara sighed. "They're worried as well." Amara said.

"They know that something is up, but we won't have to worry for long. Once they come back, everything will be fine again." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded, knowing that they had to have faith in what their family could do.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom, Outskirts~

Yugi and the others arrived at the second fortress.

"Wow. The way I would have gone, we would still have at least a half hour walk." Malik said.

"I know, Malik. That's why it's called a shortcut." Yugi said.

The group looked to see that the fortress was unguarded.

"Why isn't this one guarded?" an Egyptian soldier asked.

"It's possible that most of the guards that were guarding this fortress attacked us at the other one." Heba replied.

"It's plausible." Ryou agreed.

"They wouldn't leave it completely unguarded, would they?" Bakura asked.

"Not sure. We'll see." Yugi answered.

The group then started toward the gates to the fortress.

"Yugi, can I open this one?" Malik asked.

Yugi glanced over at Malik and saw the mischievous look in Malik's eyes. 'I know that I am going to regret this.' Yugi thought. He sighed and then said, "All right, Malik. Just don't make too much of an entrance."

Malik nodded before he walked forward. He then thrust out his hands and lightening hit the doors, blowing them open quickly and effectively.

Yugi covered his eyes.

"Is that what you call not an entrance?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Well, yeah." Malik said shrugging.

"All right. From now on, you are not opening any of the doors in this place." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Malik asked.

"Never mind." Yugi said as they walked in.

It was very quiet.

"Huh. Doesn't seem to be anyone here." Bakura said.

"Things aren't always what they seem, Bakura." Ryou said.

"He's right. There have to be people here. They're just waiting for the right moment to attack." Joey agreed.

It was then that blasts of magic went at them.

The five Millennials used their swords to deflect the blasts right back at where they came from.

The attacks hit a wall, and three men were thrown down and crashed into the ground.

Yugi looked at them. "Shada, use the weapon." Yugi said.

Shada nodded and fired the weapon at them, hitting all three of them easily.

All three men were then knocked unconscious.

"What now?" Malik asked.

"We need to search this place and make sure that no one else is here." Yugi said.

The group nodded.

A few moments later, the men that had been hit woke up. They immediately jumped up.

"You shouldn't have come here!" a man spat.

"And why is that?" Malik asked.

"Simple. We'll destroy you. You don't stand a chance against us." the man said.

"Is that so?" Yami said.

"Of course! When Lord Masako becomes ruler of this kingdom, we will reign supreme like we should!" another spat.

"Besides, we're going to get rid of you now!" the third man said.

"Go ahead and try." Yugi said.

The three men tried to attack with their black magic to no avail.

"What is this?! My magic is gone!" one of the men shouted.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik then charged forward and easily restrained the men.

"How did you do that?!" another man snarled.

"Simple. This weapon causes you to be unable to call on your magic for some time, but that doesn't matter now." Yugi said. He motioned to the Egyptians soldiers, who walked forward and tied the men up before tying them to poles to keep them there.

"Come on. We need to search this place." Yugi said.

Everyone went into the rather large fortress and started to look around.

Yugi and Yami headed down to the dungeons.

"Do you think that we are going to be able to pull this off, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I'm sure that we can." Yugi answered. He looked over at Yami. "We don't have a choice. Our people are depending on us." Yugi said.

"I know. I have to be honest that I was more worried about you and the boys while you were captured." Yami said.

"I don't blame you. Come on. We have work to do." Yugi said.

The two continued on down.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Yami said.

"Who's there?!" a voice called.

Tensing, Yugi pulled out his sword. "Yami, stay close." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his understanding.

The two walked down the hall cautiously. They arrived in a corridor with a row of dungeons.

Only one cell was occupied, shocking the two rulers.

"Timaeous! Critias! Hermos!" Yugi exclaimed.

The three knights looked at them in shock.

"Emperor Yugi! Emperor Yami! What are you doing here?" Timaeous asked as he held onto the bars of the cell.

"We are freeing the kingdom, and we're going to free you now." Yugi said.

"You can't. Magic doesn't work on these bars." Critias said.

Yugi smiled. "Then I think that I need to use my kind of magic." Yugi said. He walked forward and grasped the bars before closing his eyes. His body became outlined in red before the bars started to melt.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos watched in shock as the bars melted.

Yugi then jerked the bars away, giving enough space for the three knights to escape.

"Emperor, you have one of the Elemental powers." Timaeous said.

"Yes. It is a long story, but we had no option. Come." Yugi said.

The group then headed back up where they rejoined the others.

"You found the Knights!" Joey said.

"Yes, and we could use the extra help." Yugi said.

"It's good to see that you are unharmed, Emperor Yugi. We thought you were captured." Timaeous said.

"I was, but Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik rescued me. We're going to defeat Masako and free the people here." Yugi said.

Critias looked around. "Just out of curiosity, where are the tigers at?" Critias asked.

Malik slapped a hand to his forehead. "I knew we forgot something." Malik said.

"They are still in Egypt." Yugi said.

There was a low growl.

"I can't believe you forgot us!"

The group turned to find that Firestar, Waterstar, Lighteningstar, Earthstar, and Windstar were all there.

"Sorry, boys. We forgot with all that we have to do as it is." Yugi said.

"Well, we came anyway. We figured that you might need out help." Waterstar said.

"We wouldn't mind it at all." Heba said.

"All right. So, I'm guessing that we move on." Joey said.

"Yes. We'll move on into the first town that we come across. We'll free each town as we make our way to the palace." Yugi said.

"We should get moving then." Firestar said.

The group then left the fortress and headed for the first town that they would come across.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The battle continues.

R&R.


	13. Freeing the Kingdom part 2

Here's the next chapter.

I was tired after getting back home yesterday, and I didn't want to update, but here's the update.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Freeing the Kingdom part 2

~Millennial Kingdom, Town~

Yugi and the others had arrived at the first town on the outskirts of the kingdom. They found that two of their enemy guarded the entrance to the walled town.

"Why is this town walled?" Shada asked.

"Years ago, we had problems with robbers, raiders, and murders attacking the outer towns of the kingdom. It was hard to stop it from happening, so the walls were built around these towns so that they would be protected from those people. Even after those attacks ceased, the walls remained erect. It was pointless to tear them down." Yugi said.

It made sense to the Egyptians.

"Okay. How do we go about this one?" Malik asked.

"Taking out these guards shouldn't be too hard. However, once we're inside the town, we have to be a lot more careful. We can't hurt any of the civilians while trying to stop these guys." Yugi said.

"Right. We'll have to be even more controlled than we are now." Malik said.

All eyes turned to Malik.

"What?" Malik asked.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word controlled, so you're the last person that needs to say we need to be more controlled." Joey said.

"I can be controlled if I want to!" Malik snapped.

Yugi grabbed Joey and Malik and pulled them apart. "All right. Knock it off. We have a lot that we have to do right now, and you two at each other's throat is not going to help matters." Yugi said.

The two instantly backed away, knowing better than to argue with Yugi in a situation like this one.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"How do we get past the guards this time?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked over at them. "These guards are a lot more attentive than the ones we faced back at the fortresses." Yugi said, observing how these guards were completely aware of their surroundings and were ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

"Think they know what happened back at the other fortresses?" Yami asked.

"Possibly. It could also be that they are more alert because they don't want any of the people in the town to escape." Yugi said.

"It wouldn't be too hard to take them down. I mean, we could simply attack." Ryou said.

"I thought about that, but we don't want the guards to be given time to alert anyone on the inside that we are here." Yugi said. He felt something brush up against him and looked to see that Firestar was right beside him. "Hold on." Yugi said. He looked back at the guards and noticed how the different animals around were not affecting the guards.

"You have something in mind?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I do." Yugi said.

"What's that, Emperor?" Earthstar asked.

"I need two of you tigers to help me out with this one." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Lighteningstar said.

"What do we need to do?" Waterstar asked.

"These guards aren't paying much attention to any of the animals that are around here. They don't feel threatened by the animals, so you should be able to get close without any problem. Once you're close enough, attack them and make sure that you knock them out as fast as you can." Yugi said.

"I'll do it." Firestar said.

"So will I." Windstar added.

"All right. Just remember to knock them out fast so that they don't get the chance to alert anyone inside." Yugi said.

The two tigers nodded their understanding before they went out of hiding.

"I hope that this works." Heba said.

"Me and you both." Yugi replied.

The two guards noticed the tigers walking out.

"Great. More wildlife." one of the guards said sarcastically.

"It's getting tiring seeing all of these animals everywhere. I'd rather be inside. At least we would be able to do something there." the other guards said.

"No kidding. No one is going to manage to get out, and no one is going to chance trying to get in either." the first guard said.

Firestar and Windstar walked closer and closer to where the guards were. The tow glanced at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

Before the guards had the chance to react, the two tigers pounced.

The two guards were caught in the tigers' claws and slammed back against the wall before they fell to the ground.

The guards groaned from the pain that they were in before they blacked out.

Firestar snickered. "Too easy." Firestar said.

Yugi and the others walked over then.

"Good work, you two. You did that perfectly." Ryou said.

"They're making this too easy." Bakura said.

"We're going to the hard part now, Bakura. There are a lot of people being held prisoner in here, so it's going to be a little harder this time around. We can't hurt anyone that's a civilian. Besides, the most powerful of them are going to be at the palace and towns that are closer to the palace." Yugi said.

"Well, let's get going." Marik said.

Yugi and Heba opened the doors to the town, and the group peered in.

There were people walking around everywhere, being closely watched by guards that were placed all over the town. One would think that they were going about their daily business, but it was obvious that they were oppressed from they way that they acted.

"Man. These people really do need to get out of this mess." Seto said.

"They will be freed soon." Yugi said.

The group slowly made their way into the town.

It was only a second later that the guards of the city noticed the newcomers.

"INTRUDERS!" someone shouted.

Everyone looked and saw who was there.

"Looks like we're in for some harder fighting this time around." Malik said.

"Everyone, be careful." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Karim were all ready to use their Millennium items to defend themselves if necessary.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all drew their swords in preparation for the battle that they knew was coming.

The townspeople knew who was there, and they were overjoyed. Seeing their rulers there with others made them know that they were going to be rescued now. Knowing a serious battle was coming, the townspeople ran into houses, stores, and any other place that they could hide.

The guards ran to face their opponents.

"You should not have bothered to come here!" one of them shouted.

"Sorry, but we don't listen to common sense. Besides, we're not afraid of the likes of you." Malik told them.

"You should be! No one has the power to defeat us! We control the power of black magic, the most powerful magic that exists." another guard boasted.

"We'll have to see about that." Yugi said.

The guards then charged forward at the five warriors.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey also charged at their opponents, ready to fight.

Marik started to go forward, but was stopped by Yami.

"No, Marik. They're going to be able to handle this better than we can. It'll be better if we let them handle this. We'll deal with any that get passed them or attack us. Other than that, I think it would be better to just let those five handle it." Yami said.

"Besides, they've got pent up anger that I am certain that they will be more than happy to unleash on these guys." Atemu said.

A guard struck out at Yugi, but Yugi ducked before he rammed his shoulder into the guard. Yugi jumped up to avoid another strike with a sword before he kicked the man in the face, throwing the man backwards. Two others came at him, but Yugi used his sword to block both of the swords before he forced the two men back. Yugi then jumped up and kicked one man in the face before he turned and punched the other man in the face. A man came from behind and grabbed Yugi by wrapping his arms around Yugi's torso, holding Yugi in a tight grip. Yugi slammed his head backwards into the other man's facing, causing the man to cry out and forcing him to let go of Yugi. Yugi then grabbed the man by the arm before he ducked and dragged the man over his shoulder, slamming the man into the ground. The four men got back up, and all four of them threw blasts of magic at Yugi. Yugi formed balls of fire in his hand that he threw at the attacks. Yugi's attack collided with that of the men's attack and went through them, going to hit all four of the men and threw them back into the ground.

Heba held his sword horizontally to block a guard's sword before he forced the guard back. Heba ducked to avoid another sword before he kicked back with his foot and hit the man in the stomach. Heba then jumped up and kicked the man in the chest, throwing the man backwards. Two more men went charging at Heba, but Heba jumped up and flipped over the two landing behind them. The two turned and brought their swords at Heba, but Heba blocked the swords with his own before he forced the two men back. Heba brought his sword across so hard that the two men lost their grip on their swords. Heba then punched one so hard in the face that he was thrown backwards, and Heba turned to kick the other one in the chest. A man ran at Heba and grabbed his arms, pinning Heba's arms behind his back. Heba then pushed himself backwards and slammed the man into a building, forcing the man to let go. Heba then grabbed the man and threw him over with the other ones. The four men formed balls of black magic that they intended to use on Heba, but Heba threw several balls of water at them and the men were thrown down.

Joey ran forward and struck out at one of the guards, but the guard blocked Joey's sword with his own. Joey jumped up and flipped over the guard to land behind him. Joey then rammed his shoulder into the guard's back, throwing the guard down. Two more guards ran at Joey, but Joey jumped backwards to avoid the swords that came at him. The guards charged at him again, and Joey jumped up and flipped over the guards, landing behind the guards on his feet. The two guards turned only to be hit by Joey and thrown backwards to the ground. A fourth guard ran at Joey from behind, but Yugi turned only to have the man grab him by the arms, trapping him. Growling, Joey head butted the guard, forcing the guard to release his hold on Joey. Joey then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt before he threw the man to where the other three guards were. All four men got back up and threw balls of black magic at Joey. Joey put his hand to the ground, and rocks came up, blocking the attacks. Joey then caused the ground at the guards to blow up, throwing the guards through the air and causing them to crash onto their backs.

Ryou ducked as a sword came over his head before he kicked the guard in the stomach. He then grabbed the guard by the arm and flipped the guard over his shoulder, slamming the guard down into the ground. Another guard ran at Ryou and brought his sword down at Ryou, but Ryou blocked the sword with his own. Ryou forced the man back before he kicked the man in the chest. Two more came at Ryou from both sides. Ryou looked each way before he jumped up into the air, causing the two men to crash into each other. One of the men had gotten back up and went at Ryou from behind. He only managed to grab Ryou's shoulder before Ryou rammed his elbow back into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of the man. Ryou then grabbed the man by the wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. The four men got back onto their feet before they formed balls of black magic in their hands, which they then threw at Ryou. Ryou formed a swirling wind tunnel that then redirected the attack and sent the black magic right at the four men. The men were hit by their own attacks before they were crashing into the ground.

Malik jumped up and flipped over one of the guards that was attacking him and landed behind the man. He then rammed backward into the man and sent the man flying forward. Another man ran at Malik from behind, but Malik turned around and blocked the man's sword with his own sword. Malik forced the man's sword up before he kicked the man in the stomach, sending the man crashing down into the ground. Two more men ran at Malik, one from behind, one from the front. Malik jumped up and flipped out of the way. The two men stopped and turned to where Malik was, but Malik charged forward at them. Malik hit one so hard in the chest that the man was sent crashing back into a stand that was nearby. The other man tried to strike Malik, but Malik grabbed the man by the wrist before he sent the man crashing into the ground. The four men got back onto their feet before they turned to face Malik. All four sent blasts of black magic at Malik. Malik sent blasts of lightening forward. The lightening stopped the black magic attacks and went through them, going back and hitting the men and throwing them down to the ground.

There were a few of the men that had managed to get by them and went after the Egyptians, but Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Karim had easily prevented them from managing to do anything to them.

"You weren't kidding when you said that they had pent up anger that they needed to let out, Atemu." Bakura said.

"After how they were acting at the palace in the last six months, I knew that they would be more than willing to take these guys out on their on." Atemu answered.

The group walked over to where Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Joey were.

"Well, that was a bit more of a challenge." Malik said.

"Not really." Joey said.

"Be thankful. I doubt that these easy battles will last much longer." Yugi said.

Seeing that the battle was over, the people of the town started to come out.

"Is everyone all right?" Yugi asked, referring to the townspeople.

"We're fine, Emperor. We're just glad to see you." a man said.

"You don't have to worry now. We're going to free the entire kingdom." Heba said.

"That won't be easy. Most of the more powerful ones are in the palace." a woman said.

"We already know that. We're going to take out all of their reinforcements so that they are the only ones that we have to contend with when we get to the palace." Yugi said. He then turned to the Egyptian soldiers. "Tie them up. We don't need them causing any more trouble." Yugi said.

The Egyptian soldiers nodded before they went to tie up the enemy.

"What will you do now?" a man asked.

"We'll head on to the next town and free the people there as well." Yugi said.

"Emperor, at the town to the west, the town called Kinesh, we know that most of the Millennial army has been trapped there." a man said.

"Almost the whole Millennial army in one place?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Only the top generals of the army are not being kept there. All the others are there." the man said.

"It's not all the surprising when you think about it. Masako would want to gather the resources of the kingdom for his own means, and the army has some of the strongest men in the kingdom." Yami said.

"You lost me." Seto said.

"Kinesh is a mining town. It harvested some of the major natural resources that we use for fuel, energy, and other necessities." Yugi explained.

"We only know what we heard these guards saying. It might not be true, but it's what they were saying, and since we were all trapped in here, I don't see why they would need to lie to us." the man said.

"Hmm. He's right. We'll need to look into this." Yugi said.

"We don't know how heavily guarded the town is." a woman said.

"I don't doubt that it is very heavily guarded. With the Millennial army there, they're going to be more guarded." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm guessing that we're going to be heading on out." Malik said.

Yugi then turned to the townspeople. "We're going to be leaving these men here. As long as they are tied with those ropes, they cannot use their magic. Just don't untie them." Yugi said.

"We won't." a man assured him.

"Also, don't hurt or kill them. We understand your need for revenge, but they will be dealt with once this is all over." Yami said.

"We won't, Emperor." another man assured him.

The group then left to head on to the town that had the Millennial army held captive.

"Was that wise? They are liable to bring harm to them." Shada said.

"We don't' have a choice. Besides, I'm not that worried. They won't do what they shouldn't. As long as those men don't get free, they won't bring harm to them for any reason." Yugi explained.

"We can't bring them us anyway. There's too much that we need to do. We're just going to have to hope that they don't do anything that they shouldn't." Yugi said.

The group continued on to the town.

* * *

~Millennial Palace~

Masako was getting enraged.

"I can't believe this! How is it that they can't get in touch with any of our allies?! Someone should be out there waiting for us to be ready to make out attack! I had a deal with them!" Masako growled as he paced back and forth across the floor.

Yaeko watched him. She knew that Masako was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She knew that one wrong word would set him off, so she had decided to keep quiet.

Mineko wasn't so bright. "They might have decided to betray you." Mineko said.

"Don't you think I know that! It's the only explanation!" Masako shouted.

Mineko jumped, startled.

Yaeko closed her eyes and mentally sighed. 'Mineko will never learn.' Yaeko thought.

"If any of those fools decided to betray me, I swear that I am going to kill them all! No one betrays me and gets away with it!" Masako growled.

"Maybe their equipment just doesn't work." Mineko said.

"Their equipment is Millennial equipment, so we know that it works just fine! They are traitors, and I swear that I am going to kill anyone who has decided that they are going to go against me!" Masako said.

'There are other explanations as to why we can't reach them, but I am not going to mention them. Masako is in no situation to listen, and I don't think that I would tell him to calm him down anyway.' Yaeko thought.

"I don't know why these people have decided to stay quiet, but they will pay when I get my hands on them!" Masako said before he stormed out of the room.

Mineko paled. She didn't want anything to happen to their allies for a very specific reason.

"Scared?" Yaeko asked.

Mineko turned, her glare of hatred turning on the woman. "No! What do I have to be afraid of?" Mineko asked.

"The fact that Masako plans to kill your lover, if he can be called that." Yaeko said.

Mineko turned pale once again. "H-how did y-you know t-that?" Mineko asked.

"Most people did know, Mineko. No one was a fool. We know what you do. You go after people that are in a lot of power so that you can have power and wealth over other people. You like people to feel inferior to you, so you go after leaders and kings. You're lover is a king. We know that he promised to marry you if Masako's plan worked. However, once you learned that Masako would be emperor of the Millennial Kingdom if he won, you decided that you would prefer to be the queen of the Millennial Kingdom instead of the queen of one of the other kingdoms of earth. You are beginning to realize that Masako will never choose you, so you are planning to go to this other king to be his queen. You don't want Masako to kill him." Yaeko said.

Mineko glared at Yaeko. "What I do with my life is none of your concern?! You need to just stay out of it!" Mineko snapped.

"Mineko, you might want to rethink that. If Masako finds out that you were having an affair with one of his allies, he'd kill you in a split second and label you a traitor as well. You can't have him finding out." Yaeko said. She then smirked. "Of course, I could always tell him and see what he thinks." Yaeko said.

Mineko then paled. "NO! You can't tell him! You can't tell anyone!" Mineko cried, not wanting to be killed by Masako.

"Then I suggest that you leave me the hell alone and stop trying to help Masako. Anything you say he has already thought of, and he doesn't like hearing anything that isn't new to him." Yaeko said before she stood up and stalked out of the room.

Yaeko did not intend to tell Masako anything. She had already decided that her loyalty no longer lay with Masako, but that didn't mean that she would let Mineko treat her like that. 'I just hope that this ends soon. I don't want to have to live under this maniac any longer.' Yaeko thought as she walked down the hall.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom, Outer Town~

Yugi and the others arrived outside of the town of Kinesh.

There were guards all around the town.

"Man. There's a lot more guards here." Shada said.

"This town isn't walled, so there's going to be a lot more security." Yugi said.

"Maybe we shouldn't waste all of our energy fighting them. We still have a long way to go before this is over." Ryou said.

"A good point." Yugi agreed.

"How are you going to do something like that?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. "Let's just say that we're about to define the word teamwork. Shall we?" Yugi asked.

The other four nodded.

"Stay put. This shouldn't' take long." Yugi said.

All five Millennials jumped out of hiding.

Instantly, the guards reacted.

"Ryou." Yugi said.

"I'm with you." Ryou said.

Ryou formed a swirling wind that he sent forward.

Yugi then sent fire forward that mixed with the wind to make a swirling fire tornado.

"What the-" soldiers started, but were unable to finish as the attack hit them. The men were engulfed in the flames, instantly being killed.

Heba raised his hands before he brought down a huge wave of water that completely soaked the men.

Undeterred, the men got up and charged forward.

Malik then sent blasts of lightening at the men that hit tem.

The lightening hitting the water caused the men to be electrocuted.

Joey caused rocks to fly up into the air.

Ryou formed another swirling tornado that the rocks combined with. The rocks shot out from the wind so fast that it hit and killed most of the men that were hit.

Combining a few more attacks, Yugi and the others soon had all of the soldiers there defeated.

"Wow. They didn't even have a chance to attack." Bakura said.

"That was the pint. We didn't want them to have the time or the chance to do that." Yugi explained.

"Well, it certainly worked." Atemu said.

"Come on. We have to save the Millennial army." Yugi said.

The group started to search around.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos were the ones that found where the Millennial army was being kept at. They immediately informed everyone else, who came to help free them.

"Emperor, we thought that you had been captured." a soldier said.

"I was rescued some time ago. We were just now able to come here with certainty that we could win." Yugi said.

"We're glad of that. From the way that maniac Masako had still been going on, we thought that he still had you." another soldier said.

"No. He probably just wanted everyone to think so that they would lose hope." Yami said.

"We never did." a third soldier said.

"Do you know where the generals are being held at?" Malik asked.

"It's one of the towns closer to the palace. They are being heavily guarded." another soldier said.

"Why guard the generals the most, though? Why not guard the whole army like that?" an Egyptian soldier asked.

"Masako must have thought that without the generals, there would be no chance of an uprising without leadership." Yugi said.

"We wanted to revolt badly, but we couldn't' have gotten past those guards." the first soldier that had spoken said.

"We know that, and I'm glad that you didn't try. We're going to need the help of the army now." Yugi said.

"We're at your command, Emperor." a soldier said.

"Do you have any other ideas, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Right now, we're going to go with the original plan of bringing down Masako's forces from each town one by one. His reinforcements need to be neutralized so that only the ones that are in the palace will be able to aid him." Yugi said.

"What can we do, Emperor?" a soldier asked.

"We have prisoners in the fortresses on the outskirts of the kingdom as well as in the last town we freed. We're going to need them rounded up, but that can wait. We have a way to prevent them from using their magic, so we could use help when their powers are neutralized. In fact, we might split up. We can cover more ground that way." Yugi said.

"We know that the weapon works, so we don't have to worry about that." Shada said.

"We'll spilt up then. Just be careful." Yugi said. He looked at his army. "Shada and Karim will be in charge of you. Follow their doers." Yugi said.

"Yes, Emperor." the soldiers said.

"Shada, Karim. I want you to focus on the towns on the outskirts. There are still three." Yugi said.

"Right." Shada said.

"We'll start freeing the four inner towns and head to the palace once we have done that." Yugi said.

Shada and Karim nodded their understanding.

Shada and Karim then headed out with the Egyptian soldiers and the Millennial army backing them up.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, the Knights, and the tigers would be going the other way.

"Was that wise? I mean, do you think they can handle it?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do. The more powerful users of black magic are in the towns closer to the palace, so we'll take care of those. It'll go faster this way." Yugi said.

"Well, we should get moving. We have a lot of walking to do before we reach that first town." Heba said.

The group then headed for the inner towns to continue the liberation of the people of the Millennial Kingdom.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: They continue freeing the kingdom.

R&R.


	14. Freeing the Kingdom part 3

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Freeing the Kingdom part 3

~Millennial Kingdom, Inner City~

Yugi and the others had come to the first inner city of the Millennial Kingdom.

Since this city wasn't walled, there were guards stationed all over.

"Well, I think that it's pretty obvious that we're not going to have an easy time this time around." Malik said as they looked over the city.

The group stood on a cliff above the city, looking down on the city.

"Any ideas on how we handle this?" Atemu asked.

"Why don't we just go in and blast them all?" Marik asked eager to do something to help.

"Marik, rushing in like that is a good way to get yourself killed. We don't need that." Ryou snapped.

"I wouldn't mind trying it." Bakura said.

"Not a chance. We're not going to do something reckless that could get us killed." Yugi told them.

Bakura shrugged. "It was just an idea." Bakura said.

Yami thought a moment. "How well do you guys know this terrain?" Yami asked.

Heba looked at him. "Pretty well. As kids, we explored all of the inner cities. Under guard, of course." Heba said.

"So, you know this area pretty well." Yami said.

"Unless Yugi changed it." Heba said.

"No, I haven't. It's the same. Why?" Yugi asked, looking at his husband.

"I might have an idea that might work and give us the upper hand on these guards." Yami said.

All eyes turned to Yami.

"What's the plan?" Yugi asked.

Yami started to explain his plan to them.

* * *

~Inner City, Guards~

The guards around the inner city were keeping an eye on what was going on around them as well as what was going on in the city. They were making sire that the townspeople didn't do anything as well as made sure that no one got in to try and help the townspeople.

"I don't know why we bother guarding so much. After all, I don't think that anyone is going to try and get out of here. They know that we can and will kill them in a second if they even try something like that." one of the guards said.

Another guard rolled his eyes. "We are not here to think. We are here to guard these people. We do what we are told." the guard said.

"I know that, and I don't have any intention of doing anything to betray my orders." the fist guard said.

"Good. We have a job to do. I wouldn't want to have to explain to Lord Masako why I didn't complete my duties." the second guard said.

"Both of you shut up and do your job! We are here to guard, not jabber!" a third guard and the leader snapped at the two.

The two guards who had been talking gulped and nodded their heads, knowing that they needed to shut up now.

The guards all fell silent as they kept on eye on everything.

There were sounds coming from around a corner.

All of the guards tensed and grabbed hold of the hilts of their swords.

"Who's there?!" the head guard demanded.

A moment later, Malik stepped out with Joey, Lighteningstar, Joey, and Earthstar behind him.

"Hi." Malik said with a bight smile.

The guards were shocked.

"Malik!" one of them shouted.

"Catch us if you can." Joey said in a singsong voice as they turned and ran.

"After them!" the head guard ordered.

Five guards took off after them.

* * *

~Inner Towns, Yugi and the others~

Yugi and the others were ready for when Joey and Malik came back.

Joey and Malik along with their two tigers ran to where they were.

"There's five of them." Malik said.

Yugi, Heba, and Ryou pulled out their swords.

A few moments later, the five guards ran to find themselves surrounded.

"What the hell is this?!" a guard shouted.

"A trick." Yugi answered.

The guards tried to use their black magic on them.

Bakura and Marik used the power of their Millennium items to knock two of them out.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos rushed forward to disarm the other three.

"Let go! You'll never get away with this!" a guard snarled.

Yugi stepped up. "Actually, I think we will." Yugi said.

Another guard's jaw dropped. "You?! That's impossible! You're a captive of Lord Masako!" the guard shouted.

"Obviously, Masako didn't tell you anything." Yugi said. He then nodded to three Knights, who immediately knocked the three guards out.

"Tie them up." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Ryou, Yugi and Heba tied the five guards up.

"Now what?" Malik asked.

"Well, how many guards does that leave?" Yami asked.

"On the outside, six. No way to know how many are inside the city." Heba said.

"Well, that makes it just a little easier for us." Yami said.

"I have an idea." Ryou said.

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"Well, if these guards don't return soon, a few more will be sent to find them. We could wait for that to happen and take those guards down as well." Ryou said.

"Good idea. We'll wait fifteen minutes. If no one comes, we attack." Yugi said.

The group nodded in agreement, understanding what they were going to do.

* * *

~Ten Minutes Later, Guards~

The head guard growled low in his throat. "What the hell is taking them so long?! They should have been able to capture those two without any trouble!" the guard growled.

The other guards around him were edgy. They disliked it when he got angry because that usually meant that he would take his anger and frustration out of them.

The head guard turned to look at three guards. "Go and find those five and bring them back now!" the head guard ordered.

The three nodded and ran off.

"If they were lollygagging, I swear that that they are going to get the lecture of a lifetime." the head guard growled.

* * *

~Yugi and the others~

The time was almost up.

"Come on. We need to get going." Joey said as he stood up.

Yugi held up a hand. "We'll give it a few moments more." Yugi said.

The group nodded.

After a few more minutes had passed, the sounds of footsteps reached them.

"Here they come." Malik said excitedly.

"Yugi, can we handle this?" Joey asked.

"All right. Just make sure you take them out quick." Yugi said.

Malik and Joey nodded.

The five guards who were tied up tried to make sounds to warn their comrades, but Atemu had thought to gag them so that they could not alert anyone else.

"Where are you guys? Yen is getting pissed." a guard called as the three walked into view.

Joey and Malik jumped into action.

Malik lunged forward and struck out with his sword. One of the guards blocked the sword, but Malik ducked down and tripped the guard before he jumped up and punched the guard so hard in the face that he was thrown back into the rocks, knocking him out.

Joey ducked as a sword went at him. He placed his hand down on the ground, and there were several rocks that came up and then went at the guard, hitting him so hard that the guard was knocked down on the ground.

The third turned and ran, trying to get away.

Seto saw this and held out the Millennium Rod, which shot out a blast of magic that hit the guy in the back and threw him forward into the ground, knocking him out.

"That was quite the sucker punch, so to speak." Bakura said.

Seto glared at him. "I'm not in the habit of attacking someone from behind, but I didn't think that we wanted him to get to the others and alert them as to what we were planning." Seto told them.

"No. it's a good thing." Yugi assured him.

Malik went and got the guard before dragging him back to the others where he tied up that guard while Bakura and Marik tied up the other two.

Once the three were tied up, they were thrown over to where the other five guards were sitting on the ground. The guards were glaring at them, but were unable to do anything because of the fact that ropes prevented them from using their magic.

"Come on. We have more work to do." Yugi told them.

The group then headed down the mountain path to the city.

* * *

~Guards~

The head guard, Yen, growled. He was getting annoyed. When he heard the footsteps, he glared. "Where the hell have you been?!" Yen demanded as he walked forward.

A blast of fire was his answer.

The remaining two guards ran forward only to be hit hard by a powerful wave of water that knocked them down.

"Nicely done." Marik said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The group headed into the city. They looked around from a shadowed corner and saw that there were some guards around, but they also noticed that were just as many guards on the inside as there were the outside.

"Why only eleven guards?" Seto whispered.

"Because of the proximity to the palace. There are a lot of powerful users of black magic at the palace. More than enough to put down a rebellion from the inner cities." Yugi explained quietly.

"Attack?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded in affirmation.

The group then made their move.

"IMTRUDERS!" a guard shouted.

All eleven guards ran forward.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou all sprang into action.

Yugi blocked the sword of a guard before he ducked and rammed his shoulder into the guard's stomach. The wind was knocked out of the guard before Yugi jumped up kicked the guard so hard in the face that he stumbled backwards. Another guard came at Yugi from behind, but Yugi did a backwards flip and landed behind the guard on his feet. Yugi then rammed into the back of the guard and threw him forward into the other guard that Yugi had been fighting. Yugi then formed a ball of fire in his hand before he threw it forward into the guards, hitting them and setting them on fire.

Heba ducked as a sword went at him before he straightened up and thrust forward at his opponent. The guard blocked the sword, but Heba forced the guard's sword up before he swung put and hit the guard with his fist, throwing the guard backwards. Another guard ran at Heba, but Heba ducked and rammed forward into the guard, throwing him backwards into the other one. Heba then raised a hand before he sent a wave of water at the guards and hit them with the water, causing the guards to be thrown backwards into the ground.

Joey ran forward, flipped over a guard, and landed behind him before he rammed backwards into the guard and caused him to stumble. Joey then turned around and kicked the guard in the back, causing the guard to fall flat on his face. A second guard ran at Joey from behind and grabbed him, but Joey reached back and grabbed the guard by the arm before he ducked and flipped the guard over his shoulder, slamming the guard down into the ground. Joey then placed his hand to the ground and vines came up, wrapping around the two guards and restraining them.

Malik ducked as a sword went at him before he brought his fist up into the guard's chin and hit the guard so hard that he took several steps backwards. Malik then charged forward and punched the guard in the face, throwing the guard into the ground. Another guard ran at Malik from behind, but Malik turned around and grabbed the guard by the collar before he turned and slung the guard into the other guard he was fighting. Malik then raised his hand and sent blasts of lightning down into the two guards.

Ryou jumped up and a sword went under his feet before Ryou kicked out and kicked the guard in the face, causing the guard to flip backwards and crashed into the ground. The guard got back up, but Ryou charged at him and rammed his elbow into the man's throat, knocking the man down. Another guard ran at Ryou from behind and struck out with his sword, but Ryou ducked before he kicked back at the man, kicking him in the stomach. Ryou then grabbed the man and threw him into the other guard. Ryou then sent a blast of wind at them that sent the men crashing into the ground.

The last guard saw that he was outnumbered and turned to run, but there were some of the townspeople there to block his path.

"Out of my way!" the guard snarled, forming a ball of black magic in his hand, ready to use it.

"You've terrorized us enough! We're not standing for it anymore!" a man from the town said.

The guard growled and started to throw the attacked, but a wine wrapped around the man's wrist, holding him place. "What the hell?!" the guard exclaimed. He was suddenly pulled back harshly and slammed into a wall.

"I believe that they have had enough." Joey said as he walked toward the guard.

The guard threw the attack at Joey, but Yugi stepped in front of him and threw a fireball at the attack, dissipating the attack.

"That is enough." Yugi said.

The man gulped as he realized who was standing in front of him.

Yugi held out a hand, and Yami handed him a rope, which Yugi used to tie the man up.

"Release me!" the guard ordered.

"No. You don't order any of us around anymore, and you're in no position to be making demands of any kind." Yugi said.

The guard struggled against his bindings to no avail.

"Five of these guys are still alive." Seto called, referring to the guards that were out.

"Tie them up." Yugi said.

Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik tied them up.

"Emperor Yugi, you are safe." a woman said.

"Yes, I am fine. Is everyone here all right?" Yugi asked.

"For the most part. We're a lot better now that we're free from these people." a man said.

"Don't worry. We're going to free the entire kingdom." Yami assured them.

"That won't be easy. Almost every place has guards everywhere." another woman told them.

"We already know that. Two of the outer towns have been freed already, and there are others freeing the remaining three outer towns. We'll free the other four towns before we head on to the palace." Yugi said.

The townspeople nodded their understanding.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" another man asked.

"Keep an eye on these prisoners." Yugi said, motioning to the guards. He then turned to Malik, Ryou, and Joey. "You three go and bring the other prisoners here from the cliffs. Timaeous. Critias. Hermos. Help them." Yugi said.

The six nodded before they left to do as they were told.

Yugi then turned back to look at the townspeople. "As long as the ropes are around them, they are not able to use their magic at all. I want you to keep an eye on them and make sure that they are kept here. Do not harm or kill them. They will be dealt with once the kingdom has been reclaimed." Yugi explained.

"Do not fear, Emperor. We will do as you have ordered." a man from the town said.

"Good." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the group returned with the other prisoners.

"Is there somewhere safe we can put them that they won't be able to escape?" Atemu asked.

"Actually, there is." a man said.

The group was led to a building made of brick.

"Masako had this place constructed after he took control. We know that it is made from the same kind of magic that the ropes that bind them are made of." the man said.

"He's right. I can sense it." Heba said.

"We can keep them in here. They won't be able to escape." the man explained.

"Why erect such a place, though?" Bakura asked.

"As a way of keeping those that betrayed him or didn't do as they were ordered trapped until he could deal with them." the man explained.

Yugi smiled. "This will do nicely. Put them inside." Yugi said.

The prisoners were then thrown into the building before the building was locked.

"What will happen to them?" the man asked.

"That will be decided once this whole mess is over." Yugi said.

"It won't be pretty, I'm sure." Marik said.

"I agree." Yugi said. He then looked at the man with them. "Do you know which town the generals to the army are being held at?" Yugi asked.

"If we've heard right, then it's the closest town to the palace, Nijing." the man replied.

"I take it we go there next." Seto said.

"No. We have to free the other towns first. We will go there last. We could use the help of the generals when we go to the palace." Yugi replied.

The group nodded their agreement.

A woman approached. "Emperor, I think you should be wary of Masako." the woman said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"In the last month and a half, Masako seems to have grown rather unstable. His actions are erratic, and they don't seem to have any reason to them. Now that we know you are safe, we think that it might have resulted from your rescue." the woman explained.

"Why do you say his actions are erratic?" Yami asked.

"Well, for one, we heard that he would attack and kill some of his own men when they angered him. And he made restrictions on us even tighter, and they were tight enough to keep us in line as it was. He just seems to be kind of insane now." the woman said.

"She's right. Masako doesn't seem to be in his right mind now. We worry about what he will do next." the man agreed.

"Sounds like we need to be more careful than we have been." Malik said.

"We will be when we get there. We have a lot to do before then. Thank you for telling us." Yugi said.

The two nodded.

"Come on. We need to get moving." Yugi said.

The group then left the town to head on to the next one.

* * *

~Millennial Palace~

Masako was pacing the throne room angrily. He was alone in the room.

"How can this be happening?! How can all of my allies have abandoned me like this?! I will make them all pay for this treachery! No one double-crosses me, and gets away with it! I won't allow them to get away with this!" Masako raged.

Masako's people had been working around the clock to try and reach their allies on Earth, but they had not accomplished the task, leading Masako to the conclusion that his allies had betrayed him and gone back on their promises to lend him aid if he were able to overtake the Millennial Kingdom and force the rulers to sign the kingship over to him.

"I will gain the kingship of this kingdom, and then I'll wage war on all of Earth, starting with those miserable traitors!" Masako growled, extremely angry.

Yaeko was at the entrance to the room. She had not made her presence known yet. She watched Masako.

'He has grown angry, and he is not listening to anyone. There are many reports that he is supposed to look at, but he never reads them or listens to them. He doesn't seem to realize that those reports could be important.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko herself had not read the reports because she no longer had an interest in them, but she had a feeling that something big was going on.

'Maybe I should consider reading those reports just so I know what is going on.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko quietly left the room, not wanting Masako to see her when he was so angry. Yaeko knew better than to tempt fate, and she knew that Masako might lash out at her in his anger, and she wasn't going to take that chance.

Masako never knew that Yaeko had been in the room, but he was so angry that he didn't notice much of anything.

"Now that the portals are reopened, I can go to Egypt and find the two Emperors and force them to sign over the kingship to this kingdom. They don't have a choice. They are not going to get their kingdom back, so they might as well not even try to get it back. I will force them to hand it over by any means necessary." Masako said.

Masako was determined to get the Millennial Kingdom as his own, and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way. He was going to succeed in his endeavourers.

* * *

~Yugi and the others~

Yugi and the others had gone to the other three inner cities, and they had managed to free all of the cities. They had taken the users of black magic as their prisoners and left them under the guard of the townspeople after giving the people strict orders not to kill them or harm them in any way.

After freeing the last city, the group found that they had freed the generals of the kingdom, just as the people of the town had told them.

"We are glad to see that are you safe, Emperor. The last we heard was that you were still being held captive in one of the fortresses." one of the generals said.

"I am fine. We are going to put an end to this madness once and for all." Yugi said.

"We will help in any way that we can." another general said.

"From what we have heard, we will need it." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We were told that Masako seems to be out of his mind." Marik said.

"Anyone who uses black magic has to be crazy." another general said.

"We know, but we mean mentally unstable." Yugi said.

"He does. His actions just seem to be too erratic. Besides, he has turned on his own people too often." the first general said.

"Well, all that we have left is the palace." Joey said.

"Yeah, and the most powerful ones will be there." Malik said.

Yugi turned to the generals. "We are going to need your help in dealing with them." Yugi said.

"Of course. We will aid you in whatever way we can, Emperor." the third general said.

"Then it's time to put an end to this madness." Yugi said.

It was time to get into the palace and defeat Masako.

* * *

~Millennial Palace~

Yaeko had retrieved all of the reports that Masako had neglected since the realization that they could not reach any of their allies. It was easy for her to get her hands on them because of the fact that everyone knew she was with Masako.

'I wonder what I will learn from these.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko started to read through all of the reports one by one. As she read them, Yaeko began to see what was going on.

'Many of the outer cities and the fortresses are no longer in contact with us. It means that something has happened to cause them to lose communications.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko knew that it could only mean that Yugi and the others had come to reclaim the kingdom.

'Emperor Yugi must have returned. I have no doubt he plans on facing Masako to take back his kingdom.' Yaeko thought, her hands folded at her mouth.

Yaeko didn't know what to think of this turn of events.

'It seems that things will get more interesting, and I have a feeling that Masako will regret ever ignoring these reports.' Yaeko thought.

* * *

~Egypt~

Amara was standing on the balcony, looking out over the kingdom.

All of the kids were asleep, taking a nap for the time.

Amara was worried about everyone in the Millennial Kingdom.

Aknankanon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What troubles you?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm sorry, but I am so worried about them. The longer they are gone, the more I am getting." Amara said.

"I know, Amara, but what they are doing is going to take time. It won't come fast." Aknankanon said

"I know, but it worries me. I just want them to be safe." Amara said.

"As do I, but they have to do this. They are trying to reclaim a kingdom, and it takes time. I have no doubt that we will be well aware of the outcome." Aknankanon said.

Amara sighed. "You're right, but I still worry. It's something that I can't help." Amara said.

"I know Amara, and I understand." Aknankanon said.

Both were concerned for all of them, and they hoped to learn soon what the outcome of the battle was.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The battle goes to the palace.

R&R.


	15. Taking Back the Palace part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Taking Back the Palace part 1

~Millennial Palace~

Masako was rather angry. He still didn't know why they were unable to reach their allies, but he had made a decision.

Yaeko was walking down the hall with Masako. "What is it that you plan to do?" Yaeko asked.

"I am going to gather my forces together and make my first attack against those that claimed to be my allies." Masako answered.

Yaeko frowned. "Would they not be expecting something of that nature?" Yaeko asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care! They are going to learn why I don't stand for double-crossers!" Masaki growled.

'Perhaps they have not double-crossed you. There may be another explanation.' Yaeko thought. She knew not to say that to Masako because that would be a good way of getting herself killed.

"I am going to show these people what real power is. I will soon rule all of the Millennial Kingdom as its rightful king, and I'll move on to take control of Earth." Masako said.

Yaeko looked at him nervously. "Why all of Earth, though?" Yaeko asked.

"Because we deserve it. Since we have all of this power, I deserve to be the one who rules over it all as king with you as my queen. We will control everything, and there will be no one to go against us." Masako said as he wrapped his arm around Yaeko's waist.

"I understand. It is something that I am certain we can accomplish." Yaeko said.

"Good. Come with me. We have to gather all of our men." Masako said.

"What about the townspeople? You can't leave them unguarded." Yaeko protested.

"They wouldn't dare try anything. Besides, not one of them would dare go against me now." Masako answered.

Yaeko didn't want him to know that they were unable to contact the other troops, but she knew that he would find out sooner or later. "All right. We can go to the command center and contact them." Yaeko said.

Masako nodded, and the two headed out to the command center.

'I hope that Emperor Yugi hurries. I do not know how much time they have left before it is too late for them to stop him.' Yaeko thought.

* * *

~Yugi and the others~

"So, how do we go about this one?" Malik asked as he looked up at the palace.

The group was a fair distance away from the palace so that they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"The front entrance is heavily guarded." Yugi commented.

"We haven't been inside since the kingdom was taken over, but I believe that it is safe to say that there are guards all over the palace." one of the generals said.

"So, how do we get in?" Joey asked.

Yugi turned to Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. "When you guys came to rescue me, you mentioned that you had gone to the palace first. How did you get in then?" Yugi asked.

"We used the secret entranceway that led into the kitchen." Heba answered.

"Why the kitchen?" another general asked.

"It seemed like the best way to get in without being seen." Heba answered.

"I think that we should use the same entrance. I agree that it's the best way to get in without being seen." Yugi said.

Discreetly, the group moved around the palace to the wall where the secret entranceway was, but they found that it was being guarded by some guards.

"Could they have discovered the secret way in?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Probably not." Firestar said.

The group looked to see that the five tigers walked up to them.

"Where did you five run off to?" Yami asked.

"We circled the palace. I don't think that they found the secret way in. Every inch of the palace has several guards around it. I think that Masako is probably taking extra precautions because he knows that you were freed." Waterstar explained.

"Hmm. It makes sense." Yugi said as he looked over the guards.

"Why didn't have this kind of protection at the other cities?" Bakura asked.

"My guess is that he assumed we would come straight to the palace. He probably didn't think that we would end up freeing the cities first." Yugi said.

"Most likely. What do we do now?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked over and saw that there were three guards at the secret entrance. "Firestar, how far apart are the guards stationed?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Firestar asked.

"What I mean is, are there any guards that could see what happens with these three?" Yugi asked, motioning to where the guards were.

"Oh. No. No one could see what happened from there." Firestar answered.

"Why?" Windstar asked.

"Are we taking these guys out?" Joey asked.

"Yes, we are. It's going to be the easiest thing for us to do right now." Yugi replied.

"Let's get to work then." Malik said, starting forward.

Yugi grabbed him and pulled him back. "We're not going to chance that anyone finds out." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Marik asked.

"Meaning that three of you are going to use the magic of the Millennium items. You can use it from right here to knock them out." Yugi answered.

"I'll do it!" Bakura volunteered.

"Me, too!" Marik said enthusiastically.

"Can you be discrete?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by discrete?" Bakura asked.

"Do it without drawing any attention to ourselves. You just hit them and knock them out quick." Yugi replied.

"What's the fun in that?" Marik whined.

"Marik, it's fort he best. We have to do this right, and we need to get in before any major battles happen now." Yami said.

"Fine. We can be discrete." Marik said, pouting.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Marik, it's not like it's the last chance you're going to get. I can assure that you'll get the chance to go crazy against some of these guys." Malik said.

"You think?" Marik asked, his eyes brightening a little.

"Yes. I'm sure of it, in fact." Malik said.

"Hurry up so that we can get in the palace already." Joey said.

Bakura, Marik, and Atemu used the power of their Millennium items to attack and knock out the guards at the entrance.

Once the guards were down, the group walked over to the wall.

"Nicely done." Yugi said.

"Now what do we do with them?" Yami asked.

"Tie them up. We'll deal with them later just like all the others." Yugi replied.

The guards were then tied up and dragged off where one of the generals stayed with them to make sure that no one freed them or that they didn't escape.

Yugi and the others then went back over to the wall.

"All right. How do we get in this secret entrance?" Bakura asked.

Heba walked over to the wall and searched for the spot. Once he found it, he tapped on the section of the wall three times with his knuckles, and a small rectangular panel opened, revealing a switch. Heba then pulled it down.

The wall then slid open to reveal the entrance.

"Oh. That's where it is." Bakura said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The entire group entered the secret passageway.

Once everyone was inside, Heba pulled he switch on the inside of the entrance and closed the secret passageway.

Yugi led the group down the hallway until they reached another doorway. Yugi reached over and pulled down the switch, which opened the entrance into the kitchen. The group then walked out of the secret passageway into the pantry.

"I thought it entered into the kitchen." Seto said.

"Technically, it does. We're in the pantry that's in the kitchen." Heba explained. He revealed the other panel and pulled the switch to conceal the secret passageway once more.

Then, the group walked out of the pantry.

"No one's here." Marik said.

"No one was here when we were here before. It's odd. You'd think there would be people working in here." Ryou said.

"I know what you mean. Masako must not allow anyone in here unless they are cooking, and it must only be at the times when he wants them to make breakfast, lunch, or dinner, whichever it is." Heba said.

"All right. We're in the palace, and no one is here right now, so we need to figure out what we're going to do now." Yugi said.

"Well, Masako is probably in the throne room. All he's wanted is to become the king here, so I have no doubt that he has been living out his fantasy." Yami said.

"It makes sense." Yugi said.

"Yugi, the council is being held in the dungeons. We should probably save them, too." Joey said.

"You're right." Yugi agreed.

"Emperor, we can save them. You need to deal with Masako. You're the only one that is going to be able to defeat him." one of the generals said.

"All right. Just be careful." Yugi said.

The generals nodded before they walked off.

"So, to the throne room?" Marik asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

The group then headed down the hallway toward the throne room.

* * *

~Masako and Yaeko~

Masako and Yaeko walked into the command center.

When the soldiers saw Masako, they immediately grew afraid, worried about what Masako would say when they told him what they had learned.

The head of the soldiers in the command center, Fuhira, stood up and bowed. "Lord Masako, we may have learned something important." Fuhira said.

"What is that?" Masako asked, a little irritated.

"We have found out that the reason that we cannot reach our allies is because they have been overthrown." the solider said.

"WHAT?!" Masako shouted.

"It seems that the Egyptians and their allies learned that they were planning to aid us, so they attacked and manage to capture all of the ones that were going to help us. Now, they are controlled by the Egyptian allies." Fuhira said.

"That's why I couldn't reach them! Those damned Egyptians found out!" Masako growled.

Yaeko was surprised by this. 'Well, it makes sense why we could not reach any of the allies now.' Yaeko thought.

"Are none of our allies free?" Masako demanded.

"No, Lord Masako. Every last one of them has been defeated." Fuhira said.

"Damn them! Why would those damned Egyptians do this?!" Masako growled.

Yaeko knew he wanted an answer, so she decided to give him one. "I might know why the Egyptians took such a measure in this." Yaeko said.

Masako immediately turned his angered gaze to her. "Why? What do you know?" Masako demanded of his girlfriend.

"This is only a theory, but Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik are all Millennials, and they are married to members of the Pharaoh's family, and Yugi is married to his son Yami, so it's a personal reason, not mention the fact that they have good relations with the Millennial Kingdom. It's more than likely about the family bonds than anything." Yaeko explained calmly.

"Damn it! I didn't even consider that they might try and aid them! I should have known!" Masako growled.

"We have no one to help us now." Fuhira said.

"It doesn't matter! We'll win in anyway! There is no one that is going to stop us!" Masako growled.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Yaeko thought, knowing that Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all possessed the Elemental powers.

"Lord Masako, did Lady Yaeko not say that Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik possessed the Elemental powers when they rescued the Emperor?" Fuhira asked.

Masako had forgotten about that. He turned to Yaeko and said, "Was it true?"

"Yes. They possessed those powers." Yaeko said.

"Then they may have the power to stand up to us, but they alone cannot stop us." Masako said, confident in the abilities of all those that followed him.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Yaeko thought.

"What will we do now, sir?" Fuhira asked.

"I don't know yet. This changes everything. I will consider what needs to be done." Masako said before he turned to leave.

"Lady Yaeko." Fuhira said.

"What?" Yaeko asked, turning to look at him.

"What about the cities that we cannot reach?" Fuhira asked.

"If is does not deal with the allies, Masako refuses to acknowledge anything about it. I will try to tell him, but I cannot guarantee that he will listen to me." Yaeko said.

Fuhira nodded, and Yaeko left the room.

'Fuhira may think that I am going to try and tell Masako all of this, but it doesn't matter now. I have no intention of telling him.' Yaeko thought.

Yaeko knew that Yugi and the others were behind all of this, and she was going to help them if she could. The only way that she could help them right now was to keep Masako in the dark as long as she could.

* * *

~Yugi and the others~

The group had reached the area that the throne was in, but stopped around a corner that led into the corridor to the doors.

"Yugi, why-" Malik started to ask loudly.

Yugi slapped a hand over Malik's mouth. "Keep your voice down, Malik. We don't need people hearing us." Yugi growled quietly.

Malik nodded, knowing that he was right.

"And we're stopping because we don't know if there are people guarding the throne room doors." Yugi said.

"There are Lighteningstar said.

"How do you know?" Marik asked, looking down at the tiger.

"We can smell them. There are two of them." Firestar answered.

Heba looked at Yugi. "What should we do?" Heba asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to conserve as much strength as we can for the fight with Masako." Yugi answered.

Yami thought a moment before an answer came to him. "I might know what we can do." Yami said.

All eyes turned to Yami.

"What's that?" Atemu asked his brother.

"Simple. We can enter the throne room from the secret passage in mine and Yugi's bedroom." Yami said.

"Of course. That would work." Yugi agreed.

"Why is there a secret passage to the throne room from your bedroom?" Atemu asked.

"Safe guard. If an assassin or something gets into the room, we can get out and to the throne room fast. You know that the throne room is one of the safest places to be." Yugi said.

"Makes sense." Ryou said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The group then headed back down the corridor toward Yugi and Yami's room.

Two guards stepped out then. They were both surprised by what they saw.

"What the-" one of the guards started.

Yugi charged forward and jumped up, kicking one of the guards so hard in the throat that he crushed the guard's throat and killed him instantly.

Heba charged and brought out his sword, quickly impaling the blade into the man's chest, killing him.

"That was fast." Joey said.

"We don't have time for this. We have to hurry." Yugi said.

The group then headed on down the hall to the room.

* * *

~Masako~

Masako walked back down the hall to the throne room. He needed to think, and he did his best thinking in the throne room.

The two guards immediately opened the doors for Masako, and they closed the doors once Masako was inside the throne room.

Masako walked on into the room and walked to the throne, where he sat down.

Masako always imagined what it would be like when he became the emperor. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

'Now that all of my allies have been defeated, I have to handle this alone, not that I'm worried. I had already planned to destroy all of my allies once I got what I wanted in the first place. I don't need help from anyone. I can do everything on my own.' Masako thought with a smirk.

Masako considered himself invincible, and he thought that there was no one that would be able to stop him.

The door to the throne room opened, and Mineko walked into the room. She was that Masako was in the room alone and smirked. 'Perfect. That bitch isn't here.' Mineko thought.

Masako hadn't noticed that anyone else was in the room, so he was surprised when someone walked up to the throne. He looked up and saw that it was Mineko. "What do you want, Mineko?" Masako asked.

"I saw that you were alone, and I thought that I would keep you company." Mineko said, smiling.

"I don't need company, Mineko. I need to think about the next move that we are going to make." Masako said stubbornly.

Mineko wouldn't be put off. "I'm sure that I can help. After all, there is nothing that we can't accomplish." Mineko said.

"I don't need help from the lies of you!" Masako snapped.

Mineko took a step backwards. She realized that she might have overstepped her bounds this time around.

"Mineko!"

Mineko jumped at the sharp voice and turned to find Yaeko glaring at her fiercely.

"Why are you away from your post, Mineko? You are on duty now." Yaeko said, her glare not leaving her face. She knew that once Masako heard that, Masako would jump on her.

"What?! Why did you leave your post if you are on duty?!" Masako demanded.

Mineko gulped. "I just thought-" Mineko started.

"You aren't her to think! You are here to do what you are told, so go and do your job!" Masako shouted at her.

Mineko nodded before she ran out of the room.

"What is her problem? She knows that if you are on duty, you are not supposed to leave your post." Masako growled.

"I don't know." Yaeko said, even though she did know. She just chose not to admit that.

"I'm beginning to think that I was wrong to trust that girl." Masako said.

"You find out new things about people all the time, Masako. You can't help that," Yaeko said.

"Indeed. What are we going to do now that we no longer have any allies?" Masako asked her.

"I honestly don't know. There are any number of things that we can do." Yaeko said, not liking being put on the spot.

"Once I defeat the Emperor, I am going to make Egypt my first target. They have got to go as well." Masako said.

"Of course." Yaeko said.

* * *

~Yugi and the others~

The group rounded a corner and looked around to see that there was no one.

"Good. He's not having this area of the palace guarded." Ryou said.

"This part of the palace not even be in use now." Yugi said.

The group headed down the hall and approached the door to Yugi and Yami's room.

Yugi tried the door only to find that it was locked.

"I wonder why he has it locked." Joey said.

"There's not time to find out." Yugi said.

Using his power of fire, Yugi melted the knob on the door to get in.

"Well, that's added to list of things that we are going to have to have repaired." Yami said.

"It's not a big deal, Yami. There's a lot more that needs to be repaired than this." Yugi said as he opened the door to the room and walked in.

The room looked ordinary to everyone.

Except Yugi and Yami.

"What the hell is this?!" Yami exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It looks like an ordinary room to me." Seto said.

"That bastard took over this room! None of this stuff is ours! In fact, all of our stuff is gone!" Yami said angrily.

"Whose stuff is then?" Atemu asked.

"I have a good idea." Yugi said.

"Who?" Yami demanded.

"Well, Masako wants to the king, so my guess is that he took over our room because he knew that it was the royal chambers, so he decided to make it his own." Yugi said.

"I'll murder him for this!" Yami growled.

Atemu placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Save it for later. We have to get to throne room now." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami said, trying his best to curb his temper.

Yugi walked over to the wall that had a lengthwise mirror and hit a golden flower on the side of it. The mirror then glowed before the glass slid aside and revealed a long hallway.

"The secret way in is through a mirror?" Joey asked.

"I didn't design this, so don't blame me." Yugi said.

The group then entered the passageway.

Yugi pulled down a switch, which closed the passageway.

The group headed down the passageway.

* * *

~Egypt~

Amara was still very worried about her sons, nephews, and their husbands. She had tried not to worry, but she wasn't having much luck with it.

"Amara, please take it easy." Aknankanon said.

"I can't! We don't know what has happened to them. They have been gone most of the day now." Amara said, looking out at the darkening sky.

"Amara, this will take time. I know you're worried. I am, too, but we have to trust that they know what they are doing. We have to trust them." Aknankanon said.

"I know, but it's a mother's instinct to worry." Amara said.

Aknankanon stood up and walked over to his wife. "They will come home safely, Amara." Aknankanon said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to believe that, but I find it hard to." Amara said.

"They will come back. I have no fear of that." Aknankanon said.

"I wish that I were as confidant as you." Amara said.

"It's not that I'm confidant, Amara." Aknankanon said as the two sat down on the couch. "I just don't want to even think about the alternative. It's too much to think of the alternative." Aknankanon said.

Amara looked at her husband in shock. "And I thought that you never worried about them." Amara said.

Aknankanon took her hand in his. "I worry about them constantly. Since the moment they left, I haven't stopped thinking about them. I can't help it. A father worries, too, you know." Aknankanon said.

Amara blushed at that.

"I understand how you feel. I'm worried. Very worried. I have thought about the possible outcomes, the good and bad. I know that they are going to win because I can't bear the thought of the alternative happening." Aknankanon said.

"I hope that we don't have to deal with the alternative." Amara said.

"As do I." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom, Yugi and the others~

The group had reached the end of the passageway.

"Finally! I thought that we would never reach the end!" Bakura said.

Ryou glared at him.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Knock it off, Bakura! We have more important things that we have to think about!" Ryou snapped.

"He's right. We're about to face Masako, and we don't know how powerful he really is." Atemu agreed.

"Okay. Let's get started then." Bakura said.

Yugi walked up to the head of the passageway. "All right. Let's go." Yugi said. He opened the passageway and everyone walked out.

Hearing something, Masako turned and his eyes widened in shock and horror at what he saw. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Masako shouted when he saw them.

"We're here to reclaim the kingdom, Masako." Yugi said.

"You're reign of terror has ended." Yami added.

Masako glared at them. "I will kill you! There is no one that can stop me!" Masako growled.

"We shall see." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Masako's guards came in. There were over two dozen.

Masako glared. "I have the upper hand. This kingdom will soon be mine." Masako said.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Yugi said, punctuating each word.

"I'll make sure of that." Masako said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The battle at the palace really starts.

R&R.


	16. Taking Back the Palace part 2

Here's the next chapter.

Everyone's been waiting for the battle with Masako, so here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Taking Back the Palace part 2

Masako had turned to face his enemy. "I'll kill you here and now, _Emperor._" Masako said, saying the title with disgust and disdain. "I'll take control of the kingdom then." Masako said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." Yugi said as he pulled out his sword.

Malik, Heba, Joey, and Ryou followed Yugi's example and pulled out their swords as well.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos also pulled out their swords, ready to help if it was needed.

"I have far too many allies to be defeated by the likes of you! Your Elemental powers mean nothing!" Masako spat.

"You're really blind if you think that." Joey remarked.

"Watch your mouth! I'm the one who is calling the shots here, and I hold your fate in my hands!" Masako growled.

"I beg to differ." Yugi said.

"Enough of this!" Masako shouted.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all stood ready to use the power of the Millennium items to help if needed, which they knew that it would probably end up being necessary.

"Get them!" Masako shouted.

The guards who had ran into the room charged at the group.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Heba all charged forward at the guards as well.

A guard swung out his sword at Malik, but Malik ducked before he brought his fist up and hit the guard in the chin, sending the guard flying backwards and crashing down into the ground. Another guard came at Malik from behind, but Malik sensed him and ducked so that the sword went right over his head. He then turned and kicked the guard in the stomach, throwing the guard backwards. Malik jumped up and flipped over the two guards that were in front of him and landed behind them. Malik then turned and struck out with his sword, decapitating one of the guards. The other guard struck out with his sword, but Malik used his own sword to block the sword. Malik forced the guard's sword up before he turned and kicked the man in the face, throwing him backwards. Several of the guards then threw balls of black magic at Malik. Smirking, Malik raised his hand and sent bolts of lightning at the attacks. The lightning went through the attacks and went right at the guards that Malik was fighting, knocking all of the guards down and unconscious. A few were killed.

Ryou ran forward and jumped up over a guard before he landed behind the guard. Ryou then rammed his elbow backwards into the guard's back, causing the guard to stumble. Ryou turned around and kicked the guard so hard in the back that the guard was thrown into a wall. Ryou then turned and used his sword to block another guard's swords. Ryou forced the guard's sword up before he kicked the guard in the back. Another guard sent a blast of black magic at him, but Ryou used the blade of his sword to deflect the attack, and the attack hit the guard who had released it in the first place. Two guards ran at Ryou from each side. Ryou jumped up and did a split in midair, kicking both of the guards in the chest and throwing them backwards onto the floor. Several of the guards then sent blasts of black magic at Ryou. A swirling wind then formed around Ryou that grew in size, and when the blasts of magic hit the wind, the attacks were thrown back right into the guards, throwing them all back and killing a few of them. The rest were knocked unconscious.

Heba used his sword to block the attack from one of the guards. Heba forced the guard's sword up before he jumped up and turned in midair to kick the guard in the face and sent him crashing back into two other guards. A guard ran at Heba from behind, but Heba grabbed the man before falling backwards onto his back and flipping the man backwards into a pillar, causing the man to fall to the ground. Heba jumped up and did a flip back out of the way of a sword before he propelled himself forward and slammed his shoulder into a guard, throwing the guard back. Heba twisted out of the way of another sword before he ducked to avoid one from behind. Heba jumped up into the air and landed on a raised platform to the side. Two guards jumped up at him. Heba jumped up into the air and turned in midair to kick one of the men backwards onto the ground. Heba landed in front of the other one and ducked to avoid the sword before he rammed himself into the guard, throwing the guard down. Heba the caused a wave of water to crash down into the guards. The force of the wave knocked many of the guards out and killed a few more.

Joey moved to the side out of the way of a sword before he ram forward and punched the guard so hard in the chest that the guard was thrown back into the wall and knocked unconscious. A guard came up behind Joey and wrapped his arms tightly around Joey, leaving Joey unable to use his arms. A guard went at Joey from the front. Joey kicked out with his legs and kicked the charging guard in the stomach, throwing the guard back into the ground. Joey then slammed his head back into the guard's face, causing the guard to release him. Joey reached back and grabbed the guard by the shoulder before he ducked and slammed the guard down into the ground. Two more guards charged at Joey, but Joey jumped up and flipped over the guards, landing behind them. Joey then turned and rammed the blade of his sword into the back of one of the guards. The second guard tried to strike Joey, but Joey pulled his sword out of the guard quickly to block the sword. Joey then kicked the other guard back. Joey the put his hand to the ground and caused vines to shoot up, wrapping around and trapping the guards.

Yugi ducked as a sword went over his head before he jumped up and kicked the guard in the chest. Another guard came at Yugi from behind, but Yugi ducked down to the floor before he rolled to the side to avoid the sword that came down at him. Yugi jumped up and kicked one of the guards in the face before he turned and sent an uppercut to the chin of another guard. Yugi flipped backwards out of the way of a sword and his feet lightly touched a wall before he pushed off the wall and propelled himself forward. Yugi struck out with his sword and decapitated one of the guards. Several more charged at him, but Yugi easily dodged the blows and moved out of the way. A guard ran at Yugi from behind, but Yugi did a backwards flip and landed a safe distance away before he went back at the guard and rammed his sword into the guard's chest, killing him instantly. The remaining guards sent blasts of magic at Yugi, but Yugi formed a giant ball of fire in front of him and threw it at the guards, easily dissipating the black magic attacks and hitting the guards full force. The attack lit the guards on fire and some died before the fire extinguished while others lived with severe burns.

The five Millennials with the Elemental powers were not the only ones locked in a fierce fight.

Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos were locked in their own battle with some of the guards.

Timaeous moved out of the way of an attack as he turned to block the sword of another one. Timaeous forced the guard's sword up before he kicked the guard in the stomach and sent the guard crashing backwards. Timaeous jumped up out of the way of a sword before he rounded around and rammed the blade of his sword into a guard's throat, killing him. A guard sent a blast of black magic at Timaeous, but Timaeous managed to move out of the way of the attack.

Critias flipped backwards out of the way of an attack and landed behind a guard that he easily killed with a single strike of his sword. Two guards charged at him, but Critias easily moved out of the way of the attack before he had to block the sword of another guard. Critias then moved to the side and caused two guards to kill each other. Two blasts of black magic were sent at him, but Critias got out of the way in time, and he remained unharmed.

Hermos jumped up and brought hiss word down at a guard. The guard blocked the sword, but the force from Hermos' attack left the guard rattled. Hermos easily knocked the guard out with the butt of his sword. Another guard charged at him, but Hermos moved to the side out of the way of the attack. Several of the guards sent blasts of black magic at Hermos at different intervals, but Hermos was able to dodge each of the attacks that were sent at him.

The Knights were doing their best to keep the guards away from Yami, Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Atemu, but the five were able to protect themselves from the guards using the power of their Millennium items.

Bakura and Marik were having a ball using their magic because they were killing all of the guards that dared to get near them.

Although Yami, Seto, and Atemu had been forced to kill a few of them, they were able to mostly just knock the guards out or force the guards to back away from them.

Masako watched in horror. He had not expected something like this. "No. This can't be. My people should be able to defeat them without a problem. They shouldn't be having this much trouble." Masako said, in shock.

Yaeko watched with interest. 'Well, it would seem that Emperor does know what he is doing. He may win this in the end.' Yaeko thought.

Masako grew angry. "I can't believe this! This shouldn't be happening!" Masako growled.

Yaeko looked over at him. "Perhaps you should not have underestimated them, then." Yaeko said.

"What?!" Masako growled, turning to face her.

"You underestimated them. You thought that you were invincible, but you're not. You can't defeat them like this. The Emperor has the power of the Elemental forces, and you underestimated what they could do with it." Yaeko said.

"How dare you!" Masako shouted.

"I do dare! I am through with you! I chose to leave this organization you have created!" Yaeko said.

"You cannot!" Masako said.

"Yes, I can!" Yaeko said. She backward away from him. "I was the one who aided in Emperor Yugi's rescue from you!" Yaeko said.

"You traitor!" Masako shouted.

"So what?! I don't agree with the fact that you were going to kill an innocent child! That's sick! You twisted what you were going to do! This was supposed to be about allowing us all to practice black magic without fear of being executed of we were caught, but it has become about you gaining power! You corrupted what you were supposed to do!" Yaeko growled.

Masako glared at her. "You will die along with the rest for this!" Masako yelled.

"You bitch! How dare you!" a female voice shouted.

Yaeko and Masako turned to see Mineko standing there.

Mineko glared. "You shouldn't have betrayed him! He gave you everything!" Mineko said.

"Oh. Shut up! You just want to get back to your lover on Earth!" Yaeko snapped.

Masako glared at Yaeko. "Mineko, kill her!" Masako ordered.

"Gladly!" Mineko said, charging at Yaeko.

Yaeko moved back out of the path of Mineko's sword before she drew her own sword and struck out at Mineko.

Their swords clashed.

"I knew you were worthless!" Mineko spat.

"At least I'm not a whore!" Yaeko spat back.

Masako glared at the two fighting women. 'I thought that I could trust Yaeko, but I was obviously wrong. If Mineko fails me, I will have to kill Yaeko myself.' Masako thought.

Yugi and Heba back up back-to-back to each other.

"Looks like there's dissention among Masako's ranks." Heba said.

"She's the one who helped me. Looks like she was serious about wanting to help us." Yugi said.

"I agree. We'll have to talk to her when this is all over." Heba said.

The two then went back to their own fights.

Yaeko ducked out of the way of Mineko's attack before she turned and kicked Mineko hard in the face. Mineko was thrown backwards into a wall. Mineko charged back at Yaeko and brought her sword down, but Yaeko flipped back out of the way and then charged back at Mineko.

Masako glared. 'That worthless bitch Mineko can't defeat her. I know that Yaeko can kick her ass, so I'll have to kill Yaeko later.' Masako thought. Masako then ran from the throne room, intending to go and get his troops outside the city to come and help them.

Yami was that Masako was fleeing. "Yugi!" Yami shouted.

Yugi looked at his husband.

"Masako!" Yami yelled, pointing to the fleeing man.

"Yugi, go on! We can handle this!" Heba assured him.

Yugi nodded and took off after Masako.

"No!" Mineko shouted, starting to go after Yugi.

Yaeko did a flip over Mineko and landed in front of her. "Your battle is with me, Mineko." Yaeko said.

"Ger out of my way, your traitorous bitch!" Mineko shouted.

"Not a chance!" Yaeko retorted before she charged forward at Mineko, starting their battle up once more.

'Yugi, be careful.' Yami thought as he continued to use the power of the Millennium Puzzle to defeat the guards that came at him.

* * *

Masako ran down the hall. 'I will not lose now. Once I get all of my forces here, I won't be stopped.' Masako thought.

Masako entered the command center.

"Lord Mas-" Fuhira started.

"No time!" Masako barked. "I need you to send for all of our forces across the kingdom. We are under attack, and we need their help." Masako said.

All of the soldiers look at each other nervously. They knew that Masako was going to be angry once he heard what they had to say.

"Do it!" Masako ordered.

"We can't, Lord Masako." Fuhira said.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Masako thundered.

The soldiers cringed.

"Sire, we have lost contact with the fortresses as well as the cities all day. We don't know what happened, but no one has responded, and we haven't been able to send anyone out to investigate." Fuhira explained, fearing what would happen now.

"WHAT?! NO ONE IS ANSWERING! DAMN IT! THAT DAMNED EMPEROR AND HIS ALLIES MUST HAVE DEFEATED EVERYONE ALREADY!" Masako boomed, enraged to learn that he had been played for a fool.

"Sire, we tried to tell you, but you did not wish to listen to us unless it dealt with our allies and why we couldn't reach them." Fuhira said.

Masako hit Fuhira so hard that Fuhira went crashing into the wall, causing a dent to form.

"Do not tell me what I didn't know! It no longer matters!" Masako roared.

All of the soldiers were worried about what Masako would do now.

"You should have tried harder to tell me!" Masako growled.

"We told Lady Yaeko. She said that she would tell you." a soldier said.

"That bitch is a traitor! She has now sided with that damned Emperor!" Masako growled.

"At least she made the smart decision."

Masako whirled around to face Yugi.

Yugi stood their looking defiantly at Masako with narrowed eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Masako growled.

"You were the one that chose to attack the kingdom. You had to know that I would not let it go without a fight." Yugi said.

All of the soldiers got up and went to attack Yugi, but Yugi threw blasts of fire at them, killing all of the soldiers with the attack.

"You're not going to do this!" Masako shouted before he charged forward to attack Yugi.

Yugi used his sword to block Masako's sword. "If you think that I am just going to give up, you are sadly mistaken." Yugi said.

Angered, Masako jumped back and fired a blast of black magic at Yugi, but Yugi used the blade of his sword to deflect the attack, and the attack went back at Masako. Masako ducked to avoid being hit by his own attack, and the attack created a large hole in the wall.

Yugi then charged forward and rammed into Masako, throwing Masako outside.

* * *

Mineko tried to strike Yaeko with her sword, but Yaeko blocked it. Yaeko rammed her knee into Mineko's stomach, knocking the wind out of Mineko. Yaeko then brought the blade of her sword down into Mineko's head.

Mineko fell to the floor, injured.

Yaeko reached down, grabbed Mineko by the hair, and jerked her to her feet before Yaeko pinned Mineko's arms behind her back. "You have always been inferior to me in the skill of battle, and you will always be inferior to me in that respect." Yaeko hissed.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Mineko screamed as she struggled to get out of Yaeko's grip.

Heba walked over and said, "How about a little help?"

Yaeko raised an eyebrow.

Heba took the rope he had and tied Mineko's wrists behind her back before he tied Mineko up around her middle.

"Let go!" Mineko growled, trying to use her magic to get out.

"Give it up. That rope is magically energized. You can't use your magic now." Heba said.

"You bastard! When Masako gets his hands on you, you are going to regret this! He won't stand for this hap-" Mineko was cut off as Yaeko shoved a gag into her mouth.

"Sorry, but I can't listen to this bitch's screeching anymore." Yaeko said.

"Neither can I." Heba admitted.

Yaeko then realized that the battles were over.

"Why did you help us?" Yami asked.

"Masako lost my support the moment he said that he would kill yours and Emperor Yugi's child once the baby was born. I can't condone the killing of an innocent child for any reason." Yaeko said.

"Thank you for helping us." Ryou said.

Yaeko nodded. "I'm just glad to help." Yaeko said.

"We have to go find and help Yugi. We don't know how powerful Masako is." Malik suggested, rather worried about his friend.

The group nodded.

Heba turned to look at Timaeous, Critias, and Hermos. "Go and help the generals free the council in the dungeons." Heba said.

The three Knights nodded their heads before running off.

"Come on." Yami said.

The group ran off.

Yaeko turned to look at Mineko.

Mineko glared at Yaeko with anger and hatred in her eyes. Mineko couldn't say anything, but that didn't mean that she couldn't look at Yaeko with the best glare of hatred she had.

"You don't scare me, Mineko." Yaeko said. She started to walk off, but turned and punched Mineko so hard in the face that she was knocked down to the ground and knocked unconscious. Yaeko shook her hand. "I have wanted to do that for so long, and I feel so much better now!" Yaeko said before she turned and walked off.

* * *

Yugi ducked before he jumped up and kicked Masako in the face. Masako stumbled backwards before he regained his footing. Masako struck out at Yugi, but Yugi blocked the sword with his own before he forced Masako's sword up. Masako kicked at Yugi, but Yugi flipped backwards out of the way. Masako charged at Yugi, and he brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi blocked the sword with his. Yugi jumped backwards out of the way and then charged back at Masako.

Masako jumped backwards out of the way. "You are not going to defeat me!" Masako spat.

"We'll see about that." Yugi retorted.

"This kingdom belongs to me now. I will not hand it back over to you." Masako growled.

"This kingdom belongs to me and Yami! You have no claim to it! I will take back my kingdom, and I will make sire that you pay for what you have done!" Yugi said.

Masako growled. "I will have this kingdom!" Masako shouted.

"You will not!" Yugi retorted.

Masako charged at Yugi, but Yugi used his sword to block Masako's sword. Masako jumped backwards before he sent a blast of black magic at Yugi, but Yugi jumped up out of the way, and the blast hit the wall. Masako growled before he charged forward at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi ducked and moved back out of the way.

Tired of this, Yugi brought out his wings and then flew up into the air out of Masako's line of fire.

Angered, Masako brought out his own wings and flew up into the air after Yugi. Masako charged at Yugi, and he attempted to strike Yugi with his sword, but Yugi blocked it. Yugi then kicked Masako in the stomach and sent him crashing into the side of the palace. Masako got back up and charged at Yugi once more.

* * *

Heba and the others were searching for Yugi.

"Where could he be?" Joey asked.

"Well, we know that he's fighting Masako, Puppy." Seto said.

"I know that!" Joey snapped.

"Knock it off! We don't have time for this!" Yami growled.

The group jumped.

"He's right. We need to figure out where they are." Heba said.

"The command center."

The group turned to face Yaeko.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"When Masako left, I'm sure that he headed for the command center. He most likely wanted to call the other troops in the kingdom here so that they could help us. He just didn't realize that they were all defeated." Yaeko said.

The group looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"I read the reports that were made about the fact that none of the cities or the fortresses could be reached through any communications. I knew you would return, so it was an easy guess as to what happened. Masako just didn't know that. He was too angry that he couldn't reach any of his allies on Earth." Yaeko explained.

"Well, that's good to know." Ryou said.

"Come on. Let's get to that command center." Atemu said.

The group then ran down the hall to the command center.

"He's not here." Malik said.

"But that is." Heba said, pointing to the hole in the wall.

"It leads out to the courtyard." Yaeko said.

The group then headed down to the courtyard, but didn't see anyone.

"Where are they?" Marik asked.

Heba chanced a glance up. "Look up!" Heba said.

Before they got a chance to look up, Masako slammed into the ground, and Yugi landed between them.

"Hang on, Yugi. We'll help you." Joey said.

"No, Joey! Let me handle this!" Yugi replied.

"But-" Malik started.

"No. This is Yugi's fight. We need to let him handle this. We will only interfere if he needs help." Heba said.

"From what I saw, he can beat him. Anyone who can take on as many of these guys as you have, you don't have to worry about him." Yaeko said.

The group nodded.

Growling, Masako charged at Yugi. Yugi moved out of the way and turned, kicking Masako in the face and throwing him backwards. Not giving Masako the chance to recover, Yugi charged forward and kicked Masako hard in the chest, throwing Masako back into the wall. Masako then sent a blast of black magic at Yugi, but Yugi used his sword to deflect the attack once more. Masako got up and charged at Yugi, but Yugi flew up into the air, and Masako followed him. Masako struck out at him, but Yugi moved out of the way and then brought his elbow down into Masako's back, throwing Masako back down into the ground. Masako charged back at Yugi, but Yugi formed a large ball of fire in his hands that he then threw down into Masako.

Taken off guard, Masako tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. Masako was hit by the ball of fire, and he was sent crashing down into the ground.

Yugi landed in front of him.

Masako groaned.

"It's over, Masako. You can't defeat us now." Yugi said.

Masako glared up at him and tried to get up.

Heba and Joey walked over and tied him up using the rope.

"It's over. You lost, Masako." Yugi said.

"You don't deserve to be king! Someone more deserving should be the king!" Masako spat.

"You wouldn't be happy with anyone. You would find something wrong with anyone who is the ruler. You want to rule, but that's not the case. It's over, Masako. You and your kind have lost. We took out all of your troops before you even knew we were here. We were much more prepared for you than you were for us." Yugi said.

"I will never follow you!" Masako growled.

"You don't have to. You're charged with treason as are the rest of your cohorts. Those that are alive will be dealt with accordingly." Yugi said.

"What should we do with him?" Joey asked.

"Take him to the dungeons. We'll gather up the rest, too." Yugi said.

Heba and Joey then took Masako away.

"Emperor." Yaeko said.

Yugi turned to her.

"What will happen to me?" Yaeko asked.

"You did help them for a while, and you were using black magic, so I can't let you off scot free." Yugi said.

Yaeko nodded in understanding.

"You helped me when I was still a prisoner here, and you aided us now. That will count for something. Yami and I will decide that later." Yugi said.

"I understand." Yaeko said.

"What now?" Marik asked.

"We have a lot of work to do." Yugi said.

"More than a lot." Yami agreed.

They may have won the battle, but there was still a lot that the two emperors had to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Some of the aftermath of Masako's reign of terror and the battles.

R&R.


	17. Aftermath

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- Aftermath

~Millennial Kingdom~

The group stood in the courtyard.

"So, what do we do now?" Marik asked.

Yugi sighed. "Well, someone has to go back to Egypt and tell everyone that we won." Yugi answered.

"Good idea. I know my mother has to be worried out of her mind by now about us." Yami agreed.

"I'll go on back and tell them." Bakura said.

"Well, I might as well go with him since he can't get back on his own." Ryou said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Ryou opened a portal, and the two went into it back from Egypt.

"What now?" Atemu asked.

"We have a lot of work to do. There's a lot that we're going to have to repair and fix." Yami said.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. "I'm basically back to the point I was when we defeated Father." Yugi remarked.

"It can't be as bad." Malik said.

"Unfortunately, it is." Yugi replied.

"Emperor!"

The group turned to find Timaeous, Critias, Hermos, Heba, Joey, and the council coming to them.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that you were able to rescue the council." Yugi said to the Knights.

"We ran into a few people we had to fight, but we were able to reach them without too much trouble." Timaeous answered.

"I must admit that I was surprised to see the Knights. I was glad to hear that you were here to save the kingdom, though." Grom said.

"We were even more surprised when Prince Heba and Lord Joey came with Masako." Andrew added.

Critias snickered. "I have to admit that I found it rather enjoyable to see Masako in that position. After all that he's done, I just felt like eh deserved it." Critias said.

"You're not the only one who was thrilled." Marc said.

Yugi looked at Heba and Joey. "Did Masako give you too much trouble getting to the dungeons?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he tried to fight us and get away, but between the magical ropes and exhaustion from his fight with you, he couldn't do that much against us." Joey said.

Heba glanced over at Joey. "Although Joey did give him one good punch to the face despite the fact that it wasn't necessary." Heba said.

Joey shrugged. "Not like the guy didn't deserve it." Joey said.

"All right. I get the point." Yugi said.

"What can we do now, Emperor?" Grom asked.

"Timaeous, I want you to go and find the Millennial army. Shada and Karim along with the Egyptian soldiers that the Pharaoh sent to aid us will be with them. Go and find them. Tell them that it's over and to come back here." Yugi said.

Timaeous nodded before leaving.

Everyone waited patiently for Yugi's next command.

"All right. We need to go back out into all the cities and fortresses and get the soldiers that are imprisoned there. They are the enemy, and they will have to be dealt with accordingly." Yugi said.

"Hermos and I could go and join Timaeous. We could go with the army to all the towns and the fortresses and retrieve the prisoners for you." Critias suggested.

"All right. Go on and do that." Yugi agreed.

The two knights nodded before they left to join their comrade.

"We'll go and get the ones that are in the palace." Heba said.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

Marc then noticed Yaeko standing with them. "What is she doing here?" marc asked.

Yaeko had expected this reaction and said noting.

"This is Yaeko. She defected from Masako's side. She aided us today. In fact, she helped Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik when they came here to save me over a month ago. Her situation is different than anyone else's." Yugi explained.

The council accepted the explanation, but that didn't mean that they were going to trust her for any reason.

"All right. We have a lot to do, and we have to get to work. Getting all the prisoners is top priority right now." Yugi said.

The group nodded before they spread out.

Yami walked beside his husband. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, noticing how Yugi looked so tired and haggard.

"I'm wore out, Yami. That's all. Besides, with all that we're going to be doing, you and I are both going to be tired." Yugi said.

"True enough." Yami agreed.

* * *

~Egypt~

Night had fallen, and Amara was nervously pacing her room.

Aknankanon sighed. "Amara, please sit down." Aknankanon said from where he sat on their bed.

"I can't, Aknankanon. I am worried about them." Amara said.

Aknankanon shook his head. 'She is not going to calm down until she knows that they are all right.' Aknankanon thought. He was worried about them, too, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew something, too.

There was a knock on the door.

"Aunt Amara! Uncle Aknankanon! Open the door already!" Bakura shouted.

"KURA!" Ryou scolded.

Amara immediately ran to the door and flung it open. "Bakura! Ryou! You're okay!" Amara said happily.

"Yeah. We're fine." Bakura said.

Aknankanon walked up behind his wife. "Is everyone all right?" Aknankanon asked.

"From our side, yes. From Masako's side, not so much." Bakura replied.

"Does that mean that you won?" Amara asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We won. It's over." Ryou said.

"And Yugi kicked Masako's ass." Bakura said.

Ryou shook his head. "Must you always be so blunt?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Bakura replied.

Aknankanon smiled. "That is great news. I'm glad that everything went as we hoped." Aknankanon said.

"Where is everyone else at?" Amara asked.

"Well, there's a lot that Yami and Yugi are going to have to do as far as the kingdom goes, so they are probably going to get started." Ryou said.

"Yeah." Bakura added.

"That's a relief." Amara said.

"How bad is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"Pretty bad. In all honesty, it might be a good idea to offer help as far as rebuilding the kingdom and getting the kingdom back on its feet goes." Bakura said.

"Of course we're going to offer help. The Millennial Kingdom is an ally of Egypt, not to mention the fact that Yami is one of the rulers there. Helping them goes without saying." Amara said.

"Well, we might need to get back and help them. I know that they're going to be needing a lot of it to round up all of the prisoners that we have." Ryou said.

"All right. We'll keep an eye on all the kids for you." Amara said.

"Speaking of which, I think that I'll peek in on Rick first." Ryou said before walking off.

"Worry wart." Bakura muttered.

"Like you didn't worry about Rick while you were gone." Aknankanon said knowingly.

Bakura just glared at him before he walked off.

Amara turned to look at her husband with happy eyes. "Oh, Aknankanon! Isn't this great?" Amara asked.

"It certainly is. I'm glad that they were able to succeed. There's no telling what kind of damage that fool caused." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Ryou walked into the nursery that Rick stayed in and walked over to the crib.

Rick was sound asleep in the crib.

Ryou smiled as he reached down to gently stroke Rick's hair.

"How is he?" Bakura asked in a whisper as he walked up behind Ryou.

"He's sleeping." Ryou answered.

"That's good." Bakura said as he looked down at their sleeping son.

"Come on. I don't want to wake him up." Ryou said.

Bakura nodded, and the two left the room quietly so that they didn't wake up their son before they went to the Millennial Kingdom to help in any way that they could.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

"Emperor, there are so many prisoners that the dungeons are becoming overrun." Grom told him.

Yugi and Yami were in the throne room trying to figure out what to do.

"Where else can we put them?" Yugi asked.

"Hey. What about those buildings that Masako had built? The ones that he used to punish his own people where they couldn't use their magic to get out." Atemu said.

"That'll work." Yugi agreed. He turned to the council and said, "Have them put in those place starting with the town closest to the palace. Also, guards are to be places at each one." Yugi said.

Grom nodded before he went off to tell them.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Shada asked.

"No, Shada. You and the others can return to Egypt. There is nothing else for you to do here." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll get them back." Heba said. He then opened a portal. "You'll wind up in the throne room." Heba said.

Shada nodded before he and Karim walked through the portal with the rest of the Egyptians.

Yugi looked over at Heba, Atemu, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Joey and said, "If you want to go on back to Egypt, too, you can. There's not much that you can do here right now."

"What about the rebuilding?" Heba asked.

"That won't happen right now. Besides, most of the damage was caused to the palace or the fortresses. Thankfully, the damage to the towns was minimal." Yugi said.

"Plus, we have to plan everything." Yami added.

"Okay. Just let us know if you need any help. You know that we're all ready to help whenever you need it." Atemu said.

"We will." Yami assured him.

"Listen. If it's not too much trouble, we're going to need Nicky and Jackson to stay in Egypt for a little while. At least until we are able to get a nursery situated." Yugi said.

"Spending a whole lot of time with their grandsons. Mom and Dad are going to love that one. You won't hear any arguments out of wither of them." Heba said.

"Especially Mom. She is going to thrilled beyond words when she hears that one." Atemu agreed.

"You do realize that you're going to have visit with them more often now." Seto said.

"We'll figure out a way." Yugi said.

The group nodded before they left.

"So, what do we do now?" Yami asked.

"Not much that we can do. We're going to have to plan everything out before any kind of rebuilding can start." Yugi said.

"Then, can I ask one thing?" Yami asked.

"What's that?" Yugi replied.

"Can we please get rid of all of that bastard's things in our room so that we can get it back to normal?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "I suppose so." Yugi said. He frowned. "I just wonder what Masako did with all of our things." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami replied.

Two female servants walked into the throne room.

"Emperors." one of the girls said.

Yugi looked over at them. "Yes." Yugi said.

"Sires, we came to tell you that we know Masako threw all of your things out of your room, and we know where they are." one of the girls said.

"Where?" Yugi and Yami asked.

"We were able to get to your things, and we hid them away before Masako could destroy them." the other girl said.

"Where are they?" Yami asked.

The two girls then led Yugi and Yami to where they had hidden all of their things.

Yugi and Yami were surprised to find that all of their things were there and in good condition.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"We couldn't let him destroy them. It wasn't right." the girl said.

"What are your names?" Yugi asked.

"I am Katina." one of the girls said.

"And I'm Marcella." the other girl said.

"You have our eternal gratitude." Yugi said.

The girls smiled, glad to have helped their rulers in some way.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had found several servants who were more than willing to throw all of Masako's things out and move Yugi and Yami's things back into the room.

Yami sat down on the bed and sighed. "I think that I am going to sleep good tonight." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"As comfortable as the beds in Egypt are, there's nothing like your own bed, and I haven't slept in my own bed in a long time." Yami said.

"Actually, we're getting rid of it." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"You want to sleep in a bed that Masako did who knows what in?" Yugi asked.

Yami jumped up and away from the bed. "Point taken." Yami agreed.

"We'll deal with that later. There's a lot that we need to do." Yugi said.

"Right.' Yami said.

"Listen. Right now, I'll deal with what goes on with the kingdom. Why don't you get some of the servants to help you get the nursery ready. I would like to get our sons here as soon as humanly possible." Yugi stated.

"I don't know anything about setting up a nursery." Yami protested.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, get a few of the female servants to help you. I'm certain that they would more than happy to set up the nursery." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Yami agreed. He frowned. "Where are we going to sleep?" Yami asked, not wanting to sleep in that bed with what Yugi had pointed out.

"Right now, I could sleep on the floor, but with all that we have to do, I can guarantee you that we are not going to be sleeping for a while." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

* * *

The following day, Yami had asked a few female servants about setting up the nursery.

"Of course we'll help!" a girl squealed.

"There's nothing like setting up a nursery for little babies." another gushed.

'Well, at least I'm getting help in setting the nursery up.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was currently sitting in a meeting with the council.

"Emperor, we were wondering where your child is. We know that you were pregnant when all of this came about." Grom said.

"Yes. I know. When Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik rescued you me, I went into labor. Thankfully, they were able to get me back to Egypt before I had them. I ended up having twin boys, Nicholas and Jackson. We're going to call Nicholas Nicky for short." Yugi said.

"Where are they at?" Andrew asked.

"They are still in Egypt. Until we get a nursery set up, we won't bring them here. That is where Yami is at now. He is getting some servants to help him set up the nursery." Yugi explained.

"We will have to have a ceremony to name them princes, and one of them will have to be named the Crown Prince." Marc said.

Yugi sighed. "I haven't thought about any of that. I would like to get the kingdom back on track before anything like hat takes place." Yugi said.

"We understand, Emperor." Grom said.

The meeting soon ended.

Dartz, who had returned, approached Yugi. "Emperor, I think that I owe you an apology." Dartz said.

"What for?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you see, when your brother mentioned getting the Elemental powers, Solomon and I both were opposed to them trying to get it." Dartz said.

"Because of the law?" Yugi asked.

Dartz nodded.

"I see. I can understand that. I'm not angry if that's what you're wondering. I am not going to have anything done to tem, though. If they had not done that, then there is a chance that I would have been killed and so would my sons." Yugi said.

"I understand." Dartz said.

"Don't worry about it. There's a lot more that we have to deal with right now." Yugi said.

"Of course, Emperor." Dartz agreed.

* * *

~Egypt~

Amara was happily watching Nicky and Jackson as well as Alex, Seth, and Anastasia.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I am." Amara replied. She turned to look at her eldest son. "Feeling better?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Mom." Atemu answered.

"You were all really tired after all that you did yesterday." Amara said.

"I know. We all had a very long and very tiring day. Of course, I'm sure that it seemed much longer for Yugi and Yami because I doubt that they got to have that much sleep last night." Atemu said as he stat down by his mother.

"True enough." Amara agreed. She then asked, "Where is Heba?"

"Still asleep. I have to admit that Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik did a lot more than we did so they are going to be even more tired than we are." Atemu said.

"Well, as long as they get some rest, it doesn't really matter." Amara said.

"I know." Atemu said.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi walked into his bedroom to find that Yami was lying on the bed. "What happened to not lying on that bed?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I had the other bed removed. This is a new one. I had the other one burned, by the way." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said before he walked over and collapsed onto the bed beside Yami.

Yami started to rub his back. "Tired?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"Did you get anything done?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned over to face him so that he was laying on his side. "Yes. A little. The people of the various towns had already started to rebuild anything that had been destroyed or damaged during Masako's six-month reign of terror. Since they are more than capable of dealing with this, I have just appointed someone from each town to keep us informed on their progress." Yugi said.

"And the fortresses?" Yami asked.

"They aren't nearly as important as anything else. We never even used those fortresses. Masako used them as a prison." Yugi said.

"True. Are you going to have them rebuilt?" Yami asked.

"If I do, it will be later. We can decide on that later." Yugi said.

"Okay. Anything else happen?" Yami asked.

"A construction team has been formed, and they are going to design how to rebuild the palace." Yugi answered.

"Oh. I guess we just have to approve the plans when they get them ready." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi replied.

"Well, I have some good news." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Come on." Yami said, grabbing Yugi and pulling him up before dragging him to the door that connected into the one beside their room.

It had been turned into a nursery. It was decorated with wallpaper that had different sports ball on it. There were two cribs in the room along with two different wardrobes and a lot of toys. The curtains were also blue.

"Wow. You did a good job on this." Yugi said.

"Actually, it's the servants I asked to help me that did the good job." Yami answered.

"Well, I guess this means that we can bring our sons here now." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "That was the idea." Yami said before he leaned down to give Yugi a chaste kiss.

Yugi smiled. "By the way, we're going to have to have a coronation ceremony." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "A what?" Yami asked.

"Oh. Right. You don't know what that is in this case. It's just a formal ceremony where the nobles and such virtually come here and try to kiss our asses by bringing the best gifts for the boys that they can. It also officially names them princes or princesses whichever case it is." Yugi said.

"When does that have to be done?" Yami asked.

"Normally, when the children are a month old, but this is a special circumstance. Once we get the kingdom back on its feet, we'll do that." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He thought a moment and said, "Think that we have the time to spare to go and get the kids?"

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. We have the time." Yugi agreed.

The two then left their room. They were met by Grom.

"Emperor, is everything all right?" Grom asked.

"Yes. Is there something that you needed to ask me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since there are so many prisoners, we were wondering if you wanted to have a few mass trials to put down the numbers. Individual trials wouldn't be a good thing with this number." Grom said.

"Yes. Masako and Yaeko will be the only ones with individual trials. Masako was the leader, so he has to be tried differently. Given that Yaeko aided us several times, it'll be different with her." Yugi said.

"We understand. When should those trials begin?" Grom asked.

"Wait until tomorrow at least. I have had barely any sleep. I won't last long trying these things. I need to rest first. Besides, Yami and I were going to Egypt to get Nicky and Jackson to bring them back here." Yugi said.

"Of course." Grom said.

"When we return, you can tell me anything that I missed." Yugi said.

"I will." Grom assured him.

Yugi and Yami then headed to Egypt.

* * *

~Egypt~

Amara was still in the room with the twins.

Heba and the other had gotten up and were now watching their own children.

The door to the room opened, and Yugi and Yami walked in.

Amara was startled to see this. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mom. Everything is fine. We got a nursery set up and came her to get Jackson and Nicky." Yami said.

"Ah. Getting them used to their home." Amara said.

"Yeah." Yami answered.

"Don't worry. We'll bring them to see you as much as we can." Yugi said.

"I know. Just take care of them." Amara said.

"We will, Mom." Yami said.

"Do you want to take anything that they have here with you?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry about it. Need to leave something here for the twins to have when we come to visit." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "All right. Just be careful, you two." Amara said.

"We will be, Mom." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi picked up their sons, who were sleeping. The two then left to go back to the Millennial Kingdom.

Amara smiled. 'I know that they are going to make great parents.' Amara thought.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Once in their room, Yugi and Yami set the twins in their cribs.

"If we have to deal with the kingdom, who watches them?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "That would be the point of nannies. They'll take care of them when we're not able to be around. You don't have to worry, though. They'll only do that when we can't. When we have free time, we will be the ones taking care of them." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said as he gazed down at his sleeping sons.

Yugi sighed. He was dead tired.

"All right, Yugi. I know you didn't sleep but two maybe three hours last night, so go to bed." Yami said.

"There's-" Yugi started.

"Don't even say anything about the kingdom. I will handle all that and fill you in later." Yami said.

"Okay. Just don't let me sleep but maybe four hours so that I'll sleep tonight." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi." Yami said.

The two walked back into their bedroom.

Yugi walked over to the bed and lay down.

Yami left the room. He was met by Grom.

"Emperor Yami, we thought that we would fill you and Emperor Yugi in on a few things." Grom said.

"I'll handle everything. Yugi didn't sleep well last night, so let him rest. I'll handle it all and tell him about it later." Yami said.

"I understand." Grom said.

Yami then walked off with Grom to hear what they had learned.

* * *

Yugi had woken up after three hours.

"Glad you woke up." Yami said.

"Oh, shut up." Yugi said. He stretched and then said, "Anything happen?"

"Not really. I just got some updates on the rebuilding of the towns. It's going well. The construction team is going to need a few days to handle the plans." Yami said.

"Well, the command center needs to be closed off with that hole in the wall right now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It'll all be taken care of, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Then, the two heard the twins crying through the baby monitor.

Yami sighed as he pulled away from Yugi. "Interrupted." Yami said.

"Get used to it. Come on, Yami. Our sons need us now." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two went into the nursery to take care of their sons.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The trials.

R&R.


	18. Trials

Here's the next chapter.

There is a slight lemon at the start of the chapter so if you don't like to read that kind of thing, skip the area between the bold and start reading again after the second bold line you see.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Trials

~Millennial Kingdom~

The following morning, the alarm clock went off earlier than it usually did.

Yugi reached over and turned off the alarm clock. He lay there for a moment before he finally forced himself to sit up. 'I hate having to get up so early.' Yugi thought.

Yugi looked to his side and saw that Yami was still sound asleep. He reached over and shook Yami gently. "Yami, get up." Yugi said.

Yami just groaned and rolled over so that his back was facing Yugi.

"Yami, get up now! We don't have time for this." Yugi said.

Yami didn't budge.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, if you don't get up, I swear that I will get a bucket of ice cold water and pour it all over you." Yugi said.

Yami rolled over to look at Yugi. "You wouldn't dare." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "Would you like to try me?" Yugi asked.

Yami glared at him. "Why are we getting up so early?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Because there is a lot that we are going to have to do today. Besides, the boys are going to be waking up very soon, and I would like to get a shower before we take care of them and then go and deal with everything that Masako caused." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Did you have to remind me? I hate thinking about everything that we're going to have to do." Yami said.

"Come on. We might as well get started. It's not like we can put this off forever." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed.

The two got up and headed into the bathing chambers.

Yugi stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Yami caught sight of Yugi's naked form and smirked. 'Maybe there are some perks to getting up early.' Yami thought.

Yugi started to turn on the water when he was stopped. "Yami, what-" Yugi started but was stopped when Yami kissed him passionately.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Moaning, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi let out a moan as his tongue started to fight with Yami's.

The need for air forced the two to break apart.

Yugi then realized that Yami was naked as well and had Yugi pressed up against the wall of shower. "Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked, slightly breathless.

"I though that that would be obvious, Yugi." Yami said before he started to kiss Yugi's neck.

"Ah! Yami, we, uh, we don't have time for this." Yugi said, moaning at the same time.

Yami pulled away. "Yugi, we don't have to be in court for two hours. The twins won't wake up any time soon, and we haven't made love since before we found out you were pregnant. Believe me when I say that we are long overdue, and anyone who wants to say anything to me can bite me." Yami said.

Yugi leaned forward and nuzzled Yami's neck before he bit him.

"OW!" Yami exclaimed, jumping. "What the hell was that for?!" Yami demanded, gazing down at Yugi.

Yugi smirked. "You did say that anyone who had anything to say about this could bite you." Yugi replied.

"You minx!" Yami growled.

Yugi chuckled. "Your words, remember?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked devilishly at Yugi before he picked Yugi up.

"Yami! I said we don't-" Yugi started.

"Are you telling me that you haven't missed this?" Yami asked.

"Um, well, uh-" Yugi trailed off.

"I thought so." Yami said as he walked back into their bedroom and dumped Yugi onto the bed.

"Could you be a little more gentle?" Yugi asked.

Yami climbed on the bed as well and straddled Yugi at the waist. "No." Yami answered before he leaned down and started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

Yugi let out a moan at this.

Yami smirked as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

"Ah! Yami, if we are going to make love, then we are going to need to skip the foreplay." Yugi said.

Yami pulled away, pouting. "You're spoiling all the fun." Yami grumbled.

"You can have your foreplay a different time." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Oh, all right." Yami said. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "When did you restock the room? I'm certain that Masako threw it all out." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "While you were in your meetings. You didn't think that I would be able to hold off on this forever, did you?" Yami asked.

"With you, no." Yugi said.

Yami opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the substance.

Yugi then spread his legs, and Yami settled in between them.

Yami fingered Yugi's entrance for a moment before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed slightly at this, but forced his body to relax.

Yami moved his finger around inside of Yugi before he added in the second finger.

Yugi winced at the second finger, but forced himself to relax again.

Yami started to move his two fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yugi. Once he was satisfied with two fingers, Yami added in third. His fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked. He had found it. As he stretched Yugi even more, he thrust his fingers up into Yugi's prostate each time, getting Yugi to cry out.

Once Yami was satisfied that Yugi was prepared enough, he removed his fingers, causing Yugi to groan in disappointment.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry. You're going to get what you want soon enough, Yugi." Yami said. He took the lube again and coated his member in it. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck while he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Yami then thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi arched his back as Yami entered him and cried out.

Yami remained still for Yugi to adjust. He couldn't believe how tight Yugi was. 'After all this time, I shouldn't be so surprised.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi had adjusted. "Yami, move!" Yugi hissed.

Yami pulled out until only the tip of his member was left in before he thrust back in fast.

"AH!" Yugi cried out.

Yami moved at a slow pace, wanting to enjoy this.

"Yami, go faster." Yugi pretty much ordered.

Yami smirked. He then grabbed Yugi's hips and slammed into Yugi, pulling his hips toward him at the same time, making the thrust even harder."AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried as his prostate was struck hard.

Yami started to move at a fast, rough pace, striking Yugi's prostate each time.

"Hmm! Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

"Oh! Yugi! Ah!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust into him.

Yugi could feel himself getting close to his end. "AH! Yami, I, uh, I'm close." Yugi groaned.

"S-so am I, Yugi." Yami said. He reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him, and he was thrown over the edge. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. They were both panting and sweating as they lay there.

Yami was the first one to recover. He pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to the side to lay beside Yugi. "That was incredible." Yami said.

"I agree with you there." Yugi said. He closed his eyes as he came down form his high. "Now, we do have to get a shower." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I know." Yami said.

The two got up and walked, or in Yugi's case limped, to the shower.

"Great. Now I have to explain why I'm limping." Yugi said.

"You could say that you hurt your ankle in the battle." Yami said.

"I was fine yesterday." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed as he turned on the shower.

Once the two were done with their shower, they got out and got dressed.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked as he turned to face his husband.

"You had better hope that I don't end up pregnant again so soon, or you are a dead man." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. All right." Yami said.

The two then heard the twins start crying through the baby monitor.

"Well, we might as well take care of our sons." Yugi said.

The two went to the nursery and walked in to find that both of them were awake.

"Okay. We're here." Yugi said as he picked up Jackson.

Yami walked over to Nicky. "Change or feed first?" Yami asked.

"We'll get them changed and dressed and then feed them." Yugi answered.

Yami nodded.

The two changed and dressed them before they fed them.

Just as they had finished feeding them and were burping the twins, the door opened, and the nanny walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Your Majesties! I wasn't sure if you would be up." the nanny, Marissa, apologized.

"It's all right, Marissa." Yugi said.

The two lay their sons down in the bouncers.

"We'll try to come back later to see them. I'm not sure if we will, though." Yugi said.

"I understand." Marissa said.

Yugi and Yami then left the room.

"What do we have on the agenda for today?" Yami asked.

"Trials." Yugi replied.

"Drat." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry, Yami, but it has to be done." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I know." Yami said.

* * *

The council along with Solomon and Dartz were already in the throne room when Yugi and Yami arrived in the throne room.

Firestar was laying by the throne. He had decided to come to this since he didn't know if any of these people would try to hurt Yugi or Yami, and he wasn't going to take the chance that something could happen to either one of them.

Yugi and Yami walked up to the thrones, and the two sat down on the thrones.

"Emperor Yugi. Emperor Yami. If you don't mind, we thought that we would spend today dealing with all of these people." Grom said.

"I agree. It will be best if we get all of this behind us." Yugi agreed.

"We have had a few to die from injuries they sustained during the battles, so their bodies are being disposed of along with all the rest." Andrew said.

"Understood. How many are there?" Yami asked.

"Not counting Masako and Yaeko, there are forty-eight people. We thought that since we were going to be doing mass trials, there could either be two trials of twenty-four or four trials of twelve." Grom explained.

"It will be better to do the four trials of twelve." Yugi said before anyone could say anything.

Everyone turned to look at Yugi.

"How do you figure that? Wouldn't it be better to just get it over with by doing only two trials?" Solomon asked.

"No. It will be much easier to manage twelve in each trial. I don't want the chance of them getting away from the guards, and even if they do manage to get away from them, it will be much easier to subdue twelve of them than it would be to restrain twenty-four." Yugi said.

Everyone understood that.

"Shall we begin now?" Grom asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

The council nodded, and a guard went to get the first set of prisoners.

It didn't take much to guess what would happen to all of them.

* * *

~Egypt~

Atemu, Heba, Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were all sitting in the lounge with their children.

"You know, it seems a little boring now." Marik said.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"I guess I just got a little used to having Yami around all the time." Marik said.

"Well, Yami and Yugi have a lot that they are going to have to do in order to get the kingdom back on it's feet. We're probably not going to be able to see them for a little bit until they get everything back in order." Heba said.

"Well, we could always go and see them." Bakura said.

"Not right now. I think that Yugi and Yami need to have time to get everything in order before they have to worry about us all coming and seeing them." Atemu said.

"Still. It's a bit strange not having them around." Malik said.

"And the twins. I was used to seeing those little guys all the time." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Heba's shoulders. "Well, if you really want to have another baby around, we could always have another." Atemu said.

Heba glared."What? You know that my mom wants a granddaughter." Atemu said.

"Atemu, there's no guarantee that we will have a daughter. We could have another son." Heba said.

"That would be fine, too." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that Amara is going to be a little upset about not being able to see those two all the time. I think that she got used to being able to see Nicky and Jackson all the time." Ryou said.

"Well, she still has these four, and we all will most likely have more children than this." Seto said.

"True." Joey agreed.

The group went silent for a moment.

"It's real quiet now." Marik said.

"Yeah. We don't have to do any training, any planning, or any fighting." Joey said.

"It doesn't matter." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We might as well enjoy the peace we have while we can." Ryou said.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi and Yami had already sentenced all forty-eight of the ones who had aided in the attempted takeover of the Millennial Kingdom.

The sentence had been that they would all be stripped of all magical powers via a magic stripping spell that also prevented the people from ever obtaining any kind of magical powers again. They were then forced to work in the mines, oil fields, and other labor jobs where they would work for the rest of their lives and be kept under the constant guard of the Millennial army.

"So, is that all of them?" Yugi asked.

"Of those, yes. There is still the matter of Masako and Yaeko to contend with." Grom said.

"We understand. It's lunchtime now, so we should take a break for lunch and deal with Masako and Yaeko afterwards." Yami suggested.

"He's right." Yugi agreed.

It was agreed, and the entire group broke for lunch.

Yugi and Yami headed toward the dining room.

"Think that we'll have time to go and see the twins?" Yami asked.

"Not likely. I'm sure that as soon as lunch is over, the council is going to want to go back and finish with all of this." Yugi said. He sighed. "In all honestly, I would prefer it that way so that we can be done with this." Yugi said.

The two entered the dining room and sat down at the table. It was only a few moments before a few servants brought them their lunch.

Yugi and Yami started eating while the council, Solomon, and Dartz all entered the room and sat down as well.

The group was eating and making small talk among themselves.

After they all finished with lunch, the group returned to the throne to handle the rest of the prisoners, which was just Masako and Yaeko.

"Emperor, Masako and Yaeko are the only ones left to deal with. Which one should be dealt with first?" Grom asked.

"I think that we will deal with Masako first." Yugi answered.

Grom nodded, and a guard went to retrieve the man.

"This will be interesting." Yami muttered.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement. He was more concerned with what Masako might do. He knew that Masako wasn't sane. All that he has seen of the man proved that.

A few moments later, three guards brought Masako into the room. The guards brought Masako up to the throne and forced him to kneel in front of Yugi and Yami.

"Masako, you have been charged with high treason in your attempt to overtake the throne of the Millennial Kingdom. You are also charged with kidnapping Emperor Yugi and threatening to kill him and the children that he carried. You are also charged with using illegal black magic." Dartz said.

Masako was glaring with nothing but anger and hatred at Yugi and Yami. He hated them with a passion, and he had no qualms about showing it.

Yugi and Yami, however, paid no mind to the looks Masako was giving them. They both knew that he hated them, and they weren't bothered in the least by that knowledge.

"How do you plead to these charges?" Dartz asked.

"innocent." Masako said.

Dartz looked at him. "We all know that you attacked the palace. Emperor Yugi's own testimony proves that fact." Dartz said.

"I would never believe that bastard's word! His word means nothing!" Masako growled.

"You will not speak of the Emperor in that way!" Grom snapped.

"Try and stop me!" Masako retorted.

A guard moved to strike Masako, but a look from Yugi had him stopping that.

"I should have been the Emperor! I would have made a far better ruler than he could ever hope to be!" Masako said angrily.

"Why do you think that?" Yugi asked.

"I just know I would!" Masako shouted.

"You threw the kingdom into ruin." Yugi said.

"You were the ones that closed off the portals!" Masako spat.

"That's because I knew that your plans were to try and take over Earth. You intended to wage war against all of the kingdoms there. Your goal was to gain more and more power." Yugi said.

"So what?! I deserve it!" Masako declared.

"Treason is a high crime, and we know that you are the ones that instigated everything. We know that. You used forbidden magic." Yugi said.

"So did you! The Elemental powers are illegal." Masako said with a smirk.

"Not entirely. If the Emperor approves of it, he can allow them to use it. Even the Emperor is forbidden from using black magic." Grom said.

"Black magic shouldn't have been illegal in the first place! There is nothing wrong with it!" Masako shouted.

"Except for the fact that no one can completely control it." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. He was amazed at how calm Yugi seemed, but he knew that Yugi was boiling with rage. 'Yugi's still passed that he was going to kill Nicky and Jackson when they were born.' Yami thought.

"For your actions against the Millennial Kingdom, you are to be sentenced to death." Yugi said.

The guards started to drag Masako out of the room.

"I WAS THE ONE THAT DESERVED TO BE THE KING HERE! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE IT! I'LL GET AWAY AND TAKE IT ALL! I'LL KILL THOSE DAMNED BRATS, TOO! YOU'LL SEE! I'LL TAKE IT ALL!" Masako shouted.

Once the doors to the throne room were closed, everyone in the throne room relaxed.

"That man truly is insane." Marc stated.

"Yes. He is." Yugi agreed.

"Why death for him and no one else?" Andrew asked.

"He was the one that instigated everything, including convincing all those people to start using black magic. People have to know that they are not just going to get a slap on the wrist for such a breech of the law. I am not going to have mass executions, but if the leader is killed, then people are going to know that we do not stand for such actions." Yugi said.

"They'll know by everyone else, too, because not one of them are going to be free again." Yami said.

"Should we deal with Yaeko?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. We wanted to get all of this done now." Yami answered.

A guard went to get her.

"Why was her trial separate?" a council member asked.

"Because there's a lot more to her situation than you know. You'll learn pretty soon." Yami told them.

A few moments later, Yaeko was brought in. The guards didn't have to restrain her because she didn't do anything to even try and escape.

Yaeko walked to the throne and kneeled before them.

"Yaeko, you have been charged with using black magic as well as aiding in the kidnapping and imprisonment of Emperor Yugi as well as trying to take over the Millennial Kingdom. How do you plead?" Dartz asked.

"Guilty." Yaeko answered.

This shocked everyone except for Yami and Yugi.

Yugi then took over. "Yaeko, when I was near the end of my pregnancy when my brother, Lord Joey, Lord Malik, and Lord Ryou came to rescue me, you came before they did and were willing to help me escape. You let Heba and the others get me out of there without even trying to stop them. Tell us why." Yugi said.

"I only started using black magic because I was in love Masako, and I did it because I wanted to be with him. He said that when he took over the kingdom, he would make it to where we can use black magic legally without penalty. When he started saying that he would kill your child when it was born, I could no longer follow him. I can't condone the killing of an infant. I decided to get you out of there, Emperor Yugi. When Prince Heba came, I decided to just let them get you out of there." Yaeko said.

"So you changed your mind because of that?" Grom asked.

"Yes. Afterwards, I noticed that Masako seemed to be talking more and more about taking over Earth. He had gone back on what he had originally said, and I didn't want to be involved in such actions. I helped less and less." Yaeko said.

"Is that why you chose to aid us in the battle with Masako?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I no longer wanted to help him, so I decided to help stop him." Yaeko answered.

"Yaeko, I can't overlook the fact that you did help Masako in what he did. I also can't overlook the fact that you used black magic." Yugi said.

"I understand, Emperor." Yaeko said. She had known that she would be punished.

"Because of the fact that you did help us in the end, you won't be sentenced as harshly as the others. As with the other prisoners, you will work in one of natural resources mines in order to aid in the manual labor." Yugi said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yaeko said.

"However, after ten years, if you have caused no trouble, you will be released from your servitude, and you will be allowed to live out a normal life." Yami said.

This shocked Yaeko.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Yaeko said, surprised and thankful at this turn of events.

The guards then took Yaeko back to her cell.

"Is that wise, Emperor?" Grom asked.

"I have no fear that she won't go against us. By helping us, it could have meant her death had Masako won. We thought that she deserved to have a lighter sentence, although she will still serve out that sentence." Yami said.

"Of course. It is fair." Andrew said.

All of them saw the fairness of it.

"When will Masako's execution be?" marc asked.

"Soon. We will decide a date later." Yugi said.

The council was then dismissed.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi and Yami were finally able to go back and see their sons.

"Your Majesties." Marissa said when she saw them and bowed.

"You may go, Marissa." Yugi said.

The girl nodded and left the room.

Yugi and Yami looked over to see that their sons were awake.

"Well, they're awake and happy." Yugi said, picking Nicky up.

"Yes, they are, and they're going to have us for the rest of the day." Yami said as he picked up Jackson.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we did do a lot." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

The day for Masako's execution had come.

Yugi stood out on a balcony over looking the people with Yami standing beside him. "My people, I am here to announce to you that we will now have Masako's execution for his crimes against the kingdom." Yugi said.

The people started to cheer upon hearing that.

"Let this be an example to everyone that no one us going to use black magic or try to take over the kingdom without major consequences." Yugi said.

It was then that guards brought Masako out to a platform that held a guillotine.

Yugi had made it known that it would be Masako's execution, so he had said that children did not have to come and that anyone who did not wish to see it were not obligated to watch.

Masako was led over to the guillotine where the guards soon killed him.

Some people didn't like the sight, but everyone was glad that he was gone.

Yugi had the people dismissed and the body disposed of.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yami was laying on his and Yugi's bed reading.

Yugi walked into the room, but Yami didn't look up.

"How are the plans for the coronation ceremony for the twins?" Yami asked.

"Fine, Yami." Yugi answered. He walked over to the bed. He then grabbed Yami by the collar and jerked him forward.

"Uh, Yugi. Are you okay?" Yami asked, noticing that Yugi looked less than happy.

"Yami, you do remember that day of the trials when you just had to have me that morning, and I told you that if I wound up pregnant again, you were a dead man?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I remember." Yami said, wondering where this was going.

Yugi tightened his hold on Yami's collar. "You. Are. A. Dead. Man." Yugi said, punctuating each word.

Yami gulped. "Y-you're p-pregnant?" Yami asked.

"Yes. The council wanted me to have a check-up from the battle, and I didn't feel like arguing." Yugi said. He pulled Yami even closer. "Imagine my surprise when I was told that I'm two weeks pregnant." Yugi growled.

"Uh-oh." Yami said.

"Uh-huh. Nicky and Jackson are going to be eleven months old when I have this one." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "Is this a good or bad thing?" Yami asked.

Yugi let go of Yami. "I wasn't ready to have another one, honestly, but we don't have a choice now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "At least I'll be here for this one." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I'd like a smoother pregnancy. Last time, I was stressed out a lot." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a hug. "I can't believe we're going to be parents again." Yami said.

"Believe it. And the ceremony for Jackson and Nicky is going to be in two weeks." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe your mother will get the granddaughter she wants." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami agreed.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "It may have been sooner than we planned, but I don't mind having another baby at all." Yami said.

"I don't either, really." Yugi admitted.

"good." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Nicky and Jackson then started to cry through the baby monitor.

"Come on." Yugi said

"All right." Yami agreed. He got up and followed his husband to their sons' room.

They each picked up one of them.

"You two are going to be big brothers in about nine months." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Let's hope Papa doesn't kill me in that time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I won't kill you. I promise." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

The two then spent some time with their sons.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't want Yaeko to be punished as severely, so I hope that her sentence satisfied everyone.

Next: The ceremony for Nicky and Jackson.

R&R.


	19. Ceremony

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Ceremony

~Millennial Kingdom~

"What?!"

Yugi and Yami winced when the loud shout occurred. They had expected a reaction like that when they told them that Yugi was pregnant again.

"You two sure didn't waste any time in having another kid." Bakura said nonchalantly.

Yugi glared at Bakura. "We didn't plan this, Bakura." Yugi snapped.

"Sorry." Bakura said.

"How far along are you?" Amara asked.

"Only a few weeks, actually. The council just wanted me to have another check-up just to make sure that I was all right, and I didn't want to have to waste time arguing with them, so I just went and had it done. It was there that I learned I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"So, Nicky and Jackson won't even be a year old when you make them big brothers." Heba said.

"It wasn't my idea." Yugi replied.

"Mine, either. We hadn't planned this." Yami agreed.

Amara's eye lit up. "We're going to have another grandchild!" Amara said happily.

Aknankanon rubbed his head. "You had to do it, didn't you?" Aknankanon asked, looking at Yami.

Yami shrugged.

"Well, maybe you'll get the granddaughter that you want, Mom." Atemu said.

"Maybe." Amara agreed, hoping that that was the case.

Heba looked over at his brother. "Well, maybe you'll have an easier pregnancy this time." Heba said.

"Heba, it should be easier since I am not going to be trapped anywhere, and I am actually going to be able to see a doctor on a regular basis." Yugi said.

"Yes. Yami won't have to worry quite so much this time around, either." Seto said.

"Well, Yugi was a prisoner of a maniac who could have killed him, and Yugi was pregnant at the time. I think that I had a good reason to be worried about him." Yami retorted.

"We're not saying that you didn't have a good reason to be worried about him." Joey said.

"Anyway, back to the real reason that we are here." Ryou said.

"Right. What is this ceremony that you're having for Nicky and Jackson?" Aknankanon asked.

"Oh. It's not exactly a big deal, and it's usually just held for the people that live in our kingdom." Yugi said.

"Then why were we invited?" Bakura asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Because you are all part of Nicky and Jackson's family. Otherwise, you wouldn't." Yugi said.

"What is it, exactly?" Amara asked.

"In short, it's publicly declaring that Nicky and Jackson are the princes of the Millennial Kingdom. The people can come here and see them as well as give gifts that are for the boys. It's always a big deal." Yugi said.

"So, mostly it's like a big party for babies who don't really understand what is going on." Bakura said.

"Pretty much." Heba said.

"I don't see the point of that." Marik said.

"Well, it's tradition here, and one that I don't' think should be broken." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, but it sounds more like a chance for those people to come and kiss your asses again." Atemu stated.

"That's what it is on some level, Atemu. The nobles and such try to bring the best gifts for the child or children than anyone else, hoping that it will gain our favor." Yugi said.

"At least that won't work." Aknankanon said.

"Nope. Truthfully, it's the gifts that will come from the common people that will be more appreciated because they are something that do come from the heart." Yugi said.

"Well, it sounds like a good thing, really. I mean, people do come for that reason when a prince or princess is born in Egypt. There's just no formal ceremony for it." Amara said.

"It's more of a party than anything." Aknankanon said.

"Is everything ready for it?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. You know when it is, but you're welcome to come here earlier and stay if you want." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi. Some of us might do that." Amara said.

Aknankanon shook his head. He knew that his wife wanted to earlier so that she could spend some time with the twins.

"In any case, we should probably get back." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll make sure that we're here to see it." Ryou agreed.

"Yeah. Whatever." Marik muttered.

"And Ryou and I will make sure that Bakura and Marik are on their best behavior during this." Malik agreed.

The two named glared at Malik.

"Take care of yourself, Yugi." Heba said.

"I will, Heba. You don't have to worry about that." Yugi assured him.

The group from Egypt then headed back to their home.

"You know, I like when they do come." Yami said.

"Gives you a little taste of home?" Yugi asked.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. "No. It's just nice to see my family again. Mu home is here. Has been for three years now. I felt really out of place while I was staying in my room back in Egypt when all that mess was going on." Yami answered.

Yugi laughed. "You know, we're going to have to tell the council that we're going to have another child." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said,

The two then walked out of the room.

"What do we have to do today?" Yami asked.

"Well, since we've been so busy since we reclaimed the kingdom, the council thought that we could use the day off, so we have the day to ourselves." Yugi said.

"Well, that sounds good to me." Yami agreed.

The two headed down the hall and entered the nursery.

"Good morning, Emperor Yugi. Emperor Yami." Marissa said.

"Morning, Marissa. We have the day off today, so you don't have to worry about the twins today." Yugi said.

"Very well." Marissa said. She bowed to them before they left the room.

Yugi and Yami walked over to see that their sons were asleep in their cribs.

"Well, I think that we should leave them alone while they're sleeping.' Yami said.

"I agree. We can go and relax in our room until we hear them." Yugi agreed.

The two then left the nursery and went into their room through the door that connected to their bedroom and went into their room.

Yugi walked over and sat down on the bed. "So, what should we do?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I can think of a few things." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What? It's not like we have to worry about you getting pregnant this time around." Yami pointed out.

"That's because I am already pregnant." Yugi said.

"Yes. I know." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Not a chance, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "You're no fun at all." Yami said.

"Maybe not, but not today, Yami." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami said. He sat down beside Yugi. "What should we do then?" Yami asked.

"I don't know about you, but I think that I could take a nap." Yugi said.

"A nap? Now?" Yami asked.

"Hey. I'm pregnant. I get tired." Yugi said.

"Did you get that way when you were pregnant with Nicky and Jackson?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I did." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He then realized something. "I guess it wouldn't kill me to take a nap myself. I might as well make the most of today since I have the chance to relax." Yami said.

"Go with that thought, Yami." Yugi told him.

Yami smiled. "All right, Yugi. You made your point." Yami said.

The two then lay down on their bed together.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi while Yugi curled up against Yami. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep.

* * *

"Dartz, have you seen Yami or Yugi?" Solomon asked his friend.

"No. I believe that the council told them to take today off with how busy they have been since the kingdom was reclaimed. Many of the major things have been done, and those two could use some time off." Dartz answered.

"That's true. I suppose that Yami and Yugi need to have a day of relaxation. Do you know if all the arrangements for the ceremony for Nicky and Jackson have been made?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. Emperor Yugi finished up all of those plans a few days ago." Dartz said.

"That's good then. I think that I'll leave them alone for today then." Solomon said.

"So will I." Dartz agreed.

* * *

~Egypt~

"Oh, I can't believe this, Aknankanon! We're going to have another grandchild already!" Amara said happily.

"Yes, Amara. I heard." Aknankanon said.

"Aren't you excited about this?" Amara asked, turning to look at her husband.

"Yes, Amara. I am. I just get the most excited about it when they are actually born." Aknankanon answered.

"I didn't expect Yugi and Yami to have another child so soon, though. I thought that if we had another grandchild it would be Atemu and Heba." Amara said.

"We will probably still have a grandchild out of them, too. They just haven't jumped at it the way that Yugi and Yami have. I have no fear that Atemu and Heba are going to have another child themselves." Aknankanon said.

"True. I just hope that one of them have a daughter. I would like to have granddaughter." Amara said.

Aknankanon walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "But you wouldn't mind having a grandson, either." Aknankanon said.

"No. I wouldn't mind another grandson. I would love him just as much." Amara answered.

"Then just don't worry about it. Yugi and Yami will have whatever they are going to have." Aknankanon said.

"I know, but I can't help but be excited for them." Amara said.

"I know, but I think that we should think about that ceremony that they are going to be having for Nicky and Jackson right now. We'll worry about the other grandchild when he or she is born." Aknankanon said.

"You're right." Amara agreed.

"Good. We had better make arrangements for when we go to the Millennial Kingdom." Aknankanon said.

"Right." Amara said.

The two then left the room to go to the throne room and talk to the priests about this.

* * *

"Well, Yugi and Yami certainly didn't waste any time." Bakura said.

"Kura! Knock it off!" Ryou scolded.

"What? It's the truth! They've barely been back in the Millennial Kingdom for a few weeks, and Yugi's already pregnant again." Bakura said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Bakura, Yugi and Yami didn't plan on this. We all know that." Atemu said.

"So what?" Bakura said.

"Oh, knock it off, Bakura! We all know that they were probably going to have more kids." Heba said.

"Yeah. We all plan on it. Yugi and Yami are just the first ones to have another kid." Malik said.

"Yeah. The only thing is that their kids that they have now are not even two months old, and they're already having another one. All of our kids are a year old at least." Marik said.

"Again, they did not plan that." Atemu said.

"Why is everyone so hung up on this?" Seto asked.

All eyes turned to look at Seto.

"I'm just saying that this is Yugi and Yami, and they are the ones that have to deal with it. Honestly, they didn't seem too unhappy about it." Seto said.

"He's right. We should be happy for them." Joey agreed.

"We are. It's just that I don't think I could have handled having kids so close together in age like that." Marik said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now, so get off of it." Heba said.

"In any case, should we all not think about what we're going to get Nicky and Jackson for this ceremony we're going to?" Seto asked.

"Well, the family doesn't have to give the children anything." Ryou said.

"Good." Bakura said.

"But they can if they want to." Heba added.

"I don't think I will." Bakura said.

"Me, either." Marik added.

"Yes, you are!" Ryou and Malik said at the same time.

"but-" Bakura started.

"No buts! Those two boys are your first cousin's sons, and you are not getting out of this." Ryou said.

"But you said that the family doesn't have to get the kid anything." Marik said.

"They don't, but you are." Malik said.

"Guys, I think that they're saying is that they're not giving you a choice in giving Nicky and Jackson something at this ceremony." Atemu said.

"Well, the ceremony isn't that long. There's a party afterwards that the gifts are given during." Heba said.

"Not another party!" Bakura groaned.

"Yes. Another party." Heba said.

"I hate them." Marik muttered.

The others just shook their heads, knowing that Bakura and Marik didn't mean anything that they had said about the party or getting Nicky and Jackson anything.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

"Again?!"

Once more, Yugi and Yami were faced with surprised reaction of people who couldn't believe that Yugi was already pregnant again.

"Yes. I found out that I was pregnant again when I had that physical." Yugi answered.

"I didn't realize you two planned on having another child so soon." Solomon said, surprised that his grandson was pregnant again when the twins weren't even two months old yet.

"We didn't." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

Grom look at them. "You did plan this?" Grom asked.

"No, Grom. We did not. We were both surprised when he found out. We had planned on having more children. Just not so soon." Yugi explained.

"I see. Well, I believe that congratulations are in order anyway." Grom said.

"Indeed." Andrew agreed.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"If you don't my asking, having you decided which of the princes will be the Crown Prince now?" Marc asked, knowing that they would need to know.

"We discussed the issue at length and decided that Jackson will be the Crown Prince." Yugi replied.

The council nodded at the answer.

* * *

"Everyone is shocked that you're pregnant again." Yami said.

"What do you expect? Nicky and Jackson aren't two months old yet. They're all shocked." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at his husband nervously. "I'm surprised that they're not back to one ruler yet." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not going to kill you." Yugi said.

Yami sighed in relief.

"I'm not the only one going to be losing sleep." Yugi said.

"Oh, I feel loved. I thought you had decided not to kill me because you loved me." Yami said in mock hurt.

"Yami, you know I still love you." Yugi said as he raised up to kiss Yami lightly.

"I know that, Yugi. I thought for sure you were going to kill me when you told me about the baby, though." Yami said.

"I thought about it, but decided against it." Yugi answered.

The two walked into their bedroom,

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

The two heard their sons crying.

"We take care of Jackson and Nicky and deal with their coronation ceremony first." Yugi answered.

The two walked into the nursery and picked up their crying sons.

* * *

~Coronation Ceremony~

Everyone had gathered together for the coronation ceremony.

The ceremony itself wouldn't last but a few minutes.

Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, and the others had come from the ceremony as well.

The people were gathered together in the throne room. At least those that could fit. Others would come at intervals to see the twins during the party afterwards.

"My people, I want to thank you all for coming here this day to celebrate with is the birth of the two princes of the Millennial Kingdom." Yugi said.

The people clapped for that, excited about the people.

"As you know, this ceremony normally takes places a week after the child is born, but circumstances did not allow that. They are now two months old." Yugi said.

Yami was standing with Yugi near the twins. He was rather happy to finally be able to introduce their twins to everyone.

"My people, I would like to introduce you to our sons, Prince Nicholas ad Crown Prince Jackson." Yugi said. He picked up Jackson while Yami picked up Nicky.

The people clapped and cheered for the two new princes as well as for the naming of the Crown Prince.

Atemu, Heba, and the rest of the family also clapped although they had already known the twins fro some time. The only thing new to them was the naming of the Crown Prince.

* * *

~Coronation Party~

Right after the Coronation Ceremony, the party began.

The people began to bring their gifts for the twins forward.

As Yugi had predicted, the nobles and more wealthy people had brought very extravagant gifts that had to cost a fortune in hopes of gaining favor with Yugi and Yami. The gifts that they brought were things that a baby wouldn't really be able to understand or enjoy. The common people, however, brought gifts that were for the twins. The gifts were nowhere near as extravagant, but they were practical, which was why Yugi and Yami appreciated these gifts so much more.

Amara and Yugi were talking to each other.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Amara asked as she held Jackson.

"Of course." Yugi answered.

"Why did you choose Jackson as the Crown Prince?" Amara asked.

"Well, I guess there's not a real reason. Our laws say that we have to choose one of the boys to be the next Crown Prince, and Yami and I agreed on Jackson." Yugi answered.

"I see. What does that entail?" Amara asked.

"Jackson will be raised knowing that he is going to be the emperor. We won't treat him and Nicky any differently." Yugi explained.

"I see." Amara said.

"Now, if Jackson finds that he does not wish to be emperor, but Nicky does, then we can change who will be the new ruler then, but only if both agree." Yugi said.

"Ah! So, it's not entirely set in stone." Amara said.

"No. It's not." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I guess this one will grow up knowing that he will be king, so he'll most likely want to." Amara said.

"I know. That's just the way that our society is." Yugi said.

"I find it a little confusing." Amara said.

"And I find some of your traditions a little unusual as well. It's just depends on the society that you are raised in." Yugi said.

"I suppose so. I know that it took Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik a while to understand the tradition that we have." Amara agreed, remembering when that happened.

Yugi smiled. "Yami learned them quite easily although he does still find them a little strange." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that they won't be treated differently." Amara said.

"No. The biggest difference will be their studies. They will have to study different things when they get old enough." Yugi said.

"I see. That's good." Amara said.

"I know. Yami and I won't treat them differently. It's not like Jackson is going to get away with things because he is Crown prince." Yugi said.

"That's what worried me." Amara said.

"It won't happen. Trust me." Yugi said.

Yami was talking with his father, who was holding Nicky.

"Well, the boys are certainly getting a lot of things." Aknankanon said, noticing the accumulating gifts.

"I know. They'll never play with all of this stuff." Yami said.

"Well, put some of it aside and let the next one have it." Aknankanon said.

"That would be kind of pointless, Dad." Yami said.

"Why? It seems practical to me." Aknankanon said.

There was a laugh, and the two turned to face Heba.

"What Yami means is that this coronation ceremony is done for all the children that they have. The one Yugi is pregnant with now will have their own ceremony." Heba said.

Aknankanon looked at Yami wide-eyed. "That's not good." Aknankanon said.

"No, it's not. I might talk to Yugi about putting some aside and letting you guys have it for when you have another kid." Yami said.

"What about Bakura and the others?" Atemu asked, coming up to put an arm around his husband's waist.

"Whoever has one first can be the one that gets what we don't need." Yami said.

"Well, it's a good idea. I mean, those two together can't play with all that." Heba agreed.

"Better than it all being wasted, I suppose." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi wont' care. He'll probably agree with you on that." Heba said.

"Yeah. Yugi isn't one that likes to waste things like that." Yami agreed.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the party finally fizzled out, and everyone started leaving the palace.

The group from Egypt were going to be staying overnight in the Millennial Kingdom. Aknankanon and Amara were going to return to Egypt in the morning while the others stayed in the Millennial Kingdom for a few days.

Yugi and Yami went to the nursery and put Nicky and Jackson down for the bed. The two babies were already sound asleep.

"Maybe they'll sleep through the night." Yami said.

"Don't count on it." Yugi replied.

"I know. You can't blame me for hoping, though." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two then walked into their bedroom. They were tired as well.

"Do you think that they all got to their rooms all right?" Yami asked.

"Yami, Heba and the others used to live here. Just because they haven't lived here in three years doesn't mean that they have forgotten everything. I didn't change anything about the palace. They found it just fine." Yugi assured him.

"I wonder how their kids will sleep tonight since they are in a strange place." Yami murmured as he sat down on their bed.

"I'm sure that they can handle it. Stop worrying." Yugi said as he sat down in Yami's lap.

"I know. By the way, I know that Nicky and Jackson can't play with all the stuff that they were given, so I was thinking that we could give some of the toys to Heba and the others whenever any of them have another kid." Yami said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea, actually. We can just put some of the stuff away to give them whenever any of them decide that they are going to have another child." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"Well, that solves that problem at least." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You know, I can't wait until you start showing with this one." Yami said as he placed a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"Great. You can't wait to see me fat." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, I wasn't there at all when you were pregnant with Jackson and Nicky. I mean, when Heba and the others got you out of there, you were already in labor." Yami said.

"I know. One good thing about this pregnancy is that it is going to be easier than the last one was." Yugi said.

"I know. Not nearly as much stress." Yugi agreed.

Yami laughed. "Well, you might have a little bit of stress with Nicky and Jackson." Yami said.

"Okay. That would be normal stress. Not life-and-death stress." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Maybe we should go on to bed, Yami. We have had a long day, and I think we both need some rest." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Yami agreed.

The two then got ready for bed and lay down together.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said as he lay with his arms wrapped around Yugi.

"Hmm." Yugi said, letting Yami know he was listening.

"What do you want this baby to be: a boy or a girl?" Yami asked.

"I don't really care which the baby is. As long as he or she is healthy, the gender doesn't matter." Yugi replied.

"You make a good point." Yami said.

"What about you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I honestly wouldn't mind a girl, but I would be happy with a boy, too." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two finally fell asleep.

* * *

The following day, Amara and Aknankanon returned to Egypt while the others stayed in the Millennial Kingdom for a few days.

Since Heba and the others were there, they were going to watch the twins while Yugi and Yami were in court.

"You know, I forgot how cute infants were." Ryou said as he held Jackson.

"Watch out, Bakura. You'll be the next one with the next child." Atemu said.

Ryou laughed. "Not necessarily. I just forgot how cute they were." Ryou said.

"No kidding. None of ours are like that now." Joey agreed.

"Before long, those two will be at the stage ours are at." Atemu said.

"True, but you should savor it while you have the chance." Heba replied.

"I think that any of you could be the next ones with another child." Malik said.

All four groaned, the thought of their pregnant husbands not a pleasant one.

"Don't worry about it, guys. It'll happen when it happens and not before." Heba said.

That thought comforted Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto little.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A few problems arise.

R&R.


	20. Arguments

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Arguments

~Four Months Later~

Four months had passed since the coronation ceremony for Jackson and Nicky.

Yugi had started to show that he was pregnant.

Jackson and Nicky were almost six months old now. They had gotten to where they were crawling all over the place.

Yami had grown rather worried about Yugi, and he made sure that Yugi didn't overwork himself as well as made sure that he took care of himself.

* * *

"Yami, could you please calm down? I'm fine." Yugi assured him.

"You'll have to forgive me, Yugi, but I want to make sire of that myself." Yami answered.

The two were in their office, and Yami had taken to doing most of the work.

"Yami, I'm not going to overwork myself. I can still do these things. It's more of the physical things that I can't do as much of." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't mind doing all this. Besides, you need to relax." Yami assured him.

Yugi sighed. 'Yami's been like this for a while. I wish he wouldn't worry so much.' Yugi thought.

Finally, Yugi stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked, looking up when Yugi stood up.

"Well, since you don't want me doing any work, I think that I might as well go and see the palace doctor early." Yugi said.

"Why are you going to see the doctor?!" Yami asked, instantly alarmed.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, take it easy before you have a heart attack. It's just the normal check-up that I have to have. I'm just going early because you are driving me nuts. I can't stand being idle, so I might as well go and see her early." Yugi said. He headed for the door. "And just so you know, I think that I'll go and spend some time with Nicky and Jackson while you do all this work." Yugi said before he left the room.

Yami was rather glad. 'Good. At least Yugi won't have to worry about all of this work now.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into the palace infirmary. "Meredith, are you here?" Yugi asked, calling out to the doctor.

"I'll be with you in a moment." a female voice said.

Yugi recognized Meredith's voice, so he sat down in one of the chairs in the room and waited for her.

A few moments later, a young woman with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail walked out. She was a tall and slender woman with an elegant stance. She had green eyes, and she had on a white coat.

"Emperor?! I am so sorry! I had no idea that it was you!" Meredith exclaimed, horrified that she had made her king wait.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Calm down, Meredith. I know that you are a busy woman, and I understand that you have other patients that you have to tend to. You don't have to worry about it. Besides, I'm early for my appointment." Yugi said.

Meredith looked at the clock and saw that Yugi was right. "Why are you an hour and a half early?" Meredith asked, thinking something might be wrong.

"Because of my overprotective husband." Yugi answered.

Meredith looked confused. "Could you elaborate?" Meredith asked, sitting down in the chair beside Yugi.

"He's just being a mother hen. He doesn't let me do that much work in regard to the kingdom, even though it's just paperwork. He doesn't particularly like me to attend the meetings. He handles most of this." Yugi said.

"And this is a problem why?" Meredith asked.

"Because I can't stand to be idle! I like too work and be busy. I can't stand doing nothing, and that's exactly what Yami wants me to do. Nothing!" Yugi said.

Meredith chuckled. "Well, he wasn't around during your first pregnancy, and he's worried. You can't blame him. And you doing less work is probably a good thing. The less stress that you are under, the better off you will be." Meredith said.

Yugi looked at her. "Please don't tell Yami that, or he'll stop me from going to the meetings. I have to do something to keep myself from losing my mind." Yugi said.

Meredith chuckled. "Perhaps you should ask Prince Heba if he can visit you." Meredith suggested.

Yugi smiled. "That's a great idea. At least I'd have someone to talk to. I might have to mention it to him." Yugi agreed.

"Good. I have no patients that require immediate attention, so I can go ahead and check you over." Meredith said.

"All right." Yugi agreed. He stood up and followed Meredith into one of the room. He sat on the table.

"Well, let's see how you and the little prince or princess is doing." Meredith said. She started her examination.

"Well?" Yugi asked when she was done.

Meredith smiled. "Nothing to worry about. You and the babies are just fine." Meredith said.

"That's good." Yugi said. Her words then sunk in. "Hold on. Did you say babies?" Yugi asked.

Meredith nodded.

"As in twins?" Yugi asked.

"As in triplets." Meredith said.

"T-triplets?" Yugi asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Oh, I'm murdering him." Yugi growled.

Meredith laughed. "It's not that bad." Meredith said.

"Meredith, factor in the fact that we have twins who will be only ten months old when these three are born." Yugi said.

"Oh." Meredith said, seeing his point.

Yugi sighed. "This will be fun." Yugi said.

Meredith smiled. "Well, you can't help it." Meredith pointed out.

"I know. I know. I had hoped it would just be one this time around." Yugi said.

"From records, no member of your family other than Prince Heba has ever had just one child during one pregnancy." Meredith said.

"Yeah. Heba was the lucky one." Yugi said.

Meredith chuckled. "Well, you might need to leave all of that work to Yami now. I don't want you under any stress." Meredith said.

"You're going to tell me to stop going to the meetings, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Afraid so." Meredith answered.

Yugi sighed. "I should have known. Oh, well. I guess I can't have everything my way." Yugi said.

"Not in this case and I will tell Emperor Yami." Meredith said.

"I'll tell him everything. As long as you specify that I don't have to be confined to my bed, I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"What will you do now?" Meredith asked.

"Well, since you won't allow me to participate in any aspect of the Millennial Kingdom for now, I might as well spend time with my sons and get the nursery ready for these three." Yugi answered. He looked back at her. "You couldn't tell what they were, could you?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, yes. I was able to tell. There will be three girls." Meredith answered.

"All right. At least I know how to do the nursery." Yugi said.

"Well, you can go. I've told you all I need to." Meredith said.

"All right. Thanks." Yugi said. He got off of the table and headed out of the room. 'Yami's going to have a field day with this one.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was tired. He had done only about a third of the work, and it was already lunchtime. 'This will take forever.' Yami thought.

Deciding to take a break, Yami headed for his and Yugi's room, hoping to see his husband and sons for a few moments.

Yami entered the room and found that Yugi wasn't there.

'Hmm. Where is he?' Yami thought. He headed into the nursery and found that Yugi was alone in the room with Jackson and Nicky, who were playing in the floor.

"Having fun?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Well, you've forbidden me from work, so I might as well spend time with them." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "I guess so." Yami agreed.

"How far along are you?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed before he sank down into the chair nearby. "I've barely put a dent in it." Yami answered.

Yugi got up onto his feet after a minute and walked over to Yami, sitting down in Yami's lap. "It's the pain that comes along with ruling a kingdom, Yami. You know that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said, closing his eyes.

"Yami, I think that there's something I need to tell you." Yugi said, lighting tracing a finger down Yami's chest.

"What's that?" Yami asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well, you know that I went to see Meredith this afternoon." Yugi said.

"I know. How did that go anyway?" Yami asked.

"It went fine. I found out we're going to have a daughter." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes flew open at that. "We're having a little girl?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, that's great!" Yami said as he placed a hand on Yugi's stomach. "A little girl. Mom will be thrilled. I'm thrilled myself." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled mysteriously. "Oh, and Yami." Yugi said.

"Hmm." Yami said, still thinking about the fact that he was going to have a daughter.

"Meredith also mentioned that we're going to be having _three _daughters." Yugi said, stressing the three.

Yami froze. His eyes grew wider than Yugi's eyes normally were. "T-t-th-three?" Yami asked, shakily.

"That's right, Daddy. You get three little girls at once." Yugi answered.

Yami turned pale.

Yugi snickered. "That look is priceless." Yugi said.

"How can you be so calm?! We're going to have three girls at once on top of the fact that the boys will be ten months old when they are born!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm clam, Yami, because I have already had the time to do my panicking and stuff. I've accepted it. You have to now." Yugi said.

Yami gulped.

"Oh, and Meredith doesn't want me doing any work now, including going to meetings, so you're going to have to handle all of that." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said weakly.

Yugi snickered. He found it rather amusing that Yami was in such a state of shock. He then got out of Yami's lap and got back in the floor with Jackson and Nicky.

Yami finally snapped out of out. "Well, Mom wanted a granddaughter, and she got it." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Are you not scared? I mean, three girls at once. I don't know that I can handle raising three girls at once." Yami said.

"Well, you'd better get used to that fact, Yami. You don't have a choice. Besides, I'm more scared of the delivery. Delivering twins was hard enough. Triplets is going to be worse." Yugi said.

"I hadn't thought of that." Yami murmured. He then moved to the floor behind Yugi. "So, what are we going to do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, you're going to have to pull double duty as far as the kingdom is concerned. I'll be spending time with our sons, and getting the nursery ready for the girls." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't want you doing any work." Yami warned.

Yugi glared back at him. "You know that I will get people to help me with that." Yugi said.

"Okay. Sorry." Yami said.

"Now, we should probably get lunch. I'm getting rather hungry, and you're going to have to get back to work soon." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami agreed. He stood up to go and get lunch sent up to them.

"Oh, and Yami." Yugi said.

Yami was at the door, so he turned to face Yugi.

"Make sure you get a lot of extra food. Don't forget that I'm eating for four now." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He left the room to get everything ordered.

Yugi smiled down at his curious sons, who were crawling all over the floor. He laughed and said, "You boys are going to have sisters to take care of."

Nicky and Jackson just looked up at him and smiled.

Yugi laughed. 'I'm going to have to see if Heba will come and stay for a while, and failing him, at least one of the others.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Egypt~

Aknankanon sighed. "They need a break." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Amara added.

The two monarchs knew that their son and nephews were running themselves ragged with their duties. The four weren't leaving themselves any time for themselves or their families.

"I can already see the strain that it's having on Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. They need some time alone with their husbands." Aknankanon said.

"A month, at least. They need some time with their kids, too. I mean, they've been talking about expanding their families, but I don't see how they can do that when Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto aren't leaving themselves enough time to actually succeed in that." Amara said.

Aknankanon sighed. "I wish there was a way to get them to stop." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"I swear that if Seto brushed me and Seth off one more time I am going to throttle the man!" Joey growled. He had gotten so sick of Seto taking his training as a high priest so seriously that he didn't spend any time with his husband and child."I know what you mean. Since Bakura started training to be a spy, he has hardly spent any time with me and Rick. I swear that if he doesn't spend some time with his son, I am going to murder him. His son needs him as much as I do." Ryou said.

"Anastasia wants her father a lot, and Marik's so busy training to be fighter that he doesn't bother to even try to spend time with him. I'd threaten to cut him off from sex if he didn't spend time with her, but he's the one that cut me off!" Malik growled as angry over the lack of attention from his husband as the lack of sex.

Heba groaned. "I know Atemu needs to learn everything that he can to be Pharaoh, but he has hardly spent any time with me or Alex. He wants to have another child, but I don't see how we're going to accomplish that if he doesn't take the time to actually be with me!" Heba growled.

The four weren't happy with the lack of attention, and they were going to make sure that their husbands knew it.

There was a knock on the door to the lounge.

"Come in." Heba called.

Mahado walked into the room. "Pardon me, Prince Heba, but Emperor Yugi has a call for you. Line 3." Mahado said.

"Oh, thanks, Mahado!" Heba said brightly.

Mahado nodded before he left the room.

"Hey! We haven't talked to Yugi in a while!" Joey said.

Heba walked over to the video phone and hit line 3.

Yugi's image came up on the screen. "_Hi, guys!_" Yugi said happily when he saw all four of them.

"Hey, Yugi. We haven't heard from you in a while." Joey said.

"Yeah. What's new?" Malik asked.

"_A good bit, actually._" Yugi said.

"What's up?" Heba asked, leaning on his hand.

"_Well, first off, I found out today that Yami and I will be having a girl._" Yugi said.

"A girl?!" Ryou exclaimed happily.

"That's great, Yugi!" Joey said.

"Yeah. Mom's going to be happy to hear that." Heba agreed.

Yugi smiled. "_I know, and she'll be even happier when she hears the rest of it._" Yugi said.

"What else?" Heba asked curiously.

Yugi started laughing. "_We're having three girls._" Yugi answered.

"THREE!" Ryou shouted.

"YOU"RE HAVING TRIPLETS!" Joey yelled.

"_Yep. Yami was pretty shocked, and so was I. We planned on having a family, but not five kids in less than a year. We're still happy, though._" Yugi said.

"You should be." Malik said.

"_The bad thing is that I am banned from doing any work dealing with the kingdom._" Yugi said.

"Yami's orders?" Joey asked.

"_Well, Yami's and my doctor's, so I don't have a choice._" Yugi said.

"Well, it's still a great thing. We're all real happy for you." Heba said.

"_That means that I was going to be bored, so I wondered if maybe one of you would come out and visit to keep me company._" Yugi said.

"YES!" Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik shouted at the same time, all wanting a reason to leave the palace with their husbands.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "_That was a quick response._" Yugi said.

"Well, things haven't been easy here lately." Heba said.

"_What's wrong?_" Yugi asked.

"Our husbands is what's wrong!" Malik growled.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto have become so wrapped up in learning their duties that they don't have time for us or the kids anymore." Heba said.

"We only see them in the morning if we get up early enough and in the evenings if we stay up late enough. We see them rarely at any of the mealtimes, too." Joey said.

"That includes sex." Malik said.

"Hell, it includes anything intimate." Ryou added.

"_Well, a few days of that isn't bad._" Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's been two months!" Heba growled.

"_Oh. That's different. I think that they need a break, but do you think that they'll take the break?_" Yugi asked.

"I hope so." Heba said.

"_Well, I wouldn't mind all of you coming. Bring the kids, too._" Yugi said.

"We plan on it." Heba assured him.

"_Okay. I'll talk to you guys later then."_ Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Bye." Heba said. He then turned off the video phone.

"Think that they'll take the break?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going regardless, and I'm taking Alex, too." Heba said.

"I agree with you there." Malik said.

"Okay. Let's hope that they'll listen." Ryou said.

* * *

~Atemu & Heba~

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Atemu snapped.

"But Atemu-" Heba started.

"No! My duties here are important, and I can't leave right now!" Atemu retorted.

"Atemu, you can't take a few days to take off?" Heba asked.

"No." Atemu said, turning to leave.

Heba gripped his hands into fists. He was pissed. He walked over and grabbed Atemu before slamming him against the wall.

Atemu looked at his husband in shock.

Heba had never done that before.

"I am tired of this, Atemu! Ever since you became so gung ho about learning all about being Pharaoh that you have allowed it to take over your life! You don't even seem to give a damn about me or Alex now!" Heba growled.

"Heba, that's not-" Atemu started.

"Atemu, you haven't spent that much time with us in two months! Alex is asking me why you are so mad at him! We haven't made love in two months, damn it! Do you have any idea how frustrating this is?! Your duties seem to matter more to your own family! How do you expect us to have another child if we aren't intimate?!" Heba snapped.

Atemu was shocked to silence.

Heba let go of Atemu. "You know what? I don't give a damn what you do. I am going to the Millennial Kingdom, I am going to visit my brother, and I am taking Alex with me! You obviously need time to figure out what matters to you!" Heba snapped before he turned and stormed out of the room.

Leaving a shocked and confused Atemu behind.

* * *

~Bakura & Ryou~

"Damn it, Ryou! I said no!" Bakura growled.

"Why not?" Ryou demanded.

"I am still training, and I want to do this, so I can't leave now! I have to train." Bakura said.

"You can miss a few days of training, can't you?" Ryou asked.

"No, I can't!" Bakura retorted before starting to leave."You bastard!" Ryou snarled. He grabbed Bakura by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall. "How dare you say this?!" Ryou snapped.

Bakura's eyes widened at the look of anger in Ryou's eyes.

"You have spent every free second in the last two months training. You haven't spent any time with Rick! You haven't spent any time with me! We haven't made love in two months! How does this not affect you?! I used to make you happy! Obviously, I don't anymore!" Ryou snapped.

Bakura gulped.

"I am going to visit Yugi and Yami, and I am taking Rick. You can be happy here training." Ryou spat before storming out of the room.

Bakura was utterly confused.

* * *

~Seto & Joey~

"You shouldn't have done that, Joey!" Seto growled.

"Done what?" Joey demanded.

"Making decision without me! You shouldn't have told Yugi that I would come1" Seto snapped.

"I didn't tell him you would!" Joey retorted.

"Good. I don't have time for these childish things. It takes a lot of work to be a priest, and I have to make sure that I am the best that I can be. I don't have time for anything else." Seto said. He started to leave.

Joey grabbed Seto and turned him to face him, keeping Seto in a tight grip.

Seto started to say something until he saw the rage in Joey's eyes.

"How dare you! Nothing is more important than you training! I thought that Seth was more important than your training! I thought that I was more important! Obviously not! You'd rather train than spend any time with your family1" Joey shouted.

"Puppy, I-" Seto started.

"Don't' call me that! You haven't spent any time with me or Seth in the last two months! You and I haven't made love in two months! I must not be appealing to you anymore!" Joey growled.

Seto was stiff at that.

"I am going to the Millennial Kingdom to visit Yugi and Yami, and I am taking Seth with me, and you can stay here to do your precious training!" Joey spat before he stalked out of the room.

Seto was wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

~Marik & Malik~

"Malik, I don't have time for this!" Marik snapped.

"Why not?!" Malik demanded.

"I am training to be a warrior! I don't have time to leave add go off somewhere!" Marik said.

"You can't take a few days to spend with us!" Malik snapped.

"I have obligations that I have to meet!" Marik said.

Malik glared at him fiercely. "So, can I take it that Anastasia and I are not important?!" Malik growled angrily.

Marik blinked, taken off guard.

"I can't believe that this training has become more important than me, your husband, or Anastasia, your daughter! Since you began this damned training, you haven't had the time of day for me or her! You're always training! Your daughter wonders where you are at! We haven't made love in two months, and that obviously doesn't bother you!" Malik shouted in his face.

Marik took a step back, startled at Malik's outburst.

"Well, I'm going to the Millennial Kingdom whether you come or not! I'm taking Anastasia with me!" Malik snapped before stalking out of the room.

Marik wasn't sure what happened.

* * *

~Aknankanon & Amara~

Aknankanon and Amara weren't all too surprised to hear about the arguments that Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had had with their husbands. They had been expecting this for a while.

The monarchs had told them to go on and take the children with them to the Millennial Kingdom.

"Well, now what?" Amara asked.

"I think that it's time we talked to them. And I may be liable to knock them around." Aknankanon said.

"Be my guest. We have to get them to see that this isn't good, and tat they are hurting their relationships." Amara said.

"Well, let's get to talking to them." Aknankanon said.

The two left to find their son and nephews.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi was surprised when Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik showed up unexpectedly in the Millennial Kingdom with Ales, Seth, Rick, and Anastasia.

"What are you guys doing here so soon?" Yugi asked.

Heba glanced down at the kids.

Yugi understood the unspoken message not to talk in front of the kids. "I'll get some servants to take you to the guest chambers. You can settle in." Yugi said.

The group nodded.

A few servants came to take them to their rooms, which wouldn't be far from Yugi and Yami's room.

Yugi decided to go and see his husband.

* * *

Yami was working in the office when the door opened. He looked up to see Yugi walk into the room. "What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"We might have a problem?" Yugi asked.

"With the babies?" Yami asked immediately.

"No. You know I was going to invite Heba and the others." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Well, apparently Atemu, Marik, Seto, and Bakura have been neglecting their husbands and kids lately because of duty. Heba and the others just got here with the kids, and they looked pissed." Yugi said.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Yami said, leaning back in his chair.

"Nope. I have a feeling you may be hearing about your brother and cousins in a way you don't want." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Well, I'll deal. You going to talk to them?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I don't see where I have a choice. I would expect that it won't be long before Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto see what they've done and come here, too." Yugi said.

"I get it. I'll be ready to talk to them." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed before leaving.

Yami shook his head. 'Idiots. Duty isn't more important than family or love. I found that out the hard way.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that this wouldn't be an easy week to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to give Yugi and Yami a break from being the ones with the problems.

Next: Apologies.

R&R.


	21. Apologies

Sorry for the delay.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- Apologies

~Egypt~

"I don't get it. What is their problem?" Bakura asked. He was sitting in the lounge with Atemu, Marik, and Seto.

"I don't know. You'd think that all of our training wasn't important from the way that they were acting." Marik added. He had his hands knotted behind his head as he lay in the floor.

Atemu frowned.

"What's up with you, Atemu?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure. Something that Heba said is just bothering me a little bit for some reason." Atemu answered.

"What'd he say?" Bakura asked.

"Well, he was saying that I didn't spend any time with him or Alex now, and from the way it sounded, that was what bothered him more than anything." Atemu answered.

"Come on. Just because you don't spend as much time as you used to with them doesn't mean anything. It sounds like they are just being more needy than anything." Marik remarked.

"Maybe." Atemu agreed.

The door to the lounge suddenly slammed open, causing all four occupants of the room to jump. The four turned to see that Aknankanon and Amara were in the room, and both looked rather pissed.

"Um, Mom. Dad. Are you two okay?" Atemu asked.

"Okay?! You're husband leaves with your son, and you ask that!" Amara shouted.

All four winced.

"Come on. They're just being needy." Marik said.

"Needy? Is asking you to spend a little time with them and your children being needy?!" Amara demanded.

The group took a step back, knowing that when Amara was pissed, she really went all out.

"All those four asked was that you took a little time out of your training to actually spend time with them! They just wanted a little attention from you four given that you haven't paid them that much attention in the last couple of months!" Amara thundered.

"We have so!" Bakura retorted.

"Really? When was the last time you actually took the time to spend any time with Ryou and Rick, Bakura?" Amara asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bakura went to answer, but found that he didn't have one. He then realized that the last time he had spent time with them was two months before.

"You see? You four were so caught up in your training that you completely forgot about your husbands and your children! You haven't spent time with them!" Amara snapped.

The group winced.

Atemu then realized something. "That's why they wanted us to go to the Millennial Kingdom with them. They wanted to be able to spend some time with us." Atemu said.

"Yes, and you blew it!" Amara growled.

Seto, Bakura, Atemu, and Marik knew that she was beyond pissed.

Aknankanon walked up to stand beside his wife. "I understand that your training is important, but you needed to find balance in your lives. You needed to find time to not only train, but to spend time with your husbands and children as well." Aknankanon said. He looked at Atemu. "As I recall, you and Heba had discussed about having another child, didn't you, Atemu?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. We had decided we would." Atemu answered.

"Explain to me how you plan on actually accomplishing that if you don't spend any time alone with him?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu didn't have an answer.

Aknankanon shook his head. "You have to find balance in your lives. I know that it's hard to, but you have to make time for your families. I know that I had to learn that myself, but I didn't let it get to this extent. You have allowed your duties take precedence over everything else, and you just can't do that. You have to spend time with them as well." Aknankanon said.

"I guess we were in the wrong this time." Bakura said, sulking a little bit.

"Yes, you were. All Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik wanted was for you to spend a little time with them in the Millennial Kingdom. Yugi had called and asked them to come and visit, and they thought that that would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with you. However, you four royally screwed up by allowing your training to become even more important than your husbands are." Aknankanon said.

Seto groaned. "Joey was right. I haven't spent any time with him and Seth. I shouldn't have let it get to this point. I should have paid more attention to him." Seto said.

"Yes. You should have." Amara agreed.

"What do we do?" Bakura asked.

"I suggest that you take the time to put all of your training aside and go to the Millennial Kingdom to try and fix things with your husbands." Aknankanon answered.

"You mean apologize?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yes. Apologize. It's what you do when you're wrong, and you four were definitely wrong." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, they do apologize when they are wrong." Atemu said.

Seto started to say something.

"Your pointless arguments with Joey aside, he does apologize when he does or says something that is really wrong." Atemu added, not going his cousins the chance to say something.

"Well, you know where they are. They are in the Millennial. You might want to pray that Yugi doesn't decide to murder you all." Amara said.

"Why would he do that?" Marik asked.

"Because he is pregnant, and his hormones are going crazy right now. I ma certain that Yugi knows what you've done, and I can only pray that Yugi doesn't decide to murder you, or even if he does that Yami will be able to hold him back from it." Amara said.

"Um, I think that we might need to be hoping that Yugi will hold Yami back from murdering us because Yami is going to want to strangle me for this one." Atemu said.

"Yes. He is. Let's hope than none of you wind up dead." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

"Of all the arrogant, selfish, and heartless things to say, how dare he say that he doesn't have time for anything other than his training?! I can't believe he would say something like that!" Joey growled as he paced the floor.

"I have the mind to strangle Marik! I can't believe he thinks that trainings is more important than me or his daughter." Malik added, equally as angry.

Yugi sat in a recliner. He was listening to their ranting. 'Not what I had in mind when I asked them to come and visit.' Yugi thought.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Heba asked, looking over at his quiet brother.

"I think that they're making a big mistake. I think you made a mistake, too." Yugi said.

"What did we do?!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, you should have asked them if they wanted to come here before you said they would. It sounds like you guys are having trouble communicating with your husbands now, for one. Granted, they are in the wrong for not making time to spend with you guys or the kids, but you needed to try more." Yugi said.

Ryou groaned. "He's right. We didn't really try to tell them what was going on. We just let it go hoping that they would realize that they hadn't spent that much time with us." Ryou said.

"I guess we could have tried harder to get them to spend more time with us." Heba admitted.

"I will say that they were in wrong for letting their training consume every part of tier life, but it takes two to make a wrong in this case." Yugi said.

"What should we do?" Malik asked.

"Right now, you guys need to cool off. I'm sure that they'll realize what they've done wrong, but you need to calm down before you talk to them again." Yugi said.

"Why don't you and Yami have any problems in your marriage, Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. You two seem to have the perfect marriage." Ryou said.

"Ryou, Yami and I have a good marriage, but I wouldn't call perfect. I doubt that there is such a thing as a perfect marriage. You guys aren't around me and Yami all the time, so you haven't seen the problems that we have had." Yugi said.

"Hold on. You two have had problems?" Heba asked.

"Not major problems. Like you guys, our duties have gotten in between us at times, but when we notice them, we make sure that we talk to the other about. One of the things that we agreed on was that we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other, and we haven't. We make sure that we communicate with each other." Yugi said.

"So, you two do fight?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. We have fought. We have problems just like anyone else. We just resolve them quickly, and we make sure never to cut off communication." Yugi said.

"Well, at least he's willing to listen. It took yelling at Marik to get him to listen to me." Malik said.

"That's another thing that we try to avoid. We try not to yell at each other. We don't always succeed in that, but we try not to yell." Yugi said.

"That's bad because that's what my relationship with Seto is built on." Joey said.

"He's not talking about those pointless arguments that you two have just to see who can get who riled up the most first." Heba said.

"That is unusual, but it works for you. No. I mean yelling in real arguments about a real issue, not one that is just for the sake of yelling." Yugi said.

"So, you and Yami don't keep secrets?" Heba asked.

"No" Yugi answered.

"I know that we should be taking about our relationships right now, but did you ever tell Yami that Masako tried to rape you?" Heba asked.

"He did what?!" Malik shouted.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Joey. It's in the past, and Masako didn't even come close to succeeding." Yugi said. He then turned his attention back to Heba. ""And yes, I did tell Yami about that." Yugi said.

"How did he take it?" Ryou asked.

"Not so good." Yugi replied.

~Flashback~

"_HE DID WHAT?!" Yami shouted._

_Yugi jumped backwards and landed on the bed. "Yami, calm down." Yugi said, holding up his hands._

"_Calm down?! You want me to calm down when that bastard tried to rape you?!" Yami shouted._

"_One, tried is the keyword. He didn't succeed. Hell, he barely managed to touch me before I got away from him. Two, it's in the past, so there's nothing that you can do about. And three, he's going to be executed for what he did to the kingdom." Yugi said._

"_I can't believe he did that! I am the only one that has the right to touch you!" Yami growled._

"_Okay, Yami. Just take it easy." Yugi said._

_Yami glared. "I can't help it! I don't like the idea of others touching you! You are my husband and no one else has the right to touch you." Yami said._

_Yugi stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around Yami. "Yami, I'm fine, and he didn't manage to do anything to me. Calm down." Yugi said._

_Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Okay, Yugi. I just hate the thought." Yami said._

"_I know, Yami. I know." Yugi said before he leaned up to kiss Yami._

~End Flashback~

"Wow. I'm surprised that Yami didn't go and murder him right then and there. I know that there is no way Marik would have been stopped." Malik said.

"Well, something that helped me stop Yami was the fact that we had already decided beforehand that Masako wasn't going to be allowed to live after what he had done to the kingdom. He still wanted to kill the guy, though. He's just glad that he didn't actually succeed." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if he had succeeded, Yami wouldn't have been stopped." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi replied. He then looked at them. "Now, back to you guys." Yugi said.

"Okay. We get it. We need to talk things out with them." Ryou said.

"Yes. Preferably without them having any bodily injuries." Yugi said.

"Aw, man. I was really looking forward to that, too." Malik complained.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"We won't hurt them, Yugi. Although if Bakura makes any snide remarks, I swear that I will slap him, but not hard enough to really hurt him." Ryou said.

"Okay. I get that." Yugi said.

* * *

As Yami expected, his brother and cousins came to the Millennial Kingdom.

Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were surprised to find Yami waiting for them.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that I would wait and see how long it took you to come after them." Yami said, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at his brother cousins.

"How much do you know?" Seto asked.

"Enough." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "All right. Where are they? We need to talk to them." Atemu said.

"Not yet. We are going to talk first." Yami said.

"But-" Bakura started.

"Would you rather talk to Yugi?" Yami asked.

"All right." Marik said.

Not one of the four wanted to deal with Yugi when he was pregnant.

"Follow me." Yami said. He led the group to his and Yugi's office. Yami shut and locked the door behind them.

"What do you want to say?" Atemu asked.

"I want to ask how you can be such idiots." Yami said.

"We know that we're idiots. We know that we shouldn't have let our training get in the way of our husbands and kids." Bakura said.

"Do you guys recall why Yugi and I decided to break up when we first met?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. You were an idiot and placed your duty over your heart. Why?" Marik asked grumpily.

"Think about that for a second, Marik." Yami said, glaring at his irritating cousin.

It then hit the group like a streak of lightening.

"We did the exact same thing." Atemu said.

"When we let our training get in the way of our love, we were choosing duty over everything else." Atemu said.

"Which means we did exactly what he did." Seto said.

"And that is why I can tell you from experience that that has to be the worst mistake that a person can make. Believe me. It leads to a lot of misery when you choose duty over your heart. In this case, I think that Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik are the ones that were miserable." Yami said.

"Where are they? You made your point rather quickly, so can we please go and talk to them?" Bakura asked.

This surprised everyone because Bakura never said please.

Before Yami could answer, the door to the room was unlocked and opened.

Yugi then walked into the room.

"How did he get in if the room was locked?" Bakura asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes and held up a key. "This is my office, too, so I have a key to it." Yugi answered.

Atemu gulped, wondering what Yugi had to say.

"They were about to go and try to talk to their husbands." Yami said.

"Okay. All I have to say is that you guys are a bunch of idiots. Now, I would suggest that you go and talk to them." Yugi said.

"Where are they?" Atemu asked.

"In the same guest rooms that you always stay in when you come here." Yugi answered.

The four nodded before they left the room.

Yami walked over and put an arm around Yugi's waist. "So, how did your talk with them go?" Yami asked.

"It went okay. I think that they have calmed down although I don't know that I can guarantee that Malik isn't going to cause bodily harm to Marik." Yugi said.

"He'll live." Yami said.

"Yeah. I think that their main problem was that they didn't really communicate. They didn't tell them at the start that they were ignoring their families until it got to the point that Heba and the others snapped." Yugi said.

"Breakdown of communications with married couples isn't a good thing. Maybe they'll work it out." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said, placing a hand on his stomach.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I think that I'd better go and lay down. I'm already huge at four months, and my feet are killing me." Yugi said.

"Well, come on." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have work to finish?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Since you're forbidden from doing work or attending the meetings, the council decided to help out with some of it. Plus, they found out that Heba and the others were here." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi agreed.

"By the way, who's watching Alex, Rick, Anastasia, and Seth? I hope that they're not going to discuss with those kids in the room." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "No, Yami. Marissa is watching them, too." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said as the two left the office.

* * *

~Bakura & Ryou~

Cautiously, Bakura opened the door to the room that he always shared with Ryou when they came for a visit to the Millennial Kingdom and found that Ryou was putting some stuff away. Bakura walked on into the room and said, "Um, Ryou."

Ryou jumped and turned around to face Bakura. His narrowed as he said, "What are you doing here?"

Bakura noticed something. "Um, where's Rick at?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi and Yami's nanny is watching him." Ryou answered.

"Oh." Bakura said. He swallowed and said, "Listen, Ryou. I'm really sorry about what's going on. You're right. I haven't spent any time with you and Rick in the last couple of months. I admit that I let myself get consumed by my training. I should have found more balance in my life." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "Bakura, it bothered me more that you weren't spending any time with Rick. He would ask where you were, and I was running out of things to say." Ryou said.

Bakura walked over. "I'm really sorry, Ryou. I shouldn't have done that. I should have realized that you were being neglected, but I didn't." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "You're not the only one at fault. I shouldn't have kept quiet for so long. I should have said something a while ago." Ryou said.

"Still, I was the one that let things get to the point that they got. I should have thought." Bakura said.

"Well, Yugi did make one good point." Ryou said.

"What was that?" Bakura asked.

"That communication between a couple is important. He said that he and Yami don't keep secrets from reach other and that they always talk about what's going on." Ryou said.

"Well, I guess we should talk about everything." Bakura agreed.

Ryou sighed. "I don't mind you training, Bakura. Just try to spend some time with me and Rick a little more often." Ryou said.

"I will." Bakura promised. He then leaned down and kissed Ryou. "So, how long is the nanny watching Rick?" Bakura asked.

"Until I come and get him. Why?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I'd like to make up for lost time." Bakura said.

Before Ryou could react, Bakura grabbed him and tossed him onto the bed before he joined Ryou.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Ryou agreed.

Bakura grinned. "Good. Because I have a lot to make up for." Bakura said before he leaned down and kissed Ryou.

* * *

~Seto & Joey~

Seto opened the door to the room that he shared with Joey when they stayed, and he saw that Joey was lying on the bed in the room. He walked in into the room and said, "Puppy?"

Joey's eyes snapped open, and he sat up to look at Seto. "What are you doing here, Seto?" Joey asked.

Seto sighed. "I wanted to talk to you, Joey." Seto said as he walked on into the room and over to the bed.

Joey sighed. "I know. We do need to talk about this." Joey said.

Seto sat down on the bed. "Joey, I am so sorry. I never meant for things to get as out of hand as they did. I should never have let my training to be a priest become more important than spending time with you and Seth. There is no excuse for that. You and Seth are always going to be the most important people in my life, and nothing is going to change that fact." Seto said.

Joey sat up. "You aren't the only one at fault here, Seto. I should have confronted you and told you what was going on and how I felt a while back. I let it get to this point, too." Joey said.

"Well, I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place." Seto said.

"You know, Yugi's right. Communication is important, and we failed to do that. We need to start communicating more." Joey said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I thought we did that every time we argue." Seto said.

"Well, maybe we should talk like this instead of arguing." Joey said.

The two looked at each other.

"Nah." they said at the same time.

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey. "I promise that I'm not going to let this happen again, and if does, we need to make sure that we address the issue as soon as possible." Seto said.

"I agree." Joey said.

The two were silent for a moment.

Seto then got a smirk on his face. "You know, puppy. We found out a while back that make up sex is great." Seto said.

Joey looked up at him with a grin. "I know." Joey said.

Seto then frowned. "What about Seth, though?" Seto asked.

"Yugi's nanny is watching him. She'll watch him until we get him." Joey answered.

"Perfect." Seto said before he pushed Joey back down on the bed.

* * *

~Marik & Malik~

Tentatively, Marik opened the door to the room that he shared with Malik whenever they came for a visit. He knew what Malik was capable of, and he wasn't going to put himself in mortal danger if Malik was still pissed. Marik saw that Malik was sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked on into the room and said, "Malik?"

Malik turned and saw Marik. "Marik? When did you get here?" Malik asked.

"Not long ago." Marik said. He glanced around the room and said, "Where's Anastasia?"

"Yugi and Yami's nanny is watching her right now." Malik answered.

"Oh." Marik said. He took a gulp of air before he said, "Malik, can we talk about what happened?"

"Yeah. We need to." Malik agreed.

Marik sat down on the bed. "Malik, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean for that happen. I got too wrapped up in my training. I was just so excited to be training to be a warrior. You know how I can get when I get excited about something." Marik said.

"Yeah. I know. You tend to overdue it, and you get so wrapped up in it that you forget about everything else." Malik said.

"It's no excuse. I shouldn't have ignored you or Anastasia. Nothing is more important than you or our daughter." Marik said.

"Marik, I don't mind you training like this. I want you to succeed at this because you want to succeed in it. Just try and make some time for me and Anastasia." Malik said.

"From now on, I swear that I will Malik. I am not going to let anything else be more important that you or her." Marik said.

"Good. Yugi was right. He said that communicating is one of the most important things for a married couple to do. He was right about that. And I'm also sorry." Malik said.

Marik blinked in confusion. "For what?" Marik asked.

Malik sighed. "I should have talked to you about this a lot sooner. I shouldn't have let it go so long. I'm sorry for that." Malik said.

"It's okay, Malik. I guess we need to work on our communication again." Marik said.

"Yeah. We do." Malik said.

"When do you need to get Anastasia from the nanny?" Marik asked.

"Whenever I want. Why?" Malik asked.

Marik smirked. "Because I have something to make up for." Marik said.

Then he pounced on Malik.

* * *

~Atemu & Heba~

Atemu opened the door to the room that he shared with Heba every time they visited and found that Heba was laying on the bed in the room. Atemu walked on into the room and said, "Heba?"

Upon hearing his husband's voice, Heba sat up and turned to look at Atemu. "When did you get here, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"A little bit ago. I had a talk with Yami before I came here." Atemu answered as he closed the door.

"Oh." Heba said.

"Heba, can we talk about what happened?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We do need to talk." Heba agreed.

Atemu walked over and sat down on the bed with Heba. "Heba, I'm sorry about neglecting you and Alex. There is no excuse for doing something like that. I shouldn't have let my learning what I need to be Pharaoh cause me to neglect you and Alex. It's inexcusable." Atemu said.

"You're not the only one at fault here, Atemu. I should have told you what was going on before I let it get to the point that it got. I'm really sorry." Heba said.

"So am I. Nothing should be more important than you and our son. I am going to try and find some balance in all of this, Heba. I promise you that." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Heba said. He smiled and said, "I was talking to Yugi earlier, and he said that one of the reasons that he and Yami have such a good marriage is because they always talk about what's going on and they don't keep secrets. I know that we don't keep secrets, but we haven't exactly been communicating lately." Heba said.

"You're right. We do need to work on that. We can't let something like this happen again." Atemu said.

"Well, let's make sure that it doesn't happen again." Heba said.

"Right behind you on that one." Atemu answered. He then glanced around. "Uh, where's Alex?"

"Yugi and Yami's nanny is watching them." Heba answered.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu said. He then smiled and said, "You know, Dad mentioned that we won't be able to expand our family unless we are intimate."

"Are you suggesting-" Heba started, but didn't get to finish when Atemu pounced on him.

"I think that we should start now." Atemu said before he leaned down to kiss Heba.

* * *

~Later~

"Well, I'm glad that you guys worked this out." Yugi said.

The group was sitting in the lounge with all of their kids.

"Well, you were right about the communication thing." Heba said.

"Come again?" Yami asked.

"They wondered why we had such a good marriage, and I told them it was because we always communicated, and we don't keep secrets." Yugi said.

"That is true." Yami agreed.

"Well, I think that we are going to a page from your book and do that." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We don't want to end up in this mess again." Marik said.

"So, how long are you staying?" Yami asked.

"I think that we're going to stay about a month. We could all use the time away from our duties." Atemu answered.

"Yeah. We need to spend some time with our families." Bakura added.

"Well, at least I might not be as bored." Yugi said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because my doctor has forbidden me from doing any work until I have the babies." Yugi answered.

"Babies?" Seto asked.

"Oh, yeah. We didn't tell them." Joey said.

"Tell us what?" Bakura asked.

"That we're having triplets." Yami answered.

"WHAT?!" Seto, Marik, Atemu, and Bakura shouted.

"And they're all girls." Yugi said.

"Well, Mom's got her granddaughter." Atemu said.

"No kidding." Bakura agreed.

"Well, now you know." Yami said.

"Does Mom know?" Atemu asked.

"Not yet." Yami answered.

* * *

"YOU ARE?!" Amara shouted.

Everyone winced at Amara's loud shout.

Aknankanon and Amara came to see how things had gone with the couples and were relieved to hear that things were okay.

Yugi and Yami had decided to tell them about the triplets.

"This wonderful! I get three granddaughters at once!" Amara exclaimed as she hugged Yugi tightly.

Aknankanon looked at Yami and said, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Yami answered.

It was pretty clear that Amara was happy about this.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that the arguments and apologies between the couples were similar, but I wanted to show all of them.

Next: Yugi has the triplets.

R&R.


	22. The Birth

Yet again, sorry for the delay. I put this note up on my profile, but for anyone who hasn't seen it, I have some projects in school that I am having to work on right now, so updates aren't going to be regular. I'll write and update when I can, but updates won't come like usual until after I finish school most likely. Sorry about this, but school comes first for me.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- The Birth

~Five Months Later~

Five months had passed since Heba and the others had visited in the Millennial Kingdom. They had continued to visit them periodically.

Yugi had grown rather huge in that time, a lot bigger than he had been when he was pregnant with Nicky and Jackson. His doctor had placed him on bed rest for the last month of the pregnancy.

Unfortunately for Yugi, Yami had been there when Meredith told him that he would be on bed rest, so there wasn't a chance that Yugi was going to be able to get out of bed, leaving Yugi rather in dumps.

Yami had grown even more overprotective than he had been, and he had started to stay near Yugi more and more to make sure that Yugi stayed in bed.

Needless to say, Yugi was being driven insane by his over protective husband.

* * *

"Yami, for goodness sakes, you don't have to be with me twenty-four/seven." Yugi said, glaring at his husband.

"Yugi, I am going to make sure that you don't do anything you don't need to. Besides, someone has to be around for when you need something." Yami said.

"Yami, I can easily call a servant when I need something. I don't have any plans on getting out of bed for any reason. I'm not going to endanger myself or the babies." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I don't want to leave you alone." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You can be such a pain sometimes." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, that may be, but there's not a whole lot that you can do about it." Yami said.

Yugi then smirked. "Well, I could always call on my power of fire and use it on you." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him wide-eyed. "You wouldn't dare!" Yami said.

Yugi's smirk widened. "Try me, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right. You made your point. I'll leave you alone for a while." Yami agreed. He stood up. "Just don't do anything that you shouldn't." Yami said.

"I won't, Yami." Yugi assured him.

"All right." Yami said before he left the room.

Yugi sighed in relief. "Thanks goodness. Some peace and quiet." Yugi said. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the remote. He turned on the TV in his and Yami's room and started to try to find something to watch.

* * *

Yami had gone into his and Yugi's office to do some of the work that needed to be done. 'I know that Yugi gets tired of me staying around all the time, but I just worry about him and the girls.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come on." Yami said.

The door opened, and Solomon walked in. "Hello, Yami. I thought that you might have been in your room." Solomon said.

"Yugi was getting kind of irritated with me hovering over him all the time. I decided it would be a good idea if I left him alone for a little while." Yami said.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" Solomon asked.

"Yep." Yami answered.

Solomon sat down across from Yami. "What did he threaten you with this time around?" Solomon asked.

"Let's say it involved his power fire." Yami answered.

"Ouch." Solomon said, wincing at the mere thought.

"Yeah. I guess he'll be all right as long as he doesn't do much." Yami said.

"Well, he is on bed rest, so it's not a bad idea that someone be with him, but you can be a little overbearing." Solomon said.

"I can't help it. I worry about him especially with him so close to having the girls." Yami said.

"I didn't say I blamed you for it. It's hard not to worry when your spouse is close to having your child or children in your case." Solomon said.

"So, you were worried?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I recall my wife threatening to never have sex again if I didn't leave her alone." Solomon said.

Yami didn't look thrilled at the thought of the older man in the kind of way.

Solomon laughed. "Remember that I was in my twenties at the time, so it would hurt me a lot back then. I finally decided to just calm down. She wouldn't have done anything to bring harm to our child, and Yugi won't either. He may not like being on bed rest, but Yugi will do it." Solomon said.

"I know that. I really do. I guess I just get a little overprotective at times." Yami said.

"No one would blame you for being like this. Not even Yugi would." Solomon said.

"I hope that you're right because right now, I think that Yugi wants to kill me." Yami said.

"He'll calm down pretty soon. When I went by your room, he was watching TV. That's how I knew you were here." Solomon said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that you went there first." Yami said.

"Well, it's where we all expect you to be right now." Solomon said.

"I know. Was there something you needed?" Yami asked.

"Yes. You in the throne room, and before you ask, no, I did not tell Yugi why I was looking for you." Solomon said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Solomon nodded. "Now come on." Solomon said.

"All right." Yami replied. He stood up and followed Solomon out of the room.

* * *

~Egypt~

Heba was rather bored. He had nothing to do, and Atemu was with his father doing some training.

'Well, at least he does spend time with me and Alex now.' Heba thought.

Alex was now four, so he didn't have to have Heba around all the time.

Heba sighed. He stood up and left the room. He walked into the lounge and found that was where Ryou, Malik, and Joey were. "Hey, guys." Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. You bored, too?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Atemu's training with his father right now." Heba said.

"That's what all of ours are doing. At least they spend time with us now." Ryou said.

"I know. It's better than when they weren't paying any attention at all to us." Heba said.

"So, any luck on expanding the family?" Malik asked, looking at Heba.

Heba blushed.

"Come on, Heba. We all know that you and Atemu want to have another kid. So, have you yet?" Malik asked.

"Not yet." Heba answered.

"Man. You two have been trying for how long?" Joey asked.

"Five months. Guys, don't worry. Sometimes it takes a while, and it's okay. Besides, Isis has said that we're both, well-" Heba trailed off.

"Fertile." Ryou supplied.

"Yes. It's just going to take time." Heba said.

"Well, I'd hate to have to wait for so long." Ryou said.

"We can be patient." Heba said.

"I'd say so." Malik said.

"Okay. On to another subject." Heba said.

"When are we going to see Yugi again?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. We'll be going pretty soon because he is going to be having those girls pretty soon." Heba stated.

"You know, we might need to go. We all know that Yugi isn't going to take Yami's over-protectiveness and mother hen attitude very well right now. He didn't have to deal with it when he was pregnant the last time." Joey said.

All three looked at him.

"What? It's the truth. I mean, when we got Yugi back here, he was in labor, so he didn't have to deal with that." Joey said.

"He's right. Yugi is probably being driven crazy." Ryou said."Maybe we should go and stay for a while again. I think it might be better if we do it that way so that Yugi doesn't decide to murder his husband." Heba said.

"Good idea. We'd better talk to our husbands about that." Ryou said.

"I don't think that they'll mind too much." Heba said.

* * *

Heba walked into the healing chambers. "Isis, are you here?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Just a moment." Isis answered.

Heba waited a few moments for Isis to appear.

"Now, what's going on?" Isis asked.

"You were the one that asked me to come here, remember?" Heba asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot." Isis said, smiling at him.

"Why am I here again?" Heba asked.

"Annual physical." Isis said.

"Oh. Right." Heba said.

"I know that they're a pain, Heba, but I have to do them." Isis said.

"I know." Heba said.

Isis led Heba back to do her examination. "Heba, how have you been feeling lately?" Isis asked.

"I've been fine." Heba answered. He looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"I just wondered." Isis answered mysteriously.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Isis, what is it?" Heba asked.

"Well, I just asked because I wanted to know if you had had any symptoms of pregnancy." Isis asked.

"No. I haven't had any symptoms. Why?" Heba asked.

Isis laughed. "Think about that for a moment, Heba." Isis said.

Heba did and then it hit him. "I'm pregnant!" Heba exclaimed.

Isis laughed again. "Yes. You are pregnant again, Heba. You're about a month along." Isis said.

"Wow. I haven't felt any of the symptoms yet." Heba said.

"You never really had morning sickness or anything." Isis said.

"True. I just started eating a lot more than I usually did." Heba agreed.

"Well, that'll happen again now. I don't see anything else that is out of the ordinary." Isis aid.

"Thanks, Isis!" Heba said, extremely happy now.

Isis laughed. "Glad that you think so." Isis said.

Heba nodded and left the healing chambers. 'Yes! Atemu and I are going to have another child!' Heba thought excitedly.

* * *

Atemu walked toward his room. 'I wonder if Heba knows that the others are planning to go and see Yugi and Yami again.' Atemu thought. He entered his room. "Hey, Heba." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed as he jumped on his husband.

Taken off guard, Atemu lost his palace, and the two went crashing to the floor.

"Heba, what is it?" Atemu asked, shocked.

Heba looked at him with shining amethyst eyes. "Atemu, we finally did it!" Heba said.

Atemu blinked, confused. "Did what?" Atemu asked.

"We're going to have another baby!" Heba said.

Atemu starred at Heba, shocked. "You're pregnant?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. I had to go and see Isis for the annual physical, and she told me that I was pregnant. I'm about a month along." Heba said.

"Heba, this is great!" Atemu said as he hugged Heba tightly.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when Isis told me." Heba said.

"Well, I guess all of our hard work finally paid off." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Atemu, I don't think that you would consider something that work. You enjoy it way too much." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "I suppose not. In fact," Atemu said, tightening his arms around Heba, "it's not going to stop now." He leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba leaned into the kiss before he broke the kiss. "Well, now that I told my big news, do you think that you would mind going back to see Yugi and Yami again?" Heba asked.

"I was going to ask you about that. Ryou, Joey, and Malik were asking Bakura, Seto, and Marik about that, and I wondered if you knew anything about that." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I do." Heba said.

Atemu glanced down and said, "Maybe we should sit on the bed to talk about this somewhere more comfortable than on the floor."

"Oh. Okay." Heba said.

The two got off the floor and walked over to the bed where they sat down.

"Ryou, Joey, Malik, and I were talking earlier, and we realized that Yugi might be tempted to kill Yami." Heba said.

"Why would he be temped to kill Yami?" Atemu asked.

"You know that during his entire pregnancy the last time, Yugi was a captive, and by the time he got back here, he was already in labor, so he didn't know have to deal with Yami's instinct to be overprotective an overbearing near the end of the pregnancy." Heba said.

"I see. You mean that we need someone to keep Yami from being too overbearing and stop Yugi from killing him." Atemu said.

"Something like that." Heba agreed.

"I understand that. We probably should. I talked to Yami not long ago, and he told me that Yugi's been put on bed rest until after he has the girls." Atemu said.

"I think that we're going to need to go there soon. There's no telling how much Yami is driving Yugi crazy." Heba said.

"Right behind you." Atemu said.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yugi was sitting in his room, eating. He had gotten hungry and had ordered up a lot of food. He was currently eating a sandwich as he watched TV.

The door to the room opened.

"Hey, Yugi. I-" Yami stopped when he saw the amount of food in the room. "What is all this?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I got hungry." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, why do you need all this food?" Yami asked, shutting the door.

"Well, I am eating for four now, Yami. I'm going to be eating just a little bit more." Yugi said as he finished the sandwich before he turned his attention to a piece of chicken.

"Okay." Yami said as he walked into the room.

"Was there something that you needed?" Yugi asked.

"No. I got done with all that I needed to, so I decided to come back here." Yami answered.

Yugi nodded as he continued eating.

Yami wasn't sure what to think about his husband's eating habits, but he decided not to comment. He didn't want to get on the wrong end of one of Yugi's mood swings.

"Did Grandpa find you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered, sitting down.

"What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"Just a few things dealing with the kingdom. Usual stuff, actually." Yami said.

"Well, as long as it's getting done, you don't have to tell me anything about. I have found I like relaxing." Yugi said.

"Don't get too used to it. Once you've had the girls, I expect you to help me again." Yami said.

"Well, you know that after I have the girls, I'll have to have six weeks to recover. After that, I'll be helping you again." Yugi assured him.

"Good. This is a lot to have to deal with." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. You don't have to worry about it for too much longer." Yugi said.

"Well, I can handle it until you have them." Yami said.

"You don't really have much of a choice, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He then felt the babies kicking him. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

Yugi took Yami's hand and placed it on his stomach.

Yami felt the babies kick then. "Wow. I still find that amazing." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi said.

* * *

"What are all of you doing here?" Yami asked.

Yami had been rather surprised when Atemu, Heba, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Joey had suddenly appeared in the palace with their kids.

"Well, we thought that we would come for a visit." Heba said.

Yami looked at them all. "You usually give us at least a week's notice." Yami said.

"Okay. We wanted to come and make sure that you were still alive and stayed that way." Bakura said.

"Why wouldn't he be alive?" Solomon asked, who had joined them.

"Because he would most likely be rather overbearing and overprotective of Yugi, and we wanted to make sure that Yugi didn't end up murdering him." Atemu said.

"Well, I already had the talk about not being so overbearing with Grandpa, but it's probably not a bad idea that you're here." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Heba asked.

"Because Yugi's been placed on bed rest, and he's not exactly happy about it. He could use the company." Yami said.

"Oh. He's in your room then, isn't he?" Heba asked.

"Yep. He just finished pigging out." Yami said.

"I wouldn't tell him that." Seto said.

"Neither would I." Yami replied.

"You have some work to do, Yami." Solomon reminded him.

"I know. You guys can go and see Yugi." Yami said before he walked off.

"Well, let's go." Ryou said.

"I'll have some servants take your bags to your room." Solomon said.

The group nodded before they headed for Yugi's room.

* * *

Yugi was just watching TV when there was a knock on his door. "Come on." Yugi said.

The door opened, and the next thing Yugi knew someone had jumped onto the bed with him.

"Hi, Uncle Yugi!" Alex said excitedly.

Yugi blinked. "Alex?" Yugi asked.

"Alexander! You know better than to jump on the bed like that!" Atemu scolded.

Alex look down. "Sorry, daddy." Alex said lowly.

"It's okay, Atemu." Yugi said.

"Did you get bigger?" Marik asked.

Yugi glared at the man.

"Just asking." Marik said.

"You can shut up now, Marik." Malik said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

Yugi shook his head. "What are all of you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We came for a visit." Heba answered as he sat down on the bed with Yugi.

"You usually give us a little heads up instead of just showing up unannounced." Yugi said. He glanced at his brother. "Now, why did you really decide to come and make a surprise visit on us?" Yugi asked.

"Okay, Yugi. The last time you were pregnant you didn't have to deal with Yami's over protectiveness or being overbearing, so we decided to come and make sure that he didn't drive you nuts, or that you didn't decide to murder Yami if he didn't leave you alone." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "If you think I am going to kill him and be left alone to raise five kids, you're crazy." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "I can certainly see the logic in that." Atemu said.

"So, what's new with you?" Bakura asked.

"Other than the fact that I am on bed rest until after the babies are born, nothing." Yugi replied.

"So, what can we do now?" Marik asked as he plopped onto the bed.

"You can stop jostling Yugi around for one." Malik said.

"I'm fine, Malik." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm not one to sit around and do nothing, so I think that I am going to go wandering around the palace." Bakura said.

Marik's eyes lit up and he jumped up from the bed. "I'll join you." Marik said.

"Don't you two even think of causing trouble." Ryou said.

"That goes double for you, Marik." Malik added.

"Since when do we cause trouble?" Bakura asked, trying to act innocent.

Ryou and Malik just glared at the two.

"Oh, all right! We won't cause any trouble!" Marik said.

"Good." Malik said.

The two left the room, grumbling.

"I think that I'd better go with them ad keep them out of trouble." Atemu said. He turned and left the room.

Seto started to follow him.

"Why are you going, Seto?" Joey asked.

"Because there is nothing better to do." Seto answered before he left the room as well.

Yugi look around and noticed that all of the kids were in the room. "If you want them to be watched by the nanny, you can." Yugi said.

"Sure you don't mind?" Ryou asked.

"No. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Okay. Same room as before?" Joey asked.

"No. We moved Nicky and Jackson to another room so that we could get that room ready for when the girls are born. It's the room right next to the nursery now." Yugi said.

"Okay. We'll take Alex for you, Heba." Malik said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

The three left with the kids.

"All right, Heba. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I can tell that you are dying to tell me something, so why don't you tell me what is going on with you already." Yugi said.

Heba smiled brightly. "Yugi, I just found out that I'm pregnant again!" Heba said excitedly.

Yugi looked at him in surprise. "You are?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "I just went for an annual physical, and Isis told me that I'm pregnant." Heba said.

"Heba, that's great! I'm happy for you and Atemu!" Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I'm really excited about this." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, at least Alex is already four years old, so you don't have to worry about that." Yugi said.

"I know. Atemu and I have been trying to have another baby, so we're both really happy now." Heba said.

"Well, that's good news." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was in his office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room. "Not bothering you, am I?" Atemu asked.

"Nah. Come on in. I can use someone to talk to right now." Yami answered.

Atemu walked on into the room. "So, what are you up to?" Atemu asked.

"Work, and a lot of it." Yami answered.

"Well, I hope that you won't be getting any complaints from some servants later." Atemu said.

Yami looked up at Atemu. "Why would I be getting complaints?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Marik and Bakura are wandering the halls. Seto and I were going to go with them to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble, but we lost them." Atemu explained.

Yami groaned. "Great. This will be a fun day." Yami said.

"Sorry." Atemu replied.

"Not your fault." Yami said.

"Anyway, on to the reason that I really came in here for." Atemu said as he sat down across from Yami.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, let's just say that I had a bit of news that I thought you would like to hear." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Atemu smiled and said, "Heba found out that he's pregnant again."

"He is?" Yami asked, surprised.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah. He's about a month along." Atemu replied.

"That's great news. I'm sure that Mom and Dad are excited about that." Yami said.

"They are, although I think that Mom's more excited about when you and Yugi have the girls." Atemu said.

"And when it's time for Heba to have this one, she'll be just as excited." Yami said.

"I know. I'm sure that you and Yugi are ready for the girls to be born." Atemu said.

"Yugi more than me. He's a little tired of how big he is." Yami said.

"Yeah. He is big. Than again, he's having three, so he's going to be bigger than he was when he was just pregnant with two." Atemu said.

"I know. How long are you guys staying?" Yami asked.

"We're probably staying until after Yugi has the girls." Atemu answered.

"Well, I don't know when that will be, but I don't think that it'll be too far off." Yami remarked.

"I know what you mean." Atemu said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

It was the middle of the night when Yugi suddenly shot up in bed, holding his stomach. 'Oh-no.' Yugi thought. He turned to his husband and started to shake Yami. "Yami. Come on, Yami, wake up!" Yugi said urgently.

Yami was in a deep sleep and didn't wake up.

Yugi felt a wave of pain hit him, and he tightened his grip on Yami's arm so much that Yami woke up with a start.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, seeing Yugi's pained face.

"Yami, I'm in labor." Yugi said through gasps of breath.

"LABOR?!" Yami shouted.

Yugi nodded.

Yami immediately jumped out of bed and said, "We'd better get you to the infirmary."

"Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, wondering what Yugi could say that could be pertinent at a time like this.

"I don't think that Meredith would want you to bring me down there when we're both butt naked." Yugi said.

Yami remembered that they weren't wearing any clothes. "Oh. Right." Yami said. He grabbed them both some clothes, not really paying attention to what he grabbed, and the two rushed to get ready before they headed down toward the infirmary.

* * *

~Infirmary~

Meredith hadn't been too thrilled when she was woken up in the middle of the night, but she immediately changed her tune when she was told that Yugi had gone into labor.

Meredith and her helpers had had everything ready so they that could be prepared for whenever Yugi did go into labor, so everything they needed was ready.

"All right. We're ready to do this, Emperor." Meredith said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami was standing right beside him, ready to support Yugi in this.

* * *

Heba and the others had been awakened by the commotion, and they found that Yugi had gone into labor.

"Should we contact Uncle Aknankanon and Aunt Amara?" Bakura asked.

"Unless you want Mom to kill you for not letting her know, yes." Atemu said.

"I'll go and let them know." Seto said before he walked off.

"So, what about the kids?" Malik asked.

"None of them will understand this, so I think that we should just leave them to sleep." Atemu said.

"I just hope that Yugi's going to be okay." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Heba. "Don't worry, Heba. Yugi didn't have any problems with his last delivery." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and he didn't even have a doctor that kept an eye on his pregnancy the entire time that time." Marik said.

"In any case, I think that the biggest thing that we're going to have to worry about is Yugi murdering Yami for getting him pregnant with three kids at one time." Atemu said.

* * *

~Five Hours Later~

It was already morning, and Yugi was still in labor.

"I'm going to murder you, Yami." Yugi growled.

Yami gulped. He knew that Yugi had been in labor for a long time, and he knew that Yugi was really tired from being in labor for so long, but Yami still wondered if Yugi would really kill him.

"Emperor, I need you to push." Meredith said.

Yugi did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could, squeezing Yami's hand tightly in the process.

It still took a little while, but finally, one of the babies was born.

There was a soft crying, helping Yugi and Yami to realize what one of their daughters had been born.

Meredith handed the baby to one of the helpers before turning back to Yugi.

They continued with the process, and it wasn't long before Yugi ended up having the second girl.

Yugi was exhausted. He wasn't sure that he could handle the third one.

"You're doing fine, Yugi. We're almost done." Meredith told him.

Yugi nodded.

"I need you to push, Yugi." Meredith said.

Yugi did as he was told and started to push again, squeezing Yami's hand tightly.

"Come on, Yugi. You're doing fine." Yami said.

Yugi breathed heavily through the pain that he was in. "Yami, I swear that you are never touching me again!" Yugi growled.

Yami gulped, wondering if he would really do that.

"Emperor, just push. She's almost here. One more big push." Meredith said.

Yugi did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could.

Before long, the sound of the third cry filled the air.

Yugi was breathing heavily, completely exhausted from the ordeal he had just gone through.

Yami looked over at their three daughters and smiled. "Yugi, they're beautiful." Yami said.

Meredith smiled as well. "Indeed, they are." Meredith agreed.

Once the babies were all cleaned, the helpers brought the three girls over to Yami and Yugi.

"They're all perfect." Meredith said as they handed the babies to Yugi and Yami.

Meredith and the helpers then left the room to give Yugi and Yami some privacy with their babies.

Yugi had one that had amethyst eyes with hair with lightening bolt streaks in it as well as sharp features. The other one that he held had hair without lightening bolt streaks, crimsons eyes, and soft features.

The girl that Yami held had hair with lightening bolt steaks, soft features, and one crimson eye and one amethyst eye.

"They're all gorgeous. They're going to have guys after them all the time when they get older." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Don't even get me thinking about that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Come on, Yami. It's going to happen." Yugi said.

"Not for twenty years, it's not!" Yami retorted.

Yugi shook his head. 'He's going to threaten every guy that comes close to them.' Yugi thought. He then looked back down at them. "You know, we really need to name them." Yugi said.

"You're right. Did you have any ideas?" Yami asked.

"Well, let's name this one Isabella." Yugi said, referring to the girl with amethyst eyes.

"That's a good name. I think that we should name this one Jasmine." Yami said, referring to the girl with one amethyst eye and one crimson eye.

"I like that. Now, what about the last one?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a moment before a smile crossed his face. "How about Aurora for the last one?" Yami asked, referring to the girl with crimson eyes.

"That's a terrific name." Yugi said.

"Well, we have Jasmine, Isabella, and Aurora in addition to Nicky and Jackson." Yami said.

"Yeah. Five kids in less than a year." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know." Yami said. A thought then crossed his mind. "Did you mean it when you said I could never touch you again?" Yami asked.

"We'll see." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fantastic." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You'll live, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Sure." Yami said.

"Oh. Take it easy, Yami. No, I didn't mean that. We still have to wait the regular six weeks, but yes, I am going to let you touch me again." Yugi said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Yami said.

Yugi laughed at Yami.

* * *

Later on, the entire family had gathered with Yugi and Yami. They had brought the kids along as well.

"Aw! They are so cute." Amara said. She was holding Jasmine.

"Yes. They're going to be real heartbreakers when they get older." Ryou said.

"Don't even joke about something like that, Ryou." Yami said. He had ten-month old Nicky in his lap.

"What's your deal?" Bakura asked.

"Yami's not looking forward to the fact that the girls are probably going to have all kinds of suitors when they get the proper age." Yugi said.

"No, I'm not." Yami said.

"Well, you'll have to deal with that, Yami." Aknankanon said. He had Isabella.

"I know, Dad, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." Yami said.

"No, you don't." Atemu agreed.

"In any case, they are going to be heartbreakers." Heba said. He had Aurora.

"Give it a rest, Yami. You can't get around that fact." Joey said.

"I know." Yami said. He obviously didn't like it.

"Come on. We have a long time before we have to deal with that. They were just born today." Yugi said. He had ten-month-old Jackson on the bed with him.

"Yeah. We have a long time to enjoy having these little girls around." Amara agreed.

"Well, at least Anastasia will have a female playmate now." Malik said.

* * *

That night, Yami and Yugi were lying in their bed.

Meredith had agreed to let Yugi go back to his room and let the triplets go to the nursery, but she told them to come back to the infirmary the next morning.

"You know, I couldn't be happier with my life." Yami said.

"Neither could I, Yami. I know we didn't plan on having such a big family so soon, but I wouldn't trade any of them for anything." Yugi said.

"Neither would I." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied.

The two then settled down to sleep for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it. For anyone who was curious, I did take the name Jasmine from the Disney movie _Aladdin _and I took the name Aurora from the Disney movie _Sleeping Beauty_. I just liked those two names.

Next: Heba has his baby.

R&R.


	23. Another Birth

I'm still swamped with schoolwork right now. I probably won't get that much of a break until after my classes end in a few weeks. Ill write and update when I can, but I'm mostly concentrating on my schoolwork right now.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- Another Birth

~Four Months Later~

"I'M WHAT?!" Heba exclaimed.

Isis winced at the volume Heba's voice had taken. "You heard me, Heba. You're having twins." Isis said.

"That's it. I swear that I am going to kill Atemu!" Heba said.

Isis smiled. "Well, I believe that you had something to do with this, Heba. You can't solely blame all of this on Atemu." Isis said.

Heba sighed. "You have to spoil everything like that for me, don't you?" Heba asked.

"Well, I was just pointing out the truth." Isis said.

Heba nodded. "Well, I guess my family's longstanding tradition has continued." Heba said.

Isis blinked in surprise. "What tradition?" Isis asked.

"Every generation of my family has had at least twins. There are a few people who had just one child, but at some point, had twins at least." Heba said.

"Well, Yugi certainly had that and more." Isis said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. I was kind of the oddball in that, but I guess I can tell Yugi that the family condition continues." Heba said. He stood up and got off of the examination table. "Well, I had better go and figure out how to tell Atemu that we are going to have twins." Heba said.

"All right." Isis said.

Heba started to leave the room.

"Oh, and Heba." Isis called.

Heba stopped and turned back to face Isis.

"Just so you know, you are having a boy and a girl." Isis said.

"Okay, Isis. Thanks!" Heba said. He may not have acted it, but the glow in Heba's eyes said how happy he was.

Isis chuckled. 'I wonder how Atemu is going to react to having twins.' Isis thought.

* * *

Heba walked into his room and sat down on the bed. 'I wonder how I tell Atemu. I know that he is going to be shocked by this.' Heba thought.

It was then that an idea hit him.

"I know! I'll call Yugi and ask him." Heba said. He used the videophone that was in the room to call Yugi.

Unfortunately, Heba had called at a rather inopportune time.

Yami and Yugi were locked in rather heated make out session on their office.

"Not interrupting, am I?" Heba asked.

Yugi and Yami jumped before turning to look at the videophone.

"_What's the big idea, Heba?!_"Yami growled.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You're the one that decided to make out with Yugi in front of the videophone. You know that when you have a call, it automatically shows the room you are calling." Heba told his brother-in-law.

Yami glared at Heba.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder to calm his husband down. "_What's going on, Heba?_" Yugi asked.

Heba smiled. "Well, I needed you advice on something unless Yami's going to kill me for interrupting." Heba said.

"_Don't worry about it, Heba._" Yugi said.

Yami then walked out of the frame, grumbling something before the Heba heard the door shut, meaning that Yami had left the room.

"Sorry about that, Yugi." Heba said.

"_Don't worry about it, Heba. He'll live. Besides, we should have remembered not to do that in front of the videophone. What's going on?_" Yugi asked.

"Well, I need you help. You see, I found out from Isis today that I'm having twins." Heba said.

"_You are?!_" Yugi exclaimed.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. The thing is that I don't know how to tell him. I mean, having one child at the same time is different than having one." Heba said.

"_So you thought that you would ask me?_" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea." Heba admitted.

Yugi sighed. "_Heba, the best thing that I can tell you is to just come right out and say it._" Yugi said.

"You sure?" Heba asked.

"_Yes. I'm sure. Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'm sure that Atemu is going to be thrilled when you tell him._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Thanks." Heba said.

"_No problem. I'd better go and make sure that Yami is calm._" Yugi said.

"Okay. Bye, Yugi." Heba said. He started to turn the videophone off.

"_And Heba?_" Yugi said.

"Yes?" Heba asked.

"_Welcome to the club._" Yugi said.

Heba frowned. "What club?" Heba asked.

"_The one that every member of our family has at least twins._" Yugi answered.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. I know. I thought I might be the oddball, but apparently not." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "_At least you don't have to feel left out now. I'll talk to you later._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Bye." Heba said. He turned off the videophone and lay down on the bed. 'Yugi's right. I should just come right out and tell Atemu about this.' Heba thought. He smiled. 'And I kept up the family tradition of twins.' Heba thought. He felt the babies kick and placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm sure that your daddy is going to be thrilled with this." Heba said. He received another kick in response to his statement.

* * *

Atemu was tired. He had spent most of the day with his father in court so that he could learn what he needed to for when he became Pharaoh.

Aknankanon was just as tired as he was.

"Father, I don't know how you do it everyday." Atemu said.

"I've done it for so long that I am used to it, although it helps when you have a very supportive spouse who does help you out." Aknankanon said, looking at his son.

"Mom helps you out?" Atemu asked, a little surprised.

Aknankanon chuckled. "More than you know. I may handle all of the stuff in court and stuff, but the only reason that the palace runs so smoothly on a daily basis is that your mother makes it that way. She keeps everything in order, although I don't know how she does it. Honestly, she does a lot more than I do. Even so, she does the harder things." Aknankanon said.

"I don't see how anything can be harder than that." Atemu remarked.

Aknankanon laughed. "Believe me. I thought that once, too, and I found out rather quickly that what Amara does it a lot harder. She deals with all of the things that involve the palace on a daily basis as well as organizing everything when we have visiting dignitaries, banquets, balls, and things like that." Aknankanon said.

"Wow. Mom sure does a lot." Atemu said.

"Yes. She does. I don't know what I would do without her, and I pray that I don't have to find out any time soon." Aknankanon said. He then smiled. "I'm certain you'll learn to appreciate Heba in that aspect because I know that Amara is preparing him for that as well." Aknankanon said.

"Good to know." Atemu said. He then remembered something. "Speaking of which, I had better go and see Heba." Atemu said.

Aknankanon laughed. "Anxious to see him after a long day?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Atemu said.

Aknankanon stopped walking and looked at his son.

Atemu stopped as well. "Okay. I admit that I do want to see him after today, but that's not the main reason. He had an appointment with Isis today, and I wanted to see what she said." Atemu explained.

"Ah! That makes sense." Aknankanon agreed.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Dad." Atemu said.

"All right, Atemu." Aknankanon agreed.

Atemu then walked off toward his room.

Aknankanon smiled. 'Atemu is going to learn just how valuable Heba really is to him. I know that I would be lost without Amara here.' Aknankanon thought. He then walked toward his own room to see his wife.

* * *

Atemu entered the room that she shared with Heba to find that his husband was laying on the bed.

There was a book lying on Heba's chest as he breathed deeply.

Atemu smiled. 'Heba always falls asleep when he reads.' Atemu thought. He was walked over and picked the book up, marking the page before he set the book aside.

There was a slight groan as Heba opened his eyes.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Atemu said teasingly.

Heba glared lightly at him. "Oh, shut up." Heba said.

Atemu laughed before he kissed Heba lightly. "I'm sorry, Heba." Atemu said.

"Doesn't matter. Are you finished for the day?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully. I'm in for it when I become Pharaoh." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I think that Yami and Yugi can attest to that." Heba said.

"At least they are accustomed to how things go. They've been ruling for almost five years." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "You can't blame them for knowing what they're doing." Heba said.

"I don't." Atemu replied as he sat down on the bed beside Heba.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Atemu, there's, uh, something that I need to tell you." Heba said.

Atemu glanced over at Heba. "What is that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you know that I went to see Isis for my regular check-up today." Heba said.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about that, actually." Atemu said. A thought then crossed his mind. "Heba, nothing's wrong, right?" Atemu asked, a little worried.

"Atemu, if something was wrong, I would probably still be in the healing chambers, and Isis would have interrupted court to bring you there. Failing that, I would have interrupted." Heba said.

Atemu saw the logic I that. "Okay. So, I can assume that everything is fine then." Heba said.

"Yes." Heba said.

"What did Isis tell you then?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the first thing she told me is that we're having twins." Heba answered.

"Twins?!" Atemu exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Yes. Twins." Heba said.

Atemu was shocked at that, and he just sat there in silence for several minutes.

Heba grew worried at how quiet Atemu was. "Um, Atemu. Are you okay?" Heba asked.

Atemu then snapped out of it. "Heba, this is wonderful!" Atemu exclaimed, grabbing Heba and pulling him into a tight hug.

Heba was shocked at the sudden hug, but he was rather happy about it, too. "I'm glad that you're happy about this, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu pulled back, but kept his arms around Heba. "Of course I'm happy about this, Heba. This is great." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "That's good to know. Isis did tell me one other thing." Heba said.

"What was that?" Atemu asked.

"She said that we're having a boy and a girl." Heba said.

"Heba, this is better than great! I think that this is the best news that you could have given me." Atemu said.

"I'm glad to know that." Heba said.

"I know that my mother is goi8ng to be very happy about this." Atemu said.

"I know she will." Heba said. He then laughed. "I talked to Yugi earlier." Heba said.

"You did? Did you tell him?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure how to tell you that we were having twins, so I figured I would ask him since he had to tell Yami he was having triplets." Heba said.

"What advice did he give you?" Atemu asked.

"He told me just to come right out and say it." Heba said.

"It worked out well." Atemu said.

"I know. When I talked to him, he told me that I was now a part of the club." Heba said.

Atemu frowned. "What club?" Atemu asked.

"Well, every member of our family has twins at some point in our childbearing years. Well, at least twins. Anyway, since I just Alex the first time, I kind of hadn't followed the tradition. Since we're having twins this time around, Yugi welcomed me to the club." Heba explained.

"All members of your family had twins at least?" Atemu asked.

"At some point. Granted, some just had one child at a time like we did with Alex, but they usually do at some point." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "It's strange that that happened." Atemu said.

Heba shrugged. "It's happens through five generations, so I don't see why that will change." Heba said.

"True." Atemu said. He wrapped an arm around Heba. "And I don't mind it one bit." Atemu said.

"I'm glad of that." Heba said. He looked up at Atemu and asked, "When do we tell your parents?"

"When do you want to hear my mother shouting about it?" Atemu asked.

"The sooner, the better." Heba answered.

"Let's go." Atemu said.

The two stood up and went to go and tell Aknankanon and Amara about this.

* * *

"TWINS?!" Amara exclaimed.

Atemu and Heba winced at the shout.

"Yes, Mom. Isis just told me today." Heba said.

"That's wonderful! This is fantastic!" Amara said happily.

Aknankanon mentally groaned. 'They had to tell her tonight. Now she'll be talking about this all night.' Aknankanon thought.

"Did Isis tell you what you were having?" Amara asked.

"Yes. A boy and a girl." Atemu answered.

"This is fantastic! I can't wait until they get here!" Amara said excitedly.

"Well, you have about five months before that happens, Mom, so you have plenty of time to be excited." Atemu said.

"I know. This is just great. I'm so glad that you told us." Amara said.

"This is the first set of twins that has been born to the royal family in a long time." Aknankanon remarked.

"That's not true in Heba's family." Atemu said.

"Knock it off. I can't help that my family has a track record like this." Heba said.

"What are you two walking about?" Amara asked.

"Well, for the last five generations, every member of my family has had at least twins at least once when they had kids." Heba said.

"All of them?" Aknankanon asked, shocked.

Heba nodded. "I don't know why that is. It's just what has happened with the last five generations." Heba answered.

"That's rather odd." Amara commented.

"It is, but we don't worry about it too much. Not much that we can do about it anyway." Heba said.

"I suppose not. In any case, this is great news that you have given us." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we'll be going back to our room now." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba said good night before they left the room.

Amara turned to her husband and said, "Isn't this great, Aknankanon? We're going to have another grandson and granddaughter."

"I know. I never expected so many to come in so few years." Aknankanon said.

"It's still great." Amara said.

"I never said that it wasn't." Aknankanon answered.

"I can't wait until they are born. I hope that Yugi and Yami are able to be here when they are born." Amara said.

"That'll depend on how things are going in the Millennial Kingdom. If they can, I'm certain that they will come." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Amara replied.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Yami still sulking.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, get a grip." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Just because Heba interrupted a make-out session is no reason to sulk all day." Yugi said.

"Still! It was the only chance that we had to be together alone all day!" Yami protested.

"Yami, it's not the end of world." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. Now get a grip." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Fine." Yami muttered.

Yugi shook his head. 'You'd think that the world would be ending every time someone interrupted us.' Yugi thought. He then looked back over at Yami. "Don't you want to know why Heba interrupted us?" Yugi asked.

"Not really." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi snapped.

Yami jumped.

"Knock it off! Just because we were interrupted is not a reason to act like this." Yugi said.

"I just wanted a little time with you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and walked up behind Yami, rising to his tiptoes to place a kiss on the back of Yami's neck, sending a shutter down Yami's back. "If you listen to what Heba told me, I promise that we'll spend the night making love." Yugi said.

Yami immediately turned around and said, "What did Heba say?"

"He told me that he and Atemu are having twins." Yugi answered.

"They are?" Yami answered.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't sure how to tell Atemu, so he asked me for advice." Yugi said.

"That's good. I'm glad that they're having twins." Yami said.

"So am I." Yugi said.

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Now, what was that about making love tonight?" Yami asked.

"Well, I did promise it, so we might as well." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami answered before he leaned down and kissed Yugi before moving their activities to the bed.

* * *

~Egypt, Five Months Later~

"I'm so glad that Yugi and Yami are coming to stay for a while." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I think that they needed a break, but they are really coming to be here for when you have the twins." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu." Heba said. He was very big now since he was at the end of the pregnancy, and Isis had told him to rest as much as possible and stay off his feet.

"In any case, I'm sure that everyone is glad that Yugi and Yami are going to be here for a while." Atemu said.

"I talked to Yugi earlier, and he told me that Jasmine is starting to walk already." Heba said.

"Already? She's only nine months old." Atemu said.

"I know. He also said that Aurora and Isabella want to walk, but haven't quite mastered it yet." Heba said.

"That's good." Atemu said.

"I know. You know, I've kind of missed having young children." Heba said.

"So have I, but we have these two to look forward to." Atemu said, rubbing Heba's stomach.

"I know. Of all people, I know that we have two kids on the way." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "Sorry about that." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it." Heba said.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

"Yugi, are you ready?" Yami asked as he walked into the nursery where Jasmine, Aurora, and Isabella were.

"Yes, Yami. I was just packing what we needed to take for the girls." Yugi answered.

Jasmine walked over to her father while Isabella and Aurora crawled over to him.

"Hey, girls." Yami said as he knelt in front of them.

"Where are Nicky and Alex?" Yugi asked.

At that moment, the two boys walked into the room.

"Never mind." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I brought them into our room with me. All of their things are packed." Yami said.

"Okay. I think we're ready to go." Yugi said.

The two grabbed the bags and got them into their room and then brought their kids into the room as well.

"I think that we're ready to leave now." Yugi said.

"Okay. The council knows that we're leaving this morning, right?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I talked to them already, and they know we're leaving. They are going to handle everything while we're gone." Yugi assured his husband.

"All right. Just making sure." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's get going." Yugi said. He opened the portal to Egypt, and the two walked into the portal with their kids and headed to see their family in Egypt.

* * *

~Egypt~

Amara was waiting for them when Yugi and Yami arrived in Egypt with their kids. She smiled and said, "I'm glad that you made it."

"Of course we did, Mom. We said that we were coming." Yami said.

Nicky and Alex instantly ran over to their grandmother.

"Hello, boys. It's so good to see you again." Amara said as she knelt down in front of them.

"Yeah. I see who's important now." Yami muttered under his breath.

Amara started laughing. "Oh, Yami. You know I still love you, too." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's get you guys to your room." Amara said.

The group went to the room that Yugi and Yami always stayed in.

"Well, I'll let you guys get settled in. There are some things that I need to do anyway." Amara said.

"All right. Thanks." Yugi said.

"Anytime." Amara said. She turned to leave before a thought struck her. She turned back to them and said, "By the way, you might want to go and see Heba. He's not exactly happy right now."

"We'll do that." Yami said.

Amara smiled before leaving the room.

"So, should we go and see Heba?" Yami asked.

"We'll unpack first." Yugi answered.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

While their children played in the room, the two got all of their things unpacked.

There were two rooms connected to the main one they stayed in. One of the rooms was used for Nicky and Jackson while Isabella, Jasmine, and Aurora were placed in the other one.

Once Yugi and Yami had everything unpacked, they went back into the main room that was theirs.

"So, should we go and see Heba now?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I think we should." Yugi replied.

The two got their kids and headed down the halls to where Heba's room was.

* * *

Heba was bored. He was BEYOND bored.

'I can't believe that I can't get put of bed. Atemu is working, and I can't do anything! I am bored!' Heba thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Heba called.

The door opened, and Yugi and Yami walked in with their kids.

"Hey, Heba. Mind a little company?" Yugi asked.

"No!" Heba said quickly.

Yugi laughed. "Bored much?" Yugi asked.

"Beyond belief." Heba answered.

"Well, at least you weren't on bed rest for several months like I was." Yugi said.

Nicky, Jackson, and Jasmine were running around the room playing while Aurora and Isabella were crawling.

"You can have the nanny watch them if you want." Heba said.

"Well, we don't want to impose too much on her." Yami said.

"One, it's what we pay her for. Two, she doesn't have that much to do since the other kids are older now. I mean, Seth's two almost three." Heba said.

"All right. I assume that it's in the same place." Yami said.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"I'll take them there then." Yami said.

"I can help you, you know." Yugi said.

"I can manage." Yami replied before he left the room with his and Yugi's kids.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I'm sure that Yami can handle a few kids on his own." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside Heba. "So, how are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. Just ready to have these two already." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I can imagine. How's Atemu doing?" Yugi asked.

"He's okay. He's driving me a little crazy, but other than that, we're not having any problems." Heba answered.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "I just hate not being able to get out of bed." Heba said as he sank back into the pillows.

"It's too bad that you were placed on bed rest." Yugi said.

"Well, technically I'm not." Heba said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Explain." Yugi said.

"Well, Isis didn't say that I was on bed rest. She just said that she wanted me to stay off my feet as much as possible for the rest of the pregnancy. My dear husband is the one who put me on bed rest." Heba said.

"Ah! Atemu translated it as bed rest." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Heba answered. He sighed. "At least I have you to help ease my boredom now." Heba said.

"Glad I could help." Yugi answered.

Heba laughed. "So, what's going on with you?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled and started to talk to his brother.

* * *

Yami was heading back to Heba and Atemu's room when he came across his own brother. "Hey, Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu turned and smiled. "Hey, Yami. When did you and Yugi get here?" Atemu asked.

"Not that long ago." Yami answered.

"Where's Yugi at?" Atemu asked.

"In your room with Heba." Yami answered.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "And where are the kids?" Atemu asked.

"With your nanny. Heba suggested letting her look after them." Yami answered.

Atemu nodded in understanding.

The two went into Heba and Atemu's room to find that Yugi and Heba were still talking.

"Hey, Atemu." Heba said.

"Hey. I see that you don't need me to keep you company." Atemu said.

"Well, you are busy." Heba said.

"Not now. I was able to get out of working for the rest of the day." Atemu said.

Yami glanced over at his brother. "And how did you manage that? From what I remember, Dad was a stickler for work." Yami said.

"Simple. I just used the fact that Heba could go into labor at any time." Atemu answered.

Heba started laughing. "That would work every time." Heba admitted.

"Okay. I think that we get the point." Yami said.

The four sat down to talk for a while.

* * *

~That Night~

Heba shot up in bed in the middle of the night, clutching his stomach. He had felt a sharp wave of pain.

Atemu was still sound asleep, having not felt his husband's movements.

'Oh no. I'm in labor.' Heba thought. He turned and started to shake Atemu. "Atemu! Atemu, wake up!" Heba said urgently.

Atemu didn't budge.

"Atemu, wake up!" Heba said again, wincing at the sharp wave of pain that hit him.

Atemu woke up slightly, but didn't comprehend what was going on. "Go back to sleep. Heba." Atemu muttered.

"Atemu, get your ass out of bed now!" Heba said loudly.

Atemu jumped, finally sitting up. "Heba, what is wrong with you?" Atemu asked, a little irritated at being awoken.

"I'm in labor!" Heba said.

Atemu's eyes widened at that. He jumped out of bed. "We'd better get you to the healing chambers." Atemu said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Heba said sarcastically as he climbed out of bed.

* * *

Isis had immediately been alerted that Heba had gone into labor. 'Why do babies always want to come in the middle of the night?' Isis asked herself, feeling like that's when children were always born.

Heba was already in the healing chambers with Atemu beside him.

"All right, Heba. Let's get to work." Isis said.

"Isis, I have been through this before." Heba told her.

"I know that, Heba, but that was four years ago, and you are having twins this time around." Isis said/

"Don't remind me of that." Atemu muttered.

Isis chuckled. "All right. I think we should focus now." Isis said.

* * *

Outside the healing chambers, the family had gathered together to wait to hear how Heba and the twins were.

"What's with you people and having kids in the middle of the night? I didn't get a good night's sleep." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura, they come when they come, and there's nothing that we can do about it." Amara said.

"Yeah. Not every baby is going to be like Rick and come in the afternoon." Seto said.

"At least he came at a decent hour." Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Could we please concentrate on Heba and the twins instead of what time it is?" Yugi asked.

"That's a good point." Malik said.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

"All right, Heba. Push." Isis ordered.

Heba did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could while squeezing Atemu's hand tightly.

It wasn't long before the sound of crying filled the air.

"Well, we have one of them." Isis said before handing the baby to one of her helpers. She then turned back to Heba and said, "Now, we have one more, Heba."

Heba nodded, and they started the whole process of pushing again.

Before long, another cry filled the air.

"Well, we have them both now." Isis said.

Heba sighed in relief as he collapsed back into the pillows.

Atemu looked over at the two babies and said, "Heba, they are beautiful."

"I have to agree." Isis said.

After the babies were cleaned up, the girl was handed to Heba while the boy was handed to Atemu.

Isis and her helpers then left the room to give the two some time alone with their children.

"You're right. They are beautiful." Heba agreed.

"I know. You did great for having not had a child in four years." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Well, I didn't exactly have much of a choice." Heba said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

The baby girl had tri-colored hair with soft features, crimson eyes, and tanned skin.

The baby boy had star-shaped tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, amethyst eyes, soft features, and tanned skin.

"So, are we going with the original names that we picked out for them?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I think that Miranda suit's the girl just fine." Atemu said.

"So do I. And the name Christopher is perfect for the boy." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I think that we should call him Chris for short." Atemu said.

"Right." Heba said.

* * *

A little while later, the family was allowed to come in and see them.

"Oh! They are so cute!" Amara squealed.

'Here we go again.' Yami and Atemu both thought, knowing how their mother could act around babies.

"Well, at least they look good considered Atemu is their father." Marik said.

Atemu growled. "Watch it, Marik." Atemu warned.

"He's only teasing." Heba said.

"I know, but it gets annoying." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that these two are very cute." Yugi said.

Alex, who was also in the room, was looking curiously at the two babies that his parents held.

Heba, noticing his oldest son's curiosity, said, "Alex, come here."

Alex did as he was told and went over to his papa's bed before he climbed onto the bed with him. "What is it, Papa?" Alex asked.

"Well, I thought that you would like to meet your new brother and sister." Heba said.

"They're so small." Alex said as he looked at the two.

Atemu chuckled. "All babies are, Alex. You were once that small." Atemu said.

Alex looked at his father. "I was?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you were." Heba said.

"Just think. You'll be able to watch these two grow up." Amara said.

"That'll be cool. So, they'll be as big as me one day?" Alex asked.

"One day, yes." Aknankanon replied.

"That's cool." Alex said.

The group laughed softly.

It was cute about how curious Alex was with the twins since he didn't know that much about them.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were alone in the healing chambers with the twins.

Yugi and Yami had offered to watch Alex for them for a while.

"You know, I wonder how Yugi and Yami handle having five kids at once." Atemu said.

"Because they don't have a choice." Heba said.

"Point taken. They're taking care of a four-year-old, two nineteen month old, and three nine-month-old children right now. I'd be driven up the wall." Atemu said.

"I think that Yugi and Yami are probably used to it by now. Besides, Alex doesn't need to be watched as much as theirs do. They just have to make sure that Alex doesn't do anything he's not supposed to." Heba reminded his husband.

"I know." Atemu said. He looked over in the bassinets where their twins were now sleeping. "So, are you ready to go through taking care of two babies now?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "One, I don't think that we have choice. Two, I'm looking forward to it." Heba answered.

"That's good. I can't wait to get back into taking care of them." Atemu said.

Heba looked over at them. "And just so you know, we are both losing sleep." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "I know, Heba. We both lost sleep when Alex was a baby, so we're both going to lose sleep now." Atemu agreed.

"I just wanted to make sure that we are on the same page." Heba said.

Atemu sat down on the bed by Heba and pulled Heba close. "Well, we did finally expand our family, and I know that's Mom's going t be happy to have a granddaughter that she can see all the time now." Atemu said. He smiled.

"Which means that she'll be coming to take Miranda a lot." Heba said.

"Yep, but she'll be wanting to see Chris, too." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Well, I'm very happy now. I mean, we have two healthy twins, a great four-year-old son, and we are very happy." Heba said.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Atemu said.

"Neither could I." Heba agreed.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba.

The two were very happy.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It took me a little bit to finally get this chapter to work for me. The end of it kind of was hard for me.

Next: It will be last chapter, so it'll just be wrapping everything up.

R&R.


	24. Happily Ever After

I've still got a lot of schoolwork to do, so that's why I haven't been updating like I usually do. When I'm done with school, I'll be able to update more.

Here's the next and last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- Happily Ever After

~Fifteen Years Later, Millennial Kingdom~

"Isabella, move over. I need the mirror." sixteen-year-old Jasmine said, pushing her sister out of the way of the mirror.

"Jasmine! I wasn't finished!" Isabella snapped, the brush in her hand.

"Hurry up, you two! I need to get ready, too." Aurora said.

"Come on! I have to get ready!" Jasmine said.

"So do I!" Isabella retorted.

"I haven't even been able to start!" Aurora said.

"Girls!"

All three turned to look at Yami, who had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he looked at them. All three gulped.

"Hi, Daddy." Aurora said.

"Don't 'hi, Daddy' me. What is going on here? Why are you arguing with me so much?" Yami asked, his gaze not wavering.

"We were having a little-dispute about getting ready." Jasmine said.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Again.' Yami thought. "Girls, you know that you have to share this room for getting ready, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Daddy." all three girls said.

"Now, you all have plenty of time to get ready for the ball tonight. Who was the first one at the vanity?" Yami asked.

"I was." Isabella said.

Aurora and Jasmine knew better than to dispute it.

"Isabella, you finish getting ready. Be done in less than twenty minutes. Then Aurora will go, and you will have thirty minutes since you haven't started. Jasmine will go last, and you will also have thirty minutes. Understood?" Yami asked.

"Yes." the three girls said.

"Good." Yami said before he turned and left the room.

The girls sighed.

"I like it better when Papa gets onto us." Jasmine said.

"Yeah. His gaze isn't nearly as frightening as daddy's is." Aurora agreed.

"Well, I'll finish getting ready." Isabella said, sitting down.

"Might as well go and get my clothes out for tonight." Aurora said.

"Me, too." jasmine agreed.

The two left the room, and Isabella went on with getting ready.

* * *

"I hate those balls!" seventeen-year-old Nicky groaned.

"I do, too. At least you don't have people throwing themselves at you because you are the Crown Prince." Jackson retorted.

Nicky snickered. "I wouldn't want that burden." Nicky said.

Jackson sighed. "I don't know why Papa and Dad made me the Crown Prince." Jackson said.

Nicky raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you were looking forward to being king." Nicky said.

"I guess I am, kind of. I just wish there weren't people all over me because of the fact that I am going to be king. I don't want to be with someone who is only after my position and looks." Jackson said.

Nicky laughed.

"It's not funny!" Jackson snapped.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nicky called.

The door opened, and Yami walked in. "What's going on in here, boys?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, dad. Jackson's just dreading the people throwing themselves at him at the ball tonight." Nicky said.

"Oh. I understand now. I know how you feel." Yami said.

Jackson looked at him. "Do I have to go tonight, dad?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, as the Crown Prince, you know that you have to be there. You don't have a choice." Yami said.

Jackson groaned.

Yami chuckled and patted his son on his back. "Jackson, I know your pain. Even after all these years of having to deal with them, I still hate balls, but you just have to suck it up and deal with them." Yami said.

"Does Papa feel the same way?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. Now, just make sure you're there on time." Yami said.

"We will." Nicky and Jackson said.

Yami nodded and left the room.

"Sorry, Jackson, but I think that you're out of luck this time around." Nicky said.

"I noticed." Jackson replied.

* * *

Yami went to a door and opened it to find a small child in the room.

The young boy was playing with some toys in the floor. He had star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks going up the spikes. He also had sharp features and one amethyst eye and one crimson eye.

"What are you up to, Eric?" Yami asked.

The young boy looked back and his eyes lit up when he saw Yami. "Hi, Daddy!" Eric exclaimed, jumping up and launching himself at Yami.

Yami picked up the boy.

"I was just playing." Eric said.

"Having fun?" Yami asked."Yeah, but I wish I had someone to play with." Eric said.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry. Your Uncles should be here soon, so you'll have someone to play with soon." Yami said.

"Yay!" Eric exclaimed.

Yami laughed as he sat Eric back down. "Have you seen your Papa, Eric?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Papa was here a little while ago. Dartz came here and said that there was something about that thing tonight he needed Papa's help with." Eric said.

"Okay. Have fun." Yami said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Okay." Eric said before he went back to playing with his toys.

Yami smiled and left the room.

Yugi and Yami had had Eric five years ago. Neither had planned on them having anymore kids, but Eric had been a surprise, but one they loved.

Yami started to look for his husband. 'If Dartz needed Yugi to take care of something, then he's probably in the ballroom.' Yami thought. He headed for the ballroom and arrived at it just as Yugi was coming out of the room.

"Oh! Yami! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Making sure that our kids were getting ready." Yami said.

"Any problems?" Yugi asked.

"Resolved a dispute between the girls, told Jackson I understood why he hated balls, and I assured Eric that he would have a playmate when Atemu, Heba, and the others got here." Yami answered.

Yugi laughed. "You've been busy." Yugi said.

"Yeah. What was going on?" Yami asked.

"Nothing serious. Just a few last minute things like always." Yugi answered, rubbing his stomach.

"Problem?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." Yugi answered.

This one had been a surprise, too.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Well, I think that we're both agreed that these two are the last of the kids we're having." Yami said.

"It had better be because if I have anymore than these two, I swear that you are going to die." Yugi said.

"You said that when you were pregnant with Eric." Yami reminded him.

"I know, but I mean it this time." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't think that we're going to want anymore after these twins arrive." Yami said.

The two walked back to their room.

"Well, Heba and the others should be getting here soon." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but we should probably get ready ourselves." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two got out the clothes that they would wear and changed.

Yugi wore a lavender shirt with a lavender coat over the shirt. He also had on a darker purple pair of pants with black boots. He also had on a lavender cape along with his crown.

Yami wore a red shirt with a black coat and a pair of black pants. He also wore a pair of white boots and a crimson cape as well as the crown.

"I hate this." Yugi said.

"I'll give you the same advice I gave Jackson. Suck it up and deal with it." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know." Yugi said.

* * *

~Egypt~

"Hurry up already!" Atemu snapped.

Heba walked up and said, "Calm down, Atemu. We're going to make it in plenty of time."

"I know. I just don't want to chance being late." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "We're not going to be late." Heba assured him.

A few moments later, twenty-one year old Alex walked up with his wife, Angelina.

"We're ready." Alex said.

"All right. Any idea where Miranda and Chris are at?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, Miranda is getting Adam and Claire for us, and Chris went to get everyone else." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said before walking off.

"Papa, is Dad ever going to calm down?" Alex asked.

Heba sighed. "You know your father, Alex. He's always like that." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Alex said.

Atemu had taken the throne at the age of twenty-four when his father passed away. Amara passed away a year after Aknankanon had.

Atemu and Heba had another set of twins, a boy and a girl, named Adam and Claire who was the same age as Eric.

After having five kids, the two had decided to have no more kids.

Ryou and Bakura had had one other child, a girl, who was six years old named Anna. Ricky was now twenty.

Malik and Marik had had a set of twins themselves that were two boys. The boys were named Maxwell and Bryon. They were ten years old. Anastasia was nineteen.

Seto and Joey had had three more children. In addition to eighteen-year-old Seth, the two had thirteen-year-old Victoria, ten-year-old Andrew, and seven-year-old Samuel.

It wasn't long before everyone else had joined them.

"All right. We're all ready." Seto said.

"Glad to hear that." Atemu said.

Adam and Claire ran over to their parents.

"I think that we're ready to go now, Atemu." Heba said, knowing that his husband wanted to get to the Millennial Kingdom.

Ryou opened the portal to the Millennial Kingdom, and they all went through it.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

Having sensed a portal being opened, Yami walked to where the portal was in time to see the rest of his family walk through it. "I'm glad that you guys could make it." Yami said/

"Anytime." Atemu said.

"I'm glad to see that Uncle Yugi hasn't killed you yet." Alex said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were all sure that he would have killed you by now." Miranda answered.

"We've worked through that little detail." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't call getting him pregnant again a little detail." Heba said.

"I noticed. Come on." Yami said.

The group followed him down the hall.

"So, where's Eric? I'll take the younger kids to plat with him." Heba said. "He's in the playroom like always." Yami answered.

Heba then took Adam, Claire, Anna, Maxwell, Bryon, and Andrew to the playroom.

Yami led everyone else to their room.

* * *

Heba entered the playroom to find Yugi in the room.

"Uncle Yugi!" Adam and Claire exclaimed, going to hug him.

"Hey, guys. Glad to see you." Yugi said, hugging his niece and nephew.

"I figured they would all rather come in here." Heba said.

"No problem. I'm sure Eric doesn't mind the company." Yugi assured his brother.

The other kids had already started playing, and Adam and Claire went to join them.

"How are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm okay." Yugi answered.

"I thought for sure that you would have killed Yami by now." Heba said.

"Well, it wasn't ideal, but I didn't exactly have a choice, but to deal with this." Yugi said.

"Point taken. Who'll be looking after them while we're at the ball?" Heba asked.

"The nanny, of course. We have two of them." Yugi said.

The two then left the room.

"I was surprised that you wanted to throw a ball when you're eight months pregnant with twins." Heba commented.

"I didn't want to, but it's an annual ball, and I didn't exactly have a choice." Yugi answered.

"Oh. We have those, too." Heba said.

"How is everyone?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you'll see them soon enough, but they're all fine." Heba answered.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

* * *

~The Ball~

Yugi and Yami had done their welcoming thing, and the ball was now in full swing.

There were a lot of people out on the dance floor dancing.

Ryou and Malik had dragged their respective husbands out onto the dance floor and were dancing with them.

Jasmine and Isabella were out dancing with a couple of guys with Yami watching them like a hawk.

The more reserved Aurora wasn't dancing at the moment.

Nicky and Jackson had had several girls come up to them, but both had declined.

Nicky had been watching one of the servant girls while Jackson was dancing with a guy he had found interesting.

Miranda had also found a dancing partner while Chris was trying to get the girls to stop swooning over him.

Ricky and Seth had the same problem as Chris.

Anastasia already had a boyfriend back in Egypt, so she wasn't trying to find a dancing partner, and Victoria knew that Seto would kill her since he had forbidden her from dating until she was fifteen.

Atemu and Yami were watching their daughters as they danced.

"Calm down, you two. They're old enough to start dating, so deal with it. You can't protect them forever." Yugi said.

"We know, but we can always try." Yami said as he watched a guy ask Aurora to dance and she shyly accepted.

"Victoria is dead f she tries." Seto growled.

Joey rolled his eyes. "She knows she can't date until she's fifteen, Seto. Calm down." Joey said.

"It looks like Jackson is going for the male company more than female." Heba said.

"Yeah. He's admitted to us that he prefers guys to girls." Yugi answered.

Yami shrugged. "Doesn't matter." Yami said.

"Nope." Atemu agreed.

"Is this what you guys do at every ball? Stand around and talk about us?" Alex asked.

"Yes." they all answered.

"Nice to know." Alex said sarcastically.

Angelina chuckled. "I take it when he and I were courting, we were a big topic." Angelina said.

"Yes, you were. Alex is the first of any of our kids to get married." Heba answered.

"At least he had sense enough to wait a while before he got married." Joey said.

"Yeah. You were all seventeen when you got married, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Except for Yugi and Yami, the marriages were forced. Of course, we all fell in love in the end." Atemu said.

"Well, that's the important part." Angelina said. She turned to her husband and said, "Come on, Alex. Let's dance."

"Do I have to?' Alex whined.

"Yes." Angelina answered, grabbing Alex by the hand and dragging him out onto the dance floor.

"I take it that Alex is whipped." Yami said.

"Alex was whipped before they got married." Atemu answered.

"Most people are." Seto said.

After a while, Yugi ended up having to sit back down because his feet were killing him, and he could only take so much.

"Do you need to end the ball early, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I'll be fine. I promise." Yugi assured his husband.

Yami nodded before going back to mingle.

Yugi watched as everyone talked, ate, and danced. 'I'm glad that the ball is a success.' Yugi thought.

By the time the ball ended, everyone was tired.

Atemu, Heba, and all the others would be staying at the Millennial palace that night, so after Yugi and Yami had done all their duties as hosts, all of them headed to their separate rooms to go to bed.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi was the first one to wake up, and he wasn't thrilled with why he woke up. The twins he was having were rather active at the moment.

Yugi sighed as he looked at the clock and saw that it was only five in the morning. 'Great. I wake up this early.' Yugi thought. He glanced to the side and saw that his husband was still sound asleep. 'Yami won't be up for another hour or so.' Yugi thought.

Knowing that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, Yugi got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower and change.

Once that was done, Yugi walked back out into the room and left the room all together.

Yugi walked down the hall and was surprised to hear noise coming from inside Eric's room. 'What is he doing up this early?' Yugi asked himself. He opened the door and found Eric up and playing with Claire, Adam, Anna, and Samuel.

Eric looked up and smiled. "Morning, Papa." Eric said.

"Morning, Uncle Yugi." Anna, Claire, Adam, and Samuel all said.

"Good morning. What are all of you doing up this early?" Yugi asked.

"We're just playing, Papa. We're not bothering anyone." Eric said.

"All right. Just make sure you don't bother anyone right now. It's still a little early." Yugi said.

"Okay." the kids said.

Yugi smiled and left the room.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to find himself facing Atemu. "Atemu, what are you doing up?" Yugi asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I get up about this time every morning, so I'm used to get up this early." Atemu replied.

"Blame your niece and nephew for waking me up." Yugi said.

"Oh. I take it that they're active this morning." Atemu said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yugi answered.

"What's going on in there?" Atemu asked, pointing to Eric's room

"Eric, Adam, Claire, Anna, and Samuel are all in there playing." Yugi answered.

"It's too early for that." Atemu said rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I can understand why Eric does it. He doesn't have anyone his age that he gets to play with on a daily basis, so he likes it when they're here. He just makes the most of it." Yugi said.

"And the other four?" Atemu asked.

"Don't see Eric that often and want to make the most of it." Yugi answered.

"Makes sense, I suppose." Atemu muttered.

"Well, since we're both up, we might as well go to the lounge. No one else will be up, and the kitchen staff will just now be getting everything started for breakfast." Yugi said.

"All right." Atemu said.

The two headed down the hall to the lounge where the two went in and sat down.

"How have you been going, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I'm okay. Just ready for the twins to come already." Yugi answered.

"I honestly thought that I wouldn't have a live sibling when I heard that you were pregnant again." Atemu said.

"You almost didn't." Yugi answered.

"I'm guessing that you two have gotten used to the idea of having two more." Atemu said.

"Don't exactly have a choice." Yugi said. He smiled. "Although I don't mind the idea of having them. It'll be nice, but this is it for us." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "Heba said that after he had Adam and Claire." Atemu said.

"In any case, Yami and I are looking forward to having them." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you are. You should have them before long, shouldn't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm already eight months, so it won't be too much longer." Yugi agreed.

"Have you two gotten the nursery ready?" Atemu asked.

"It's been ready since the moment that I found out I was having a boy and a girl." Yugi answered.

"You two got it ready that fast?" Atemu asked, a little surprised.

"No. Jasmine, Isabella, and Aurora got it ready the moment they heard." Yugi answered.

Atemu looked at him in surprise. "The girls got the nursery ready?" Atemu asked.

"Yep. They are real excited about the twins." Yugi agreed.

"I know they weren't quite so thrilled when you had Eric." Atemu said.

"Well, they were eleven at the time, so it wasn't quite so exciting, but they're ecstatic this time around. I'm trying to figure out if they're looking more forward to when they come or Yami." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "Well, at least they're going to be willing to help out with the twins from the sound of it." Atemu said.

"No kidding." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone had gathered together in the dining room for breakfast.

"So, when are you all leaving?" Yami asked.

"Probably before lunch. We have to get back because there's a lot going on in the kingdom." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We wish that we could have stay longer." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it, Heba. We know that you have a lot to do with the kingdom. Believe me. Yami and I have ruled long enough to know how demanding it is." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

"We might try and come back when things settle down so that we can stay longer." Atemu said.

"Just let us know when so that we can be ready." Yugi said.

"We will. Besides, we have to come back when the twins are born." Heba said.

It wasn't long before the entire group left.

* * *

Yugi found Eric in his room. "Eric, are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"I hate not having anyone to play with, Papa." Eric said.

Yugi knew what the problem was. He sat down in the chair in the room. "I know you miss having kids to play with, Eric, but they had to go home. There's nothing that I can do about that." Yugi said.

"I know." Eric said.

Yugi smiled. "Eric, they are going to come back when they can. I know you like it when you have someone to play with, but that's when you just have to go with it." Yugi said.

Eric looked up at Yugi. "When do you think they'll be back/" Eric asked.

"I really don't know, Eric. You do have something to look forward to when they come again." Yugi said.

Eric's eyes then brightened. "Okay, Papa." Eric said.

"Good." Yugi said, ruffling Eric's hair. He then stood up and started to leave the room.

"Papa." Eric said.

Yugi turned back. "Yes?" Yugi asked.

"When are the babies going to get here?" Eric asked.

"They'll be here soon, Eric." Yugi assured him.

"Okay. Eric said.

Yugi then left the room. He was soon joined by Yami.

"Where have you been?" Yami asked, slipping an arm around Yugi's waist.

"I was talking to Eric. He's a little down now that he doesn't have anyone to play with." Yugi answered.

"Oh. That happens every time." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He grimaced when he felt a sharp kick.

"Are they active?" Yami asked, noticing Yugi's expression.

"Yeah. It's a little painful at times." Yugi admitted.

"Well, you don't have much longer until they get here." Yami said.

"One can only hope." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why don't you go and rest? I can handle the kingdom for the day." Yami said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure. Now go." Yami urged him.

Yugi nodded and headed for their room while Yami went to the throne room.

* * *

Yugi was laying on his bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Jasmine, Isabella, and Aurora all poked their heads into the room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Yugi asked them.

"Well, we were just wondering if you were okay. We know Dad's handling everything alone, and we were a little worried." Jasmine said.

Yugi smiled and sat up. "Come on in, girls." Yugi said.

Jasmine, Isabella, and Aurora all walked into the room and sat down on the bed with Yugi.

"Just so you all know, I am fine. I'm a little tired, so your dad decided to handle everything so that I can rest." Yugi said.

"Oh. We were just a little worried." Isabella said.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I am going to be fine. I just needed to rest." Yugi said.

"Okay, Dad." Aurora said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi had the twins two weeks later.

The boy had star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks in his hair, soft features, and crimson eyes. He had been named Derek.

The girl had tri-color hair with sharp features and amethyst eyes. She had been named Amanda.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Isabella said.

"Yeah. It's going to be so much fun watching them grow up." Aurora agreed.

"Oh, yeah. Crying in the middle of the night.' Such fun." Nicky said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Nicky, Yugi and I are the ones that will be dealing with that. You won't have to deal with that." Yami said.

"I hope not." Nicky said.

"Come on, Nicky. They're our brother and sister. There's not much that you can do about that fact." Jasmine said.

"Unfortunately." Nicky muttered.

"Nicky!" Aurora, Jasmine, Isabella, and Jackson all said.

"What?" Nicky asked. Noticing the looks on their faces, he dashed out of the room with his brother and sisters right on his heels.

"Nicky's going to get it when they catch up to him." Yami said.

"If they catch up to him." Yugi added.

"True." Yami said. He turned to look at Yugi. "They do know he doesn't mean it, right?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure that they do. They're just making him regret just saying it." Yugi answered.

Eric was looking up curiously at the babies that his parents were holding.

"Come up here, Eric." Yugi said.

Eric did as he was told and climbed up onto the bed beside Yugi.

"Eric, these are your brother and sister." Yugi said.

"Why are they so small?" Eric asked.

"All babies are small. They'll get bigger as they get older." Yami explained.

"Oh." Eric said.

"Don't worry, Eric. You'll see that they are going to get bigger." Yugi said.

Eric nodded, not fully understanding.

* * *

Heba and the others had been able to come and see the new twins.

The younger kids had all gone to play with Eric.

"Well, this is the shortest time between trips that any of us have ever made." Atemu said.

"You knew that Yugi could have the twins any time." Yami pointed out.

"I know." Atemu said.

"They are cute, though." Ryou said, looking at the twins.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi said.

"So, these are the last ones, right?" Marik asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"We're going to hold you to that." Atemu said.

"Go ahead." Yami said.

"In any case, they are so cute. I'm sure that they're both going to grow up to be heartbreakers." Joey said.

"Well, at least I only have to worry about Isabella, Jasmine, and Aurora in that respect." Yami said.

"What about Nicky and Jackson?" Bakura asked.

"I don't worry about them as much. Jackson's smart and knows how to handle himself." Yami said.

"Plus, we know that he prefers guys." Yugi said.

"And Nicky?" Atemu asked.

"He's gone through several girlfriends already, so we don't worry about him." Yami answered.

"I guess we all have to deal with the boyfriend or girlfriend thing now." Malik said.

"No kidding." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Heba and I have already had one married off." Atemu said.

"We'll all have to deal with that at some point." Atemu said.

* * *

~Ten Years Later, Millennial Kingdom~

Things had turned out very well for everyone.

No one else had any other kids.

Jackson had gotten married to a man named Daniel. The two now had a son and a daughter together.

Jasmine had been married for two years and saw now expecting twins.

Aurora was engaged.

Isabella was in a very serious relationship with a man.

Nicky had been married the longest, seven years. He had had three kids with his wife with another one on the way.

Eric was now fifteen, and he had just started to date.

Amanda and Derek were ten years old, and the two were very happy children.

Yugi and Yami had stepped down as the rulers and allowed Jackson and Daniel to take over.

Yugi and Yami were very happy with all their children and grandchildren around.

* * *

~Egypt~

Despite having said that they were through with their family, Atemu and Heba ended up having another son named Michael. Michael was nine years old, only a year younger than Amanda and Derek.

None of the others had had anymore children.

Alex and Angelina had had three kids already.

Miranda had gotten married two years before, and she and her husband had had two children already.

Chris was also married, and he and his wife were expecting their first child.

Adam had been married for a year, and he and his wife were expecting their first child.

Claire had been married for a year and a half, and she and her husband were expecting twins, their first children.

Seth was also married to a man named Lucas, and the two had a child together.

Victoria had gotten married two years before. They didn't have any kids yet.

Andrew was recently engaged to his girlfriend.

Samuel had started a serious relationship with a girl.

Ricky had been married for several years, and he and his wife had two kids.

Anna was married, and she and her husband were expecting their first child.

Anastasia had been married for almost eight years now. She and her husband had had three children with a fourth one on the way.

Bryon had been married for a few years, and he and his wife had just had their first child.

Maxwell had recently gotten married, and he and his wife were enjoying married life.

Atemu and Heba had decided to step down as rulers and let Alex and Angelina take over the kingship.

* * *

~Millennial Kingdom~

"Well, this has been fun." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Just because I beat you isn't a reason to get upset." Seto said.

"You always beat me!" Bakura snapped.

The others shook their heads.

"Well, for how things started with all of us meeting each other, I think that we all had pretty good lives." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "Yeah. Other than you and Yami, we all were forced into these marriages." Atemu said. He then added, "Of course, I don't regret it at all."

"None of us do. We all have had great children, and we all have great grandchildren." Ryou said.

"No kidding." Yugi said.

"Yeah. And since that deal with that Masako idiot, we haven't had any real problems in our lives." Joey said.

"That's true." Yami said.

"So, what should we do?" Marik asked.

"Marik, we are all retired from everything that we do. We do whatever we want." Malik said.

"I meant right now." Marik said.

"None of us are as young as we used to be." Atemu said.

"Besides, not all of us have grown kids that don't need us anymore." Yugi said.

"Right. We do." Heba said.

"Well, we were smart as to not have eight kids. Or six." Bakura said.

"So sue us." Yugi retorted.

The group laughed at that.

"You know, we are all really lucky to have the great families that we do." Yugi said.

None of them argued with that.

They were all happy with how their lives turned out, and they wouldn't change their lives for anything.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This was the last chapter of this story, and I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, and the other two stories in this trilogy.

Now, I'll probably work on my Flareshipping story Everlasting Love before I start a new story. I might just do some oneshots would be all.

R&R.


End file.
